Eddswarriors
by flower1815
Summary: These are a series of one-shots on our favorite gang taking place in the world of warriors. Learn about each one of them and their struggles as they grow up to become great warriors of their Clan. But, for how long will it last? Shipping may be included if requested.
1. Cloverkit

**Hello everyone, this is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new story. This time I'm combining two of my favourite things, Warriors with Eddsworld! I had already created an AU called Eddswarriors which is basically the eddscrew in the world of Warriors, with the help of my friend Juh-britto on Tumblr. This fic is just going to be a series of one-shots revolving around this idea.**

 **Now here's the allegiances, sort of.**

 **Edd- Cloverkit: Brown tabby with hazel stripes, white chest and paws with green eyes. (1)**

 **Matt- Gingerkit: Ginger tom with golden paws, ear and tail tips, and blue eyes. (2)**

 **Tom- Hollowkit: Blue-gray tabby tom with dark stripes and no eyes, just black sockets. But he can still see. (4)**

 **Tord- Redkit: Dark ginger tabby tom with pale gray eyes, white paws, chest and tail tip. (3)**

 **These are just one-shots, it's not a linear, progressive story. There is no actual plot to these. It's just the Eddscrew doing what they do best in random situations, in the world of Warriors. They do connect to one another. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review telling me your thoughts, and I'll see ya all later.**

 **Now on to the first one-shot.**

"Play nice with the other kits, Cloverkit!" I hear my mother call after me from within the nursery as I dashed off into the camp clearing in excitement. "And stay in camp!"

"I will!" I replied back over my shoulder.

I paused to look at my surroundings. The camp is so huge! There are tall trees on all sides, a gorse and bramble wall surrounding the clearing, and different dens on all sides. But the most noticeable, and by far coolest thing there, is the large rock formation that stretches so high, I have to stand on my hind legs and crane my head back just to see the very top.

This is my very first time outside the nursery. I opened my eyes about quarter-moon ago, but my mother, Breezeshine, is very overprotective of me. But after a lot of begging on my part, she finally allowed me to go out and play.

To be quite honest, I am kind of nervous to meeting the rest of the Clan. What will they be all like? I had already met some of the queens in the nursery, alongside my mother, and their kits. There was Rainblossom and Dawnflower, both of which are still expecting their kits to arrive; though I still don't quite understand where they arrive from. And then there was Fawnspots with her four kits: Leopardkit, Harekit, Mudkit, and Briarkit; and Mistfang with her three kits: Ashkit, Stormkit, and Ripplekit. They were all much older than me, at least three or four moons older. But maybe they would still like to play with me, or show me around camp?

I padded slowly across the clearing, looking around my surroundings impressed. It was sunhigh already, so the camp was busy with activity. The dawn patrol just returned, only for the afternoon patrol to take their place and leave through the small gap in the camp's entrance. There was also hunting patrols returning with plenty of fresh-kill being carried in their jaws. I stood there for a little while longer, just watching the Clan act and interact with each other. So many different cats! I wonder if I'll ever learn to distinguish each of them apart.

I kept looking around the camp, and spotted a large dark brown tom grooming his fur alongside a gray tom beneath the shadow of the large rock. It was then that I realized it was none other than Oakstar, the Clan leader, and his deputy, Stonewing. Mother told me about them; how honourable and respectful they are.

I turned away and spotted a shady patch in the cleft of a rock formation with ferns. A golden-brown she-cat with white patches was organizing her stack of herbs inside it. This must be Acornshell, the medicine cat! She looks pretty…

I got distracted when I heard the sound of squealing kits. I looked away from the astoundingly beautiful medicine cat to glance at the direction the noise came from. There, playing by a dry patch of grass in a shady spot, next to the fallen log, the other kits played with one another. Excited, I bounded over to them.

As I got closer and closer to them, I realized they were playing fight. They wrestled each other to the ground and playfully nipped at their ears and tails. This looks like fun! I approached them slowly, unsure of how to interact with them. I cuffed the ground awkwardly and cleared my throat to gain their attention. At once, they stopped playing to turn around and look at me. Uncomfortable with their stares and all the attention directed at me, I smiled and mewed a small greeting.

"H-hi!" I stammered. I cleared my throat once again. _C'mon Cloverkit, act tough! Don't let them know they intimidate you!_ feeling slightly motivated, I pressed on. "Can I play with you guys?"

The eldest of them all, Mudkit, stepped forth. He had a large, sly grin on his face and his amber eyes were gleaming with something unidentifiable within them. "Look guys, Cowardkit finally decided to come out and play!" He mocked. I flinched slightly at his tone.

"So, can I play?" I ask once more with a sheepish smile this time.

"Sorry Cloverkit, but you're not tough enough to play with us." Leopardkit answered, flicking his tail. I looked at them crestfallen.

"What? That's not true! I can be tough too!" I cried in protest.

"Yeah, right." Stormkit retorted. "You're just a wimpy kit! Too afraid to leave his nest and mommy."

"Besides, you're too small in comparison to us." Ashkit added. "We would easily squish you in our game."

"B-but i-" Tears began to well up in my eyes as I stuttered. Mudkit, Stormkit and Ashkit were all ganging up on me, while Leopardkit stood on the side in silence and with a discontented frown on his face, but I noticed that Briarkit, Harekit and Ripplekit never uttered a word. Gazing at the ground in discomfort and sometimes shooting sympathetic glances my way. Their mean and harsh comments took their toll on me, so I just ran away before finishing my sentence.

"Go back to the nursery, little coward!" I heard Stormkit jeer from way behind me.

I ran off, back into the nursery. I slipped in and pressed as far as I could into Breezeshine's fur. She looked up startled and noticed the tears streaming down my face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks worriedly, licking my face clean from the tears. "Are you hurt anywhere? Should I fetch Acornshell for you?"

"M-mother, the o-other k-kits won't let me play w-with them because I'm too small!" I sobbed, pressing myself even closer to her for comfort. "Th-they said that I'm a coward, and that I would be easily squished!"

I looked up to her to see a frown take place of her kind smile, as she looked out the nursery's entrance to glance at the group of kits in disapproval. She turned back to me with soft eyes and a small smile.

"Don't mind them, sweetheart." She meowed reassuringly, grooming my fur back. "They are older than you, and are getting too restless to stay in the nursery; specially with so many new kits expected to arrive so soon." She noted, motioning to the expecting queens sleeping soundly beside them. "They may be too old for you to play with, but just wait a bit more; maybe you'll befriend some of the other kits instead."

"But mother, I want to play outside now!" I insisted, wiggling as she coiled her tail around me in a warm, comforting nest. "This is so unfair! I shouldn't have to wait just to get someone to play with." I complained, sulking while I found a more suitable position to sleep In.

I peeked over her tail and glanced outside the nursery once more. I observed the other kits playing. It looks like they're having so much fun. Why can't they let me join them? Just because I'm small, younger than them and have an overprotective mother that rarely allows me to leave the den is hardly a reason to shun me. I sighed in discontent. I wished Volekit had made it out alive. I was born alongside my sister, but she was too weak and fragile so she didn't survive; that's why Breezeshine is so overprotective of me. But if Volekit was here, then I wouldn't be alone; I would have someone to play with, and Breezeshine would've allowed us to leave the den much earlier.

But at least I know that she's somewhere in StarClan, watching over us alongside my father. He died Half-moon prior to our arrival. Mother told me he was a highly respected senior warrior in the Clan, but was killed by fox during a patrol. His name was Stagheart, and I hope I can grow up to be just like him one day.

Before I let my mother's warmth and steady breathing lull me to sleep, I silently prayed to my StarClan ancestors. I prayed that my father and sister were in a better place, looking after us, that the Clan may continue to grow strong; but above all, I wished for friends. The Clan is my home, and everyone looks out for each other, or so the warrior code says, but I want friends of my own to play with and count on. I don't want to be alone.

With my final wish, I succumbed to sleep and let myself fall into unconsciousness.

 **This first one-shot is just establishing Cloverkit and his story. And to answer your question, no, Mudkit, Stormkit and Ashkit are not Edwardo, Jon and Mark. They'll come in later. These are just generic bully characters. One thing I forgot to mention, the Clans are the ordinary ones: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan etc. This is ThunderClan by the way. Next one-shot will focus on Gingerkit. See ya next time!**


	2. Gingerkit

"Acornshell, come quickly! Dawnflower just went into kitting!"

Hearing the distressed call, along with the painful noises of said queen coming from within the nursery, Acornshell quickly made her way inside. She passed by the queen's mate, a ginger tabby warrior by the name of Flamewish, who was looking at her with concern. Acornshell pushed him aside.

"I need space to work with." She meowed, turning her attention to the other queens inside. "It's for the best if the kits weren't here to see it either."

Nodding in understanding, the other queens quickly gathered their kits and slipped past the medicine cat. Among them was Breezeshine, along with her moon old son, Cloverkit.

"Why are we leaving, mother?" The small kit piped up curiously as he kept glancing back to the nursery. "Is Dawnflower going to be okay?" He continues to ask, earning a small push forward from his mother, insisting they keep going and to stop asking questions.

After everyone else was gone, Acornshell slipped inside. Dawnflower was splayed out over her nest, eyes clenched shut with pain as she kept convulsing and shuddering. The medicine cat began her work, pressing her paws lightly on the queen's belly to feel the kits inside and turn them the right direction.

"Alright, there seems to be at least three kits." Acornshell meowed. "When I tell you to push, I need you to take deep breaths and push them out, okay?"

Amidst her pain, the pale golden queen nodded. She followed the medicine cat's instructions and soon enough, three healthy kits were born. They were nicely clean and all put next to their mother's belly as they suckled for milk. Acornshell smiled down at the little three bundles of joy, reminded of the greatest part of her job, before peaking her head outside the den.

"Flamewish, you can come in now and meet your kits." She called out.

Eagerly, and without wasting any time, the tabby warrior quickly slipped inside and curled around his mate, looking down at his kits with pride and warmth.

"They're beautiful." He murmured.

"What shall we call them?" Dawnflower prompted tiredly.

Flamewish bent down, nudging the golden and ginger tabby kit with one paw. "This one, will be named Sunkit." He meowed. "In honour of his striped fur with the colours of the sun."

Dawnflower hummed in agreement, shifting her gaze over to the pale golden and white she-kit. "I think Lightkit will suit her best." She murmured. "My little speck of light."

Flamewish purred with delight and nuzzled his head against Dawnflower's cheek. As the mates nuzzled and purred, Acornshell watched them. She was observing their interaction and saw them name their kits but noticed they had forgotten the last kit. Uncomfortably, she cleared her throat to draw attention.

"Uh, forgive me but I couldn't help but notice you still have yet to name the last kit." She pointed out.

The couple blinked in genuine surprise before looking down and taking notice of the ginger kit, mewling alongside his littermates. They looked unsure towards each other.

"I don't know…" Dawnflower muttered hesitantly. "He doesn't look nearly as pretty as the other two."

Acornshell reared back in shock. "What?" She exclaimed.

"I mean, look at the colour of his pelt." Flamewish went on. "Plain ginger with golden paws and ears. The other two are certainly much prettier and more unique than him!"

Acornshell looked at them is disbelief, completely agape at how shallow and heartless these cats are with their own kit. But, as medicine cat is not her place to tell them how to be a parent. She sighed in discontent, fixing her pale green gaze on to the forgotten ginger bundle.

"I will announce the kits arrival to Oakstar." Acornshell meowed as she slipped out the nursery.

Waving her way through the anxious crowd of cats, muttering each other in excitement at the prospect of new kits, the medicine cat padded towards her leader's den. She called out a greeting and slipped inside.

"I've come to report that Dawnflower's kits have arrived." She murmured.

The dark brown cat was covered in shadows, only his green eyes gleamed. "She kitted? That's a good omen for ThunderClan." He says. "Are they healthy?"

Acornshell nodded. "Yes. She gave birth to three kits, two toms and a she-kit." She reported.

"Very well, I shall announce their arrival to our Clanmates." Oakstar hummed, slipping out past her. He barely made it outside when he poked his head inside again. "By the way, what names have Dawnflower given them?" He questions.

"Flamewish and her both decided on their names." Acornshell replied, a feeling of dry resentment within her at the thought. But she smiled lightly at the memory of the third kit and prayed StarClan he would grow up to be happy.

"Their names are Sunkit, Lightkit, and Gingerkit."

 **(Time skip)**

A couple of days have gone by since the new litter's birth. They have even opened their eyes. All Gingerkit knew up until that moment, was noise and darkness. He heard his parents cooing and admiring their looks. One day, he finally decided it was time and opened his eyes. But, much to his disappointment, no one really seemed to notice or even care.

His mother, hardly seemed to pay him any attention, as her proud gaze was solely focus on his littermates. Dawnflower would compliment Sunkit's amber eyes in contrast to his beautiful tabby fur, and praise Lightkit for her blue eyes along with her looks.

When his father came to visit them, Gingerkit thought at last that he would gain some kind of attention. But no. Flamewish's attention was entirely given to his littermates, and no one would notice him. No matter what he did, they would never look his way. Not even a glance. Even his littermates believe he's invisible it seems.

 _Why don't they admire me like they admire them?_ He thought gloomily, as he stood back and watched them interact with great envy.

"Mother, may we go outside and play?" Lightkit requested eagerly.

"Of course, my little warrior. You may go." Dawnflower purred with delight. "Take Sunkit along with you."

 _What about me?_ Gingerkit watched them about to head out the nursery. Clumsily, he stood up and tried to go along with them.

"W-wait! Can I go too?" He asks, but Dawnflower already turned away from him; curling up in her nest for a nap.

Feeling distressed for being ignored again, he shrugged it was alright for him to leave, considering both his siblings were already out, and he went after them.

The strong sunlight outside stung his eyes and he quickly closed them shut again. Blinking against the strong light he could finally make out the camp clearing ahead of him. It was huge! And there are so many cats! Gingerkit felt slightly overwhelmed with everything he was seeing.

Looking around the immense, open clearing, he spotted Lightkit and Sunkit casually walking past the huge rock formation. Gingerkit hurried to join them.

"Guys! Wait for me!" He called out to them.

Unexpectedly, the two of them turned to look at him. Gingerkit felt a momentary relief flood him for a split-second before taking note of their confused expressions.

"Um, who are you?" Sunkit asks quizzically.

Gingerkit halts at the absurd question, looking at the two of them expectantly. "Guys, it's me! Gingerkit!" He mewed, hoping to see some sort of recognition, but they only looked at each other in confusion. "I'm your brother." Gingerkit adds sheepishly.

"Our brother? That can't be it." Sunkit shook his head.

"What? Why not?" Gingerkit cries.

"If you were our brother, Dawnflower and Flamewish would've taken notice of you by now." Lightkit answered.

"B-but I sleep with you guys in the nest!" Gingerkit argued. "Our color scheme looks alike, and we have the exact same age!"

"Maybe the reason mom and dad never notice you is because you're too little." Sunkit pointed out. "Or maybe you're just not pretty enough."

Gingerkit visibly flinched at that. "I'm not… Pretty?" He echoes dejected.

"Sorry." Sunkit shrugs before Lightkit and him pad away.

Gingerkit just watches them leave, tears welling up and clouding is vision. He curls up on himself and begins to sob quietly. _Is it true? Do mom and dad hate me because I'm not pretty? Am I… Ugly?_ The thoughts and questions swarmed his mind.

He is brought out of his misery when he feels something soft poke him and a soothing voice speak next to him. "Are you alright, little one?"

Looking up with teary eyes, Gingerkit met the green gaze of a golden-brown she-cat towering over him with a worried expression. Gingerkit gasped at the sight of the beautiful she-cat and quickly pawed away the tears from his eyes. He nodded in response, which caused her to frown.

"If that's the case, then why are you crying?" She prompted gently, giving the young and clearly sad kitten a small, reassuring smile.

"W-who are you?" Gingerkit questions, genuinely curious and wanting to change subject.

"I'm Acornshell, the Clan's medicine cat." She answered, flicking one ear. "Now, will you tell me why you were crying?"

Gingerkit couldn't take it anymore, and just threw himself at her paws and started to cry again. Acornshell was slightly taken by surprise, but then again it is a kit, so she just coiled her tail around the saddened young kit for comfort.

"Shh, there there." She murmured softly. "I know, why don't come with me to the medicine den and help me sort out some herbs? It might cheer you up and, to be honest I would appreciate the help."

Gingerkit looked up to her with teary, blue eyes and nodded. Acornshell nudged him to his paws and led him to her den, located in a secluded area of the clearing behind the cleft of a rock and surrounded by a wall of ferns. Slipping inside, Gingerkit was amazed to find a small clearing within the den. There was an open space on the den's roof where sunlight filtered in and illuminated the whole place. The floor was completely grass with a few tufts of daisies popping up every now and then.

Gingerkit was completely taken by the sheer beauty of the place. "You live here?" He couldn't help but ask.

Acornshell's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Indeed I do." She meowed. "As medicine cat, it's important that I have a proper environment to work with without too many interruptions."

"Wow, you're so lucky." Gingerkit awed, looking around. "You get to have this beautiful place all to yourself!"

Acornshell observed the tiny kit look around her den in excitement. His blue eyes were wide and curious, his ginger fur gleaming brightly in the sunlight; like the flare of ember flames. It saddened her that his parents were so shallow to the point of neglecting him for his non-existent lack of looks. She likes being a medicine cat and chose this path for herself, but her only regret is that she can never have what they do. Mate and kits.

In her thoughts, her gaze drifted to the stash of honeycombs she keeps over by the corner of the den alongside the cobweb. She smiles with an idea turning in her head.

"Would you like to lick some honey, Gingerkit?" She offered the young kit, hoping to lift his spirits up somewhat with the offering of something sweet.

He tilted his head in response. "Honey?"

"It's a sweet substance made by bees." She explained. "I use it to soothe sore throats and infections." She leaned down and plucked one honeycomb form the pile, nudging over to him. "Here. Give it a try!"

Gingerkit sniffed the weird, yellow wax disc curiously before giving a hesitant lick. His eyes widened. "You're right! This is sweet!" He exclaimed, licking his lips.

The medicine cat purred with delight at the kit's excitement. "I'm glad you like it. Just be careful and don't eat too much of it, or you might get sick." She warned.

Gingerkit just nodded and began to lick the entire honeycomb for more. She let him enjoy the treat for a while longer, as she checked her stacks of herbs to see if everything was in place at the right quantity. After making sure everything was in it's rightful place, she turned back to check on Gingerkit, only to see him frowning down at the honeycomb.

"Is something the matter?" She prompted, hoping he was only upset because there was no more honey left to lick it off.

But much to her heartstrings, Gingerkit looked up at her with teary eyes and a frown. "Why don't my parents like me?" He asks, feeling dejected.

Acornshell sighed in exasperation. As a medicine cat, she's already used delivering bad news to other cats. But it's one thing to tell someone their loved one has passed away, and another thing entirely to explain to a young kit his parent's decision to neglect him. She was not looking forward to this.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" Gingerkit prompted before she could begin. Something in the way he said those words to her made her insides twist in the wrong way and snap. Parent or not, she's not about to let this kit be traumatized for the rest of his life for something as stupid as his parent's reasoning.

She walked away from him and made her way to a small little pond she uses to wash her paws from mouse bile and wet moss for soothing fevers. She used her tail to beckon the young kit to her. Intrigued by what the medicine cat might have in store for him, Gingerkit waddled over to her and sat beside her with his tail neatly curled over his paws.

"Now, look into the puddle and see your reflection." Acornshell instructed.

Curious to know where this was going, Gingerkit leaned forward and gazed into the clear pool. He was surprised to find a ginger kit with golden ears and bright blue eyes blinking back at him. He copied every movement he made. Attentively, he placed an unsteady paw on top of the water's surface, causing his reflection to ripple and distort.

"That's me!" Gingerkit squeaked.

Acornshell nodded, smiling. "Did you take a long, close look at yourself?" She questioned, earning a nod from him in response. "Now, do you think of yourself as ugly?"

Gingerkit looked taken back by her question. He stuck his little tongue out as he concentrated, deep in thought. From what he's seen from his reflection, he didn't look bad. "No." He answered truthfully.

"That's because you aren't." The medicine cat reassured him, coiling her tail around him and bringing him closer to her. "Your parents don't know what they're talking about and value the wrong things. You're beautiful, Gingerkit. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Touched by her words and feeling much more motivated, Gingerkit smiled. Not a small or simple smile. A wide and gleaming one. His eyes shining. "I… am beautiful?" He echoed. He turned to Acornshell, dipping his head in gratitude. "Thank you!" He meowed before running out the den, feeling a lot better than before. Acornshell watched him go with a smile of her own, proud to have motivated the little one's spirits.

Later that day, the sun had already set and the moon took its place in the sky. The entirety of the Clan was already fast asleep, with everyone inside their dens and curled up in their nests. Among them, Gingerkit stood out.

Despite the earlier rejection, he was back in his old nest in the nursery with his mother and littermates. He tucked himself in after Dawnflower had already fallen asleep with Sunkit and Lightkit curled up by her belly and covered with her tail. But no matter what he did, he just couldn't fall asleep. He was beyond tired and tried every possible position but he still couldn't rest.

With a groan of annoyance, Gingerkit sat up and looked around the dark nursery. He felt envious to see all the other kits, sleeping warm and snuggly against their mothers without a care in the world. He looked back at Dawnflower with sadness. Even though he's laid down beside them, he doesn't feel comfortable here with them. It felt wrong.

He won't be getting any sleep this way. At least, not with them. Gingerkit suddenly wriggled out of his nest and scampered outside into camp as an idea struck him. His eyes squinted against the dark clearing, with only the moon to light his way, Gingerkit made his way to the familiar den in the cleft of the rock.

He slipped inside, careful not to trip over anything in the darkness. Stepping into the beautiful little clearing inside, Gingerkit could make out the form of a sleeping cat in the far left corner of the den; curled over her moss nest. Hesitantly, Gingerkit approached her until he was right in front of her. He was debating whether or not he should go through with his plan; but he remembered how nice she was to him that morning. He went ahead and slightly poked her side with one paw.

Acornshell grumbled and shifted in her sleep until she blinked open her eyes and took notice of the young kit looking at her expectantly. Clearing away the sleep from her eyes, she recognised him to be none other than Gingerkit. Instantly worried something might be wrong, she lifted her head.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Are you feeling sick?"

Gingerkit glance down at his paws shyly, shifting nervously and shaking his head. "A-actually, I just couldn't sleep." He mewed, stuttering slightly. "I don't feel welcomed in my mother's nest anymore, and my siblings occupy too much space."

Acornshell remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"So, I-I was wondering, if it was alright, if I could., maybe, sleep with you?" Gingerkit blurted out nervously, closing his eyes and waiting for a negative reaction. He blinked one eye open to look at her expression.

Acornshell was taken by surprise by the request. She didn't think he would want to come to her for more support, but considering their earlier interaction, he probably did feel closer to her than his own parents. And she is definitely not the type of cat to turn away a kit in need.

With a warm smile and sympathizing gaze, Acornshell swept her tail forward and brought Gingerkit closer to her. In response, Gingerkit snuggled closer and curled up against her side.

"Thank you." He muttered softly before letting out a small yawn and instantly falling asleep.

Acornshell stared down at him, curling her tail around him with a gentle gaze. She laid her head down between her paws and felt glad for the company. As medicine cat, she may not be allowed to have mate and kits. But maybe, just maybe, this beautiful little kit was sent by StarClan to be hers all along.

 **Sorry, this one-shot went a little out of focus. It was meant to be about Gingerkit but It ended up being about him and Acornshell. But yeah, basically she adopted him after his stuck-up parents neglected him for not being pretty enough. Also, i am still going to finish My little test subject, thsi is just a side thing.**

 **Next one-shot is Hollowkit (Tom), I will try to upload it soon, but don't hold your breath. My annoying godmother is here with her family to spend new year's eve and four fucking days with us while eating all our food and spending our money. If you can tell, I am very pleased.**

 **See ya, and have a happy new year! At least, one better than mine.**


	3. Hollowkit

It was a dark, stormy day when Hollowkit was born. Lightning struck down and heavy rain poured down onto the ThunderClan cats. Although there were patrols out for replenishing the fresh-kill pile, many of the other Clan cats sheltered inside their dens; anxiously waiting for the terrifying storm to pass.

Inside the medicine den, Gingerkit watched the storm rampage outside, peaking from underneath a speck of moss. He flinched in fright, squeaking and shrinking underneath the moss when lightning struck and the resonating thunder followed soon after.

"A-Acornshell?" He stuttered, his blue eyes being the only thing visible and with his tail peeking out the other end. "Is StarClan mad at us for something we'd done?"

Acornshell, was looking at some herbs on the other side of him. Muttering and repeating the names and uses under her breath until the kit's question snapped her out.

She chuckled. "Nothing of the sort." She meowed. "It's the raining season; storms like these are common to happen around this time."

Gingerkit popped out from underneath the moss, looking a little relieved, but still scared. "So, StarClan is not raining down a rampage on us?" He asks before another lightning struck, and he hid back inside.

"Don't worry." Acornshell replied. "It will pass soon enough."

Above the raining clamour of the storm, a painful wailing could be heard. Gingerkit shrunk back even further in fear while Acornshell pricked her ears in alarm.

"It's Rainblossom! Her kits are here!" Acornshell realized. Hurriedly, she slips out the den into the storm, immediately soaking her fur. Before she left though, she turned her back to look over her shoulder at a frightened Gingerkit. "Stay here. I will go for a few moments but I'll be back shortly."

Quickly, she made her way over to the nursery, where the wails got louder.

Slipping inside the dark and cosy den, Acornshell saw Rainblossom twitching and wailing in pain, Mistfang and Fawnspots beside her, trying to comfort her; while Dawnflower curled around her kits protectively and Breezeshine was trying to block Cloverkit's vision.

"What's going on?" He would pipe up. "Mom! I want to see!"

"Hush."

Acornshell quickly set to work. She hurried over to Rainblossom, gasping in pain, and placed her paws over her belly; massaging to tell the amount of kits inside. She only felt one bump, which would make her job a lot easier than if it were a whole litter.

"Alright, Rainblossom i need you to take deep breaths; I know you're probably in a lot of pain right now but you have to concentrate." Acornshell instructed, still massaging the queen's belly.

Still in immense pain, Rainblossom narrowed her eyes at the medicine cat and noticed the lack of items she had with her. "Where are the herbs-?" Her question trailed off when another spasm hit her, and she clutched her belly in pain.

"Kitting is the most natural thing in the world; queens have been doing this for countless generations before the aid of medicine cats." Acornshell replied. "I can give you a stick for you to bite down if the pain is too much."

"No no, i-I'm fine; just help me get this over with." Rainblossom hissed through gritted teeth.

While Acornshell went to work, Rainblossom's mate, Smokecloud, heard the commotion from within the warriors' den and made his way through the pouring rain just to check on her. He was stopped from coming inside by Breezeshine, who gently advised him to wait while Acornshell works, as she needs her space. With a grunt of annoyance but still worried, he sat down and waited. His fur already soaking wet, but he didn't seem to mind it.

"Now Rainblossom, push!"

With one last painful wail, a tiny little fur ball was born, mewling and squeaking. Acornshell bent down and licked it clean to help it with the breathing. "It's a tom!" She announced, gently placing the new-born next to his mother.

"You may come in now, Smokecloud."

"He better stay where he is." Dawncloud hissed slightly. "He's completely soaked; if he comes in here it will wet the bedding."

Acornshell was just about to rebuke but Smokecloud stopped her with a flick of his tail. He's not one for confrontations and is fine where he is, just as long as he gets to see his mate and son. He peered inside, amber eyes landing on the tired blue-gray queen and the tabby kit. Rainblossom smiled and looked back at Smokecloud.

The kit looked absolutely perfect. For about a few moments.

Suddenly, he let out a sneeze, and when he did so his eyes opened in the process, revealing only empty, black sockets. All of the cats present flinched and gasped in mixtures of shock, surprise and horror. Fawnspots and Dawnflower immediately brought their own kits closer to them for protection; their fur bristling in alarm.

Rainblossom looked down at her kit in shock. "H-his eyes…"

"What's wrong with him?" Mistfang prompted, cuddling her kits close.

Acornshell bent down toward the new-born. He blinked at her as she analysed him, using her paws to keep him still. "I don't know. I've never seen or heard of anything like this before." She murmured, still looking over the kit. She pulled away with a sigh. "But, he doesn't seem to be in any pain and he is healthy. We'll have to keep a close eye on him in the future to see how he develops."

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him, he's a freak!" Fawnspots snarled, glaring down at the kit.

"It must be a bad omen form StarClan." Dawnflower pointed out. "Think about it. One kit, born in a storm like this, and with no eyes. This has got to be some sort of sign."

"No way we're sharing a den with that thing." Mistfang hissed. "I'm sorry Rainblossom, but you'll be better off getting rid of it."

Rainblossom was silent, staring down at the eyeless kit. The black, empty sockets were unnerving to say the least. But, it was still her kit. He met her gaze with his own, blinking. He yawned, sticking his tongue out, before curling up and snuggling next to her. She curled her tail around him.

"I'm keeping him."

"What?!"

Most of the cats present exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"You heard me." Rainblossom murmured. "Bad omen or not, this is my kit, and I'm not going to reject him for being born."

"You can't be serious!" Fawnspots exclaimed in outrage, turning her gaze to the warrior, still standing in the rain. "What do you think, Smokecloud? You've been awfully quiet."

Smokecloud narrowed his eyes. Acornshell stiffened in nervousness. Like Rainblossom, she doesn't think the kit is to blame or even a bad sign, but the queens are over reacting and so will the rest of the Clan when they learn about it; no doubt. But Smokecloud was infamously known throughout the Clans as a respectable and serious warrior. The chances of accepting the new-born are slim.

So imagine to everyone's surprise when he slipped inside, still soaking wet, and curl up next to Rainblossom and the kit protectively. Acornshell let out a relieved sigh while the other queens glared and hissed at the sight.

"Ugh, this kit will be the Clan's downfall, I'm telling you." Dawnflower growled. "You kept him, in the future he will kill us all, and it will be all your fault when it happens."

Smokecloud swung his head in her direction. Amber eyes blazing with fury as he bared his teeth at her. "Don't you dare speak ill of my son!" He snarled. "Unlike you, Rainblossom and I don't abandon our kit for their looks."

Dawnflower looks taken back, but quickly regains her posture. Turning her head away with a hiss. "No way am I going to sleep next to this thing." She muttered. "I don't want my precious kits having anything to do with it."

"You're always welcome to sleep outside." Smokecloud countered, not breaking his gaze away from his sleeping kit.

Just as Dawnflower was about to retort, a tai gently laid over her shoulder. "I don't mind switching nests with you, Dawnflower." Breezeshine offered.

Breezeshine didn't like her for a lot of reasons, mainly to do with her view in looks and exaggerated behaviour; she could care less if she's comfortable or not. But she doesn't like the idea of the kit being anywhere near the nasty queen. Unlike most of the others, Breezeshine doesn't see anything wrong with him. It's shocking and kind of scary, but if he was a bad omen Acornshell would've said something. He's just a kit after all and didn't do anything bad.

With no reply or even a show of gratitude, Dawnflower and her switched nests, with the golden queen laying as far away in her new nest as possible.

Rainblossom purred when Smokecloud rubbed his cheek against hers. "Don't mind them, he's perfect no matter what anyone says." His voice cracked. "What shall we call him?"

Tiredly, the queen laid her head between her paws and glanced at her son. "Well, I was thinking of a name, but now… with his eyes and the bad reaction from most, I'm afraid it might be a little offensive." She meowed truthfully. Smokecloud nudged her, encouraging her to go on. "I was thinking of naming him Hollowkit. But if you have any better names, I am all ears. The last thing I want for our son is to be hated and ridiculed, but I'm afraid I won't be able to prevent that from happening."

"Hollowkit is perfect, it suits him well." Smokecloud reassured. "He may get shunned by the others, but it is our job as parents to make sure he doesn't feel out of place and teach him to deal with it. He'll be a strong, loyal and capable warrior; I just know it."

The two proud parents continued to nuzzle one another, curled protectively around their only son; comforting each other as they fell asleep together. Outside, the storm began to clear away and the sun shined through the clouds.

 **Happy new year everybody!**

 **The new Eddsworld episode is about to launch, very excited to see it. Thank you all for your support and I hope you have a great 2017.**


	4. redkit

Gray eyes gleam in the dark, blinking curiously against the light. He looked around the camp ahead of him in excitement.

"Hold still, Redkit. If you keep moving I can't groom you." His mother, Embersong, scolded lightly. She picked him up and brought him closer to her, holding him with one paw. "I want you to be perfect for when you meet the Clan."

"Sorry mom." Redkit mewed hastily, still fidgeting in his paws. "I just can't wait to go outside!"

Embersong purred in amusement. "I know my little warrior, but the Clan isn't going anywhere." She meowed, still grooming his fur. "There! You look perfect!" She finished, looking at him with a glow of pride while Redkit puffed his chest. "Now, remember what I told you?"

Redkit rolled his eyes. "Give an offering to the elders when visiting them, respect both warriors and apprentices, play nice with the other kits, don't bother Hawkstar or Plumslip, and don't stray from the camp; I got it covered mom." He listed effortlessly.

Embersong sighed and nodded. "Well, then you're ready to go, sweetheart." She flicked her tail dismissively. Redkit instantly got onto his paws and rushed out the den. "Just stick close to the other kits, okay?" She called out after him.

"Sure!"

Redkit stood outside with huge gray eyes looking around wildly. There were great pine trees standing on all sides of the camp, nettle and gorse walls surrounding the clearing, and a large, twisted willow tree where Hawkstar makes his Clan calls from. Redkit took a deep breath, feeling the breeze ruffle his fur, he could smell the familiar scent of marsh and pine. This is his home.

ShadowClan.

"Hey, Redkit!"

Hearing his name being called, Redkit turned to see the other kits, all gathered around near the fresh-kill pile, patiently waiting for him to join them. He bounded over to them.

"How is your first time outside the nursery so far?" The light brown, cream coloured she-kit, Berrykit, asks him.

"This is amazing!" Redkit exclaims, still looking his surroundings. "Everything is so huge!"

"We can show you around camp, if you would like." Berrykit's sister, a brown tabby by the name of Rowankit, offers.

"But that's boring!" A dark gray tom, Cliffkit, complains. "We should forget the camp tour and play fight instead." He argued before receiving a tail-whip from his sister.

"Don't be rude, mouse-brain!" A lithe brown tabby with blue eyes, Lakekit, hissed. "If Redkit wants to be shown around, we should feel honoured to be the ones doing so. Because-"

"That's what good warriors do." A white and gray tom, their brother, Cloudkit, finished her sentence. "Honestly Lakekit, I really can't tell how we're littermates with the snobby, know-it-all attitude of yours. You're no fun."

Lakekit's tail twitched in annoyance before turning her attention back to Redkit. "Never mind. What would you rather do?"

"I want to take a look around camp first." Redkit replied. "Then we can play fight!"

Lakekit nodded, while Cliffkit and Cloudkit groaned in annoyance, and they proceeded to show Redkit around the camp. Along the way, he met some of the Clan's warriors; some were nice while others look intimidating. He passed by the warriors' den, met the Clan deputy, Roseshine; who's very kind to them but has a reputation of having a bad temper and being vicious in battle. Then they went by the apprentices' den, took a peek at Hawkstar's den when going by the huge willow tree, and saw the medicine cat, Plumslip, and her apprentice, Mousepaw, working on herbs.

Now, they are just about to leave the elders' den. Redkit has done just like his mother told him, and brought a rabbit for the elders' as an offer of respect. The elders had cooed and praised him on how much of a great warrior he'll become, and that ShadowClan was lucky to have him. They told him and the other kits the story about the great battle; when the four clans: ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan, had to unite as one Clan in order to defeat the evil menace known as BloodClan. They formed LionClan, and in order to protect the warrior code and their ways, they fought together as one to destroy the made up Clan.

Redkit was entranced with the story, and he listened to it intently from beginning to end. Not only was the idea of the four Clan working together amazing, but the rogue Clan from Twolegplace sounded threatening and intimidating. With enough influence and ambition, any cat could create their own Clan.

After listening to their story, he thanked them and left with the other kits. As promised, they played fight. Since there were six of them, each one of them paired up and spar together. Lakekit with Berrykit, Rowankit with Cloudkit, and Redkit with Cliffkit. They played together for the entirety of the afternoon until they all tired out and decided to go back to their nests and get some rest. Except for Redkit.

He was curled up beside his mother, watching the moon rise above the tall pine trees outside. He was still too excited from the things he'd experienced today. Meeting all his Clanmates, hearing stories and playing fight. It was all so great. He couldn't wait to become a warrior! Not just any warrior, the greatest one of all, and maybe one day, he'll be ShadowClan's next Clan leader.

He could imagine it now. Redstar, leader of ShadowClan. Redkit smiled at the thought as he drifted into sleep.

 **(One moon later)**

It was a cloudy day, raining all morning but now with only gray clouds covering the sun. The ShadowClan camp was busy as usual with their daily duties. Among the ones who are not busy, is Redkit, who was once again playing fight with his denmates.

He was facing off against Lakekit; he pounced at her but she side-stepped, and when he landed, she kicked his back paws, making him lose his balance and fall, with her pinning him down with her weight. Lakekit smirked down at him triumphantly while Redkit flushed with embarrassment.

But their game was suddenly interrupted when cats began to crowd around the camp's entrance, murmuring and whispering to each other frantically. Redkit tried to see what was going on, but there were to many cats in his way.

The crowd began to step aside as two cats made their way into the camp. Ahead was one of the Clan apprentices, Hickorypaw, but he looked unnerved with his fur bristling slightly. Behind him was a cat Redkit never seen before. It was a tall, broad-shouldered and sturdy russet ginger tom with white chest and paws. His blue eyes surveyed across the camp clearing and his white tipped tail flicked occasionally. He also didn't smell like the rest of them. The stranger smelled like oak and grass.

His unspoken question was answered when one of the elders slipped out their den to see what the commotion was about.

"ThunderClan!" The elder, Badgerpelt, yowled. He marched his way over to the stranger, nose twitching, and fur spiked in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

The ThunderClan warrior padded calmly to the center of the clearing and looked around. Some of the warriors crowded around him with bristling furs. Roseshine, who was grooming herself on top of an exposed root of the willow tree, looked up in surprise at the ThunderClan warrior's approach.

"Alderclaw?" She tilted her head, jumping down and making her way towards him. "Why in the name of StarClan are you here?" She questioned.

The ThunderClan warrior, Alderclaw, dipped his head to the ShadowClan deputy. "I need to speak with Hawkstar."

"He's not here." Roseshine told him. "He's out on a patrol."

Alderclaw sat down. "Then I shall wait for his return."

Redkit watched the warrior in fascination. He'd never seen a ThunderClan cat before; and now, to see one waltzing into their camp like it was nothing intrigued him. Are all ThunderClan cats suicidal?

Redkit snapped out of his thoughts when Berrykit nudged his shoulder. He looked at her questioningly and she motioned towards the nursery, where his mother stood. She was deadly still, and her gaze kept switching back and forth between Redkit and the ThunderClan warrior; as if she was afraid he would go after him. She hissed for him to return to the nursery. Redkit pouted in disappointment and was just about to head inside when Hawkstar and his patrol returned and burst through the entrance.

One of the warriors on the patrol, Thistlespark, stopped and glared at Alderclaw when he caught sight of him. "I knew I smelled ThunderClan scum." He growled.

Roseshine nodded to her leader. "Hickorypaw found him at the border." She reported. "He demands to speak with you."

Alderclaw stood up, dipping his head to Hawkstar. "Yes. I've come to take back what is mine." He announced, causing a wave of whispers to ripple through the crowd. "I've come to take my kits home."

Mews of outrage began to wave through the Clan. A brown tabby warrior, Brambleheart, stepped forward and glared at Alderclaw. "Your kits?"

Redkit tilted his head in confusion at the commotion. _How is it possible for a ThunderClan cat to have kits in ShadowClan?_ He was suddenly pushed down to the ground, warmth towering above and covering him from view. Redkit was taken by surprise when he realized it was none other than his mother, who curled up above him protectively.

"You can't!" Her cry was desperate, as it rang throughout the camp.

Redkit couldn't see his Clanmates, but he could hear them gasp in shock and some others growl in realization. He only blinked, feeling even more confused. Curiously, he peeked his head out from underneath Embersong and looked around. He then realized that Alderclaw had approached them and was towering above both of them. He would've squeaked in surprise and hid back under, but he noticed his mother's trembling and tears welling up in her eyes. She was scared. And the ThunderClan warrior was the cause of it.

Anger began to boil inside of him. He stepped out completely and turned to face the ThunderClan warrior, his fur fluffing up. He growled and charged towards him with unsheathed claws. But just as he leaped, Alderclaw swiped one paw downwards and batted him to the ground like he was a nuisance. The blow of the hit wasn't hard, in fact it was rather gentle, but Redkit still hissed when he collided with the ground.

"Only one?" He heard the ThunderClan warrior ask as he tried to stand up again, only to be pinned down by a massive paw. "That's alright, he already has the makings of a fine warrior." Redkit struggled in his grip, turning back to glare at him.

A jet black warrior came in snarling. "Let go of that kit. Right. Now."

Alderclaw, hesitantly let him go, with Redkit getting up quickly and backing away from him. One of the other warriors turned their snarl from the ThunderClan warrior to glare at Embersong. "You're not even going to deny it then?" He challenged. "Have you forgotten the meaning of loyalty?" Redkit looked at the warrior in confusion. _Deny what?_

Embersong pushed Alderclaw back and gathered Redkit closer to herself. "I am loyal!" Her eyes sparked with grief. "I stopped seeing Alderclaw moons ago. I love Redkit more than my own life and I planned to bring him up as a true ShadowClan warrior." She turned her stare to Alderclaw. "How could you even suggest in taking him away from me?"

Redkit was wriggling in his mother's hold when her words finally hit him. It all started to make sense now. Why she was so afraid of Alderclaw when he first appeared, the fact that he never knew who his father was, why she was throwing herself to cover him from sight, and the reason for Alderclaw being here. Alderclaw is his father. Now he felt more than ever the urge to disappear from sight all together, as he pressed himself closer to Embersong.

Alderclaw met Embersong's gaze unwavering. "He is mine as much as he is yours."

Redkit stared up at his mother. "Mom, please tell me it's not true." He cried. "He can't be my father."

Hawkstar padded across the clearing, his silver tabby fur gleaming against the dull colours of the sky, and stopped beside them. "Is this true?"

Embersong could not respond to either of them, but her silence was enough to answer. She simply stared at the ground and curled her tail around Redkit protectively.

Hawkstar sighed. "Redkit has a right to be with his father."

"You can't make her give Redkit up!" One voice called from the crowd.

"Kits should be with their mothers!"

"We can't give him up!"

"He was born in ShadowClan!"

"How can we stand idly by and let strangers raise him?"

"Redkit is one of us!"

Redkit looked around the crowd, being reassured and touched by his Clan's loyalty and faith in him. But his hopes were crushed when other voices began to argue back.

"But how can we even trust him, knowing that he is half ThunderClan?" One warrior argued, eyes shining.

Badgerpelt shook his head. "He's right." The elder murmured. "We'll never truly know where his loyalties lie."

Redkit squirmed free of his mother. "I am ShadowClan!" He cried out, looking at the crowd in desperation. "I will always be ShadowClan!"

"But you're ThunderClan, too." Alderclaw spoke up. "He will be well cared for." He promised. "We have plenty of prey." His eyes scanned the clearing, daring anyone to contradict him. "You have enough mouths to feed as it is. What if sickness were to plague the camp? It has happened before." His gaze returned to Redkit, who met his gaze with a glare of his own. "He'll grow stronger on ThunderClan prey."

"No." Hawkstar padded between Alderclaw and Redkit, blocking his view of sight.

Alderclaw's gaze hardened. "If it comes to war, ThunderClan will fight for him."

Hawkstar unsheathed his claws. "ShadowClan isn't scared of threats."

"You should be." Alderclaw countered. "Don't think the other Clans haven't seen how easily you lose parts of your territory. That speck of woodland belongs to WindClan now, because your warriors weren't strong enough to handle it. ShadowClan is weak. Rest assured, my Clanmates will join me to take back what is rightfully mine. You should fear us, old cat."

Tension spiked the air. The other ShadowClan cats had their furs bristling already, unsheathing their claws and gnashing their teeth at the intruder making threats in their land. But before it could escalate, Embersong's mew broke the silence.

"I've caused enough trouble." She murmured. "Please, I don't want bloodshed. Nothing is worth that."

Redkit felt instantly sick at her words. _No! Don't give up! Fight for me!_ He stared in shock as she backed away from him.

"M-mother?" Redkit called out, blinking at her. "What's happening?"

Hawkstar stared at Embersong "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Alderclaw is right. Redkit will fare better in ThunderClan." She murmured solemnly. "We cannot risk a war over my… my mistake."

Redkit's eyes widened in horror, as he scrambled after his mother. But Hawkstar stopped him and nudged him away with his muzzle. "You're going to live in your father's Clan now." The ShadowClan leader meowed softly.

Redkit stiffened. "But how can he be my father? I've never seen him before!" He tried to argue. "And he smells horrid!" He flinched away when Alderclaw approached and sniffed him gently.

"You'll be well taken care of." Alderclaw tells him. "ThunderClan is looking forward to meeting you."

Redkit searched desperately for his mother's gaze but Embersong stared at the ground. He began to back away in fear as Alderclaw slowly approached him. "Get away from me!" He growled, trying to be intimidating but was obviously terrified. His efforts were halted by Hawkstar, who began to nudge him forward.

"No!" Redkit yelped in terror as Alderclaw scooped him up by the scruff of his neck. He struggled, desperately trying to free himself from his father's grasp on him. He doesn't want to leave! ShadowClan is his home!

Alderclaw padded away to the camp's entrance, with Redkit still struggling. "Mother!" He cried out. Vainly, he tried to call out to his mother again, begging her to reconsider and save him from being taken away. But she would not respond.

Redkit stared wildly around the camp, looking at the crowd of cats who he once believed to be his Clanmates; but now they were simply standing there, gazes downcast and doing nothing to stop him from being taken. He felt anger boil inside of him. "Why aren't you stopping him?" He demanded, tears pricking his eyes.

No one had the audacity to respond.

Redkit stopped struggling altogether, giving up his faith in the Clan. He looked back at his denmates, all who were dead silent and watching him leave with sympathy and shock. Redkit then looked back at his mother, who now retreated back to the nursery in tears. Before he disappeared through the nettle tunnel of the camp entrance, he murmured under his breath.

"Goodbye, mom."


	5. Clan of misfits

**In this one-shot the four of them finally meet and become friends. Just to clear some things up, in this one-shot, Cloverkit is two moons old, while Gingerkit, Redkit, and Hollowkit are all one moon old; going at the order from eldest to youngest.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the support, hope you have a great day and I'll see ya all later!**

The sky was gray, the day gloomy. Cloverkit peeked outside the nursery and stared into the clearing, watching the busy activity go on as usual. It's been one moon since the last time he tried to go out and make friends; needless to say it didn't go over well. But now there were more kits, maybe this time he'll be lucky and get to make friends.

He told his mother where he's going and after getting her permission he slipped outside. He saw the group of older kits, playing and rolling in the dust, having fun. This time, Cloverkit knows better than to approach them and kept his distance. He'll not go crying back to the nursery today.

Cloverkit padded into the clearing, looking around eagerly. He spotted Dawnflower's kits, Sunkit and Lightkit, playing with a moss ball. He tried to approach and talk to them, but they didn't seem to notice him. He got a little upsemt but remembered his mother's words about not letting things get to him.

He shrugged the rejection off with a smile, and he wandered off towards a fallen tree log, placed near the medicine den. He laid down next to the log, sighing, he unsheathed one of his claws and started to make shapes and drawings on the ground. Little did he know, there was a kitten standing on top of the log, looking down over his shoulder and observe him draw.

The kit just stood there, observing Cloverkit with interest. It was his first time out the nursery. His mother, being worried for him due to his "condition", was very anxious at the idea of letting him go outside. But after pleading her for so long and knowing he couldn't stay cooped up inside, she finally let him go. Many cats sneered and glared his way, but he learned not to let it bother him. Just being outside was good enough for him and he decided to climb the log and chill for a little while.

After a few more moments of silence, simply watching the other kit below him, he finally gathered up his courage to speak up.

"Hello." He mewed softly.

Cloverkit was taken by surprise. He looked around but saw no one, but when he looked up he was met with an unusual sight. A blue-gray tabby kitten laid on top of the log, staring down at him. But the curious thing was that he doesn't have any eyes. His fur was spiky and made him seem bigger than he actually was. His lack of eyes made Cloverkit feel uneasy at first but it grew into curiosity; however, he didn't say anything regarding it, afraid he might take it the wrong way and the last thing he wants to right now is scare him away. His tail swished from one side to another, waiting for him to say something.

Cloverkit flushed in embarrassment, shaking his head to stop himself from staring too much. "Hi!" He mewed. "I'm Cloverkit!" He introduced himself.

"M-my name's Hollowkit." The other kitten replied. He was genuinely surprised. He was fully expecting for Cloverkit to yelp and run away from him in fear; as it is common for him to get this reaction by now. But Cloverkit seems friendly enough, and he didn't seem to mind his lack of eyes.

"Do you want to play?" Cloverkit offered, taking Hollowkit by surprise.

He jumped down form the log, taking a step forward towards Cloverkit and sniffing him cautiously. Cloverkit felt uneasy. Did he say something wrong? Maybe he shouldn't have been so forward. Hollowkit drew back and smiled. "Sure." He meowed.

Cloverkit couldn't help but squeal in excitement. He could hardly believe. He finally got a friend! Now he has someone to play with! Cloverkit hopped around in excitement, Hollowkit watching him intently; not quite sure what to do but couldn't help but smile at the other kit's eagerness and cheery, upbeat attitude.

During his excited victory jump, Cloverkit failed to notice the presence behind him and accidentally crashed into someone. "I'm sorry!" He quickly apologised, scrambling back up and helping the other one up. "Are you okay?"

Stepping back, Cloverkit looked at the other kit. He was a pretty ginger tom with golden paws and ears, his blue eyes blinked in confusion and surprise before he smiled. "Nah I'm okay." He mewed.

Cloverkit tilted his head. "Who are you?" He asks. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh, I'm Gingerkit." He introduced himself sheepishly.

"I'm Cloverkit! And this is Hollowkit." Cloverkit mewed, motioning to his new friend, standing just behind him. "How come I never seen you around in the nursery?" He couldn't help but ask.

Gingerkit cuffed the ground. "I don't sleep there anymore." He murmured. "I stay in the medicine den with Acornshell now."

"Why? Are you feeling sick?" Hollowkit questioned.

Gingerkit finally took notice of him and reared back, startled. "By StarClan, what's wrong with your eyes?!" He exclaimed in shock. Cloverkit mentally face pawed himself. He was shocked as well when he first saw Hollowkit, but at least he was subtle about it.

Hollowkit shrugged. "Nothing?" He muttered. "Just born this way, I guess." He was already used to this kind of reaction so it didn't faze him when Gingerkit got so startled.

"Oh, do you need anything?" Gingerkit offered, feeling embarrassed for overreacting. "Acornshell could take a look at you and give your eyes back."

Hollowkit chuckled. "I don't think that's how it works." He meowed. "But anyways, you didn't' answer my question."

Gingerkit looked away. "No, I'm not sick." He muttered, his voice suddenly going gloomy and Cloverkit wondered if they had upset him somehow. But Gingerkit turned back to look at them with a bright smile. "I just really like Acornshell's company, is all! She's really nice! She lets me stay in her den, sometimes I help her out with the herbs, and she gives me honey."

"But, don't you miss your mother?" Cloverkit asks, looking back towards the nursery and seeing Breezeshine take a nap. He would surely miss her when the time comes for him to move to the apprentices' den, and he can't imagine being away from her too long.

Gingerkit flicked his tail dismissively. "Nah, It's fine. She has my brother and sister to keep her company." He mewed, but his blue eyes held a gleam of sadness in them. "Anyways, can I, maybe, play with you guys?" He asks shyly.

Cloverkit smiled. "Sure!" He meowed excitedly. Who would've thought he would gain two friends in such a short amount of time. "What do you guys want to play? We can play fighting, hide and seek, or maybe moss ball, or perhaps-"

As he listed off options one after the other in uncontained excitement, he was interrupted when loud murmuring began to spread across the camp. The three kits turned around and saw almost everyone out of their dens and gathering around the camp's entrance.

"What's going?" Cloverkit wondered out loud.

"Do you think we're being attacked?" Gingerkit whimpered, shrinking next to Hollowkit and hiding behind him.

"That's probably not it." The eyeless kit responded calmly. "They aren't aggressive, so there's no danger."

"Maybe we should go and take a closer look." Cloverkit suggested, curious about the commotion.

Hollowkit and Gingerkit nodded in agreement, and together, the three of them padded closer to the crowd. Cloverkit tried to see through the many legs and paws standing in his way to see what it was, but all he saw was one of the warriors carrying something in his teeth. Prey perhaps? But why would that lead to this kind of reaction in the Clan.

He tried to take a better look, but before he and the others could sneak in through their legs, Stonewing, the Clan deputy, walked over and waved the crowd aside. When everyone gave enough space, Cloverkit could finally see what the commotion was all about. The warrior was not carrying prey in his jaws, but a dark ginger tabby kit instead.

"Who's that?" Gingerkit asks beside him, taking note of the kit as well.

There was a stir of movement at the far end of the clearing and Oakstar stepped out of his den, walking closer to the warrior and waving his way through the crowd. All cats fell silent.

"Alderclaw, why do you bring a ShadowClan kit here?" Oakstar questioned calmly.

"ShadowClan?" Cloverkit gasps quietly.

Alderclaw set the kit down gently, and the kit immediately crouched and hid between his paws; trembling with fright at the sight of the ThunderClan leader. But Cloverkit could notice tear stains in the kit's face.

Alderclaw stepped forward. "This is my son, Redkit." He announced.

Oakstar's eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you mean, Alderclaw? What are you saying?"

Alderclaw stared down at his paws, his head bowed as he went on. "Many moons ago, I've been meeting with a ShadowClan she-cat in secret." He revealed.

There was gasps coming from the crowd and meows of outrage and shock rippled. Cloverkit, Hollowkit and Gingerkit were left confused still. What does any of this means?

"Traitor!" One cat yowled.

Alderclaw ignored the accusation and pressed on. "I learned about Redkit through some of the ShadowClan warriors during the last gathering." He meowed. "So I went to their camp, and demanded they give him to us."

Oakstar turned his gaze to the frightened kit, still trembling and wide eyed. "And ShadowClan gave him up so easily?" He queried.

Alderclaw nodded.

"What should we do, Oakstar?" Stonewing questioned. "This kit is obviously half-Clan and might have a change of loyalty in the future."

"Alderclaw is a fool if he thinks he can just go behind our backs and then assume we would accept his kin." One warrior hissed loudly.

"What if this is just a set up by ShadowClan?" One she-cat inquired. "What if they let us think they gave him up only to come, barging into our camp, and attack us?"

"This kit should not be trusted."

"He shouldn't even be here!"

"But it's not like we can just give him back now." Another cat argued. "Or else ShadowClan might think we aren't capable of providing for our kits."

"And if they gave him up without a fight, maybe they don't want him back at all."

"Can you blame them?"

Cloverkit looked around, seeing the cat's general angry expressions. They were saying all these mean things, and looking back at the clearly frightened kit, he shrunk even further and trembled more. Cloverkit felt a stab of sympathy for him. He doesn't see anything wrong with him. So what if he was whatever they call a Half-Clan kit? It's not like he can harm them.

Oakstar raised his tail, signalling for the crowd to be quiet. Once the murmurs died down, he spoke. "You broke the warrior code, Alderclaw. How can I, or your Clanmates, ever trust you again?"

Alderclaw bowed his head even lower, nearly touching the ground. "I know I made a mistake. I should've never have betrayed my Clan by meeting up with Embersong." He murmured. "I will regret my decision for the rest of my life. But I beg you not to take out your anger on my son. He has no fault in being born, and if someone should be punished it should be me."

There were murmurs from the cats gathered around, most of them unsure of the warrior's plea. Oakstar waited until the clearing was silent again before speaking up again. "Alderclaw, I believe that you are truly sorry. But you'll still have to be punished for your actions and breaking the warrior code." He spoke coolly. "Redkit can stay, and he will be trained and raised as one of ours. He won't be punished, seeing as he is only a kit and truly has no blame in the matter."

Alderclaw let out a sigh of relief, dipping his head in gratitude. "Thank you, Oakstar. I will never forget your mercy." He murmured. "I promise to prove myself and earn all your trust back. My loyalties lie only with ThunderClan, and my Clanmates."

Oakstar gestured with his tail. "Breezeshine, take Redkit to the nursery." He ordered.

Cloverkit glanced in surprise as his mother parted from the crowd and slowly made her way over to then. Alderclaw stepped aside, revealing Redkit. He flinched away from Breezeshine, but she reassured him and gently scooped him up by the scruff. She then walked away and slipped back into the nursery.

"Should we go check on him?" Gingerkit mewed.

"He looked pretty spooked." Hollowkit shrugged. "Maybe he wants to be left alone."

"But we could at least meet him." Cloverkit pointed out. "You know, make sure he's okay. Come on."

Without another word, Cloverkit bounded off towards the nursery. Gingerkit and Hollowkit following him. Breezeshine slipped out and went back to the crowd, as they were probably discussing Alderclaw's punishment. Slipping inside the three kits could hear loud sobbing.

In the far left corner, splayed out in the moss nest, Redkit cried. His eyes covered by his paws. Looking up close now, they could see tufts of fur sticking out the top of his head, almost resembling horns. It gave the kit quite a unique look to him. Cloverkit looked back at the others, unsure of what to do. Slowly, he approached the crying kit, gingerly poking his side. Redkit sniffed and looked up from his paws and stared at Cloverkit.

"Are you okay?" Cloverkit managed to ask softly.

"N-no." Redkit hiccupped. "I-I wanna go home."

"I'm Cloverkit." He introduced himself, trying to sway away the sadness. He then motioned with his tail towards the others, standing a few ways behind him. "These are Gingerkit and Hollowkit."

Redkit looked at them, rearing back in shock as a gasp escaped him at the sight of Hollowkit. But unlike Gingerkit, he said nothing. Just stared wide eyed at him. He then approached him cautiously and raised a trembling paw towards Hollowkit's face. In response, the eyeless kit frowned and batted Redkit's paw aside.

"I may not have eyes, but I can still see you, mouse-brain." Hollowkit muttered.

"Hollowkit! Don't be rude!" Cloverkit scolded, turning his attention back to Redkit. "I'm sorry."

Redkit started to cry again. Cloverkit glared at Hollowkit. "Look what you done! You upset him!"

Hollowkit rolled his non-existent eyes. "He was already upset to begin with."

"I-I'm not crying because of him." Redkit spoke between sobs. "I never wanted to come here. He took me by force and the others just stood around and let him!" He cried. "I want to go back to ShadowClan. I want my nest and friends. I want my mother!" He wailed and burst into tears again.

Cloverkit, Hollowkit, and Gingerkit watched him with sadness. What can they do to help him feel better? If he was this homesick, then nothing in ThunderClan can help him- That's it!

A wide grin spread through Gingerkit's features as an idea popped into his mind. He turned away to leave.

Cloverkit noticed his movements. "Where you going?" He asks.

"Stay here!" Gingerkit mewed. "I'll be right back!"

He bounded away before Cloverkit could say anything else, leaving him and Hollowkit alone to deal with the crying kit. They exchanged uncomfortable glances at each other, unsure of what to do. Cloverkit, being optimistic and cheerful, decided to go with the bolder approach. He slipped inside and climbed into the nest, laying down next Redkit. The ginger tabby looked up surprised, tears clogging his vision of the smiling brown kit beside him. But he could faintly make out friendly green eyes and a little smile.

"Listen, I know you're upset and scared right now, but things will get better." Cloverkit murmured reassuringly. "Just you wait and see! If you want to, we can show you around camp tomorrow."

Redkit blinked away the tears. "W-we?"

"Of course! Gingerkit, Hollowkit and I!" Cloverkit mewled. "We're your friends, Redkit. We won't let you go through this on your own. Right, Hollowkit?" He turned back to the other kit, standing near the entrance rather dumb folded.

Hollowkit was kind of uncomfortable in this situation, and now that Cloverkit pulled him to the spot, he wasn't sure how to respond. "Um, yeah. Sure?"

Gingerkit returned, and he beckoned the two of them outside. Curious as to what he was planning, Cloverkit and Hollowkit slipped out. Cloverkit turned back to Redkit, who was watching them leave with tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, just wait here and we'll be right back." He meowed reassuringly.

Cloverkit headed out the den and spotted Gingerkit with a pile of different leaves, and a yellow disc with holes beside him. "What's all this for?" He asks, tilting his head curiously.

Gingerkit flicked his tail. "Well, I thought, since Redkit seems so upset about leaving his home, I figured to try and cheer him up we could scent just like a ShadowClan cat." He explained. "Redkit smells like pine and nettles, so if we rolled around in these we could smell just like one."

Hollowkit frowned. "Would that really work though?" He questioned.

Cloverkit smiled. "I think it's worth to try." He mewed ecstatically. He hopped in and started to roll around in the patch of nettles and pine cones, trying to get as much as he could of the scent. He got up and shook his fur of the scraps of leaves that clinged to his fur. "Well? How do I smell?"

Hollowkit bent forward and sniffed him slightly, before rearing his head back in disgust. "Yeah, you smell like Redkit alright."

"It works!" Gingerkit exclaimed before jumping in and rolling around the pile as well, accidentally throwing some of the leaves onto Cloverkit and Hollowkit.

"Watch it!" Hollowkit hissed, blocking the laves with his tail.

"Why?" Gingerkit prompted, shaking his fur while getting up. "You're going to roll around in it as well, won't you?"

Hollowkit frowned, grumbling slightly. He didn't want to mess up his fur and smell bad just to cheer some strange kit up. But, if he refused, Cloverkit and Gingerkit might get upset with him and wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore. Even if it means being friends with Redkit in the process, Hollowkit would do almost anything to keep himself from being alone.

Without another word, he slowly padded to the pile. He hesitated at first, contemplating his decision. But in the end he just thought: _Why not? What's the worst that could happen?_ and went on ahead and began to roll around the pile as well.

"There. I'm smelling like Redkit as well." Hollowkit muttered grumpily. "Are you happy now?"

Cloverkit simply giggled. "Come on, let's head back inside and cheer Redkit up." He meowed.

Before heading inside, Gingerkit picked up the yellow disc in his teeth, dragging along with him. Hollowkit look at it with interest.

"What is this?" He questioned.

"This is a honeycomb." Gingerkit explained. "Bees make honey in these, and it's really sweet and tasty! Acornshell always gives me some to cheer me up, so I thought Redkit might like it."

The three kits slipped inside quietly, peeking over to see Redkit, still laid down and sniffling softly. Cloverkit smiled, rocking his haunches and pounced on top of Redkit, taking the latter by surprise and he let out a squeak. Gingerkit joined in, and Hollowkit eventually, but he came forward more slowly and slumped next to them. Redkit looked at them in confusion.

"Look Redkit! We are ShadowClan too!" Cloverkit purred excitedly. "Now you won't be alone anymore!"

Redkit looked at each one of them. He wearily sniffed the air, and realized they do in fact smell like his former Clanmates; though he could still smell a faint whiff of ThunderClan scent in them. But the thought that they went through this effort just to make him more comfortable in his new home made Redkit giggle.

Gingerkit brought the honeycomb forward and pushed his way. "Here, get a taste of this!" He offered. Redkit leaned forward and sniffed at it curiously. "It's honey, a very sweet treat that bees make! C'mon, try it."

Redkit looked at Gingerkit then back down at the honeycomb. He'd never had it before, and wondered if ShadowClan had any to begin with. He bent down and gave the honeycomb a hesitant lick. Immediately, he felt a gooey, sweet substance hit his tongue and he licked his lips to savour the taste.

"Do you feel better?" Cloverkit asks, hoping he managed to cheer him up.

Redkit's eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling at the other three kits. He pushed the honeycomb towards them. "Have some of it too." He offered. "My mother always told me it was good to share with your Clanmates, and there is plenty of honey for all of us." A glint of sadness flashed in his eyes but he quickly shook it away.

"Really? Thanks!" Cloverkit mewed, bending his head down and licking the honeycomb, sharing the treat with Gingerkit, Hollowkit, and Redkit as well.

As the four kits finished with their treat, a shadow loomed over them. Redkit cowered in apprehension, thinking it was someone that was going to harm him. Cloverkit looked behind him and smiled when he saw it was his mother, Breezeshine.

"Mom!" Cloverkit meowed, rushing towards her and nuzzling his cheek against her. "Look! I made friends!"

"Did you dear?" Breezeshine purred, looking down at him then lifting her gaze to the other three kits. Redkit and Hollowkit looked like they were waiting for something to happen. A snarl, an outburst, a yowl, anything negative. Hollowkit was used to the treatment and Redkit was anticipating it. But instead, Breezeshine simply smiled warmly at all of them. "That's great, sweetheart."

Breezeshine turned her attention to Redkit. "Don't be frightened young one, no harm will come to you." She murmured softly. "Oakstar named me responsible for you from now on; but by no means am I trying to replace your mother. You can sleep together with me and Cloverkit if you want to, but if you want your own nest, that's fine."

Before Redkit could respond, Cloverkit gasps and squealed in glee; hopping around the nursery in excitement. "I'm gonna get a brother! I'm getting a brother! Redkit is going to be my brother! Hurray!" He then pounced and landed on top of Redkit, squeezing and rubbing his cheek against his while purring with content.

Gingerkit cooed at the sight, Hollowkit seemed emotionless but there was a faint smile on his face, and Breezeshine purred with amusement at her son's antics.

Redkit looked at Cloverkit wide eyed. This was all too much to take in only in one day. He was just taken from his birth Clan, found out he's half-clan, and was taken to a completely new Clan by his father. But Cloverkit, Gingerkit, and even Hollowkit seemed nice enough; and Breezeshine is the only warrior so far to approach him kindly, and she does remind him of Embersong, even without the scent. Besides, Cloverkit just looked so excited to have a littermate he couldn't bring himself to crush him after the kindness and hospitality he'd shown him. Also, Redkit would be lying if he said he never was jealous of the other kits in the nursery back in ShadowClan for not having any littermates.

Redkit smiled and returned the affectionate gesture back at Cloverkit. "That would be nice." He mewed.

"Yay!" Cloverkit squealed, hugging Redkit tighter.

"Well, now that's decided it's time to sleep." Breezeshine meowed, earning groans of disappointment from the four kits. "It's getting late, and young kits need their rest in order to become strong warriors in the future."

Reluctantly, Cloverkit got off of Redkit, allowing him to get up. Gingerkit bid them goodbye and dashed out the nursery. Rainblossom came in, greeting Hollowkit with a purr and an affectionate lick between his ears, before curling up with him next to her. Hollowkit's head popped out from beneath her tail and he bid Cloverkit and Redkit goodnight. Breezeshine was just about to curl in her own nest before Cloverkit remembered something.

"Wait! Come outside for a bit, I need to show you something." He exclaimed, bounding out the den.

Breezeshine wondered what he was going to show her, followed him out. Redkit just stood there, unsure if he should follow or not. Outside, Breezeshine saw Cloverkit sitting next to a pile of nettles and pine cones. She looked at him questioningly.

"Roll around in this, so you can smell like a ShadowClan cat." Cloverkit explained. "It helps Redkit feel better."

Breezeshine purred with delight, bending forward and touching Cloverkit's forehead with her nose. "You're so kind and caring, my brave little warrior." She cooed. "Always caring about the well-being of others."

She proceeded to do as he asked, rolling around the patch until the scent clinged to her. The two of them walked back inside to see Redkit already curled. At the sound of their approach, he looked up. Breezeshine curled up around him with Cloverkit as well, and he could smell the familiar scent form his birth Clan. She curled her tail around him and Cloverkit, snuggling them close to her warmth. Cloverkit hugged Redkit in his sleep, and in response, Redkit just sighed. If he closed his eyes and imagine hard enough, he could almost pretend he was back in ShadowClan, curled up against Embersong.

He blinked one eye open to see Cloverkit sleeping next to him, and smiled. Somehow, the reality doesn't seem so bad after all.

 **I'm currently writing my little test subject chapter 6, and you better get your tissues ready cuz that will be a long one with a tear jerker at the end. Also, expect a Paultryk one-shot sometime soon.**


	6. Swi and Sparrowpaw

**In this one-shot, we'll take a break from our main crew in ThunderClan and head to the other side of the forest where WindClan resides. This chapter will focus on our favourite soldiers, Paul and Patryk. Warning, because I ship Paultryk, there may or may not have a lot of moments between the two. Oh well.**

 **Here's the allegiances:**

 **Paul- Swiftpaw:** _Dark brown and black tom with amber eyes._

 **Patryk-** _Pale brown tom with honeyed green eyes and a green collar._

 **This one-shot will focus on them and how they met. Onwards!**

The bracken and heather walls of the camp entrance rustled as Swiftpaw burst through it with the rest of the patrol. His jaws were heavy with prey after returning from a hunting patrol. Prey was plentiful during the time of Greenleaf, and he managed to catch two rabbits and a blackbird.

Swiftpaw entered the camp, strolling behind his mentor, Grassrunner, and the rest of the patrol. As they padded through the camp's clearing, a group of young kits scrambled out of the nursery to watch them pass.

"Look!" Swiftpaw heard one of them say. "It's the hunting patrol!" He recognised the little russet tabby as Fallenkit, one of Appledawn's. Sitting next to him was a fluffy brown tabby kitten, no more than two moons old. There was also a pale ginger she-kit, their third littermate. A tiny black kit and a small tortoiseshell stood beside them.

"Isn't that the apprentice, Swiftpaw?" Squeaked the brown tabby, Hawkkit.

"Yeah! Look at his brown and black fur!" Mewed the black kitten, Hollykit.

"I heard he's the only tom in the apprentices' den." Fallenkit commented.

"They say he's a good hunter." The tortoiseshell kit added. "But Birchface told Hollykit and I to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"Funny. He does look a bit like him though." The pale ginger kit tilted her head curiously. "Do you suppose he's just as good hunter as him?"

"I can't wait to start my training." Mewed Fallenkit. "I'm going to be the best warrior WindClan has ever seen!"

Swiftpaw cast his gaze downwards, sighing in relief as the kits changed their subject. He passed by them and made his way to the fresh-kill pile, pretending he heard nothing. He followed the rest of the patrol and dropped his catch in the pile. Just as he turned away, three bounding figures made their way over to him.

"Hey Swiftpaw!" A ginger and white she-cat, Meadowpaw, greeted him. "How was the hunting patrol?"

Swiftpaw sighed in exasperation. It was tough being the only tom in the apprentices' den. Despite what everyone else says, he doesn't like the attention. Especially when you were raised beside them like kin.

"It was fine." Swiftpaw replied nonchalantly. "Lots of prey running, it's a beautiful sunny weather, perfect for hunting."

"Did you catch these rabbits?" The black she-cat, Ravenpaw, asks him. Swiftpaw nodded. "Wow, you're such a good hunter, Swiftpaw! I wish I was just as good as you!"

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes. He may not be the smartest cat around and sometimes a little dense, but even a half-brained hare would tell these she-cats were flirting with him. Too bad they don't ever seem to take the hint that he's not interested.

"I do hope we get to earn our warriors names together." Meadowpaw added. "It would certainly be a great honour!"

The other two nodded in agreement. At this point, Swiftpaw is just outright uncomfortable. He looked around the clearing, trying to find any excuse to get away from them when he heard his name being called.

"Swiftpaw!"

He looked up startled, realizing it was the Clan deputy himself who called him, Hazelpelt.

"A word with you please." He added smoothly. Swiftpaw was confused and slightly afraid. Why would Hazelpelt want to talk to him for? Did he do something wrong? Did Birchface complain about him again? "Now – if you can spare the time." Hazelpelt meowed.

Swiftpaw jumped up immediately, excusing himself and bounded off across the clearing to meet the Clan deputy. He felt grateful for the interruption and chance to get away from the others, but now he was afraid to hear what Hazelpelt has to say.

"Follow me." The deputy beckons, leading him away.

Swiftpaw obeyed, following him wearily across the camp towards the entrance. Oddly enough, he noticed their Clan leader, Brightstar. Sitting neatly by the camp's entrance; her tail flicking restlessly back and forth. When she saw them approach she stood up and looked steadily at them. "Good, you're here." She meowed quietly.

"Did I- do something wrong?" Swiftpaw prompted cautiously.

Brightstar shook her head. "Nothing like that." She reassured him. "I have a task for you. Follow me."

Swiftpaw's worry grew into curiosity as Brightstar's spotted tail disappeared through the narrow gap in the heather that marked the entrance to the camp. Hazelpelt gently nudged him forward, prompting him to go on. Swiftpaw pushed his way through the gap. Heather fronds swished over his pelt and he half closed his eyes as they flicked over his muzzle. As soon as he cleared past the branches, wind swept over his face. Opening his eyes wide, Swiftpaw emerged onto a patch of windswept grass and stared at the familiar wide heath stretching out before him.

A bright blue sky loomed above them beyond a sea of wind-whisked heather. The moor rolled away on all sides, sloping up beyond the camp and dropping below where they stood. Gorse sprouted here and there, yellow against the green and purple heather, clumping in thick swathes like patches of sunshine.

Swiftpaw saw Brightstar, patiently waiting for him to catch up at the top of a grassy slope. Wind rustling her fur and muzzle high. When he finally caught up to her, she sprang down from the grassy hillock and pelted away into the moor. Swiftpaw hurried after her, followed closely by Hazelpelt. Swiftpaw wasn't sure what was going on, or where Brightstar was leading him, but he realized they were getting close to the twoleg border.

They entered the cover of the trees, shading them from the bright sunlight. Swiftpaw came to an abrupt halt when he saw that Brightstar had stopped, nearly crashing into her. They were standing hidden in the undergrowth before the twoleg border, marked by the tall wooden fence.

Slowly and quietly, Brightstar led the way. They weaved along the treeline at the edge of the forest, through air tainted with twoleg smell. Brightstar then crouched lowly, beckoning him to do the same. Swiftpaw obeyed, and hid in the bushes.

"I have a task for you." Brightstar repeated quietly, peering through the bushes and staring straight ahead into the twoleg fence. "We have been getting reports from members of the border patrol that there has been kittypet scent near our side of the border."

Swiftpaw was just about to ask her what she wanted from him when a flash of brown fur caught his eye. A lithe, pale brown kittypet tom was crouching on top of the fence. A green collar hung around his neck. He stared into the forest with honeyed green eyes, flashing them with interest.

Swiftpaw's amber eyes dilated, unsheathing his claws and flicking his tail in anticipation.

"Wait." Brightstar placed her tail over his shoulder, halting his movements. "Keep still." Swiftpaw stared at his leader curiously, wondering what she was thinking about as she gazed at the kittypet with interest.

The kittypet lashed his tail as a magpie flitted from the trees and swooped overhead. The tom reared up on his hind paws, reaching out with unsheathed claws and missing the swooping bird only by a whisker. Strangely enough, Swiftpaw found himself hissing silently in frustration alongside the disappointed kittypet. _So close._

"Not bad." Hazelpelt conceded.

The kittypet had kept his balance on top of the fence, and now he crouched down again; tail twitching with frustration, eyes eager for another chance.

"Alright Swiftpaw, I want you to stalk and observe this kittypet." Brightstar instructed. "If he jumps down, get ready but don't give chase. If he gets close to our border or tries to catch anything, you'll attack."

"Are you worried he's a threat to our Clan?" Swiftpaw whispered. He knew he was being bold at this point, but the kittypet seemed harmless enough, and he wasn't sure he wanted to engage him in combat for trespassing somewhere he most likely wasn't even aware of.

"It never hurts being cautious." Brightstar murmured. She then turned away and padded out of the undergrowth. "I'll leave you to it, Swiftpaw. You may return back to camp and report to me once the kittypet is gone."

Before Swiftpaw could get another word out, she disappeared. Hazelpelt bounded after her leaving him behind to handle the situation. Swiftpaw wondered why did it had to be him and not one of the warriors; anyone more experienced than him. But looking back at the kittypet he realized the tom may not be any older than him. So it made sense for Brightstar to choose someone in the same stature as him; besides, this could be a test.

Swiftpaw settled down and crouched with his paws neatly tucked underneath him, keeping watch of the kittypet. He just stood there, hidden in the bushes and peering through the leaves to observe the kittypet, but nothing happened. It felt like moons had passed and Swiftpaw found himself dozing off.

Meanwhile, the kittypet was unaware of the hidden danger awaiting him on the other side if he dared to set paw there. He has always been fascinated by the forest and wished he could explore it to its fullest. But he heard rumours from the other kittypets around the neighbourhood that there are large, savage and wild cats living in the forest who would not hesitate to eat a kittypet. He thought the rumours were silly and just stupid superstition to scare away kits from going anywhere near it. Well, he'll show them.

The kittypet, Patryk, stared ahead into the forest, but it was impossible for him to see or smell anything in the bright, tree-scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched; one paw gripping each corner of the fencepost as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. It seemed to promise him something, tempting him onward into the whispering shadows; almost as if something was waiting for him on the other side.

Tensing his muscles, he crouched for a moment. The he leaped lightly down into the rough grass on the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang through the air.

Swiftpaw jerked up immediately at the sound of the bell. He cleared his drowsiness form his eyes and peered through the bushes to see that the kittypet had jumped down and was cautiously making his way into the woods. Swiftpaw crouched into a stance, unsheathing his claws, readying himself for a fight if the kittypet got any closer.

Patryk looked around the undergrowth wearily, feeling as if he was being watched. Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught his eyes. He watched the mouse scuttle underneath some branches.

Instinct made him drop into a low crouch. With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he moved towards the mouse. He could see it now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a rather large seed held between its paws.

Swiftpaw watched his movements impressed. For a kittypet, he moved fluidly through the undergrowth as if he was an experienced hunter. But still, Swiftpaw was ready for him to take one wrong move and strike.

Patryk rocked his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again. Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of a bramble bush.

Patryk cursed himself for moving, but he stood very still and looked around for any signs of the perpetrator that caused the sound.

Swiftpaw cursed himself for giving away his position. He should've been more aware of his surroundings but didn't notice the twig on the ground and he had accidentally stepped on. He held his breath in anticipation as the kittypet began to investigate the source of the noise, silently praying to StarClan to not let him find his hiding spot.

Patryk looked around wearily, when he noticed a pair of amber eyes gleaming through a clump of ferns up ahead. He sniffed the air, scenting a strong, and strange smell; definitely a meat-eater, maybe a cat? The smell carried the scent of heather, bracken, and grass. It was fresh. Distracted, Patryk forgot about the mouse and watched the pair of eyes blink curiously, He wanted a better look.

All of Patryk's senses strained ahead as he prowled forward. Swiftpaw stiffened and cowered back. He was not expecting for him to come this close! He didn't want to be found! Patryk was just a whisker away from the bush. He was so close now! His green eyes remained transfixed into the amber one's, wondering what was hiding behind the bush. Swiftpaw wasn't sure what to do. Should he attack him? He did step into their side of the border and tried to hunt their prey, although he failed, and if he finds him hiding will he attack him instead? Swiftpaw isn't going to take any chances.

Patryk continued to creep forward. Amber eyes meeting with his own green ones. Suddenly the creature behind the amber gaze hissed, and Patryk realized a little too late that he was in danger.

Something burst through the clump of bushes and hit him like an explosion, throwing Patryk sideways into a clump of brambles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw off his attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredibly sharp claws. Patryk could feel spiked teeth pricking his neck. He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back. He knew what a great risk he was putting himself in by exposing his soft belly, but it might be his only chance.

Patryk squashed his attacker against the ground, hearing their breath being knocked out of them and letting go of him. Thrashing fiercely, Patryk managed to wriggle free. Without looking back, he sprinted home.

Swiftpaw staggered to his paws, panting to regain his breath. He was taken by surprise. He certainly did not expect that kind of struggle against a kittypet. He saw him running off, trying to escape. Swiftpaw scraped his claws against the ground, snarling, he gave chase.

Behind him, a rush of pawsteps told Patryk his attacker was giving chase and was hot on his heels. Even though the pain from his scratches still stung beneath his fur, Patryk decided he would rather turn and fight than let himself be jumped on again.

He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his pursuer.

It was another cat, with a thick coat of shaggy dark brown and black fur, strong legs, and a broad face. In a heartbeat, Patryk smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in his sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat. The cat crashed into Patryk at full speed. Taken by surprise by Patryk's turn-about, Swiftpaw fell back into a dazed heap.

The impact of the crash knocked the breath out of Patryk, and eh staggered sideways. He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his brown fur, ready to spring onto the other cat.

Swiftpaw groaned in pain as he sat up, his vision blurry. He shook his head to clear away the pain and his eyes focused back onto the kittypet. He blinked in surprised when he realized that the kittypet was glaring at him with his green, honeyed eyes, crouched into a battle stance, fur bristling and ready to attack.

Swiftpaw found himself mrrowing with amusement. That was a fun! He began to lick one of his forepaws and wash behind his ears, all signs of aggression gone.

Patryk watched him in confusion, not helping but feel slightly disappointed as every part of him was ready in tense anticipation to fight.

"Hey there kittypet!" Swiftpaw meowed cheerily. "You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!"

Patryk remained unmoved, still weary of the other cat who not mere moments ago had attacked him. He wondered if he should attack him anyway, as this sudden friendliness could be a trick. But then he remembered the strength he had felt in the cat's paws when he had pinned him to the ground. Patryk decided it was best not to pick another fight with him. He dropped onto his pads, loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. His gaze never left the other cat across from him.

"I'm Swiftpaw, by the way." Swiftpaw introduced himself. "I'm training to become a WindClan warrior."

Patryk remained silent. He didn't understand what this weird Swiftwhatever was meowing on about, but he felt there was no longer any threat.

"So, what's a kittypet like you doing out here in the woods? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Swiftpaw asks.

Patryk hid his confusion by leaning down to smooth the fur on his chest flat. "Well, if you're the most dangerous thing the forest has to offer, then I reckon it isn't that dangerous." Patryk bluffed.

Swiftpaw looked up at him for a moment, his amber eyes narrowed. "I'm far from being the most dangerous thing out here." He warned, his eyes taking a sudden interest in the little bell dangling from Patryk's collar. He pawed at it curiously, making it jingle. "If I were a warrior though, I'd given an intruder like you some real serious wounds."

Patryk felt a sense of thrill by talking with this stranger. He yearned to know more.

"But, since you weren't doing anything that wrong and you obviously don't seem to know anything about the Clans, I didn't think it was worth hurting you." Swiftpaw explained, still playing with the little bell as he turned on his back, laid on the grass just beneath Patryk's muzzle.

"What are these Clans you keep mentioning?" Patryk asks with intrigue.

Swiftpaw stopped playing, sitting up to look at him with a deadpanned look. "Surely you must've heard of the four warrior Clans that make their home in this forest?" He prompted impatiently, but Patryk just shook his head.

Swiftpaw sighed, flicking his tail. Should he tell him? This kittypet was interesting and seemed relatively nice, but Brightstar told him to attack and drive him out if he were to step paw on their side of the border. No one needs to know. His mind echoed. His Clanmates don't need to know about his encounter with the kittypet. He could just go back and report to Brightstar that nothing happened. Besides, this kittypet is the most interesting thing that has happened to him in moons.

Swiftpaw sat down next to the kittypet, making himself comfortable. "There are four Clans that hunt around here. I belong to WindClan, and we live above the Highstones over the moor. The other Clans are RiverClan, who live over further down by the gorge. ThunderClan, they live in the forest. And ShadowClan, who live in the marsh near the carrionplace." He explained to an eager looking Patryk. "We compete against the other Clans for prey and territory, defending what is rightfully ours with tooth and claws. The Clan is mostly made up of warriors, and young cats have to be at least six moons old in order to begin their training."

Patryk listened to Swiftpaw intently. He couldn't believe he was standing next to a wild Clan cat. It felt surreal! And hearing him explain and ramble on about his way of life really made Patryk want to know more. He could almost imagine how Swiftpaw's life must be like. Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food left. Yet Patryk did not feel scared. He really admired Swiftpaw for his enthusiasm and confidence.

"Are you a warrior then?" Patryk asks.

Swiftpaw shook his head. "I'm still only an apprentice." He answered. "I have yet to complete my training, which will still take me a few more moons to complete."

"What's it like being a Clan cat?" Patryk questions, intrigued to learn more about Clan life.

"It's hard work, that's for sure. But it's worth it." Swiftpaw replied with a wistful look in his eyes. "Hunting is a thrill, running across the moor with the wind ruffling your fur and whiskers is great, having the sky loom up above you without trees covering you is a sight to behold; especially at night time. Being a Clan cat is the same as being free. We come and go as we please."

Patryk felt a slight twinge of envy. What he wouldn't give to have the same kind of lifestyle as Swiftpaw. Anything would be better than his boring twoleg home.

Swiftpaw scratched behind his ear using his hind paw. "We are guided by our warrior ancestors and follow the warrior code, a series of laws established by the Clan founders centuries ago, and we're watched over by StarClan." He went on.

"StarClan?" Patryk echoed.

"It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them gather around the moon each and every night." Swiftpaw explained. "It is believed that when a warrior dies, their soul goes to join the ranks of StarClan and becomes a new star among the others in the sky. Forever watching over the ones they've left behind."

Swiftpaw sounded strangely wistful and… sad? Patryk glanced up at him and saw him staring out towards the sky. It wasn't night yet, but that didn't stop Swiftpaw from believing that they were still there. Patryk noted the sad gleam in his eyes and the little smile he had. Did he lose someone? Patryk couldn't help but wonder, feeling sympathetic for the WindClan apprentice.

"I haven't introduced myself yet." Patryk broke the silence, sitting up. "I'm Patryk, nice to meet you Swiftpaw." He dipped his head slightly towards him.

Swiftpaw was taken by surprise and dipped his head back at him in response. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He meowed.

For a while, it was only the two of them in the woods. Staring at each other with the wind blowing around them. But suddenly, Swiftpaw stiffened and began to sniff the air warily. He smelt a familiar scent. WindClan scent. Was Brightstar here? What will she think of him when she finds him cosying up to a kittypet? Telling him all of the Clan's secrets instead of doing the task she had given him. Worse still, what will she do to Patryk when she finds him in their territory? He doesn't want to find out.

"I smell cats from my Clan." He hissed urgently. "You should go home. They won't be pleased to find you here!"

Patryk looked around, wondering how Swiftpaw was able to tell anyone was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the breeze.

"Quick!" Swiftpaw hissed again, nudging Patryk back to the twoleg border. "Run!"

Startled, Patryk prepared to spring into the bushes and make a run for it, not sure which way was safe anymore. But he was too late. A voice meowed behind him, firm and commanding. "What's going on here?"

Swiftpaw flinched at the sight of his Clan leader, deputy, and this time even his mentor was here. Grassrunner was eyeing him with no emotion shown on his face, so Swiftpaw couldn't even tell what he was thinking at the moment. Swiftpaw gulped, crouching low on the ground with narrowed eyes.

Patryk, on the other paw, turned around at the sound of the voice and froze at the sight of three huge cats standing before him. He noticed Swiftpaw's submissive gesture and copied him, crouching as low as possible.

Swiftpaw already thought of the ways Brightstar was going to punish him for failing the task. She will make him clean the elders' den for the rest of his training, never make him a warrior, or banish him away from WindClan. No doubt Birchface would be content with either one of these punishments.

But much to his surprise, Brightstar did not seem angry, or upset for that matter. She was smiling down at both of them, and her green eyes shone with pride. Swiftpaw was left confused by her expression, but Patryk was just outright left in the dark. He has no idea who these cats are, although he presumes they are from Swiftpaw's Clan, but who exactly are them and why are they here?

Swiftpaw realized how confused and frightened Patryk was feeling right now, and decided to clear some things up.

"The tortoiseshell and white she-cat is Brightstar; she's leader of my Clan!" Swiftpaw hissed to Patryk under his breath. "The red-brown tom on her left is Hazelpelt; he's the Clan deputy. And the white tom on the right is Grassrunner; my mentor, which means he's the one responsible in training me to become a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction, Swiftpaw." Grassrunner meowed coolly. Swiftpaw shrunk lower in response, smiling sheepishly.

Brightstar was still staring at Patryk. "You fight well for a kittypet." She meowed.

Patryk and Swiftpaw exchanged confused glances. How could she know? They both asked silently.

"We have been watching you both this whole time." Brightstar went on. "Forgive me, Swiftpaw, I put you through this task for two reasons. For one, I wanted to see how you would deal with an intruder, and you did not disappoint."

Swiftpaw looked more relieved now, looking pleased by Brightstar's praise.

"The other reason was to test him." She continued switching her gaze back to Patryk. Her next words surprised him. "I have seen you, staring out into the forest from the top of that fence, and I have been wondering how you would perform out here. What's your name?"

"P-Patryk." He stammered nervously.

"You may sit up now, both of you." Brightstar meowed, flicking her tail. Patryk sat up immediately alongside Swiftpaw, and he held Brightstar's gaze evenly as she continued to address him.

"You reacted well to the attack. Swiftpaw is stronger than you, had moons of training, and yet you used your wits to defend yourself. You turned back to face him when he chased you. It's not common for a kittypet to do that." She commented. "And you do seem to have a natural skill for hunting. Sharp eyes. Smooth and fluid movements. Light steps. You would have caught that mouse if Swiftpaw hadn't made any noise."

Swiftpaw sighed in relief, hearing the approval in his leader's voice and notice her swapping meaningful glances at Hazelpelt and Grassrunner. The look made him curious. In fact, the whole thing was curious. Why would Brightstar be interested enough in Patryk to test him?

His thoughts were interrupted by Patryk, who asks quietly. "Is survival out here really so hard as Swiftpaw says?"

"Our territory only covers part of the forest. The other parts belong to the other Clans." Brightstar answered. "We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year promises harsh weather and strong foes to face."

"Is your Clan very big?" Patryk meowed, green eyes wide.

"Big enough." Grassrunner was the one who replied this time. "Our territory is capable of supporting us, but sometimes prey can be scarce."

"So you are all warriors then?" Patryk mewed. Their guarded answers were only making him yearn for more. Swiftpaw noted the eagerness to learn more in his eyes and smiled.

Hazelpelt answered him. "Some are warriors. Some are too young, too old, or too busy caring for kits to act on their duties."

"And you all live and share prey together?" Patryk questioned in awe, thinking a little guiltily of his own easy, selfish life in comparison to theirs.

Once again, Brightstar shared glances with Hazelpelt and Grassrunner. Both warriors stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze back to Patryk and meowed. "Perhaps you should find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join WindClan?"

"What?!"

Neither Swiftpaw or Patryk could believe in what they were hearing. Brightstar, leader of WindClan, just invited a kittypet to join the Clan?

"If you did, you would train alongside Swiftpaw to become a Clan warrior," She went on.

"But why? Why offer me the chance of joining?" Patryk blurted out boldly. "Surely I am not that impressive, nor there is any guarantee I can live out in the wild like the rest of you?"

Brightstar's tail twitched. "You are right to question my motives, young one." She bowed her head. "I have observed you for a while now. I would come by this same route and watch you stand on top of that fence of yours. I sensed within you that you might handle better out here than in your twoleg home. Do you feel the same?"

A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Patryk's fur. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up to him. Swiftpaw shuffled next to him in silence.

"It's true. I never really felt like I belonged with my twolegs or with the other, uh, kittypets, as you call them." Patryk admitted. "I always had I big interest for the forest and yearned to explore it. To run across the fields, feeling the wind ruffling my fur, the blood pumping through my veins in adrenaline as I hunt or fight. I want to live like a real cat."

Brightstar looked at him for a long moment and nodded, satisfied with his answer. "So you'll join WindClan and leave your kittypet life behind?" Patryk nodded solemnly, without even a glimpse of hesitation. "It's settled then."

With one flick of her tail, Hazelpelt suddenly leaped and tackled Patryk to the ground. Swiftpaw jumped in alarm, his fur bristling as he watched the Clan deputy tower over his friend. He wasn't sure what was going on, or why would Brightstar allow her deputy to attack their newest member, but he knew he wasn't going to simply stand there and watch.

Swiftpaw launched himself against Hazelpelt, barrelling into his broad shoulder but was knocked off easily. He tried to attack again, but this time Grassrunner stopped him.

"Wait Swiftpaw!" He halted him.

Swiftpaw was just about to argue when he saw Hazelpelt lift his head, gripping Patryk's collar tightly in his teeth as he struggled beneath him. He wasn't attacking Patryk, but simply ripping off his collar. With one powerful jerk, the collar snapped and Patryk was set officially set free from his twoleg's ownership.

Hazelpelt spat out the collar. Patryk got up to his paw, blinking down at the broken collar in surprise and shaking his fur.

"From now on, you are no longer bound to your twoleg's and is free to join WindClan as an apprentice." Brightstar murmured approvingly. "Come along now." She ordered, and, without pausing, she, Hazelpelt and Grassrunner leaped away into the undergrowth. Swiftpaw nudged Patryk, jumping to his paws and follow after the patrol as quickly as they could.

Brightstar and her patrol made no allowances for Patryk as they sped through the woods, breaking through the undergrowth and racing into the open moor. Swiftpaw could keep up easily with his strong, nimble legs, but he shot a sympathetic look to Patryk; who before long started to pant heavily and linger behind. Getting an idea, Swiftpaw slowed down and fell in step with Patryk.

"You'll get used to running like this, in time." Swiftpaw reassured softly. "Don't try to aim for speed, it won't matter if you don't know how to control it. Try using longer strides instead!"

Patryk lifted his head. He watched Swiftpaw running beside him, noticed how he curved his spine with each stride, stretching his forepaws and tucking his hind legs in close before thrusting himself out flat again.

Patryk narrowed his eyes and did his best to copy his movements. He broke into a run, not pushing hard at first but gaining enough rhythm and speed as he crossed the grass. He focused on each bound, curving his spine the same way Swiftpaw does, and reaching out with his forepaws and little farther before they touched the ground. He pushed harder with every stride until he was aware of nothing but the steady thrumming of his paws and the way his breath fell in time with his pace. Patryk found himself suddenly moving with ease, as though the wind were carrying him while the grass slid beneath him like air underneath a sparrow's wings.

He caught up to Swiftpaw and the rest of the patrol in no time. "That's it! You're doing it!" Swiftpaw mewed right next to him.

At last, Brightstar slowed down her pace and paused at the top of the heather slope, Hazelpelt and Grassrunner standing next to her. Swiftpaw and Patryk were quick to join them. Patryk nearly collapsed and stood panting until he saw the view from the top of the slope. He could see all of the moor from there. The open field stretched out so far it was impossible to see where it ended for sure. He spotted a trench of trees to his left, all the way down the other side. The orange sunset light gleamed the fields a reddish colour, making the grass and bracken look more like flames than anything.

He awed in amazement. To think he was missing out on this the whole time living with his twolegs!

"We are very close to our camp now." Brightstar meowed. "Now follow." Without a second beat, she jumped, her spotted fur disappearing into the tall grassy field as she led the way and pushed through a thick patch of gorse and bracken.

"That's our camp down there." Swiftpaw meowed beside him, looking down the ravine where Brightstar disappeared into. "Come on."

He jumped down into the grass, his fur barely visible. Patryk braced himself and followed after him. As his sides scraped the grass blades, Patryk looked down at the ground and noticed that the grass beneath his paws flattened into a broad, strong-smelling track. The tall grass cleared away to reveal the clump wall of gorse and bracken, a narrow hole could be seen in between the clumps. The main entrance to the camp.

Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth. Clumps of grass and flowers sprouted here and there. The clearing was illuminated by the day's last rays of sunshine, gleaming orange and purple as the sun continued to set over the horizon.

Patryk looked around, his eyes wide in fascination. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another. Patryk took notice of the small dens surrounding the camp clearing, made up from reeds and ferns.

A dappled tail landed gently on his shoulder. "There will be plenty of time for exploring later." Brightstar meowed. "Right now, we'll introduce you officially to the rest of the Clan." She says before padding off to the large rock formation standing near the back. Hazelpelt was quick to follow her, while Grassrunner walked at a slower pace.

"Hey, Swiftpaw?" Patryk called quietly. "Am I expected to do something?"

Swiftpaw waved his tail dismissively. "Brightstar is going to announce your naming ceremony to the Clan." He reassured. "She will rename you and choose a mentor for you. All you have to do is greet your mentor by touching noses with whoever she chooses. You'll do fine!"

Brightstar leaped up onto the top of the rock and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their won prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting towards her, emerging from their dens at the edge of the clearing like liquid shadows. Some of the cats have taken notice of Patryk's strange, foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare at him curiously in is direction. He grew shy with the attention, adverting his gaze to prevent from having eye contact with any of the other cats.

Swiftpaw nudged him gently form behind.

"Brightstar is waiting for you." He pointed out, motioning to the large rock. Patryk gulped and slowly padded over to join. "You'll do great!" He heard Swiftpaw call behind him.

Swiftpaw watched Patryk join Hazelpelt beneath the Tallrock before joining the gathering circle. He made sure to sit by the front, so he could have a better view and give Patryk some emotional support. He seemed nervous about meeting the Clan.

Grassrunner sat just behind him, tail curled over his paws. Across from him, Swiftpaw recognised the dark shape of a broad-shouldered warrior with blue eyes, stalking to sit by the front just on the other side of him. _Birchface!_ Swiftpaw quickly looked away, shrinking slightly, and making sure he did not make eye contact. As if things couldn't get any worse…

"Hey Swiftpaw!"

Swiftpaw inwardly groaned in exasperation as three familiar shapes jumped to either side of him, batting their eyes up at him and standing uncomfortably close.

"Hi." He greeted in defeat.

"Where have you been?" Meadowpaw asks curiously.

"Also, do you know who that strange cat is?" Ravenpaw motions to Patryk, sitting beside Hazelpelt in the shadow of the Tallrock.

"He smells kind of weird, but he looks nice." Ryepaw, a gray tabby she-cat, tilts her head. "Why do you reckon he is here for?"

Swiftpaw was spared from answering either of them as Brightstar cleared her throat loudly, sending a stern gaze down at the three apprentices. They immediately quieted down and sat beside him. Swiftpaw sent a silent thanks to StarClan, as Brightstar began her announcement.

When all cats were still and silent, Brightstar finally spoke. "WindClan has endured a harsh Leafbare, and despite all odds against our rivals, we managed to prevail and continue with our survival." She began. "But, along with our victories, came with our losses. Let's take a moment of silence to remember all the lives we have lost these past few hard moons."

Swiftpaw was consciously self-aware of an intense glare burning into his fur and pricking his soul. He didn't need to look to see who it was. _Primrosefur, if you are listening to me, I am so sorry._ Anguish and regret overwhelmed him, but he clenched his claws into the ground, trying to control his emotions.

"It's no secret that we have lost a lot of Clanmates along the way. Friends, family, comrades… And although we are flourishing once again, it is still a fact that WindClan is still in need of skilled and talented warriors amongst our midst." She continued on. "That is why it has been decided that WindClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior, as one of us!"

Patryk heard whispers and indignant murmurs erupt among some of the Clan cats, but Brightstar silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of WindClan." She spoke with authority. "Hazelpelt and Grassrunner have met this young cat, and they have agreed with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

Patryk looked up at Hazelpelt, then back at the Clan, only to find all eyes were on him now. His fur prickled with nervousness and he gulped. There was silence for a moment. Patryk surveyed the crowd until his eyes made contact with the familiar amber ones of Swiftpaw, who nodded and smile at him encouragingly.

There were no longer any protests regarding her decision, and so, Brightstar pressed on. She jumped down the Tallrock, approaching Patryk and touching his ear gently with her nose. She turned back to the Clan. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Sparrowpaw." She announced, her eyes surveying through the crowd.

"Mothtail."

Murmurs of surprise rippled along the crowd, and a golden tabby she-cat parted her way from the crowd to the center of the circle.

"You have demonstrated great courage and wit in the past, and I hope you can pass on all of your skills onto this newcomer." Brightstar went on. "Show him the ways of our Clan and teach him what it means to be a warrior."

Trembling in nervousness and excitement, Patryk padded up and met Mothtail half-way in the centre. He leaned forward and lightly touched noses with her before taking a step back.

"Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!"

Swiftpaw was the first one to start the chant, yowling loudly and cheering for his new denmate. The others soon followed his lead and chanting as well. The newly named Sparrowpaw sat there, drinking in the chants calling him by his new name. But somehow, despite the big crowd and the amount of voices joined together, he could always pinpoint Swiftpaw's specific location and voice.

As the crowd parted, Swiftpaw raced over to him.

"So? How do you feel being an apprentice of WindClan?" He asks him.

Sparrowpaw takes a deep breath. "Pretty good!"

Swiftpaw chuckled. "Come on, let me show you around camp!" He offered, running by him. Sparrowpaw followed him around the camp, listening intently to everything he tells him to learn his way around quicker.

By the end of the day, the sun had fully set and the moon took its place in the darkening sky. Sparrowpaw and Swiftpaw decided to call it a day and retire to their den. Swiftpaw showed him how to make a nest out of moss lining and clumps of feathers, curling over his own nest. Sparrowpaw created his nest next to him, curling around it and settling down. He felt thankful he had a friend like Swiftpaw to show him things. After all, if it weren't for him, he may not have joined the Clans at all.

But why did he feel as if Swiftpaw was hiding something?


	7. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances to make things a bit easier to identify the characters and for those who are inerested on knowing.**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Oakstar- Dark brown tom with green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Stonewing- Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Acornshell- Golden-brown she-cat with white patches and pale green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Smokecloud- Sleek dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

Flamewish- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

Alderclaw- Russet ginger tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

Hollystorm- Jet black she-cat with green eyes.

Applestep- Gold and ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Deerpaw)

Cricketpelt- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Lavenderstripe- Pinkish-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Sandtail- Pale ginger tom with dark tail rings and paws, green eyes. (Apprentice: Doepaw)

Palefur- Long limbed, white and gray tom with amber eyes.

Fallowflight- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Deerpaw- Light brown she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Doepaw- Pale cream, fawn, and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Rainblossom- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and white specks. (Mother to Smokecloud's kit: Hollowkit.)

Breezeshine- Brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Stagheart's kits: Cloverkit and Volekit. Foster kit: Redkit.)

Dawnflower- Beautiful golden she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Flamewish's kits: Sunkit, Gingerkit, and Lightkit.)

Fawnspots- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Sandtail's kits: Leopardkit, Mudkit, Harekit, and Briarkit)

Mistfang- Blue-gray she-cat with white markings and blue eyes. (Mother to Stonewing's kits: Ashkit, Stormkit, and Ripplekit.)

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader:** Beaverstar- Brown tabby tom with black paws and tail and amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Mudstripe- Mottled dark brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Puddletail- Speckled blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Gorsefoot- Pale ginger tom with green eyes.

Echostream- Black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Timberpelt- Brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Pinepaw)

Sandfeather- Cream coloured tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Spruceshade- Gray tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Thistlepaw)

Cherryheart- Dark ginger she-cat with white chest and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Bumblepaw)

Otterwhisker- Lean brown she-cat with blue eyes.(Apprentice: Clearpaw)

Stormfall- Dark gray tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Vanillapaw)

Poppyleaf- White and pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Pinepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Thistlepaw- Pale tabby tom with pale blue eyes.

Bumblepaw- White tom with brown patches and blue eyes; earned his name for his clumsy way of walking.

Vanillapaw- Cream coloured she-cat with white patches and amber eyes.

Clearpaw- Blue-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Softcloud- Long furred white she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Mudstripe's kits: Pikekit and Mosskit.

Shimmerpelt- Seek black she-cat with glossy pelt and blue eyes.

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar- Great silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Roseshine- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Plumslip- Lithe brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Mousepaw)

 **Warriors:**

Icestorm- White she-cat with blue eyes.

Thistlespark- Dark gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Toadstep- Gray tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Hickorypaw)

Runningstream- Silver and white she-cat with green eyes.

Barkfoot- Red-brown tom with amber eyes.

Wolffrost- Jet black tom with white chest and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Flowerpaw)

Brambleheart- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Fawnspring- Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Goosewing- White and ginger tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Mousepaw- Small light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Flowerpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip, green eyes.

Hickorypaw- Pale golden and white tom with blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Embersong- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Redkit)

Dawnbird- Pale golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Toadstep's kits: Rowankit and Berrykit)

Sweetbreeze- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Thistlespark's kits: Cliffkit, Cloudkit, and Lakekit.)

 **WindClan**

 **Leader:** Brightstar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Hazelpelt- Reddish-brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Medicine cat:** Berrysplash- White she-cat with black patches and blue eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Mothtail- Pale golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

Nettlestripe- Dark tabby tom with green eyes.

Birchface- Dark brown tabby tom, almost black, with blue eyes.

Heatherstep- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Meadowpaw)

Grayscar- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Moonshine- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Shrewclaw- Brown tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Ryepaw)

Brackenleap- Golden-brown tom with blue eyes.

Grassrunner- Lean white tom with green eyes. (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Reedfeather- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Ravenpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Swiftpaw- Brown and black tom with amber eyes.

Sparrowpaw- Light brown tom with honeyed green eyes.

Meadowpaw- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Ravenpaw- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes.

Ryepaw- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Queens:**

Appledawn- Rose cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Mother to Hazelpelt's kits: Hawkkit, Fallenkit, and Amberkit.)

Cloudflight- White she-cat with black paws and ears, blue eyes. (Mother to Birchface's kits: Hillkit and Hollykit)

Skysong- Black she-cat with green eyes. (Expecting Grassrunner's kits)


	8. Hollow x Ginger

**Hey guys! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you another one-shot. This one is kind of shippy in a way, it's Hollow X Ginger, and was requested by user BurstOfColor.**

Hollowkit is self-conscious about his eyes, and Gingerkit goes to comfort him.

 **If you guys have any suggestions or prompts for one-shots you would like to see, just leave a review and I'll see what I can do. Thank you all so much for the support, I appreciate it a lot. I am currently working on the next chapter of MLTS, so keep on a look out for that; hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll see ya all later! ;)**

* * *

"Acornshell? Why does everyone hate Hollowkit?"

Gingerkit was sitting by the medicine den's entrance, looking out into the clearing with a frown and his head tilted to the side. His blue eyes were fixated on the small figure stalking away on the other side of the clearing; tail low and head bowed as the other cats sneered and hissed at him as he passed by.

Since he met and became friends with the strange eyeless kit, Gingerkit noticed over time how the other Clanmembers would react whenever Hollowkit was around. Often snarling, jeering, mocking and being outright aggressive towards him. They would call him names too. Freak, abomination, monster. But the most popular and frequently thrown at him is StarClan reject. Gingerkit could not understand the reason for this.

Acornshell was behind him, sorting through the herbs. "It's complicated, Gingerkit." She sighed tiredly.

"But, he's my friend!" Gingerkit insisted, turning to her with big, round eyes. "I don't get it, Acornshell. Everyone treats Hollowkit like he's not one of us, and I don't see why that is."

Acornshell turned to him, her green eyes sympathetic. "You really are a sweet kit, aren't you?" She mewed with a small smile before it fell into a frown and her eyes darkened slightly. "The Clan believes Hollowkit to be a bad omen, due to him being born without any eyes."

"What's an omen?" Gingerkit asks.

"An omen is a sign that can potentially predict good or bad things in the future. They are sent to us by our ancestors in StarClan to help guide us." Acornshell explains. "So, because Hollowkit was born without eyes, and during a harsh storm, they think it's a sign from StarClan that bad things will come to ThunderClan, or that Hollowkit is destined to be the Clan's destruction."

Gingerkit reared his head back in shock. "What? But that's ridiculous! Hollowkit would never harm anyone!" He argued. "You are a medicine cat! You talk to StarClan! Can't you ask them about it? Or explain that to the Clan?"

Acornshell curled her tail around him gently. "It's not that easy, Gingerkit. StarClan doesn't speak directly to me, only with the Moonstone or in my dreams if it's needed to give me a message. But they didn't say anything so far." She meowed. "And I already tried to soothe the Clan's nerves in regards to Hollowkit, but they still believe he's a bad omen no matter what I say. I guess only time can tell what the future has in store for Hollowkit and us."

Gingerkit leaned into her embrace, feeling saddened by the information and helpless to help his friend. He looked up to her with anguished blue eyes. "Do you think Hollowkit is evil?"

Acornshell shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. No one is born evil, and I think Hollowkit just needs a chance to prove that to the Clan. Surely StarClan must've had a reason not to have given him any eyes, but I have faith it's for the good cause." She answered truthfully, looking down at him. "What about you, little one? I surely hope you won't stop being friends with him just because of what everyone else thinks of his appearance. After all, you should know better than anyone else how appearances can be deceiving."

Gingerkit pulled back, shaking his head profusely. "Of course not! I would never leave Hollowkit for such a silly reason!" He meowed, looking out the den once again. He spotted Hollowkit curled into a tiny ball at the edge of the clearing on his own. He looked miserable. "I know! I'll cheer him up!" He got the idea.

"May I take one honeycomb, please? It's for Hollowkit!" He pleads, using the cutest face he could muster. "It's so I can cheer him up, like you once did to me."

Acornshell purred with amusement. "My my, if you keep up like this I'll have to restock my stash of honeycombs." She meowed. She walked over to her stock, grabbing the yellow disc in her teeth and giving it to Gingerkit. "Here you go."

"Thanks!"

Gingerkit grabbed it with his teeth, and proceeded to drag with him out the den.

Meanwhile, outside; Hollowkit sat all by himself, away from everyone else. Cloverkit and Redkit were in the elders' den currently listening to the old cats' tales of epic adventures and great heroes from the past. He would've joined them, if it weren't for the fact that everyone else in the Clan despises him. Hollowkit excused himself and told Cloverkit and Redkit that they could go ahead while he went somewhere else. He wasn't fond of getting chased away today.

Hollowkit winced when he recalled the first time he was foolish enough to wander into the elders' den. He was so frightened at the time he did not leave Rainblossom's side for days. Hollowkit was upset he could not receive the same treatment as his friends in the Clan, but he wasn't feeling like running to either of his parents for support now. Not that he dislikes them in any way; he's just tired of acting like a frightened kit all the time. Rainblossom is always fussing over him, and Smokecloud is currently out on a patrol. So instead Hollowkit decided to distance himself away from everyone else and just deal with it.

He was used to being alone anyway-

"Hey look! It's the eyeless freak!" A voice yowled.

So much for peace and quiet.

Hollowkit groaned in annoyance. He glanced behind him over his shoulder and spotted some of the other kits making their way over to him. He was able to recognise Stormkit, his brother Ashkit, and the newly made apprentice, Mudpaw. He and his littermates were made apprentices quarter-moon ago, and he already acts like he is Clan leader. It was more than just annoying.

Hollowkit stood up and tried to walk away before things could get messy, but Ashkit quickly raced to stand on his way.

"Hey c'mon, you are not afraid, are you?" Ashkit mocked.

"Of you? Definitely not." Hollowkit retorted, when he was suddenly pulled back rather harshly by his tail. He yelped at the sharp pain spreading through his lower back and up his spine, as he glared at Mudpaw, who had gripped his tail with his teeth.

"Where you think you're going? Don't be like that, we just want to play!" Mudpaw jeered, still pulling on Hollowkit's tail.

"Leave me alone." Hollowkit hissed, pulling his tail back from the other's grip.

"So Freakkit, how does it feel being the most hated, not to mention useless cat in the Clan?" Stormkit mocked. "I don't even think Oakstar will make you an apprentice. After all, what's the point of having a cat rejected by StarClan to be a warrior?"

Hollowkit remained silent, anger bubbling up from inside but he knew better than to lash out at them, that's what they were provoking him for. He took deep breaths, trying to keep calm and pretend their hurtful words weren't effecting him.

"What's the matter? Did StarClan forget to give you a tongue too?" Mudpaw snickered. He suddenly leaned forward, very close to Hollowkit. He kept staring into his eyes and Hollowkit felt uncomfortable with the sudden proximity. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to distance himself when Mudpaw pinned him down. "Hold still! I'm trying to see if you got a brain inside there as well. StarClan knows they most likely forgot to give you one of those as well."

"Or of he does have one, it's a very tiny one." Ashkit added.

Hollowkit hissed, struggling to free himself from their hold on him to no avail.

"Hey Mudpaw! I dare you to stick your paw inside his eye!" Stormkit challenged, causing Hollowkit to immediately stiffen at that.

"What?"

"C'mon! Let's see if he feels anything!" Stormkit insisted. "Unless you are scared to do it."

Mudpaw scoffed. "Ha! As if I'm afraid! I'll do it."

As he took a paw out and slowly approached his eyes, Hollowkit began to struggle and writhe furiously, trying to get away. The paw was barely inches away. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. Unsheathing his claws, Hollowkit quickly lashed out and raked his claws across Mudpaw's face. The apprentice hissed in pain and let go of him, allowing Hollowkit to struggle free and get up.

"Argh! Why you little vermin!" Mudpaw growled, cleaning the tickle of blood trailing down his cheek and chin. He bared his teeth into a snarl and unsheathed his claws, fur bristling.

"Wait, Mudpaw! Look!" Ashkit halted the apprentice, motioning towards their victim.

Hollowkit was visibly shaking, fur standing up in alarm and empty sockets wide. He tried to gain back his composure but after what they just tried to do to him, even he couldn't deny it affected him. Before he knew it, tears welled up in his sockets and trailed down his cheek.

"He's crying!" Stormkit exclaimed, a hint of a smile on his voice. "So even without eyes he is able to cry! What a freak!"

The three of them laughed, continuing to mock and jeer him. Hollowkit couldn't take it anymore and he ran away from them, tears still spilling from his eyes.

"Go cry to your mother!" He heard Mudpaw jeer from a distance. "If she even loves you that is!"

"Everyone knows she is just taking pity on him because she always wanted a kit and instead she got him. Real shame!" Ashkit murmured.

Hollowkit tried his best to block out their mean comments as he tried to find a place to be alone. He quickly slipped and hid behind the nursery, away from everyone else. He slumped down to the ground, taking rapid breaths. He peeked over the corner to see if they were going to follow him, but thankfully they lost interest and started to play fight with each other.

Alone, Hollowkit sobbed, trying to cry as quietly as possible so as to not draw anyone's attention to his hiding place. He knows better than to let their words get to him; his parents always warned him not to heed what anyone else says about him or his eyes. But it still hurt.

Hollowkit used one paw to clear away the tears clogging his vision, sniffing. Why did he have to be born with no eyes? He didn't mean to. But everyone still looks at him with hate and disgust, as if he had committed a horrible deed that could not be forgiven. But the only thing he has ever done was exist.

 _I wish I had never been born._ He thought angrily.

"Hi Hollowkit!"

Hollowkit jumped in surprise at the cheery voice behind him. He whirled around and realized it was only Gingerkit, with a piece of honeycomb next to him. His blue eyes were shining and gleaming with joy, but also held a small glimmer of hesitation. Hollowkit sincerely hoped his friend was not beginning to fear him too.

"Oh, hey Gingerkit." Hollowkit greeted back as friendly as he could, but couldn't keep the dejection from seeping into his voice. "What are you doing?" He asks, motioning towards the honeycomb.

"I brought this for you. To cheer you up!" Gingerkit mewed, nudging the yellow disc towards him. His smile fell slightly and his eyes grew sympathetic. "I know you've been having a hard time in the Clan, I thought I could, maybe, help?"

Hollowkit bent down, sniffing the gooey treat curiously before taking a tentative lick. He frowned, flicking his tail. "I, uh, look I don't want to sound like I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, because I really do. But I can handle myself." He meowed. "It's complicated, Gingerkit, you couldn't possibly understand." He turned away gloomily.

"Yeah I do!" Gingerkit insisted, feeling slightly offended but keeping in mind that Hollowkit didn't know any better. "I know it may not look like it, but I know how it feels to be judged for your appearance!"

Hollowkit laughed dryly. "Huh, you? What are you talking about?" He questioned, eyeing the other kit curiously, taking note of how bright and shimmering his pelt seemed to glow under the sunlight, almost like a flame.

"It's true!" Gingerkit turned away, his face grim. "My parents rejected me because I wasn't as pretty as my brother and sister. At least your parents continued to love you despite your looks." Hollowkit flinched, taken by surprise by the other kit's dark murmur. For someone who was generally optimistic, loud and happy all of the time, it was weird seeing him like this; specially hearing his story.

Hollowkit felt remorse for what he said. He just judged him for his appearance without giving into consideration to what he might feel.

"H-hey, look, I'm sorry Gingerkit. I didn't mean to say that." Hollowkit murmured apologetically. "I-I had no idea…"

"It's okay."

Gingerkit turned back to Hollowkit, his eyes were watery but there was a big smile on his face. "Right now, what concerns me is you. I don't want you to feel as if you were alone just because of your looks, because that is not true." He meowed, leaning closer to Hollowkit. "Don't believe what anyone else tells you, okay? You didn't mean to be born without any eyes, and StarClan did not reject you for it. Acornshell speaks with StarClan, she can prove it."

Hollowkit was taken back by his words, especially when he could hear so much devotion and sincerity in them. He was at a loss for words. Fortunately, he didn't have to say anything, as Gingerkit kept on going.

"You are not a reject, an abomination, or a freak; you are you! Your eyes make you unique, but they don't define you." He went on, burying his muzzle on Hollowkit's shoulder. "Please don't think you are less than everyone else. You are really important and mean a lot to me!"

Hollowkit stared down at the crying kit on his shoulder. "Oh come on, don't be like that!" He meowed, trying to cheer him up when really it was the other way around. "If I weren't here you would still have Cloverkit, Redkit, and Acornshell. I'm not that meaningful."

"You are to me!" Gingerkit's cry was muffled by the fur.

Hollowkit stared in genuine surprised, not sure how to handle this. He was used to being hated, not cried over for. It was unexpected to say the least. Without even noticing, tears started to well up in his eyes again.

Hollowkit smiled a little. "Hey, stop that. You are going to make me cry at this rate!" He joked softly, flicking his tail. Gingerkit looked up, taking a step back. He was smiling a little too, but there were still tears in his eyes. "Gingerkit… why are you even doing this? Why bother helping me?" He couldn't help but ask. Sure they were friends, but only for over a moon. Nothing too strong to have a distinct bond or be inseparable. His mind reasoned.

Gingerkit giggled. "It's because I truly do understand." He smiled, flicking Hollowkit's ears with the tip of his tail.

Hollowkit remained silent, unsure how to respond to that. He was feeling so many emotions at once he didn't know how to process all of it.

"Gingerkit…" Hollowkit leaned forward, burying his muzzle into Gingerkit's shoulder. "Thank you for understanding." He meowed.

Gingerkit leaned his head further. "You're welcome."

 **Next one-shot will be about their apprentice ceremony.**


	9. Apprentices at last

"Guys, can you imagine that just in a few moons we'll finally be apprentices?" Cloverkit exclaimed while taking a bite out of a mouse he picked from the fresh-kill pile.

He is currently sharing prey with his friends while talking about their potential future in the Clan. Redkit was by his right, Gingerkit by his left, and Hollowkit across from him.

"Yeah, if it will ever happen." Hollowkit added dryly, plucking the feathers out of his magpie.

"Of course it will!" Cloverkit mewed cheerfully. "Rainblossom and Smokecloud won't let you be left out. Oakstar is going to make you an apprentice for sure!"

"Any ideas who could be your mentors?" Gingerkit asks, looking up from his thrush.

Cloverkit hummed, looking out across the clearing where many of the Clan warriors were gathering for patrols and tasks. "I don't have any specific choice, but I would like to have a mentor with a sense of humour. You know, someone who is fun to hang out with." He meowed. "I wouldn't want a mentor who is stuck-up, bossy, or strict. They are boring."

"I don't think you are supposed to have fun with your mentor." Redkit points out. "But I would like to have someone with experience and a good reputation, so that I may be just as good as them when I become a warrior. Though I know how unlikely it is for me to get a mentor like that."

"Do you think Alderclaw is going to be your mentor?" Gingerkit questions curiously.

Redkit shook his head. "From what I've heard, some cats still distrust him and as punishment for breaking the warrior code, he is forbidden from higher rank activities including mentoring." He mewed between bites from his squirrel. "Besides, apprentices are not meant to be mentored by their relatives."

"I don't think anyone will be very pleased in mentoring me." Hollowkit muttered. "Stonewing is always staring at me as well, it is kind of creepy to be honest. And most of the other warriors are too repulsed by me to be anywhere near."

Cloverkit turned to Gingerkit. "What about you? Any ideas?"

Gingerkit looked down bashfully. "Actually, I was thinking… maybe, I haven't decided for sure yet, but-"

"For crying out loud, just say it already!" Hollowkit hissed impatiently.

"Iwasthinkingaboutbecomingamedicinecat!" Gingerkit blurted out quickly.

"What?"

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Can you say that again?" Cloverkit suggested.

Gingerkit nodded, gulping nervously. "I was thinking about becoming a medicine cat."

A long silence met his words as the other three kits just stared and blinked at him in surprise.

"A medicine cat?" Cloverkit echoed. "That's uh, great, I guess." He muttered, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. He was hoping the four of them would train to become warriors so they could go on patrols together, and they can't do that if Gingerkit becomes a medicine cat.

"I haven't decided yet, but, are you guys going to hate me and stop being my friends if I do decide to become one?" Gingerkit asks anxiously, just wanting his friends' approval.

Cloverkit glanced at him once more and quickly crushed the disappointment down and traded for glee. Gingerkit is his friend, and he should be supportive of his friends on whatever they decide for themselves. Even if it doesn't follow his own plans.

"If that's what you really want, then I think you should go for it." Cloverkit mewed.

"Well I can see why you would consider the option, seeing how close you and Acornshell have become." Hollowkit noted. "So why not? I mean, if you truly feel comfortable in doing this and you like doing what she does, I say you could give it a try. You can always back away if you end up not liking it anyway."

Redkit frowned, flicking his tail. "I don't see why you would want to be stuffed in a den full of smelly herbs. Just sounds boring to me." He murmured. "But hey, if you enjoy that sort of thing, who am I to judge? Better you than me anyway- Ouch!" Redkit yelped in pain when Hollowkit gave him a hard nudge on his side. The two sent death glares at each other.

"R-really?" Gingerkit smiled, happy that his friends were showing support for him. "I think I'll do it then! I am going to be a medicine cat!"

"But doesn't Acornshell have to agree to take you in as her apprentice?" Redkit pointed out.

"I thought it was Oakstar that decided who the mentors are." Gingerkit said in confusion.

"It is! But to become a medicine cat is a bit more complicated, as you need the approval from both Oakstar and Acornshell." Cloverkit explained.

Gingerkit stiffened. "Does that mean… I have to talk to Oakstar on my own?" He gulped, trembling slightly at the prospect of having to talk to the Clan leader all by himself. He wants to become a medicine cat, but, he isn't sure he could go through this on his own.

"Actually, no." Cloverkit meowed.

Gingerkit, and even Redkit and Hollowkit looked up at him in surprise and confusion. Glad that he's got his friends total attention on himself, Cloverkit grinned and proceeded to explain.

"I have been thinking of an idea lately. Since I am two moons older than either one of you, I would become an apprentice before you guys. And Gingerkit, you would be apprenticed alongside Sunkit and Lightkit, though they barely remember you and I reckon you don't want to have your apprentice ceremony with them, right?" Cloverkit prompted, earning a shake of the head from Gingerkit. "Which leaves Redkit and Hollowkit to have their apprentice ceremonies' on their own. So what I was thinking was, that we could talk to Oakstar about delaying our apprentice ceremony so that the four of us could have it at the same time. We would be apprenticed together!"

"Would that really work though? We are just a bunch of kits after all, I doubt Oakstar will listen to us." Hollowkit pointed out.

"I think it's worth a try!" Cloverkit mewled.

"I have an idea!" Gingerkit exclaims. "Since I have to get both of their approvals, I can ask Acornshell to talk with Oakstar with us."

"Yeah, sure." Cloverkit shrugged.

Gingerkit whirled around and bounded off towards the medicine den. Cloverkit, Redkit and Hollowkit remained behind.

"Do you think Acornshell will really take on him as her apprentice?" Redkit asks.

"Of course she will!" Hollowkit meowed. "They are so close they might as well be mother and son, and I don't think Acornshell would want to part from Gingerkit so soon."

They stopped talking once they spotted Gingerkit waddle his way towards them with Acornshell padding calmly behind him. Cloverkit analysed her facial expression but she gave nothing away in regards to Gingerkit's request.

"She said yes!" Gingerkit mewed enthusiastically. "And she will help us too!"

Acornshell nodded and motioned for the four kits to follow her as she led them towards Oakstar's den. Cloverkit and Gingerkit happily followed, but Redkit and Hollowkit trembled in apprehension. What would the Clan leader say if he saw them in his den? Would he banish them? Hollowkit is arguably the most hated member in the Clan and Redkit is living proof that the warrior code has been broken.

They stood in front of the narrow entrance, covered by a wall of lichen draped over the entrance. Acornshell called out a small greeting. A warm mew replied back from the shadows beyond the lichen and Acornshell pushed her way in. Before she fully disappeared, she turned her head around to look at them.

"Gingerkit, you come with me." She meowed, turning her green gaze to the other kits. "The three of you wait here until I call for you."

Gingerkit jumped and he eagerly followed her inside the dark den; his golden tipped tail disappearing through the lichen.

Cloverkit leaned forward with his ears pricked, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation but all he could hear coming from inside were murmurs and hushed tones.

"Do you hear anything?" Redkit prompted curiously. Cloverkit shook his head with a frown.

They heard rustling coming from inside when Gingerkit peeked his head out the den. "You guys can come in now!" He mewed. "Don't worry, Oakstar isn't that scary. He's really nice actually! He says I can be a medicine cat for sure!"

"That's great, Gingerkit!" Hollowkit mews quietly, still apprehensive about meeting the Clan leader face to face.

The four of them slipped inside, pushing their way past the lichen into the snug, dark cave. Acornshell was sited to the left while a dark figure sat before them. Oakstar's green eyes gleaming in the shadows being the only thing visible about him, casting a mysterious air about him.

 _How in StarClan's sake is he not scary?_ Hollowkit wondered, cowering behind Cloverkit for support.

"Come in, please, make yourselves comfortable. It's not often I get visitors, especially young brave kits with initiative." Oakstar meowed warmly, beckoning them closer. "From what Acornshell tells me, you got a request for me. Is that true?"

Cloverkit, seeing how this was his idea and it didn't seem like anyone else was going to say anything, took a hesitant step forward and met the green gaze evenly.

"Y-yes. Oakstar, w-we were wondering if it would be possible to delay our apprentice ceremony." Cloverkit stammered slightly.

Oakstar blinked in surprise. "Oh? Whatever for?" He questioned curiously.

Cloverkit gulped. "W-well… the four of us are friends for quite some time. I am two moons older than them and I would have my ceremony all alone. Gingerkit doesn't want to go with his littermates. And Redkit and Hollowkit would be alone in theirs as well." He explained. "The four of us have been friends for some time and we were hoping we could be apprenticed together. Even if it means delaying my training. Please?"

Oakstar chuckled in amusement. "I am impressed. Usually it is the other way around, with kits often begging to be apprenticed sooner. I appreciate your initiative, young ones." He meowed. "Very well, I will delay your training until all of you reach the proper age for training. I still have yet to pick mentors for all of you."

Cloverkit quickly dipped his head. "T-thank y-you, Oakstar!" He mewed gratefully. Redkit and Hollowkit copied his action and did the same.

"Well, off you go then." Oakstar dismissed them, flicking his tail.

Cloverkit and the others thanked him again and slipped out the den, all of them with happy and relieved expressions on their faces.

"We did it!" Cloverkit exclaimed.

"That wasn't so bad." Redkit mewed.

"I don't know why you are scared to begin with." Acornshell spoke behind them. "Oakstar is a fair and kind leader, with a very soft spot for kits. He would never speak a word against either one of you."

"Thank you for accompanying us, Acornshell!" Gingerkit mewed, dipping his head.

The medicine cat dipped her head back at them with a smile before padding off to her den. With their ceremony delayed for at least two moons, all they gotta do is wait for the big day. Cloverkit felt giddy just thinking about it.

 **(Two moons later)**

Today was the big day!

Cloverkit could barely contain his excitement as he watched Oakstar leap to the top of the large rock formation above his den. His heart felt as if it flipped right over when Oakstar called out to the Clan.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around beneath the Highboulder for a Clan ceremony." He yowled. "It is time to fulfil a promise I made to four of our kits."

Cloverkit glanced at his friends in excitement. This is it! The moment when they would begin serving their Clan!

As the other Clan members began to gather around in a circle surrounding the Highboulder, Cloverkit and the others sat together over to the side. Breezeshine groomed his fur until it was slick clean before turning her attention to Redkit, who fussed under her ministrations.

"Keep still!" Breezeshine hissed softly.

"You are messing up my fur!" Redkit whined.

"I am cleaning you for your big moment. Now hold still, I am almost done." Breezeshine meowed, still grooming him despite his complains.

Cloverkit giggled at his grumpy frown. He leaned forward and looked further to the side and saw Rainblossom doing the same for Hollowkit, but unlike Redkit, he sat still calmly waiting for his mother to be done. Smokecloud was right beside him, eyes shining with pride.

"Are you ready?" Smokecloud meows.

"Totally!" Hollowkit squeaks eagerly. "Just you wait, dad! I will prove to everyone I can be a great warrior! Just like you."

Smokecloud smiles, nodding in approval before padding away to join the rest of the crowd. Meanwhile, Gingerkit hurriedly groomed himself until his ginger fur was shining and neat. His mother wasn't there to do it for him and he refused Acornshell's offer to do it for him. He wanted to take care of his own fur by himself.

"There!" Breezeshine exclaims, as she finally let's go of Redkit, who seemed rather miserable looking with his fur so slick. He pawed the tufts of fur atop his head to give it more of a messy look, two points sticking out almost resembling small horns. Cloverkit giggled, earning a playful shove from Redkit.

Within moments, the whole Clan was gathered around them, gazing upwards at Oakstar. Sitting still one level below him was the deputy, Stonewing, who was watching the kits intently. For the first time that morning, Hollowkit's excitement felt closer to anxiety. Some cats were giving him deadly glares, and suddenly the expectations of Smokecloud and Rainblossom, of Oakstar, and his friends, the whole Clan, pressed down on his shoulder's like a badger's paws. He has a lot to prove if he ever expects to win the Clan's trust and respect.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he felt a soft muzzle nudge him from behind. Hollowkit turned to see his mother ushering him toward the centre. He searched Rainblossom's eyes for comfort, relieved to see serenity in her blue orbs as she encouraged him forward with a gentle blink.

Once they were ready, Cloverkit, Gingerkit, Hollowkit and Redkit, walked forward to the centre together, looking at each other in excitement. When all cats fell silent, Oakstar began.

"I gather you all here for one of my favourite duties." Oakstar announces. "These four kits have reached the age to begin their training."

Cloverkit observed the crowd around them, narrowing his eyes and trying to find any clues as to who they're mentors will be. Obviously Acornshell will mentor Gingerkit, but who will mentor him?

His unspoken question was soon answered.

"Cloverkit!" Oakstar called out, beckoning him forward.

Redkit nudged his friend forward, feeling he froze on his paws. Cloverkit gulped, quivering in excitement he bounced forward until he was directly below the Highboulder.

"From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Cloverpaw." Oakstar announces.

Much to his surprise, the other apprentices began to chant his name. He was confused, remembering how the first time he interacted with them it didn't turn out well, but reasoned they were only doing this as it was part of the ritual to call out a new apprentice's name.

"May StarClan guide and watch over you as you tread the path of a warrior." Oakstar continues, before looking down at the crowd.

"Lavenderstripe." He called out.

Cloverpaw looked at the crowd in surprise as the pale gray tabby parted her way through the crowd, excitement showing in the tiny twitch of her tail as her blue eyes brightened. Her fur held a pinkish gleam to it and it was more evident now in the sunlight as her stripes seemed to glow.

"It is time that you take on your very first apprentice. You are a credit to this Clan; a great fighter and skilful hunter." Oakstar goes on. "I trust you to pass on all of your skills to Cloverpaw and help him become a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of."

Lavenderstripe nodded, determination shining in her eyes. "I will do my best!" She promised, bending her head down.

Cloverpaw saw the motion as the sign for him to greet her. He hurried forward and raised his muzzle to touch noses with her. He felt his paws quiver, barely holding him up in his excitement.

"Gingerkit." Oakstar called out.

Hearing his name being called, Gingerkit raced to the centre of the clearing, skidding to a halt below the Highboulder.

"From this day forward, you will be Gingerpaw." He went on, flicking his tail to the side. "Acornshell." He calls, the golden-brown she-cat walking into the clearing, stopping next to Gingerpaw. "I know that I am putting Gingerpaw in safe paws. I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the wisdom and knowledge he will need in his path."

Acornshell nodded. "I will teach him everything I know." She vowed, bending down to touch Gingerpaw's muzzle with hers.

"Redkit, come forward." Oakstar called.

Feeling all of the attention drawn to himself, Redkit felt conscious as he paced forward to the centre, trying to avoid eye contact with the other cats in the crowd. He failed to do so, as he caught a glimpse of his father, Alderclaw, who stood among the crowd; watching him intently with pride in his eyes. Redkit frowned, shaking the feeling off and ignoring him.

"Redkit, you may have been born in a different Clan, but you have been with us for five moons and have learned what it is to be a ThunderClan cat." Oakstar went on. "Today is the day you will begin to learn what it is to be a ThunderClan warrior."

Redkit took a deep breath as he listened to Oakstar's speech. A part of him felt torn as the painful reminder that he is indeed half-Clan made him remember his dear mother back in ShadowClan. But that life is no more. Redkit raised his chin, staring upwards at Oakstar and met his green gaze evenly.

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Redpaw." Oakstar turned his gaze away to the crowd. "You will train him, Hollystorm. Smokecloud was once your mentor, and I hope that you will pass on the fine hunting skills he taught you."

Redpaw stared in amazement as a jet black she-cat parted through the crowd and made her way over to him. He gulped nervously as he met the dark warrior's gleaming green gaze. He was rather scared to greet her so closely, but as she bent down to touch noses with him, he felt himself relax when the she-cat murmured to him. "I'll make you the best warrior you can be."

 _Redpaw's got Hollystorm!_ Hollowkit barely stopped himself from laughing out loud. Despite being a very skilful and generally respected warrior, she was infamously known as being very strict. Most young cats were a bit afraid of Hollystorm, who has a scathing tongue whenever she was annoyed. But to be fair he really has no right to laugh. At least Redpaw got a mentor, Hollowkit will be lucky if he is even addressed as an apprentice.

Hollowkit's heart began to pound harder in his chest. When Oakstar called out his name and beckoned him forward, he padded across the clearing with as much dignity as he could muster despite the glares and angry looks thrown his way.

His eyeless sockets peered up at Oakstar. _Oh StarClan, please give me a good mentor! Please tell me you have truly not rejected me!_ He prayed silently.

"From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollowpaw." Oakstar announced. Hollowpaw braced himself for the worst now. _Here it comes._

"Stonewing will be your mentor."

Hollowpaw looked up in surprise. Surely he misheard him? But as he watched the dark gray tom jump off the side of the Highboulder, while hearing the outraged meows of his Clanmates all around him, Hollowpaw realized this was indeed happening. He got the Clan deputy as his mentor.

"Stonewing, you are a wise and experienced warrior." Oakstar mewed. "I know for a fact that you will pass on all of your qualities to Hollowpaw."

Hollowpaw spun around to face Stonewing. The dark gray warrior had stepped into the clearing, waiting for him. Hollowpaw, as excited as he was to receive the deputy as his mentor, couldn't help but be suspicious. There was no guarantee the Clan deputy wouldn't turn on him at the first chance he gets. He walked cautiously towards his mentor, almost as if he was expecting him to blurt out that this was all a joke. But as he got closer and closer to his mentor he noted the friendly gleam in Stonewing's eyes, and ultimately decided he was very happy with the choice Oakstar made for him. Especially when he caught a glimpse of Redpaw's jealous expression over to the side.

The four kits, now turned apprentices, sat side by side next to each other as they wondered what else the future had in store for them, as they couldn't wait to begin their training.


	10. Rivals

**Hello guys! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new one-shot, if you can even call it that at this point. This fic was just supposed to be a series of one-shots playing around the idea of mixing both concepts of Eddsworld and warriors, something small. But it grew into something more and I can't stop writing more and more of this. I have so many ideas for this. And when I have to juggle my schedule between school, this fic, and MLTS it is very hard to restrain myself.**

 **I am still writing MLTS, the process is just going a little slower than I would like because I want it to be not just good, not great, but perfect. The story itself means a lot to me and I don't want to do a half-ass chapter just to get it done and over with. Even if it means the chapter itself could take months to write and perfect, I will still do it.**

 **But anyways, I have a lot in store for Eddswarriors. In this one-shot, our favourite group of cats come face to face with their greatest rivals. If you watch Eddsworld, then you should know who they are by now.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of the support, I really appreciate it! I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya all later! ;)**

Cloverpaw trotted behind Lavenderstripe, following her as she led them through the forest. They weren't alone though. Stonewing and Hollowpaw raced beside them as well. Hollowpaw and him were being shown around the territory for the very first time, leaving the confinements of the camp. Cloverpaw looked around the huge, luscious forest surrounding them in awe, barely containing his urge to take off and explore on his own.

But he doesn't want to cause trouble on his first day out as an apprentice, so he obediently followed his mentor. Stonewing, despite being the deputy and the most experienced one in the group, he let Lavenderstripe to take the lead so that she may get the handle on being a proper mentor for the first time. Once in a while he would add a comment as she showed them around the place, or advise her on certain actions.

"We're approaching RiverClan territory now." Stonewing warns, looking back at them over his shoulder. "The Sunningrocks are just over that ravine." He pointed with his muzzle to a treeless mound of boulders.

Cloverpaw felt his fur stand on end at the notion of being so close to enemy territory.

The undergrowth began to thin out, and the sound of splashing water drifted through the trees. Cloverpaw pricked his ears. Their patrol came to a halt as they stood at the edge of a large river, flowing past swift and smooth.

Cloverpaw stared at the sight in wonder, and couldn't help his squeak of surprise. "Look how much water there is!"

"This is the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan." Lavenderstripe explained. "RiverClan rules over the hunting grounds over the other side of this river."

Hollowpaw sniffed the air before recoiling in disgust. "They smell like fish!" He spat.

Lavenderstripe purred in amusement. "Yeah, other Clans tend to smell rather foul." She meowed. "We'll follow up the river and head over to the Fourtrees, then carry on the tour from there."

Cloverpaw perked up enthusiastically. "The Fourtrees?" He echoed. "That's where the gatherings are held, right?"

Stonewing nodded. "That's right." He says. "Every full moon all four Clans gather together at Fourtrees under StarClan's truce beneath the full moon. As long as the moon is still visible, the gathering will go on."

Cloverpaw nodded in understanding before looking out across the other side of the river. Were there any RiverClan warriors observing them right now?

"Anyway, we should move on." Lavenderstripe suggested, but then Stonewing halted her with his tail, his head raised and ears pricked. She looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

Stonewing narrowed his eyes. "I heard something rustling somewhere ahead of us." He stated. Cloverpaw felt his paws tingle in apprehension, thinking he might have to defend his territory from intruders already so early in his training. But Stonewing looked down at him and Hollowpaw with a stern gaze. "Stay here. We will check it out but we'll come right back. Don't wander anywhere, and definitely don't try to cross the river."

Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw both nodded. Stonewing and Lavenderstripe bounded through the undergrowth before disappearing completely from sight. Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw remained behind, shuffling their paws and looking around the area in silence.

Cloverpaw took a deep breath, breaking the silence. "Ah. Apprentices at last. Isn't it great, Hollowpaw?" He meowed wistfully. "We are finally going to begin our training, and so far the tour of the territory is amazing! It's a shame Redpaw couldn't come along with us."

"Yeah, he had to stay behind on camp and clear out the elders' den." Hollowpaw said, barely suppressing his joy at the thought. Originally, Hollowpaw was the one who was supposed to stay behind and clear away the elders' bedding. But they refused to let him come anywhere near them, afraid he would taint them somehow, so Redpaw was put on task instead. Being a freak of nature sure does have its advantages!

"I wonder when we will get to learn some battle moves." Cloverpaw meowed, crouching with his tail sticking out. "Do you think we'll get to fight in an actual battle soon? Who do you think we could go up against?"

"Woah, slow down. We barely started our training and already you want to pick a fight?" Hollowpaw pointed out. "Why do you want to fight so badly anyway?"

Cloverpaw stood up. "It's not that I want to fight. I just want to be a warrior soon!" He defended. "I want to hunt! To follow the warrior code! And do the other great things that warriors are meant to do!"

Hollowpaw frowned. He knew just how much of a dreamer Cloverpaw could be, but now he thinks he is getting ahead of himself. "Why the hurry? The time will come for all that." He mewed, touching his friend's flank with his tail.

"Sorry. I just can't help but imagine what the future will be like for us." Cloverpaw murmured. He could already imagine: Hollowpaw and Redpaw running alongside him through the forest, hunting and fighting beside each other. Gingerpaw always there to care and heal them from their wounds. Maybe one of them could even become Clan leader someday!

Cloverpaw was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling coming from somewhere behind him. They whirled around, startled. Immediately the two of them crouched and braced themselves for a predator to leap out and attack them. Instead, it was their ginger and golden friend who had stumbled out rather clumsily. Cloverpaw immediately relaxed.

"Gingerpaw? What are you doing here?" Hollowpaw questioned in surprise.

"Hey guys!" Gingerpaw mewed, staggering to his paws and shaking the clumps of leaves clinging to his fur. "Acornshell was showing me the best places to find herbs. She went to collect junipers and yarrow and told me to go find celandine." He explained.

"So why are you here then?" Cloverpaw asks.

"She said celandine is best found near the river, so I followed the sound of rushing water all the way here." Gingerpaw stated, licking one of his paws and swiping over his ears to wash. "I had no idea you chaps would be out here."

"Well, since we are here maybe we can help then." Hollowpaw suggested. "What does it look like?"

"She said it is supposed to be a patch of small yellow flowers with four petals." Gingerpaw explained, walking past them and looking around for any signs that might fit his description. His blue eyes widened. "Like those over there!" He pointed with his muzzle towards a patch of yellow flowers.

"Is that it?" Hollowpaw asks.

"It fits the description." Cloverpaw tilted his head.

"Yeah but, there is just one problem." Hollowpaw muttered as he looked at the patch of flowers on the other side of the river. "It's on RiverClan territory. We are not supposed to cross the border, and I really don't feel like plunging myself in water just for some flowers."

Gingerpaw looked at him in dismay. "But this is my very first apprentice task!" He whined. "If don't bring back the celandine, Acornshell is going to get upset that I failed her!"

Before Hollowpaw could argue, he heard a splash beside him and he noted the lack of presence of his denmate. He glanced down and saw Cloverpaw, swimming rather clumsily to the other side. His head bobbed above the surface, once in a while he would drift with the current but he kept himself stirred in the right direction; aiming for the flowers.

"What are you doing?!" Hollowpaw yowled in distress. "Cloverpaw, turn back! Turn back now before Stonewing comes back!" He urged. "What if a patrol were to see you in their territory? You will be turned to shreds!"

Cloverpaw managed to reach the other side, heaving himself over the riverbed. His pelt drenched and soaking wet. He inwardly cheered for succeeding the task of swimming across the rushing river. He smiled back at his friends on the other side.

"See Hollowpaw? There is no danger!" Cloverpaw meowed, moving to nip out the roots of the flowers, taking a whole bundle with him. "Besides, what's wrong with a little risk once in a while? Warriors have to be brave for the sake of their Clan!"

"One thing is to be brave, another thing is to be mouse-brained." Hollowpaw retorted. "And crossing into another Clan's territory for some plants is mouse-brained category."

Cloverpaw rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before plunging back into the river. Gripping the flowers tightly in between his teeth, he tried to make the journey back to his own territory.

Tired from the patrol, he was having trouble staying above the surface. He waded into the river, making sure to keep his paws still touching the pebbles of the river floor. He kept his eyes fixed on his friends, watching him on the other side of the river.

But suddenly, the rocks rolled from beneath his paws, making him lose his footing and get taken under by the current.

"Cloverpaw!" He heard his friends yell before the water took him down.

Cloverpaw thrashed his legs instinctively, desperately trying to keep himself above the surface. The current swirled; his paws worked furiously, and the river tossed him around. Cloverpaw wasn't sure which way was up or down anymore, and water flooded his senses.

 _This is it. I am going to drown on my first day out as an apprentice. Here, by the border separating ThunderClan and RiverClan._

"Oy loser! What do you think you are doing on our side of the border?"

Somehow, above the loud splashes, Cloverpaw managed to hear a gruff voice speak out. Struggling to keep his head above the water, he tried to keep swimming. He had lost sight of his friends, unsure which way to go until he saw the familiar form of Hollowpaw's eyeless form standing at the edge of the riverbed.

Cloverpaw kicked out strongly, fearing for one panic-stricken heartbeat he would be swept right past them. Fortunately, he managed to throw himself towards the riverbed, and Hollowpaw gripped his scruff, helping him haul out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Hollowpaw prompted, helping him onto land.

Cloverpaw collapsed, his chest heaving from taking large gulps of air into his lungs. He was soaking wet and tired from all the struggle, and yet despite all that, he still held the yellow flowers in his teeth.

"I got it." He choked out jokingly, dropping the flowers at his paws.

"Cloverpaw! I am so sorry!" Gingerpaw appeared from behind Hollowpaw, his blue eyes wide with worry and sympathy. "I shouldn't have made you cross the river just for some flowers! You could've drowned!"

"Hey losers! If you are done crying can you answer us?" The same gruff voice snapped again.

Cloverpaw looked up but there were no other cats round. At least, no on their side of the border. He looked back at the river, spotting three shapes standing on the other side. Squinting his eyes to get a better view of the strangers, Cloverpaw managed to make out the appearance of each individual.

To the left was a white and brown tom with dark blue eyes, smaller in comparison to his Clanmates. To the right was a pale cream-ginger tabby tom with white stripes, and blue eyes so pale they mimicked the colour of heather. And standing tall between the two cats was a large dark brown tabby tom with black paws and stripes, and dark green eyes glaring back at them.

Cloverpaw knew right away these cats were RiverClan, but rather than be intimidated or scared at the fact he was caught on their territory, he felt more annoyed than anything else. These cats looked to be just as old as they are and yet, even separated by the river between them, Cloverpaw could feel the air of superiority they were emitting with their glares and smug faces.

"So, now that we got your attention ThunderClan scums, mind answering why you were in OUR side of the river?" The dark tabby challenged, right away Cloverpaw could recognise him as the owner of the gruff voice from earlier.

Despite their attitude, the last thing he wants is to provoke a battle between them, so Cloverpaw swallowed his pride to explain himself. "I was just taking some celandine! No reason to freak out about!" He answered, showing them the herbs he carried with him.

The pale tabby to the right narrowed his eyes, his fur bristling. "Celandine that rightfully belongs to RiverClan, you little thieves!" He hissed.

"What? It was just some herbs!" Cloverpaw exclaimed in indignation. "Are you guys that mouse-brained to the point of fighting for some dumb flowers?"

"If it was on our side of the border, then it is RiverClan's flowers that you have stolen." The dark tabby snarled, his tail flicking behind him. "We should claw your furs off for stealing from us!" He threatened, before composing himself with a smirk. "But since you three are just a couple of dumb kits, we'll let you go. But you have to pay us back with prey in return!"

"What?! No way!" Hollowpaw growled. "We aren't going to give you our prey for some stupid flowers. You may as well take it back instead!"

The cats' gazes shifted to Hollowpaw and they reared back in shock, blinking a couple of times to make sure they were seeing correctly. "By StarClan what's wrong with you?" The pale tabby screeched in alarm at the sight. "Can you even see?"

Hollowpaw turned deadpanned. "Yes. Despite being born with no eyes I still have the misfortune of looking at your stupid faces, real shame." He muttered, smiling slightly near the end. Cloverpaw tried to hold in his giggles, one paw over his mouth to muffle his snorts.

The dark tabby sneered at them. "Mind repeating that directly to our faces?" His fur bristled.

Hollowpaw sniffed. "Don't wanna waste my breath with you."

"Then give back the flowers!" The tabby hissed.

"Even if we wanted to, how are we supposed to get there without drowning?" Cloverpaw snapped, shivering with cold due to his wet fur. He doesn't want a repeat of this experience anytime soon. No way is he going to swim there and go back again in one piece.

"Why didn't you use the stepping stones then, stupid?" The pale tabby flicked his tail, gesturing down with one paw towards a line of stones, barely covered by the river leading directly towards both sides. Cloverpaw felt a sudden sense of stupidity wash over him. Why didn't he notice it before?

"Like I said, we would give it back if we wanted to, but we need these flowers." Cloverpaw retorted angrily. "So unless you want to come over here and take them back yourself, you won't be getting anything from us!"

Cloverpaw was so sure he got the last laugh, but he was dead wrong. Before he could realize it, the dark tabby plunged into the river, wading through the stream so swiftly he seemed more like an otter rather than a cat, until he was standing right in front of them.

 _Oh right, they are RiverClan. They can swim._ Cloverpaw remembered with dread.

"Lame." He heard Hollowpaw mutter next to him, as the dark tabby, dripping wet, rose from the river and came face to face with him. Dark green eyes glaring down at him.

"Dare say that to my face, loser?" The tabby snarled, making Cloverpaw flinch away from the close proximity between them. The tabby smirked in satisfaction and unsheathed his claws. "Tell you what, if you defeat me in a battle I'll let you keep the flowers free of charge. But if I win we get the flowers AND your prey!"

Cloverpaw gulped in apprehension. He was barely an apprentice and doesn't know any fighting moves, there is no way he can win this. But if he backs down, he'll let his Clan down too.

Shakily and rather hesitantly, Cloverpaw unsheathed his own claws, bracing himself for a fight he knows he cannot win. Fortunately, StarClan must've heard his silent pleas because the conflict was interrupted before the fight could take place.

"Pinepaw! What do you think you are doing on ThunderClan's side of the border?!"

The dark tabby, Pinepaw, whirled around in alarm. Standing by the edge of the river on the other side was a tall brown tabby cat with green eyes, narrowed in Pinepaw's direction. Two other warriors stood by the cat, a gray tabby and a dark ginger she-cat. They were standing with their tails raised next to the two apprentices.

"Come back right this instant, and stop picking fights!" The Brown warrior scolded.

"But I-!" Pinepaw tried to argue, ready to defend himself.

"I could care less for you excuse this time, Pinepaw." The cat, presumably Pinepaw's mentor, snapped. "Just swim your way back here and leave these apprentices alone! Your father will be thrilled to learn about the trouble you conjured up this time."

Pinepaw growled, baring his teeth in anger and irritation. He whirled back to Cloverpaw, who was frozen, wide-eyed and silent but was relieved at the fact he didn't have to fight anymore. He reared his head in, so that they were eye to eye with each other.

"This isn't over, runt." Pinepaw spat. "Next time I see you, I will shred you into tiny scraps of fur!" He threatened, making Cloverpaw gulp in fear.

Cloverpaw, Hollowpaw and Gingerpaw stood frozen; watching as Pinepaw swam back to his side of the border where his patrol was waiting for him. They exchanged a few words, too low for them to hear due to the sound of the running river, before the warriors leapt through the bushes and left out of sight.

Pinepaw turned to glare at them. "And next time, go drown in your own territory!" He yowled.

The white and brown cat standing next to him, turned; tilting his head in confusion. "But they don't have any rivers in ThunderClan." He pointed out innocently, oblivious to the glare Pinepaw was giving him. "At least, I don't think they do- OW!" He cried out in pain when Pinepaw swiped down hard and hit him over the head.

"What was that for?" The cat whined.

"Shut up, Bumblepaw." Pinepaw growled, racing into the undergrowth after his Clanmates with the bicolour apprentice following after him.

The trio of friends remained in stunned silent, hardly believing they just had an encounter with a patrol from a rival clan, and barely managed to leave without getting a scratch on their pelts.

"Well, that happened." Hollowpaw broke the silence. "At least we got the celandine though."

"Gingerpaw!"

The trio turned around to see Acornshell appear from a patch of nettle bushes. She looks at them worryingly, her pale green eyes wide.

"What is going on here? I thought I heard voices coming from this direction?" She looked around curiously, observing her surroundings for any signs of intruders.

Gingerpaw grabbed the flowers Cloverpaw collected, hurrying over to her. "Acornshell look! We found celandine!" He meowed eagerly, completely changing the topic away from their recent encounter with RiverClan.

Acornshell looked down at him then shifted her gaze to the yellow flowers he dropped by her paws. She smiled, her whiskers twitching in amusement and a purr rumbling through her throat.

"No silly, this isn't celandine it's marigold." She corrected gently.

Unknown to her, the three apprentices just died a little on the inside. After all their work, and it was the wrong herb.

 **So yeah, Eduardo and his gang are in this too. How do you like them? I know I already posted the allegiances before, but just to remind you who is who in this world:**

 **Eduardo:** Pinepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with black paws, stripes and dark green eyes.

 **Mark:** Thistlepaw- Pale cream-ginger tabby tom with white stripes and pale blue eyes.

 **Jon:** Bumblepaw- White and brown tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	11. Red x Hollow

**Red x Hollow requested by: Intensepancakes and SuperKawaiiChanFangirl**

 **Summary:** Redpaw and Hollowpaw don't get along as well as Cloverpaw would've liked, but they have more in common than they like to admit.

 **Hope you guys enjoy this, thank you all for the support and I'll see ya all later! ;)**

"Wake up, sleepy slug."

Hollowpaw felt a paw brush his ear. Blinking awake, he jerked up his head. Sunshine was streaming through the bramble walls of the den, flooding his nest. It silhouetted Cloverpaw's form at the entrance, towering over him.

"Stonewing told me to come and wake you up." Cloverpaw explained. "You are training with Redpaw today."

Hollowpaw inwardly grimaced. Out of all cats he could be paired up with for training, it had to be Redpaw. Despite them being in the same little group of friends, the two of them did not see eye to eye with each other. Since the beginning, the two of them never got along; calling each other names, playing pranks, and sometimes even sabotaging the other whenever possible. Clearly they hate each other's guts.

Hollowpaw grunted, hauling himself to his paws. His muscles ached from training and his pads were still sore. He was not looking forward to today's training session.

"Stonewing is waiting for you outside. Redpaw is already there." Cloverpaw meowed. "He's been pacing around the clearing with Hollystorm since dawn."

"He's just showing off." Hollowpaw growled under his breath. _Stupid half-breed._ He thought. _He knew we would be training together and didn't come to wake me up. I'll get back at him for that!_

Cloverpaw frowned. He knows of his friends' rivalry and he tried his best to cope and help them, but no matter what, they never seem to get along; much to his dismay. He turned and stalked away, ready to begin his own training with Lavenderstripe today.

Pelt pricking with irritation, Hollowpaw clambered out of his nest, stepping out the den. He squinted his eyes against the harsh sunlight and spotted the deputy and the black warrior conversing quietly. His eyes immediately narrowed when he spots Redpaw pacing beside his mentor, his tail lashing from side to side.

Hollowpaw grit his teeth. He shook out his pelt and hurried toward Stonewing, immediately drawing Redpaw's attention.

"Well, well, well, you managed to wake up then." Redpaw teased, staring at him with a smirk.

"No thanks to you." Hollowpaw glared.

Redpaw chuckled in amusement, clinking his tongue. "Aw, did you need me to come and fetch you out of your nest?" He cooed mockingly.

Hollowpaw flared, wishing he could slit Redpaw's smug muzzle. StarClan knows just how much he hates his guts. He absolutely can't stand Redpaw, they can't even be in the same den without going at each other's throats, let alone training together.

Stonewing and Hollystorm took them out on their first hunting lesson. Along the way, Redpaw purposefully knocked some of the lose stones on the steep ravine they had to climb out, just outside the camp, to make it harder on Hollowpaw.

Later, when they were being instructed on stalking technics, Hollowpaw used his tail to knock Redpaw off his paws and fall, making him mess up his crouch.

Then when they were done learning the best crouches for different types of prey, Stonewing let them go ahead and practice what they've learned on real prey. Hollowpaw was sneaking up on a shrew, eyes and ears strained forward, his tail just an inch above the ground as he placed one steady paw at a time.

Much to his annoyance and disappointment though, Redpaw pounced on the shrew before he could and killed it in one swift bite.

"Got one!" Redpaw gloated, lifting the caught prey with pride and smirking in satisfaction at Hollowpaw's fuming form.

This wasn't the only incident though. Whenever they were called to train together, they always find a way to temper with each other. Their mentors didn't seem to notice anything out of order, thinking their strange behaviour as just friendly competition, unaware of the insults they would throw at each other back in camp when they weren't around.

"Watch where you going, StarClan reject!" Redpaw growled after Hollowpaw had accidentally bump into him on the way to the fresh-kill pile.

"Shut up, you stupid half-breed!" Hollowpaw hissed back, his fur bristling as he bared his teeth at him.

Redpaw stiffened, stopping abruptly. He turned around and took a pace closer to him, stiff-legged with fury and his gray eyes narrowed into slits. "What did you call me?" He snarled, his voice dangerously quiet.

Hollowpaw could feel his heart pounding in his chest, the tension between them thick. He didn't back down. "Half-breed!" He repeated, stronger this time.

A low growl came from Redpaw's throat as the fur along his back began to rise. Hollowpaw's gaze darkened and he flexed his claws, ready to defend himself if necessary.

"You two stop bickering right this instant!"

A loud, stern voice commanded them when a black, sleek figure jumped in between Redpaw and Hollowpaw; halting their conflict.

Hollystorm's green eyes flashed at them. "Only kits name-call!" She snapped. "Redpaw, go do something useful with your time and clean the nursery. Hollowpaw, go to your den and stay there!" She commanded them.

Redpaw and Hollowpaw sent another glare towards the other before moving their separate ways. Hollowpaw muttered curses under his breath, cuffing his paws through the scattered leaves on the ground. _He started it._

Truly it seemed no matter what, they were destined to hate each other. Until one day…

Hollowpaw was out in another hunting session with Stonewing. His mentor taught him a few more crouches and stalking techniques before letting him go to try out himself on his first solo hunting duty.

He made a lean, strong shape as he moved silently through the trees, all his senses alert for the scent trail that would end in a swift kill. Hollowpaw stepped through the undergrowth when his ears pricked, and swivelled to the right. He paid close attention to the sound, thinking it might be prey; but was surprised to hear faint hissing and growls coming from a distance.

Curious, and weary there might be intruders sneaking into their territory, Hollowpaw dropped his focus from hunting and decided to check out the source of the sounds.

Keeping low to the ground, his striped coat blending in with the undergrowth, he hurried to reach the location. His ears were up straight and pricked to detect the noises with more frequency and he followed.

Hollowpaw came to an abrupt halt at the top of a slope, hiding in a set of bramble bushes. Peering down, he was staring directly at the sandy hollow; the place they use to train battle moves with their mentors. But down there, no mentor or warrior was there on sight. Instead, Hollowpaw spotted three small shapes. Among them, Hollowpaw recognised Redpaw's red tabby fur. Unfortunately, he also recognised the smug features of Stormpaw and Ashpaw, as they circled around him.

"Not so brave now, are you?" Ashpaw sneered, pacing around Redpaw. "Not without the aid of your pathetic friends, mentor, or your disloyal father here to protect you."

Redpaw tried his best to keep calm, and watch their movements. But it was impossible with them surrounding him. "Don't you two have better things to do?"

Stormpaw snorted. "Trying to find excuses?"

"Hardly. I just would rather not waste my time with you lot, when I could be doing something more productive." Redpaw replied, narrowing his eyes. "Unlike you I don't got time to spare goofing off; I prefer to focus on my training."

Stormpaw jeered. "That's big and mighty coming from the Clan-mix not even his birth Clan wanted to keep."

Even from up the top of the slope, Hollowpaw saw Redpaw freeze. T _hat's absolutely the worst thing any cat can say to him!_ He thought, anger rising up inside of him. _Sure I call him Half-breed, but I never go too far with my teasing!_

Redpaw's fur began to bristle along his back, his claws slid out. He spun around to face Stormpaw. "What did you just call me?" He snarled, his voice low and dangerous. "Say it again, and I'll slice your ears off!"

Stormpaw's blue eyes glinted mockingly. Hollowpaw realized with dread that both him and his littermate were planning to gang up on Redpaw, as Ashpaw stepped behind him and braced himself to pounce and attack.

 _No!_ Hollowpaw thought, fighting back panic.

Without thinking through his actions at all, Hollowpaw burst out the bushes he was hiding from. He hurled himself down the slope to the sandy hollow and barrelled full-force into Ashpaw's side just as he was about leap on Redpaw. They crashed and rolled onto the sand wit Hollowpaw pinning down and towering above a stunned Ashpaw.

Redpaw whirled around, wide eyed and surprised. "Hollowpaw?"

Hollowpaw did not answer. He kept his dark sockets glaring down at Ashpaw, panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

Stormpaw saw his chance, as Redpaw looked away from him distractedly. He unsheathed his claws and rushed him. Redpaw effortlessly side-stepped him, sending Stormpaw crashing into the sand.

Redpaw smirked. "Like I said; I don't waste time goofing off." He spat.

Ashpaw recovered from the unexpected blow and glared up at Hollowpaw. "Figures." He hissed. "Only the StarClan reject would jump in to save the Half-breed; you two are the Clan outcasts, of course you would join forces-"

"Shut up!" Hollowpaw snapped, his fur bristling and teeth bared.

"Or what?" Ashpaw challenged. "A scratch on me, and you are crowfood! No one will believe you over me!"

Hollowpaw's glare continued to intensify; he unsheathed his claws with barely supressed fury.

"Step down, Hollowpaw." Redpaw's cool voice brushed against his ear. "They are not worth the trouble."

Hollowpaw scowled, reluctantly stepping off and allowing Ashpaw to stagger to his paws. The speckled gray apprentice has a smug grin on his face, but Hollowpaw wasn't done. He leaped, his forepaws outstretched and once again he pinned Ashpaw to the ground. With a firm grip on his shoulder, Hollowpaw tightened his grip and forced Ashpaw's muzzle into the sand.

"Mess with any of us again and I will do much worse than just stuffing your face full of sand." Hollowpaw hissed into Ashpaw's ear, as he struggled beneath him. "And don't be so smug; unlike you, I am not afraid to face my punishment if needed." He released him, and the speckled cat raced into the undergrowth; spitting with fury and indignation.

"Same for you."

Redpaw towered over Stormpaw; who's still sprawled out on the sand. Redpaw grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hauled him up, tossing him aside like he weighed nothing. Stormpaw looked back and forth between Hollowpaw and Redpaw wide eyed.

"Leave." Redpaw repeated.

He got the hint, and Stormpaw hurried away into the bushes to catch up with his brother. Now, Redpaw and Hollowpaw were alone.

The air between the two of them was tense, and sort of weird' but not necessarily in the bad way. Hollowpaw felt thrill run through his veins. _Did I really just defend Redpaw from being teased and possibly attacked?_ The realization was hard to swallow.

Redpaw let out a low grunt next to him. "You didn't have to do that." He turned around and padded away.

"Yeah? Well, you're welcome." Hollowpaw growled, watching him leave the hollow and disappear into the bushes.

Hollowpaw shook his head. "Half-breed." He muttered crossly under his breath, turning away. He was just about to get back to his solo hunting duty, but something in his gut kept tugging him to head over to where Redpaw went off to. He couldn't explain why, but something just told him to.

Hollowpaw cursed a few more times under his breath before following Redpaw's scent trail. He dived into the undergrowth, sniffing the air and making sure to follow the right tracks.

He travelled past the Great Sycamore tree, through Snakerocks, and into a large clump of ferns and nettles. Hollowpaw was rather impressed with how Redpaw managed to travel so far so quickly. He followed the trail until he came to the very edge of the forest where a long, hard, gray river of stone cut through the woods. The Thunderpath. A very dangerous place to be; where large monsters run across the path in four, round black paws, running over anything that dares to cross the path, and spew enough smoke to make kits go blind. Thankfully, the monsters don't seem to ever leave the path, so there is no danger of them going into the forest after them.

But the loud roar of the monsters, as they raced past, wasn't what caught Hollowpaw's attention. Sitting calmly by the very edge of the forest, Redpaw sat alone; looking out into the Thunderpath and to the stretch of woods over to the other side.

Hollowpaw grimaced. The Thunderpath is the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He noted the way Redpaw remained unflinching as the wind ruffled his fur whenever a monster rushed by. _How many times has he come here? He's not fazed at all by the monsters!_ He thought. _He must be feeling homesick…_

Sighing in exasperation, Hollowpaw slowly padded over. Without a word, he sat next to Redpaw with his tail curled neatly over his paws and stared out into ShadowClan territory.

"Why bother following me?" Redpaw sighed, not sparing him a glance.

"Had a feeling that you might wanna talk to someone." Hollowpaw replied.

Redpaw grinned slightly. "Having a sudden change of heart for me, StarClan reject?" He teased.

Hollowpaw scowled. "You know, I could've just let those two mouse-brains attack and tease you and I wouldn't have even cared." He growled.

"Then why help?" Redpaw pointed out, tilting his head. "As far as I'm concerned, you do the exact same thing to me; and if our situations were reversed, I'm not so sure I would've been so quick to jump in your defence."

Hollowpaw turned away crossly. "Figures." He spat. "Last time I try to defend you. Next time, deal with the problems yourself." He scrambled to his paws and turned to head back into the forest.

"I'm sorry."

A monster rushed past them; loud noise drowning out the sound and the wind ruffling their fur. Hollowpaw froze; his ear twitching and curving backwards.

"What was that?"

Redpaw sighed in defeat. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful; on the contrary." He explains. "I just don't understand why you would defend me when we name-call each other all of the time."

Hollowpaw turned back to him, his tail twitching. "The thing is, I am kind of used to the names by now, so they don't really faze me." He meowed, tucking his paws underneath him. "But I understand that you can get upset when cats tease you about… you know." He drifted off, his gaze casting downwards. "But when I tease you it's because you tease me, so I return the favour. Out of anger or as a joke; depends. But the other cats have no business in teasing you for something like that."

"It's more fun teasing than being teased, I suppose." Redpaw commented, his gray eyes looking up and gazing out across the Thunderpath. Large pine trees stretched out on the field over the other side, where ShadowClan made their home.

Redpaw sighed wistfully, a painful twist tugging in his heart at the thought of his old home. "I used to be so proud."

"Hm?"

Hollowpaw looked up quizzically, but was taken back by Redpaw's sad gray eyes and little smile on his face. _Oh no, please don't cry._ Hollowpaw urged silently. _I am not good with comforting others._

Redpaw took a deep, wavering breath as tears threatened to clog his vision. He tried his best to keep them at bay. He doesn't like to show weakness, especially if it's in front of Hollowpaw.

"Back when I used to live in ShadowClan, my mother would always reassure me about my place in the Clan." He remembered fondly, his voice low; merely a whisper in the loud roar of the monsters roaring past them. "It is common knowledge that the heart of the ShadowClan cats are chilled and frozen solid; due to the cold winds from the north that freeze our lands. That is what makes them so cunning and ambitious. That's what made ShadowClan so great, at least, in my eyes when I thought I was one of them."

Hollowpaw remained silent. He observed Redpaw's facial expression as he spoke about his former Clan. Despite having been only one moon old at the time he was taken away, Redpaw spoke of them with such pride and fondness it was hard not to get invested. But then Redpaw's small smile turned into a hard scowl, and his gaze darkened.

"But then he had to come and ruin everything. Why?" Redpaw snarled. "I was happy there. I was so proud to be a ShadowClan cat, and I had such plans for the future. But Alderclaw just had to show up and destroy everything I cared about. Now I am not sure of what I should be proud of anymore."

Hollowpaw frowned, unsure of what to say. What _can_ he say? He despises Redpaw. Something about him just doesn't sit right with him. But, there was also something about him that drew him in as well. He can't figure out what either of these things are, but they are there whether he likes it or not.

With a heavy sigh of exasperation, Hollowpaw began to speak. "Look, I am not good with consoling, comforting; this sort of thing. But you shouldn't let their teasing get to you this way. It's been, what? Five, maybe six moons since you came to ThunderClan? Just accept that it happened. Yeah, it sucks, and the other cats won't shut up about it, but what can you do to change anything at this point?" He meowed coolly.

Redpaw sniffed. "You wouldn't understand." He muttered. "You are a pure-blooded ThunderClan cat; you have no idea what is like to be judged and have your loyalty questioned constantly."

"Don't I?" Hollowpaw's ear twitched. "At least you have eyes."

Redpaw stiffened, realizing his mistake with dread. He turned to face his grumpy companion. "I-I didn't mean it like that." He stammered. "But it's not as if there was anything in the warrior code against cats with no eyes. My own birth breaks the code, and I shouldn't even exist."

"True, but that doesn't stop the rest of the Clan from seeing me as an abomination that will potentially doom all of the Clans." Hollowpaw pointed out; sitting up to scratch his ears.

Redpaw frowned. _He has a point._ He realized, a smile coming up to his features before he broke into a low mrrow of laughter. Hollowpaw stopped scratching himself to look up at him, wide eyed in confusion and slightly concerned for Redpaw's current state of mind. _Why is he laughing?_

"You are not going to like this, or even truly want to accept it; but we have a lot more in common than we thought." Redpaw mewed. The once sad look in his eyes were fully gone, and his whiskers were twitching in amusement.

Hollowpaw stiffened, physically gagging at the realization. "Ew." He groaned in disgust, though there was a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Argh, don't tell me after this you are expecting us to become buddies with one another? Cause it ain't happening. I still dislike you. A lot."

Redpaw grinned mischievously, stepping closer to Hollowpaw. The blue tabby backed away, trying to put as much space between the two of them as he became weary of their close proximity. Redpaw's muzzle was barely inches away from his own.

"I wasn't counting on it." Redpaw's warm breath hit his face. Hollowpaw narrowed his eyes as he turned away to head back into the forest. Before he left though, Redpaw gave one last glance over his shoulder; smiling as he flicked his tail over Hollowpaw's face. "See you back at the camp, StarClan reject." And that was the last thing he said before bounding into the undergrowth of the woods.

Hollowpaw stared after him, still frowning before a small smirk formed on his face. He shook his head and tsked. "See you around, Half-breed." He muttered under his breath, heading back to his solo hunting task.


	12. The gathering

Cloverpaw peered over the brow of a bush-covered slope. Hollowpaw and Redpaw crouched on either side of him. They were surrounded by a group of ThunderClan elders, queens, warriors, and other apprentices; waiting in the undergrowth for Oakstar to give the signal. To what exactly? For the gathering. It's full moon tonight and the four friends are going to their very first gathering at the Fourtrees.

The rich greenness of the woods had been bleached away by the cold light of the moon, and the leaves and plants glowed silver beneath the dim light. At the bottom of the ravine stood the large oaks that marked where the corner of each Clan's territory touched the other three.

The air was thick with the warm scents of cats from the other Clans. Cloverpaw could see them quite clearly in the moonlight, moving about below in the grassy clearing that lay between the four oaks. In the center of the clearing, a large, jagged rock rose from the forest floor like a broken tooth.

His whiskers quivered in excitement. "Just look at all those cats down there!" Cloverpaw mewed under his breath.

Hollowpaw narrowed his eyes, sniffing the air. "RiverClan's already down there." He realized. "And WindClan too."

"WindClan?" Cloverpaw turned to him.

"Well I can recognise RiverClan's nasty fish smell anywhere, and the other scent smells like flowers and grass; nothing like ShadowClan." Hollowpaw explained, turning to Redpaw. "Am I wrong?"

Redpaw frowned but sniffed the air as well. "No, that isn't ShadowClan." He confirmed. "They aren't here yet then."

Gingerpaw, who throughout the whole journey to the Fourtrees travelled side by side with Acornshell, parted away from her to join his companions. He peered down to the clearing.

"Aren't you guys excited? We are going to meet with the other Clans for the first time!" Gingerpaw meowed eagerly. "Acornshell says that I will meet with the medicine cats from the other Clans. I am bit nervous in meeting them." He pawed the ground anxiously.

Redpaw twitched his tail. "I don't remember much but Plumslip, the ShadowClan medicine cat, is rather nice." He mumbled. "Her apprentice Mousepaw is a little bit more impatient, and has a short temper."

Gingerpaw trembled slightly. "Is she really bad?"

Redpaw shrugged. "Again, I don't remember much." He repeated, a frown stretching on his face.

This would be the first time he will face his birth Clan since he was taken away six moons ago. How will they react when they see him among ThunderClan tonight? Do they miss him? Will his old denmates be here? Surely they must be apprentices by now. And what of Embersong? Redpaw longed to see his mother again despite her sacrifice of letting him go.

"What does the leader of ShadowClan look like?" Cloverpaw asks, breaking Redpaw out of his thoughts.

"Hawkstar is a great silver tabby cat with black stripes." Answered Redpaw nonchalantly.

"Hush!" A low hiss sounded behind the four apprentices. Hollystorm's green eyes flashed in the darkness as her black pelt blended in with the night's shadows. Her tail lashed. "Oakstar will give the signal to move soon."

As she spoke, Oakstar stood up, and holding his tail high he flicked it from one side to the other. Cloverpaw's heart missed a beat as the ThunderClan cats rose as one and bounded through the bushes, down toward the meeting place. Cloverpaw raced alongside his friends and Clanmates, feeling the wind rush in his ears and his paws tingle with anticipation.

The ThunderClan cats paused instinctively on the edge of the clearing, outside the boundary of the four great oak trees. Oakstar sniffed the air. He nodded and their group moved into the clearing.

Cloverpaw felt thrilled. The other cats looked even more impressive close up, milling about the Great Rock. So many different cats, with strange scents and pelts. He halted when a lean reddish-brown warrior strode past. Cloverpaw and the others looked at him in awe.

"Who's that?" Cloverpaw pipes up.

The warrior stalked over to a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, sitting beside her at the foot of the Great Rock. The she-cat was poised regally and acknowledged the cat's presence with a curt nod before talking quietly.

"That's Hazelpelt, the WindClan deputy." Lavenderstripe answered from behind. "And the she-cat next to him is Brightstar, the Clan leader."

They watched as Oakstar approached the WindClan cats; greeting them with respect and striking up conversation with them.

"When does the meeting begin?" Hollowpaw asks Stonewing.

"Be patient." Stonewing answered. "The sky is clear tonight, so we'll have plenty of time."

Lavenderstripe leaned over them and added. "Besides, we still have to wait for ShadowClan to arrive. We can't start the meeting until all Clans are present or the moonlight starts to fade away." She meowed. "In the meantime, we warriors like to spend a little time boasting about our victories, while the elders swap tales about the ancient days before the Twolegs came around." Her whiskers twitched mischievously.

The pale tabby warrior strolled away to join another pair of warriors whom the four apprentices did not know. Cloverpaw sniffed the air and recognised their scent as WindClan.

Hollystorm's voice sounded behind them. "Don't waste any of your time tonight." She warned, her green eyes shifting to each one of them. "This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them; remember what they look like and how they behave. There is a great deal to be learned from these meetings."

"And say little." Advised Stonewing. "Don't give anything away that might be used against us once the moon has waned."

"We won't!" Cloverpaw promised, with the others nodding in agreement.

The two warriors moved on, blending themselves among the large crowd of cats; and the four friends were left on their own. They looked at each other.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Cloverpaw asked.

"What they said." Replied Hollowpaw. "Listen."

"And don't say too much." Redpaw added.

Acornshell padded over to them, her tail gently brushing against Gingerpaw's ears. "Come, I want to introduce you to the other medicine cats." She mewed, nudging him to his paws.

Gingerpaw nodded. "Okay!" He turned to his friends. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

Cloverpaw flicked his tail dismissively. "Nah, it's fine."

"Tell us later how that turns out." Hollowpaw suggested.

"Sure!" Gingerpaw smiled before bounding away to join Acornshell, as she led him through the crowd.

Cloverpaw yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to go take a look around." He mewed. "You coming, Hollowpaw?"

"Yeah, got nothing better in mind." Hollowpaw shrugged. _And I honestly don't want to be left alone with so many strange cats around to hiss at me._

"Great!" Cloverpaw exclaimed. "What about you, Redpaw? You coming?"

"No, thanks." Redpaw replied, looking away. "I'm going to wander around on my own for a bit."

"Okay, we'll meet up later." Mewed Cloverpaw, and he and Hollowpaw trotted away into the crowd.

While Acornshell waved through the crowd, Gingerpaw trailed behind; looking around with wide blue eyes. He was rather overwhelmed by the sheer amount of cats present in just one place. So many scents and different cats! He was so mesmerized by his surroundings he failed to notice his path, and accidentally stepped on a cat's tail.

"Watch it!" A dark tabby warrior hissed, pulling his tail away. Judging by his scent and lean build, the warrior is from WindClan.

"Sorry!" Gingerpaw quickly apologized, hurrying after Acornshell.

This time he made sure not to lose sight of her golden-brown pelt among the throng of cats as they made their way to the base of the Great Rock. There, the Clans leaders sat waiting; conversing quietly with each other alongside their deputies and medicine cats.

Gingerpaw couldn't tell who is who, aside from the members of his own Clan: Oakstar and Stonewing.

"Hey Acornshell!"

Gingerpaw looked up as they reached the base of the large rock. A pretty white she-cat with black patches was grooming her fur when she sees their approach; she mewed a greeting and beckoned them to join her.

"How is ThunderClan fairing this past moon?" The she-cat questioned, her blue eyes twinkling under the pale silver moonlight.

"It's been great!" Acornshell replied, leaning forward to touch noses with her in greeting. "The Clan has many apprentices now."

"That's good to hear." The she-cat nodded. Her blue eyes drifted downwards and found Gingerpaw's form, standing close to Acornshell. The she-cat gave him a kind smile. "And who is this handsome young cat?"

Gingerpaw blushed at her comment, pressing himself closer to Acornshell. "This is Gingerpaw. He's my apprentice." She introduced, glancing down at him. She touched his shoulder comfortingly with her tail tip. "Gingerpaw, this is Berrysplash; WindClan's medicine cat."

"Hi." Gingerpaw squeaked, still feeling bashful. "You're pretty." He blurted out, hiding a little behind Acornshell.

Berrysplash purred with amusement. "Why, thank you little one." She mewed. "No need to be scared of me now. Though I must warn you to be cautious around Puddletail and Mousepaw."

Gingerpaw peeked from behind Acornshell. "Are they mean?"

"Puddletail is more grumpy than anything else; but deep down has a good heart." Berrysplash meowed. "But Mousepaw seems content with lashing out at anybody for whatever reason she can find." She huffs. "I mean really, that cat has no sense of remorse at all. It baffles me how she came to be Plumslip's apprentice in the first place."

"I do hope she learns to be more polite in the future; for ShadowClan's sake at least." Acornshell commented, flicking her tail. "But speaking of which, where is Puddletail anyway? If RiverClan is here, he should be around somewhere."

The WindClan she-cat shook her head, licking one forepaw and drawing it over one ear. "Haven't seen him yet."

Just as they were talking, a speckled blue-gray cat strolled away from a group of elders; slowly padding up to them. "I heard my name being mentioned. What did I miss?" He prompted, sitting next to Berrysplash. His blue gaze turns to rest on Acornshell. "Greetings. It's seems you've already found yourself an apprentice." He commented, taking notice of Gingerpaw's presence.

Acornshell shot a proud glance at Gingerpaw. "I have, thank StarClan. This is Gingerpaw." She meowed.

Gingerpaw was at a loss for words, scared of offending the grumpy medicine cat if he spoke, so he just settled for a quick nod of respect.

Puddletail grunted. "Hm, can't believe you already got your apprentice this early. It seems like it was only just this last moon when I first saw you make your journey to the Moonstone with Pebbleheart." He rasped, his ear twitching. "How long have you been on your own again? Ten moons or so since Pebbleheart's departure?"

Acornshell glanced away uneasily. "Eleven now."

"Ah yes, I remember now." Puddletail sighed in exasperation. "If only RiverClan youngsters took as much interest as ThunderClan in turning to the path of a medicine cat." He complained.

"Maybe if you weren't so grumpy and rude, kits wouldn't be afraid to come near you without the fear of having their tails bitten off." Berrysplash argued teasingly.

Puddletail narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. "If that's the case, then how come you don't have an apprentice yourself?" He pointed out.

Berrysplash rolled her eyes. "Hey I'm not on any sort of hurry to get an apprentice." She meowed. "You, on the other paw, aren't getting any younger with time."

Gingerpaw watch the two medicine cats bicker and tease one another. He glanced at Acornshell questioningly but she just shrugged in response. This was going to be a long night.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw were overwhelmed by the vast number of cats around them. Some were lithe, and some broad-shouldered with different kinds of pelts and eye colours. Most seem bigger than them. There were more cats here than they had imagined could live in the forest grounds; and these were just a few from each Clan, excluding ShadowClan, who hasn't arrived yet.

"Is this what you expected from a gathering, Hollowpaw?" Cloverpaw whispered breathlessly, looking around in awe.

"I didn't realize there would be so many cats present." Hollowpaw murmured, watching a sleek RiverClan tom pad past him. His pelt so sleek that it shone in the moonlight as he flexed his well-muscled shoulders. Hollowpaw pressed himself closer to Cloverpaw for comfort. "I wouldn't want to meet any of these cats in a real battle."

"Don't worry!" Cloverpaw reassured, looking back at him over his shoulder. "According to the warrior code, rule number 10- A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. So we don't have to worry about fighting anyone here."

Something heavy stood in Cloverpaw's path, making him stumble and stagger back. He nearly lost his balance.

Cloverpaw shook his head crossly. "Hey! Watch it! You nearly knocked me ov-" He stopped mid-hiss, swallowing his own words as his glare turned wide with fear. Standing tall and proud before him was the same three RiverClan apprentices they met by the border the other day. Cloverpaw inwardly cursed. Out of all the cats he could've bumped into, it had to be them?

"Well, well, well if it isn't the losers from the other day." The dark tabby, Pinepaw, meowed with satisfaction. "You might not have to worry about a fight here, but just you wait for when we meet in a real battle!" He flexed his claws, glinting them in the moonlight.

"Blimme me! Seems to me they are one loser short this time." The pale ginger-cream tabby gloated smugly as he circled around Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw.

"Seems that way to me, Thistlepaw." Pinepaw agreed, pacing around them.

Cloverpaw glared, trying to keep an eye on all of them as they circled around them. Hollowpaw pressed against his back. "You can't do anything to us here!" Cloverpaw argued. "Not unless you want to get in trouble for it!"

Pinepaw was just about to retort when an angry voice halted him. "Pinepaw, you aren't mixing up trouble with the other Clans again are you?" Just then, a brown tabby warrior appeared behind them. Cloverpaw recognised him as the same warrior from before, who had saved him just in time from getting a beating from Pinepaw back in their last encounter.

Pinepaw whirled around, smiling innocently. "We aren't causing any trouble here, Timberpelt." He meowed, drawing his tail over and around Cloverpaw's shoulder. He stiffened. "We are just sharing some friendly words of advice with these new ThunderClan apprentices. This is their first time in a gathering. Right guys?"

Pinepaw shot Cloverpaw a deadly glare, basically telling him to comply or else. Cloverpaw nodded hesitantly and Thistlepaw voiced his confirmation.

Bumblepaw tilted his head. "We are?" He echoed in confusion. "Weren't we going to teach them a lesson? I thought that's what you said-"

Pinepaw whipped around, turning his glare to him. He swiped his paw down hard on the Bumblepaw's head. "Ow!"

The warrior, Timberpelt, narrowed his eyes and gave them a stern glare. "Pinepaw, don't hurt your Clanmates!" He scolded. "And stop picking fights with these apprentices. It's a gathering and there's a truce. I expect you to comply with the warrior code and for once, stay out of trouble." He turned his green gaze to Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw, his eyes blinking in surprise as he noticed Hollowpaw's eyes tightly shut. "Are you alright?"

Hollowpaw nodded, his eyes till shut. "I'm fine, I-I just got dirt in my eyes. N-nothing serious." He lied, not wanting to show his freaky lack of eyes and being ridiculed further.

Timberpelt eyed them for a little while before nodding and padding away from the group to talk to some WindClan warriors. Pinepaw glared after his mentor. "Nosy know-it-all!" He cursed under his breath, green eyes narrowing.

He turned his gaze back to Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw, smirking mischievously. "But you know, he's got a good point. Why pick a fight here when we can save it for later?" He meowed, stepping closer to them. "I think we should show these losers here what a gathering is all about. After all, they are new to these customs and we wouldn't want them to get lost among the crowd or get in trouble with some mean, nasty cats. Would we guys?"

"No."

"Definitely not."

Pinepaw smiled, raising his tail. "Well then it is settled." He grinned. "For the rest of the night until the gathering is over, we'll keep guard over these two losers."

Cloverpaw reared back in shock. "Wait what?" He backed away, pressing closer to Hollowpaw for comfort but he looked just as frightened of the situation as he is.

Thistlepaw moved to sit beside Cloverpaw while Bumblepaw moved over to the other side and sat next to Hollowpaw. Pinepaw sat behind them, his breath making the fur at the back of their neck stand on end. This was going to be a long night.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Redpaw wandered around the immensely huge crowd of cats, just looking around with boredom. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud murmurs and whispers among the crowd. He looked up in confusion.

"Look!" A RiverClan queen yowled. "Here comes ShadowClan!"

Redpaw immediately snapped his attention up. He watched in anticipation as the bushes on the top of the slope stayed almost silent as shadows moved between them. Redpaw's pelt pricked. These cats hardly rippled a leaf as they slunk into the hollow, silent as prey. He felt a sense of longing and nostalgia hit him. His birth Clan is here, along with their familiar scent.

Redpaw quickly recognised the silver tabby pelt of his former Clan leader, as Hawkstar shouldered his way through the crowd to join the other leaders at the foot of the Great Rock.

Redpaw wasted no time and was ready to re-encounter with his former Clanmates, but a hard paw clamped down on his tail, making him slump to the ground. Redpaw shook himself and spun around, being met with his father's apologetic gaze. He scowled up at him.

"Let me go!" Redpaw snarled, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from him as possible.

"In a moment. But first I came here to warn you." Alderclaw murmured calmly. "Don't forget to which Clan you currently belong to. Your Clanmates will be keeping an eye on you tonight so I would be careful if I were you. Don't give away anything to them and keep in mind that you'll have to face them one day in battle, so don't keep friendships too high."

Redpaw pulled his tail away from him, shooting him another glare before walking away. "Same to you." He spat.

Redpaw paused, hesitant to approach his former Clan. Would they be happy to see him here? Or will they treat him like any other enemy? But most importantly, is Embersong here? He longed to see her again.

He searched around wildly through the crowd for even a glimpse of the familiar ginger tabby fur of his mother, but there are too many cats around to find her. If she was even here.

"Redpaw!"

He whipped around at the sound of his name being called, just in time to see two blurs of pale brown and cream pelts part through the crowd and throw themselves at him. Redpaw was slammed to the ground, something heavy standing over him. Clearing away his vision he met two familiar gazes of a pair of amber eyes, and the other blue ones.

He smiled widely as he recognised them. "Rowanpaw! Berrypaw!"

"Redpaw! It's so good to see you again!" Berrypaw meowed gleefully. "We missed you so much!"

"How's ThunderClan?" Rowanpaw prompted. "Do they treat you well?"

"Guys come on, let him up and give him some time to breath first." A voice spoke coolly. Redpaw glanced over Berrypaw's shoulder and saw Lakepaw standing there. Her blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"Lakepaw!" He exclaimed. Berrypaw and Rowanpaw got off of him, allowing him to stand up again. He looked back and forth between his three former denmates. "It's so good to see all of you! I missed you all so much you won't believe it!" His expression fell. "Where are Cliffpaw and Cloudpaw? Are they here?"

Rowanpaw shook her head. "They were told to stay behind and guard camp." She replied. "You should've seen the looks on their faces; they were so frustrated!" She mrrowed with laughter.

"Is this your first gathering?" Redpaw asks curiously.

"Second!" Berrypaw squeaked.

"We were surprised we didn't find you on the last gathering." Lakepaw commented. "Did you have to stay behind or something?"

Redpaw turned to her. "Kind of. I got my apprenticeship delayed."

Lakepaw looked at him in alarm. "Why?"

"Did you get in trouble for something?" Berrypaw prompted.

Redpaw shook his head. "No. Nothing like that." He reassured them. "Some of my friends in ThunderClan are a little older than me but they didn't want to be apprenticed without me, so we requested to have our ceremony together."

"Cool. Where are these friends of yours now?" Lakepaw glanced around for any ThunderClan apprentices nearby.

"They are here, but I don't know where they went off to." Redpaw admitted. "Who did you guys get as mentors?" He asks, wanting to change the subject.

"I got Thistlespark." Rowanpaw responded. "Cloudpaw got Dawnbird and Cliffpaw got Icestorm."

Berrypaw bounced. "Oh I got Barkfoot!"

"And I got Brambleheart." Lakepaw added. "What about you?"

Redpaw looked among the crowd. "I got Hollystorm. She's the jet black, sleek she-cat with green eyes." He told them. "Over there, talking with some WindClan queens." He motioned to her position, seeing her converse with the other she-cats.

Rowanpaw drew her tail over his shoulder. "So, how are you enjoying the gathering so far?" She questions. "Must be pretty overwhelming for you, am I right?"

Redpaw turned away. "Well, there sure are a lot of cats here. More than I ever thought possible." He admitted.

Berrypaw nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I remember my first time at a gathering. Everything seemed so huge and impressive! But you get used to it."

"For StarClan's sake Berrypaw, you sound like an elder!" Rowanpaw exclaimed in disbelief, flicking her tail below her sister's chin. "Don't be so dramatic!"

Berrypaw purred with laughter. "Oh well, if I'm an elder then that means you get to clean out my stinky bedding while I complain all of the time!"

Redpaw laughed at their antics, recalling the times when he and Cloverpaw would act just like that with one another. "By the way, Redpaw, did you hear the news about WindClan?" He was brought out of his thoughts by Lakepaw.

He faced her, tilting his head with curiosity. "No. Aside from ShadowClan, I don't know much about any of the other Clans and I didn't really get an opportunity to talk to anyone."

"They got a new apprentice in their ranks. His name is Sparrowpaw." Lakepaw continued. "But the thing is that he is an outsider."

"Worse still; a kittypet!" Rowanpaw butted in. "WindClan surely must be desperate if they're so keen to take in a kittypet to join them!" She sniffed.

Redpaw frowned at her words. "What's wrong with him being a kittypet?" He wonders. "I mean, according to the warrior code: a warrior must reject the soft life of a kittypet. If he did that then he is working inside the code."

Rowanpaw's tail twitched. "True, but still; he doesn't have warrior blood in his veins." She muttered in disagreement.

"Is Embersong here?" Redpaw asks longingly, glancing around. "I wanted to see her again."

An uneasy silence met his word. The three she-cats exchanged an uneasy glance. Redpaw looked at them in confusion, then soon turning into worry. In the end, Lakepaw sighed and looked at him with sympathy. "R-Redpaw, please it wasn't your fault. It's nobody's really." She stammered nervously.

Redpaw stared at her wide eyed. "What are you talking about Lakepaw?" His throat was tightening.

Lakepaw looked away. "I, well, after you left Embersong refused to eat anything. She doesn't leave the nursery, talk to anyone, or sleep. She is sick." She murmured hesitantly. "Plumslip and Mousepaw are trying their best to save her, but…"

"But?" Redpaw felt a lump forming in his throat.

"They can't do much for her." Lakepaw finished. "They say she won't be able to recover unless she actually wants to. She lost her will to live."

Redpaw looked away, immense sadness and guilt overwhelming him. He was sure there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes and he is far too proud to let anyone, not even his friends, see him cry.

"Redpaw, I'm so sorry." Berrypaw bowed her head.

"I-I gotta go." Redpaw barely chokes out. "I need to be alone." He walks away, his tail dropping low to the ground and trailing behind him. Soon, he blended himself among the crowd. This was going to be a long, painful night.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Gingerpaw sat next to Acornshell, watching as Puddletail and Berrysplash bickered back and forth with each other when ShadowClan finally arrived in the hollow. Gingerpaw looked out into the crowd as the lithe, dark shapes of the ShadowClan warriors blended in with the other Clans. Soon enough, two shapes distanced themselves away from the rest, calmly padding forward to join them at the base of the Great Rock.

One of them is a tall, lithe brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Walking by her side is a small pale brown she-cat with a long, bushy tail and dark amber eyes. Her eyes were narrowed into slits, her gaze surveying through the crowd in a calculating manner. Gingerpaw gulped in apprehension as they neared them.

"Ah, Plumslip! So good you could make it!" Acornshell greeted her, thankful to finally have someone to talk to while the other two medicine cats continue to bicker; paying no mind to their arrival.

The brown tabby politely dipped her head in their direction. "Sorry we're late. We left the camp much later than we had expected." She meowed, her amber eyes sorrowful.

"Oh dear, is everything running well in ShadowClan?" Acornshell inquired worriedly, her pale green eyes blinking with sincerity.

Before Plumslip could answer her, the small, fiery she-cat next to her struck her muzzle out; teeth bared and fur bristling at Acornshell. "ShadowClan is fine! It's none of your business!"

Gingerpaw cowered behind Acornshell as she faced the small ShadowClan apprentice with calm. _They weren't exaggerating when they said she's rude and scary!_ His fur stood on end with fright at her outburst.

Plumslip glared angrily at her, her tail lashing behind her. "Mousepaw! Watch your tone!" She scolded before turning to Acornshell apologetically. "I am so sorry! Please don't take her words to heart; Mousepaw, unfortunately, doesn't know when to keep her tongue curled in to herself." She shot another stern look at Mousepaw's direction, earning a scoff from her in response.

"It's alright." Acornshell murmured.

Plumslip dipped her head in relief before taking notice of the ongoing argument between Berrysplash and Puddletail. She tilts her head. "What did I miss?"

The two medicine cats finally stopped, realizing that the ShadowClan medicine cats had joined them and turn to greet them. "Plumslip, great to see you again." Berrysplash meowed, dipping her head. "Now that you're here, maybe you can settle this argument to a rest."

Plumslip blinked. "What argument?"

"Berrysplash here thinks that no cat would ever want to be a medicine cat if the current one isn't nice or pleasing to be around." Puddletail murmured, shooting another glare at Berrysplash, who in turn stuck her tongue out at him. "The only reason she says this is because Acornshell got her apprentice before me, even though out of all of us I have the most experience."

Berrysplash rolled her eyes. "If by experience you mean old, sure." She retorted quietly under her breath.

Plumslip turned her gaze back to Acornshell. "You got your own apprentice already?" She meowed in surprise, her amber eyes drifting down to see Gingerpaw peeking behind his mentor. "Hello! Please don't be frightened. I'm Plumslip, and this is my apprentice Mousepaw." She motioned over to the fiery, small she-cat next to her; her amber eyes snapped in his direction, making Gingerpaw flinch and gulp.

"And who might you be?" Mousepaw inquired, her gaze analyzing his appearance in a scrutinizing manner. She straightened her posture and raised her chin, waiting for him to say something.

"I-I'm Gingerpaw." He stammered nervously, afraid of meeting her gaze.

Mousepaw turned away with a huff, seemingly losing interest in him. Plumslip gave him a kind smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Gingerpaw." She meowed. "I hope you receive all of StarClan's wisdom and knowledge as you go down your path."

"Back to the topic, please." Berrysplash butted in. "So what do you think Plumslip? Who is in the right this time?"

Plumslip frowned, pursing her lips. "It really just depends on the cat." She shrugs. "The two of you have good points, but I don't think either one is fully true."

Puddletail flicked his tail crossly. "Fine. Maybe we should let the young ones answer this." He turned to the apprentices, shifting his gaze between Mousepaw and Gingerpaw. "What do the two of you think?"

Mousepaw raised her chin proudly. "Being a medicine cat isn't about whether the mentor is nice or not, it's about the path you want to follow." She answers, slight annoyance laced in her tone. "If a kit really wants to pursuit this path, rather than a warriors', they should go through with it no matter what. The mentor shouldn't matter."

Puddletail nodded in agreement, a gleam of satisfaction flashed briefly across his features. Berrysplash seemed to have noticed the look as well, sending him a glare. "What about you Gingerpaw? What do you think?"

Gingerpaw looked up, blinking in surprise. He wasn't expecting to have a say in this. "Well, I, uh, I think it depends on the cat themselves. True if they really want to be a medicine cat they will pursuit it no matter what. But if a cat shows some slight interest and potential in the position they could be scared off if the mentor doesn't appeal to them." He speaks truthfully, shifting his paws nervously.

Mousepaw silently glared at him through narrowed, slit eyes but her face stayed neutral, though Gingerpaw suspected she might've not enjoyed his response. Berrysplash smiled, flicking her tail over Puddletail's face smugly.

"Ha! See? I do have a point!" She meowed triumphantly. "If you were a little nicer, kits may just take an interesting in putting up with you!"

Puddletail scoffed, sending her another glare. "Humph! You ought to show more respect to your elders, Berrysplash." He hissed sourly. "Even after 12 moons you're still coming off as a petulant kitten that just opened her eyes for the first time."

Berrysplash whipped around, her fur bristling. "I am being petulant? Says the cat who has never smiled in his life!" Before long, the two medicine cats were back again with another heated argument.

Gingerpaw watched them with intrigue. They seem to argue a lot and don't get along with each other, and yet he could sense something akin to friendship, or perhaps something deeper between the two. Confused, he turned to Acornshell. "They seem to really hate each other a lot."

Acornshell stared down at him, shaking her head. "It's more like a friendly rivalry." She explained. "They have different perspectives on what a medicine cat is supposed to be like. Thankfully their rivalry never escalates more than just teasing and arguing."

Gingerpaw turned back, still watching them argue. His ear twitched. "When will the meeting begin?" He asks in anticipation.

"Soon." Acornshell drapes her tail over his shoulder. "Now that all Clans are here, it won't be long now."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

"Who's that?"

Back to Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw. The two of them were surrounded by their RiverClan rivals who wouldn't let them out of their sight. They were creeped out in the beginning, but as the notion set in the two of them got easily bored and used to their presence. Cloverpaw decided to take the chance and keep pestering them with a bunch of questions, since he can't leave and meet other cats himself. He pointed at a sleek black she-cat sitting around with some ShadowClan warriors.

"That's Shimmerpelt, a RiverClan queen." Thistlepaw replied nonchalantly, getting increasingly tired of Cloverpaw's constant questions.

"Who's that?" He pointed at a tall, lean white warrior with green eyes.

"That's Grassrunner from WindClan." Thistlepaw replied once more.

"Who's that?" Cloverpaw pointed at a dark ginger she-cat, talking with Stonewing and some other cats.

"That's Roseshine, ShadowClan's deputy. Now for StarClan's sake just stop asking questions already!" Pinepaw growled, losing his patience.

Cloverpaw grinned slyly, pleased he managed to get under their pelts. "Oh I'm sorry, this is our first time on a gathering and you three offered to show us around if I remember correctly." He meowed smugly, feeling confident. "And I don't know anyone here! So who's that cat over there?" He continued to ask, pointing at a broad-shouldered, mottle dark brown warrior sitting by the Great Rock.

Thistlepaw hissed and grumbled, just about ready to cuff Cloverpaw over the ears. But Pinepaw halted him with a pointed look. He gave him a questioning look but Pinepaw simply smirked mischievously. He was planning something.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. That cat is Mudstripe, RiverClan's deputy." Pinepaw answered, his voice laced with mock-kindness as he stared down at Cloverpaw. "Now do you see the large cat standing next to him? That dark tabby with nicked ears and scars?" He motioned. Cloverpaw followed his line of sight and noticed the cat in question, speaking to Mudstripe quietly with his ear twitching every so often.

"Yeah? What about him?" Cloverpaw prompted, curious as to where his rival was going with this.

"That cat is none other than the RiverClan leader himself, Beaverstar!" Pinepaw announced, raising his chin with pride.

Cloverpaw snickered. "Beaverstar? Seriously?" He couldn't help but burst out. "What kind of stupid name is Beaverstar?"

Hollowpaw, still sitting beside him pricked his ears as he overheard them and began to chuckle as well. "Look out Cloverpaw! The terrible and mighty Beaverstar will kill us all!" He joked along, barely containing his laughter.

"I bet his warrior name was Beavertooth!" Cloverpaw added in through burst of giggles. "Or maybe Beavertail!"

"Maybe Beaverface!" Hollowpaw exclaims, feeling tears prick the corners of his empty sockets rom laughing.

Cloverpaw noticed, among their laughter, the RiverClan apprentices were oddly silent. Pinepaw was glaring at them with a scowl, but what else is new? Thistlepaw was watching them with a wide smirk, snickering silently; but not with them but rather AT them. And Bumblepaw just turned wide eyed and cowered with his paws covering his face. Cloverpaw wondered why.

He regretted finding out.

"He is also my father."

Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw immediately froze mid-laugh, their muscles stiffening in apprehension. They shot a glance at the other with worry, as if to say: "We messed up big time now." Thistlepaw's snickering turned into snorts of laughter as he looked at their facial expressions of shock and fear. Cloverpaw gulped as he felt Pinepaw's breath hit the back of his neck; his fur standing up.

"So if I were you, runt, I would show me some more respect since I am the Clan leader's son." Pinepaw hissed, spitting out the word runt with clear distaste.

Cloverpaw blinked. "But we're not even in the same Clan!" He pointed out confusedly. "Why should I care if I show you respect or not? And even then, you don't deserve any of it."

Bumblepaw gasped, hiding behind Hollowpaw with wide eyes. Thistlepaw just shook his head and clicked his tongue. Pinepaw was livid and blazing with fury as his fur began to bristle along his back.

"Because, runt, I can shred you into bloody pieces right now if it weren't for this stupid truce! And because I am superior to you in every way!" He growled, baring his teeth. "I am a Clan leader's son! You are just some puny loser with no future. Face it! You are nothing compared to me."

Cloverpaw stood eerily still, barely even blinking. He didn't flinch at his harsh words, but he would be lying if he said they didn't affect him. He barely knew this cat and already he had enough of his smug attitude. Cloverpaw silently glared at him, feeling anger boil deep within himself.

Before his anger could take over and make him do something he might regret, a soft voice suddenly sounded beside them. "Pinepaw, are you scaring the other apprentices again?"

He swung around to find a sleek blue-gray and white she-cat gazing at them with blue eyes mimicking the colour of the sky. Her face held amusement but also worry as her gaze drifted from each one of them. Judging by her scent, Cloverpaw could tell she's from RiverClan.

Pinepaw glared at her. "You stay out of this!"

She flicked her tail. "Or what? You'll keep me from completing my duties?" She joked. Cloverpaw was surprised she held no fear when facing the large tabby behind them. But then again, they are from the same Clan. She turned her gaze to him worriedly. "Are you two alright? My name's Clearpaw! Are these mouse-brains bothering you?"

Cloverpaw didn't need to turn around to know Pinepaw was giving him a deadly glare, daring him to say something. As much as he wanted to tell on him, Cloverpaw didn't want to come off as a whiny kit. "Nothing we can't handle." He replied confidently, shooting a glance at Hollowpaw who shut his eyes once again. "I'm Cloverpaw, and my friend is Hollowpaw!"

Her whisker's twitched. "Good. You shouldn't let these three duffus get to you. They bother everyone no matter what." She meowed, ignoring the angry looks Pinepaw was giving her. "Pinepaw is especially troublesome. Trying to boss everyone ever since he became an apprentice and often getting into trouble with the other Clans."

Pinepaw stared furiously at her, his face flushing red from embarrassment, the tip of his tail flicking from side to side. Cloverpaw tried his best to stifle his giggles as he watched Pinepaw become completely flustered at the drop of a pebble.

"Oh don't worry, Pinepaw." She went on teasingly, flicking her tail over his cheek. "You'll be a warrior before you know it, and then you can boss all the apprentices around."

Pinepaw narrowed his eyes, staring down at her as she giggled to herself; clearly unsure whether she was being serious or not. Cloverpaw immediately decided he took a liking to her. Anyone who can make Pinepaw this flustered deserves to be in Cloverpaw's list of allies. And Clearpaw's sense of humour is refreshing after hanging out with the three jerks for so long.

She glanced back at Cloverpaw, then whispered loud enough for Pinepaw to hear. "He likes to think that I have to do what he says because Beaverstar is his father."

Pinepaw scowled, a growl rumbling in his throat. "Oh, come on, Pinepaw!" Clearpaw pleaded. "Lighten up for StarClan's sake!" She gave his flank a playful nudge with her muzzle, then turned back to Cloverpaw. "I know this may sound crazy and hard to believe, but these three can be great fun on a good day."

"You're right, it is hard to believe. Guess it's always a bad day for these three idiots." Hollowpaw muttered, his eyes still clenched shut.

The Clearpaw tilted her head in his direction, taking notice of his presence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got some dirt in my eyes." Hollowpaw replied, pawing at his own muzzle, pretending to be cleaning his eyes.

Bumblepaw stared at him curiously. "Funny. That's the exact same thing you told Timberpelt earlier when you did this, but once he left you seemed to be totally fine!" He meowed innocently.

Hollowpaw whipped around, accidentally snapping his eyes open. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Your eyes!" Clearpaw breathed in astonishment.

Hollowpaw immediately stiffened. Shock and horror raced through him as realization dawned on him that he just showed his lack of eyes to a stranger. A seemingly nice stranger, but a stranger nonetheless. He whipped around, clenching his eyes shut again; trying to pretend as if nothing happened but knew it was merely wishful thinking.

"They're so cool!"

"Huh?"

Hollowpaw turned back to face her, his eyes blinking repeatedly in surprise as he looked at her in disbelief. Surely she must be joking? The others looked quite shocked as well; Pinepaw especially, with his mouth hanging open as Clearpaw approached Hollowpaw with curiosity, no trace of fear in her features.

Clearpaw leaned closer to him, brushing Hollowpaw's pelt with her whiskers. "Can you see anything at all?" She asks.

Hollowpaw stared at her, startled she was not repulsed by his looks. "Y-yeah, I can see just like any cat." He stammered nervously. "Aren't y-you scared of me?"

"Well, unless you can swallow entire cats whole through your eyes I don't think there's anything to be afraid of." Clearpaw joked, giving him a friendly smile.

Pinepaw stepped between the two of them, glaring at her with a snarl. "Get away from him, Clearpaw." He growled, turning his glare to Hollowpaw. "The freak is going to taint you otherwise."

Clearpaw stared at him before bursting into laughter. "Taint me? With what? Only with ThunderClan stench if that's what you mean." She turned back to Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw. "Well, it was nice meeting the two of you. I'm going to go find Vanillapaw; last I saw her she was talking with some other ThunderClan apprentices." She meowed, facing Thistlepaw as she said the last part. "See you around!"

She mewed over her shoulder as she walked away to blend in with the rest of the crowd.

"Make sure to keep my sister away from any weirdos!" Thistlepaw shouted after her.

Cloverpaw turned to Hollowpaw, both of them having pleasant smiles on their faces. "I liked her." He murmured quietly, so none of the others would hear them. "I think she was nice."

Hollowpaw nodded. "I guess the gathering ain't so bad after all."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it!" Pinepaw snarled from behind them. "She doesn't need losers like you hanging around her."

Thistlepaw leaned closer to Cloverpaw and whispered loudly. "Especially because Pinepaw fancies her. He has a major crush on her." He grinned slyly. Pinepaw turned his glare to him, his face flushing. He looked as if he was about to cuff Thistlepaw over the head, but instead he whirled around and cuffed Bumblepaw instead.

"OW! I didn't even say anything this time!" Bumblepaw whined, hiding behind Hollowpaw.

"Shut up Bumblepaw."

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Redpaw wandered through the crowd aimlessly; his head bent down, staring at the ground as his tail trailed low behind him. Grief gripped his heart at the thought of his dear mother, suffering and not being able to cope in giving him up. _Then why did she do it then?_ Embersong is dying and he is helpless to stop it. He wished he would at the very least see her one more time.

His thoughts were storming inside his mind. So much so he did not pay attention to his surroundings. Redpaw snapped out of it when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Redpaw mumbled without looking up, not even catching a glimpse at the stranger he just bumped into as he tried to walk around them.

"Hello!" The stranger mewed in a friendly manner, but Redpaw refused to face him. Not caring if he came across as rude. "I'm Sparrowpaw, what's your name?"

Redpaw halted. _Sparrowpaw?_ He recognised the name. Lakepaw had mentioned it to him when she talked about a kittypet being trained in WindClan. Curious, Redpaw finally turned and looked at him. The WindClan apprentice is a lean, lithe pale brown tom with honeyed green eyes. He looked friendly enough and wasn't showing any sort of hostility or suspicion.

Intrigued and wishing to rid his mind of his troubling thoughts, Redpaw decided to talk with him. Maybe he can learn something useful in the process. "I'm Redpaw, from ThunderClan." He introduced. "You were a kittypet, right? The one that joined WindClan?"

Before Sparrowpaw could answer him, Redpaw felt something sturdy and tall stop behind him. Wearily, he turned around. He was shocked to find a large dark brown and black tom with amber eyes staring down at him. By his scent, Redpaw could tell right away this cat is also from WindClan. He backed away from him wide eyed.

"Y-you're huge!" Redpaw stammered nervously.

The cat in question narrowed his eyes but smiled down at him. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He meowed. "But then again, you're so tiny yourself everyone else must be huge in comparison." He joked.

Redpaw quickly turned flustered at his comment. "I'm not tiny! I am just about the usual size for any apprentice!"

The cat continued to stare at him curiously but his whiskers were twitching with amusement. Redpaw grit his teeth in annoyance. "Swiftpaw stop teasing him." Sparrowpaw pleaded, his voice gentle but stern. "Forgive my friend. He may appear to be tough and scary at first, but he is a big ol' softie on the inside and tends to be quite the goof."

Now it was Swiftpaw's turn to become flustered. "For StarClan's sake Sparrowpaw, you're making me appear to be some fluffy, large kitten or something." He whined. "I need to keep up my reputation so I may frighten my enemies. Not make them warm up to me!"

Sparrowpaw walked up to him, sitting down and flicking his tail over Swiftpaw's ear. "Yeah, because you are really scary. I'm sure all of the Clans will cower away to their dens in fear of you." He mewed teasingly. Now that he felt more comfortable around them, Redpaw found the two WindClan apprentices rather endearing and not nearly as intimidating as they were at first sight. "Ah yes, to answer your question I was indeed a kittypet before Brightstar took me in to join WindClan."

"Ah but don't let the soft look fool yah, Sparrowpaw is quite the talented fighter and an even more skilful hunter. He will be a warrior in no time and I am glad I won't ever have to face against him." Swiftpaw added with a gleam of pride.

Redpaw nodded in understanding. "I wasn't doubting his skills." He meowed. "I was only asking because I heard from some other apprentices. But I don't share the same belief as a great majority here does about kittypets." He spoke truthfully. "Honestly I think it's silly to judge someone's skills based on their origins." Even more silly is to judge a cat by their blood. He silently added the last part to himself.

Sparrowpaw looked at him, blinking gratefully. "You are a rare one among the rest, Redpaw. I appreciate it." He murmured. "The first reaction most cats have when they learn I was a kittypet is usually distrust or scorn. It's nice to have a change for once."

Redpaw tilted his head. "Do they treat you badly in WindClan?" He asks, somewhat concerned and genuinely curious.

Sparrowpaw shook his head. "No, no, no! They are all very nice to me, and they treat me like one of them… for the most part." He trailed off. "There are some cats who still view me as nothing more than just a kittypet, which sucks. But thankfully there are cats like Swiftpaw that I can always count on and keep me company!"

Swiftpaw narrowed his eyes and looked away, but Redpaw could detect the faint red tint in the dark fur around his face.

Suddenly, a commanding yowl sounded from the top of the Great Rock. "Cats of all Clans! We gather beneath Silverpelt-"

Redpaw whirled around at the sound of the voice. Four cats stood tall at the very top of the Great Rock, moonlight shining down upon them.

"The meeting is starting!" Swiftpaw exclaimed.

The crowd around them progressively grew quiet as they sat down in their proper places to listen. Swiftpaw gestured for Sparrowpaw to sit next to him. Surrounded by mostly strangers, Redpaw decided to stick close to them as they were the closest thing to friends in his current position.

Redpaw nosed in beside Swiftpaw. "Can I sit with you guys?" He whispered.

"Of course." Swiftpaw shifted aside to give him room, letting Redpaw sit between them.

"- commanded by the truce of the full moon." The voice finished the call, as everyone gathered to sit and listen.

Redpaw stretched to peer over the many cats sitting ahead of him, thankful he could see the Great Rock from the distance despite his small side. Standing on a ledge lower than the leaders, another set of four cats sat together, looking up at their leaders. Their deputies. Redpaw deduced, recognising the forms of Stonewing and Roseshine among them. And sitting just below them at the foot of the Great Rock sat another group of cats Redpaw guessed were the medicine cats. His assumption was proven correct when he recognised the ginger and golden fur of his friend among them; looking tiny in comparison to the others sitting around him.

Drifting his gaze back up to the top, Redpaw watched as a large brown tabby padded forward to stand at the very edge; looking down upon the crowd. His black stripes contrasted with the pale silver light of the moon, shining on his glistening and sleek pelt. But what was interesting to note were the many battle scars he held, and the nicks at the tips of his ears. Considering he knows who Oakstar and Hawkstar are, and he has already been told of Brightstar; Redpaw guessed this was the RiverClan leader.

"Who's RiverClan leader?" Redpaw whispered, leaning over to Swiftpaw for confirmation.

Swiftpaw nodded. "Beaverstar. His deputy is Mudstripe, the mottled brown warrior one with the other deputies." He responded.

Beaverstar stepped forward and spoke first. "The Newleaf rains have fed the river, bringing more fish this Greenleaf than RiverClan can eat." He announced, his gruff voice echoing throughout the clearing. "There has been no signs of danger in our territory; and one of our queens, Softcloud, has recently blessed us with a litter of two. Pikekit and Mosskit." His gaze warmed, before he stepped back and nodded over to Brightstar.

The WindClan leader took her place at the edge of the Great Rock. "Prey is running well on the moor. Ryestalk, Meadowbreeze, and Raventail have become warriors." She paused, as the other cats began to congratulate and chant for the new warriors. "We also have three new apprentices, though they aren't here with us tonight. Hawkpaw, Fallenpaw, and Amberpaw. StarClan has blessed us this moon; our nursery is full. Three new kits have been born to Skysong; Pearkit, Beetlekit, and Heronkit."

Once again, murmurs ripple through the crowd; congratulating the Clan for their new arrivals. WindClan cats especially looked specifically pleased with themselves, fluffing out their fur and raising their chins with pride.

Brightstar stepped down to give place for someone else. Redpaw's breath hitched as Hawkstar made his way to the front. _Will he mention Embersong?_ He thought anxiously. _Worse. Will he mention me?_ Redpaw calmed himself, reasoning that there would be no reason for his former leader to mention him at all in this gathering; since his departure from the Clan was several moons ago and should have no importance now. Still, Redpaw couldn't help but shrink between Swiftpaw and Sparrowpaw. Afraid the ShadowClan leader would somehow pinpoint him among the crowd from up there.

"ShadowClan is well." Hawkstar declared, Redpaw watched his blue eyes glint in the moonlight as he scanned the crowd. "StarClan has also blessed us with the arrival of new kits." His voice kept strong but his eyes now held warmth in them. "Two kits were born to Runningstream. Willowkit and Dovekit."

Redpaw noticed the members of his former Clan exchange knowing, worried glances. He took a deep breath. Bracing himself for the next announcement as he had a feeling would be about Embersong. But much to his shock and disbelief, Hawkstar simply bowed his head and stepped down, nodding over to Oakstar. _Was he really not going to mention Embersong's condition? Don't they care at all?_

"Did he mentioned a sick queen last gathering?" Redpaw demanded abruptly, earning confused glances from Swiftpaw and Sparrowpaw. "Hawkstar. Last gathering. Did he say something about a sick queen?"

Swiftpaw and Sparrowpaw exchanged a questioning look. "We weren't here last gathering, I'm sorry." Sparrowpaw replied calmly, slightly afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting him off.

Redpaw cursed inwardly, wanting to scream out loud in frustration. He needed answers! But he held down the urge with great struggle, settling down in his place as Oakstar started to speak. He will have to wait for his answers after the meeting.

"Greenleaf has been kind to ThunderClan, too." Oakstar meowed. "The woods are prey-rich, and we have many apprentices to train. Four of them, who are here with us tonight." Redpaw stiffened as Oakstar continued with his announcement. "Cloverpaw, Redpaw, and Hollowpaw! And of course, Gingerpaw, who is training under the medicine cat code!" He announced proudly.

The crowd began to cheer and chant their names all around the clearing.

"Cloverpaw!"

"Hollowpaw!"

"Gingerpaw!"

"Redpaw!"

Cloverpaw grinned, puffing out his chest and lifting his chin with pride as his eyes scanned through the crowd and met the gaze of every cat looking at him. Pinepaw, Thistlepaw, and Bumblepaw, remained quiet throughout the chanting; just sending him and Hollowpaw deadly glares. But Cloverpaw could care less about them now. They weren't going to ruin this moment for him now.

Hollowpaw immediately shut his eyes as soon as his name was mentioned. He pretended to be pawing at his face for dirt being in his eyes. However, the few cats that know him were clearly not fooled by his act and just glared at him. Those included most of ThunderClan cats, and the three RiverClan apprentices behind him. He knew that if he were to reveal his abominable eyes now, no one would be cheering for him then. _They don't know any better._ The thought suddenly popped up in his mind.

Gingerpaw smiled brightly as he looked out into the crowd. He revelled in their cheering. They were all paying attention to him! Loving and adoring him! Gingerpaw gave his pelt a couple of licks to smooth his fur, keeping it sleek and shinier under the moonlight. Gingerpaw quickly took a liking to the feeling.

Redpaw shrank beneath his fur out of embarrassment. Why did no one warn him about this? Beside him, Swiftpaw and Sparrowpaw raised their voices and joined in on the cheering, calling out his name significantly louder than the others. And yet, despite all the loud voices Redpaw could detect an eerie quietness whenever it was his name's turn to chant. Not as much as Hollowpaw's, but the difference was still apparent. Some of the ShadowClan cats were silent whenever his name was called out. Redpaw gulped in apprehension when he noticed the way Hawkstar was glaring at Oakstar. It was barely noticeable, but the fur along the ShadowClan leader's neck was bristling and his teeth were showing.

Redpaw took a deep breath, sitting up straight, forcing his ears not to flatten as his name rang around the hollow. He met the warm gazes directed at him equally, and narrowed his eyes back at those who did not join in. Trying to appear stronger than he is.

He sagged with relief when they fell silent and Oakstar spoke again. "The nursery is empty, though with StarClan's blessing, not for long. The long, warm days of Greenleaf have brought health and full bellies to ThunderClan. Soon it will bring more kits to make ThunderClan even stronger!" He declared, nodding back to the other leaders. "And with that, this gathering is officially over."

In the hollow, the cats all stood up and began to move around, breaking rank and clustering into groups as the re-joined with their Clanmates.

Redpaw scrambled to his paws. "I gotta find Lakepaw!" He meowed out loud without realizing.

Sparrowpaw looked at him questioningly. "Redpaw, what's going on?" He asks worriedly. "Why were you asking those questions about a sick queen?"

"And why do you care anyway? You're from ThunderClan." Swiftpaw pointed out.

Redpaw didn't bother to reply, he had more pressing matters to solve before the Clans return to their territories. "I can't explain it now. I gotta go!" He looked wildly around the dissolving crowd. "It was nice meeting you two! Goodbye!" He left quickly, not giving them a chance to reply. He swerved and waved around the other cats, looking for any signs of his former denmates.

Relief flood through him as he spotted Lakepaw, ready to re-join her Clanmates to return home. He raced over to her, halting Lakepaw in her tracks. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of him, ready to question his reason for being there but Redpaw blurted out before she did. "Did Hawkstar mention Embersong in the last gathering?" He demanded.

Lakepaw reared back, clearly not expecting him to question her that. "I-I uh don't remember." She stammered.

Redpaw his eyes. "You're lying!" He accused, stepping closer to her and feeling his fur begin to stand along his back. "Tell me, Lakepaw! Did he or not?"

Lakepaw's gaze snapped down to the ground, unable to face her old friend. "W-we weren't meant to tell you about her. Not to anyone." She admitted. "But I thought you had the right to know." Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his blazing gray ones. "He never mentioned anything to the other Clans. Ever since you left, Embersong's conditioned worsened but Hawkstar doesn't want to disclose this; otherwise, ShadowClan will be seen as weak."

Redpaw stared flabbergasted at her, taking a few steps back. "Do you agree with this?" He murmured, icily calm.

Lakepaw stared back at him, her face expressionless. "Like I said; I thought you should know."

Redpaw grit his teeth, wanting to press on and argue more. But he saw his Clanmates gather around from the corner of his vision and he knew he had to go. Without a further word, Lakepaw pushed past him, joining in with the rest of her Clanmates. Redpaw stiffly padded away, falling in beside his friends who were all chatting together about the events at the gathering.

Lavenderstripe suddenly appeared from behind them, trailing her tail over their shoulders. "So, what did the four of you think of your first gathering?" She asks.

The four apprentices glanced at each other.

"Not bad."

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Even better than I thought."

Their answers were lies, however, as their thoughts said so otherwise.

 _It could've gone better._

 _Gatherings are overrated._

 _Kind of boring._

 _I hated it all._

 **Finally!**

 **After practically a whole week of writer's block, I finally managed to finish this! I even started to write a bit ahead of time, so the next one-shot will probably come out on Friday. MLTS chapter 8 is on the way, thought I don't know for sure when it will be done.**

 **For those who are wondering, Clearpaw is supposed to be the warriors version of Laurel. Don't recognise her yet? The blue haired chick from Moviemakers that used to date Eduardo. Also, ship requests can also include Pinepaw, Thistlepaw, and Bumblepaw just as long as you guys give me a scenario to work with. Don't just throw Clover x Bumble at me and expect me to just make up a story out of nothing. I need something to work with.**

 **Disclaimer: The only ships hinted at in this chapter are Pine x Clear (Which is former canon) and Swift x Sparrow (Which is kind of canon) But if you guys want to request ships like Pine x Bumble or Swift x Red you can. Again, so as long you give me a scenario.**

 **So that's it guys. Thank you all so much for the support, I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya all later ;)**


	13. Belief

**In this one-shot, we will get a look at their views and beliefs in faith of StarClan.**

 **(Cloverpaw)**

Cloverpaw is fully devoted and faithful to StarClan. Ever since he first opened his eyes, Breezeshine would often tell him about his warrior ancestors, how he is part of their legacy, and he was being watched over and guided by them.

That's when he learned about his deceased father and late sister. Although he was sad for their departure, and never having a chance to meeting them, he held hope in his heart that they were still with him no matter what; just as happy for his achievements as his living Clanmates.

Cloverpaw was fascinated by StarClan. He heard many stories from his mother and the elders' about their wisdom and exploits. An ancient, spiritual Clan that holds more power than anything else in the forest. They are wise and know everything that is about to happen. They established the warrior code to put the Clans in order. They formed the Clans themselves to stop the bloodshed of various innocent cats from being spilled, and with their guidance, the Clans managed to survive for nearly 600 moons.

That is no easy feat.

In Cloverpaw's eyes, everything that StarClan does has a rhyme and reason to it. They are always right, they know what they are doing, they are wise and can predict the future of the Clans. They know everything that was, is, and will be. He has total faith and complete trust in his ancestors to lead them towards the path they are destined to face. And with the warrior code, the Clans will never be in any danger. How can they when their lives were in the paws of their ancestors?

Cloverpaw was crouched down in a hunting stance, slowly stalking through the tall ferns. His senses sharp and pricked; alert for any sounds or movement. His whiskers trembled as he picked up the scent of squirrel at the foot of some rocks. Following the trail, it led him behind the stones and a little way into a clump of brambles. Crouching low, Cloverpaw stepped paw by paw under the thorns. A patch of brown-striped fur barely visible through the sharp tendrils, scraping his pelt.

Green eyes narrowing into slits and ears erected forward, as his gaze focused on the squirrel, just tail lengths from his position casually munching on an acorn.

Cloverpaw gathered his haunches under him, wriggled to get his balance, then sprang. Blasting his way through the brambles, he pounced and landed squarely on the squirrel. With a sharp nip he quickly killed it.

Still gripping the freshly-killed prey in his jaws, Cloverpaw closed his eyes. "Thank you StarClan, for the life that has been given in order to keep the Clan strong and healthy." He muttered a quiet prayer to his warrior ancestors.

That was one of the rules of the warrior code. Rule number 4- Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

Cloverpaw takes the warrior code seriously and strong to heart, being taught from an early age that it is all that matters in Clan life and it is what sets them apart from other cats like rogues or kittypets. Where would the Clans be without StarClan and the warrior code otherwise?

Cloverpaw picks up the squirrel in his teeth, and set his way back to camp. Because according to the third rule in the warrior code: Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Despite his grumbling stomach, he is determined to follow the code through.

 **(Gingerpaw)**

Gingerpaw never really thought much of StarClan or the warrior code. Hollowpaw would argue he didn't think at all. But Gingerpaw didn't share the strong belief in his starry ancestors like most cats in the Clan. Probably because he wasn't taught about them often when he was a kit, considering his parents' neglect. Most cats first learn about StarClan from their parents. Acornshell would talk about them once in a while, but never too much in depth. At the time, Gingerpaw never really bothered in learning more either.

But then he made the decision to follow in Acornshell's pawprints and become a medicine cat himself. From then on, his life was tied with StarClan.

The job of a medicine cat is to heal their Clanmates and interpret signs from StarClan. It's a very important job in the Clan, though often overlooked in favour of the life of a warrior's. Medicine cats are considered sacred, not a position for everyone; And if anyone dares to lay a claw, harm or worse even, kill a medicine cat, they will be doomed to never reaching StarClan in the afterlife and be sent instead to the dark forest. The place of no stars. A horrible fate to all cats who threaten the safety of the Clans.

Needless to say, Gingerpaw became a little bit overwhelmed with everything he was being taught. There were the names and uses of all of the herbs, and then there is the spiritual side which is the warrior code and strong faith in StarClan.

At first, Acornshell taught him about the Clan origins and the meaning behind the signs, but no matter how many times she said it, Gingerpaw wouldn't understand. She then switched her methods, seeing as he is still a kit with an energetic personality, she decided to tell him about the past in the form of a story to keep his attention focused.

She told him everything. About the ancient Clans of old: LionClan, LeopardClan, and TigerClan; whom over time lent the warriors of now their strength and speed. Then about the origins of the new Clans, the foundation of the warrior code, its importance; but most importantly she talked about the Moonstone and the first medicine cat in the history of the Clans, Mothflight.

Instantly, Gingerpaw was taken in by the stories and heard intently to every word. Being a medicine cat is an important job, and he is determined to do it right. He vows on his life to serve his Clan at the best of his abilities; always healing them and serve as the Clan's connection to StarClan.

And maybe, who knows? He just might do something super amazing and important, which will make him be remembered for many moons to come in next Clan generations. They will remember him as… _Gingerbeauty_ , the greatest medicine cat to ever exist! Gingerpaw smiled at the idea.

One morning while recounting through their stack of herbs they realized they were low on chervil, a herb which they use to cure infections and bellyache. Naturally Gingerpaw offered to go and fetch more near Snakerocks.

So here he was, collecting a stack of the fern-like leaves, minding his own business…

"OW!"

Gingerpaw paused, ears pricked and looking around wildly. It sounded like someone was in pain. Placing the herbs down in a neat stack, he hurried over to the source of the noise.

"Hello?" He called out, looking around.

"Did you hear that?" A voice whispered rather loudly. Gingerpaw craned his ears.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Another voice hissed.

"OW! That hurt!"

"It will hurt more if we stay around here longer than we should."

"It was your idea to sneak out of camp in the first place!"

"Yeah, but it was you who had the mouse-brained idea to cross the Thunderpath over to ThunderClan territory! What if a patrol catches us?"

"Then we'll be in big trouble!"

Gingerpaw continued to follow the voices, which lead him to the edge of the Thunderpath. Peeking from a set of bramble bushes, Gingerpaw spotted the owners of the voices. Two she-kits, one white and gray, the other a silver tabby, sat together near the Thunderpath. The silver kit had her paw out, showing the thorn pierced in her paw pad while the white one seem to nibble clumsily.

Scenting the air, Gingerpaw realized these were not ThunderClan kits, but from ShadowClan. Seeing as one of them were hurt, he stepped out of the bushes to reveal himself. The two kits gasped and looked up in shock.

"ThunderClan!"

"Please don't hurt us! We didn't mean to trespass!"

"It was her idea!" The silver tabby blurted out, earning a glare from the white kit.

Gingerpaw purred with amusement. "Don't worry, I know you probably meant no harm by coming here." He meowed. "And I am no warrior, I am a medicine cat! Here, let me have a look at your paw."

The silver kit held out her paw to him. Gingerpaw carefully looked it over, seeing the tip of the thorn just peeking out. "It's not deep, thank StarClan." He mewed in relief. "But it will hurt just a little bit."

The kit tensed up, but nodded, looking away to brace herself. Thankfully Acornshell had already shown him how to remove thorns, so he knew exactly what to do. He started to lick the paw thoroughly around the shank of the thorn. The kit eyed him wearily.

"Why are you helping us?" The kit asks. "We are ShadowClan and we just trespassed into your territory."

Gingerpaw looked up, still licking her paw. "Like I said, I am a medicine cat. It is my duty to help injured cats." He meowed in between licks. "Besides, as the twelfth rule of the warrior code states: No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan."

"But you're not a warrior." The white kit pointed out innocently.

Gingerpaw didn't answer, as he finished licking and was ready to pluck out the thorn. But knowing the kit will probably tense up and feel pain, he decided to try and distract her from it. "So what are your names?" He asks, closing his teeth in around the thorn.

"I'm Dovekit!" The white kit mewed.

"My name's Willowki- OW!" The silver kit cried out as Gingerpaw plucked out the thorn form her paw pad.

"Dovekit and Willowkit huh?" Gingerpaw mused, spitting out the thorn. "Nice to meet you! I am Gingerpaw."

The kits looked at him with curiosity, but before they could say anything else, a loud yowl stopped them.

"Dovekit! Willowkit!"

Whirling around in shock and confusion, Gingerpaw looking up, they watch as a light brown-cream coloured she-cat dashes towards them. Her blue eyes wide in relief as she approaches them.

"Thank StarClan you're safe!" She breathed a sigh of relief, but her eyes immediately widen as she takes notice of Gingerpaw's presence. She takes a step back, blinking in slight confusion before a red tint briefly flushes through her cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry for trespassing! These kits didn't know any better. I will escort them back to camp, and hopefully learn their lesson." She shoots a glare down at the two kits. "Do you two have any idea how much Runningstream is worried about you two? Hawkstar sent out the entire Clan to look for you!" She scolded.

Willowkit and Dovekit flinched, looking down at their paws guiltily. "I'm sorry." They mew simultaneously.

"It's not me who you should apologize to." The she-cat sniffed. She glanced back at Gingerpaw. "Sorry if they caused you any trouble."

Gingerpaw shook his head. "They were no trouble at all. It's a good thing these two didn't get the chance to explore further into ThunderClan territory; they were thankfully halted by a thorn in their paw." He joked, making the she-cat purr with laughter, her cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"You are the ThunderClan medicine cat, right? Gingerpaw, was it?" The she-cat questioned, earning a nod in response from him. She sighed in relief. "Thank StarClan it was you who found them and not a ThunderClan patrol."

Gingerpaw flicked his tail dismissively. "No worries. They are safe now, but I think it's best you take them back now before a patrol comes around." He advised. "Their mother must be worried sick for them!"

The she-cat nodded, her face still flushing red. Gingerpaw tilted his head in confusion. "Are you okay?" He steps closer to her. "Your face is red. Are you feeling sick?" He asks worriedly, already remembering all the herbs Acornshell taught him to cure fever.

The she-cat stepped back, eyes wide. "N-no! I'm fine!" She blurted out, nudging the kits with her tail. "You're right, I should go and take them back now. Come on you two!"

The she-cat bounded away. The two kits dipped their heads at Gingerpaw, muttering their thanks to him before following her. Gingerpaw watched them leave.

"I like him! He was nice!" He hears Dovekit comment.

"And he's so pretty!" Willowkit added. Gingerpaw smiled at the compliment.

"Hey Berrypaw, why is your face so red?" Dovekit asks innocently.

"It's n-nothing!" The she-cat quickly stuttered.

Gingerpaw turned away to leave, heading back to collect the chervil leaves. He smiled, feeling proud and good about of himself. You done good, Gingerpaw. He praised himself. He can't wait for his Clanmates start to depend on him to heal them and see how important he is.

 **(Redpaw)**

Redpaw has mixed feelings towards the warrior code. On one paw, it keeps the Clans in order and, for the most part, in peace with one another. But on the other paw, it is so terribly flawed. How many times have cats broken the warrior code over the countless moons since the Clans' foundation? Did any of them ever receive the proper punishment they deserve? Isn't that the reason why there are rules to begin with? If so, then how come cats keep breaking them? More importantly, is the warrior code even fair anymore?

These are the questions that keep plaguing Redpaw's mind since he first began his training, and arguably, since he found out about his lineage.

His mentor, Hollystorm, because she is so fiercely devoted to the warrior code and considered a very skilful and respectable warrior, told him all of the rules in the warrior code and made him recite them almost every day during their battle practice.

"Rule number 5." Hollystorm growled, crouched in battle stance as Redpaw charged at her.

He darted in to rake his paw over her ear. "A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice." He answered, leaping back before she could retaliate.

"Good." Hollystorm praised him. "Rule number 13." This time she rose to her paws and waited with muscles tensed for Redpaw's attack.

Redpaw eyed her, gray eyes narrowing into slits. "The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code." He hissed, racing towards her. As he struck out at her, Hollystorm ducked so that the blow only ruffled her fur.

"Rule number 9." Hollystorm says, whipping around to strike him.

Redpaw dodged her blow and leaped at her again, landing squarely upon her shoulders. "After the death or retirement of the deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh." He recited, scratching her back without using his claws.

Suddenly she reared back, and the two of them were locked together in a tussle, swiping at each other with all four paws as they struggled to pin the other to the ground.

Amidst their fight, Hollystorm managed to hiss. "Rule number 14"

A moment later, Redpaw let out a yowl of triumph. He's standing on top of Hollystorm, his forepaws pinning down his mentor's shoulders, while one hind paw was fixed firmly on her tail. "An honourable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defence." He meowed smugly, proud of himself for out-smarting his mentor.

He celebrated his victory too soon. Before he could relish in the feeling, Hollystorm surged upward, taking Redpaw by surprise and flinging him off of her and rolling him over in the sand. "You're getting better." She commented, watching him scramble up with sand clinging all over his pelt. "Now, rule number 11."

Redpaw shook out the sand from his fur, glaring at her. "Hey! That's not fair, you cheated!" He growled. "You pretended that you were beaten!"

"And you think that an enemy won't do the same when you fight in a real battle?" Hollystorm argued, flicking her tail in annoyance. "You're doing well, Redpaw, and I believe you'll be a great fighter one day, but you still have a lot to learn."

Redpaw dropped his glare, shoulders sagging. "You're right." He admitted. "I'm sorry. Will you teach me that move?"

"Perhaps another time." Hollystorm promised. "Now, recite rule number 11 of the warrior code then we'll be done for today."

Redpaw sighed in exasperation. "Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats." He answered tiredly, out of breath from his training.

Hollystorm nodded in approval. "Let's get back to camp, and you can take something from the fresh-kill pile." She meowed, walking past him.

Redpaw dipped his head. "Thank you Hollystorm."

He followed her back to camp, his thoughts drifting away. He couldn't deny that she is an excellent warrior; very skilful, sharp and agile. He is happy and thankful to have her as his mentor. But he wished she didn't make him recite the warrior code every single time they trained. He doubts any of the other mentors do the same for their apprentices. But then again, none of them have the chance of having split loyalties like him. Maybe that's why she is so intent on having him learn the warrior code so thoroughly, so that he won't ever be divided by his birth Clan or his home Clan.

Redpaw rolled his eyes. It was truly ridiculous how superstitious these cats were in regards to the warrior code and especially StarClan. He spat on the ground, reminiscent of the time when he was still a kit in the nursery back in ShadowClan; curled up next to his mother as she told him stories about their warrior ancestors. Now, it's all a big joke to him. The warrior code has some good things in his opinion, but they shouldn't rule over everyone's lives. Loyalty doesn't come from a cat's bloodline, much like trust and respect, it has to be earned.

And StarClan… Well, what do they know? They are dead! How mighty and wise can they really be? All this talk about ancestors, spirits, prophecies and omens is all just a big joke to him. A very clever and elaborated lie to keep cats in the same order of control.

He may have had faith in them a long time ago, but this faith has since been shattered. Since the day Redpaw learned his birth goes against the warrior code, because his parents broke the first and arguably the most important rule in the code. Rule number 1- Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Since then, in his eyes StarClan is a big lie and the warrior code is seriously flawed. Redpaw wished he had the power to change this somehow.

 **(Hollowpaw)**

Hollowpaw has always had a great faith in his starry, warrior ancestors. It may come to as a great shock considering the rumours about him, but he was taught from an early age by his parents to always have faith in StarClan despite what everyone said about him. Rainblossom and Smokecloud often told him he's special, and that StarClan made him the way he is for a purpose; not to humiliate and make him seem below others, but for a better reason. And so, he kept on believing in them despite the harsh, mean words thrown his way by the other cats. Because, surely there is a good reason behind his lack of eyes? StarClan would never be unfair to condemn him to a fate of hatred for no reason.

But even with his faith, it was still hard for him to adjust and find his place in the Clan. He remembers his first night as an apprentice. The other apprentices refused to let him in a share the den, claiming that he would attack them in their sleep or something. Cloverpaw tried to argue and defend him, while Redpaw stood by and did nothing as usual, but in the end it was pointless. Hollowpaw stopped their arguing and agreed to sleep outside instead. He was hurt that he was not accepted among them, but saw the good side that he got a nest open to the sky and all for himself.

In the morning however, Smokecloud wasn't happy to find him sleeping outside, questioning the reason as to why. Hollowpaw told him the truth but begged him not to say anything about it as he didn't mind that much, and he doesn't want to get in trouble for it. Though the only downside to his new accommodations was that it left him exposed to the rain. Thanks StarClan.

Although Hollowpaw's faith would dwindle, he still made sure to hold hope.

One night, after a particularly hard day of training, Hollowpaw was nudged awake by his father. The sky was dark, all cats still asleep inside their dens. Hollowpaw looked up at his father in confusion as to why he would wake him up so early, but Smokecloud just beckoned him to follow him, as he strolled out of the camp. Curious, Hollowpaw followed him.

They climbed out the ravine outside of the camp, up the rocky, steep slope. Hollowpaw kept asking where they were going but Smokecloud would only respond for him to stay patient and see. Hollowpaw's curiosity grew more and more the further along they went.

Eventually they stepped out of the undergrowth, giving way to the large river that cut between the ThunderClan and RiverClan borders near the Sunningrocks. Smokecloud padded over to the near edge of the river, down by the riverbed before beckoning Hollowpaw closer.

Hollowpaw parted through the reeds, sitting next to his father by the river. The sky was beginning to turn a light shade of golden-orange over the far horizon, showing dawn's approach.

"Dad? Why are we here?" Hollowpaw asks, still confused as to why he was brought here.

"Hush." Smokecloud flicked his tail. "Look."

Hollowpaw turned away, following his father's gaze only to see small specks of bright, yellow lights appear as if from thin air and start to flutter around them. Hollowpaw watched the fluttering specks in awe and amazement, observing them as they flew close to him.

"What are these?" He asks quietly, afraid of scaring away the lights.

"These are fireflies." Smokecloud murmured, amused to see his son so fascinated with them.

"They look like little stars." Hollowpaw commented as a firefly fluttered close to him and landed on the tip of his muzzle. He stilled, watching the little speck intently. He carefully lifted a paw, drawing it close to touch it but the bug flew away before he could. The firefly fluttered away, landing on a leaf when its light suddenly flickered off. "It's gone!" Hollowpaw exclaimed in astonishment.

Smokecloud hummed. "That's what happens to all of them eventually. Their light fades." He meowed coolly. "Even stars can fade away over time, and as sad as it may be, everything must go away sometime to give way to the new. It's just a natural part of life."

Hollowpaw continued to watch the fireflies around him, completely mesmerized by their yellow glow in contrast to the pasty blue of the sky above, and the orange hues of the first rays of sunlight rising beyond.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Gingerpaw waddled cheerfully through the woods, making his way to the Tallpines. When he and Acornshell were counting their stack of herbs this morning, they realized they were low on yarrow. Gingerpaw eagerly volunteered to go collect some more, while Acornshell checked on Fallowflight; who has moved into the nursery and is now expecting kits.

So here was Gingerpaw now, off to collect more yarrow.

He stepped out from the undergrowth and was hit with a horrible, strange scent. Gingerpaw cringed at the foul stench. He has no idea what it is, never having smelled anything like it before. He sniffed the air, but the scent trail didn't lead anywhere and he shrugged it off; assuming that whatever it was that let the stench in the first place is long gone by now.

Gingerpaw decided to forget about it, and instead focused back on his task of collecting more yarrow. Thankfully for him, a small patch of yarrow stems was growing near a nettle patch. Wasting no time, he set to work, nipping at the base of the stems to collect the leaves.

While he was picking the leaves, Gingerpaw suddenly caught the strange scent again, much stronger this time, washing over him from somewhere behind him. Suddenly, a hot flare of breath sniffed above him, ruffling his fur. Gingerpaw stiffened, leaping around wide eyed in shock. He was met with a horrible sight. A large creature loomed above him. A pointed, black and white striped face, beady yellow eyes, massive paws, a large and bulky gray body, small ears, and sharp teeth bared at him, dripping with saliva.

Gingerpaw stared in fear at the creature, never seen anything like it before. His fur was bristling and he was frozen in his place. But when the creature let out a horrible snarl to his face, getting drops of drool all over his pelt, Gingerpaw snapped out of his frozen state. He screamed, dropping the yarrow leaves, and turned around to pelt away as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Blood rushed in his ears and adrenaline course through him. He could hear the huge beast give chase behind him. It's huge paws stomping through the undergrowth after him.

"HEEELPPP!"

Smokecloud and Hollowpaw were still by the Sunningrocks. Smokecloud was showing him the best forms of attack; using speed above strength when they heard the loud pleads for help. Smokecloud stopped, prompting Hollowpaw to stay low and be quiet, as he craned his ears forward.

Suddenly, Gingerpaw burst through a clump of bracken. His eyes immediately widened at the sight of them, but he raced past them; jumping in to hide in a clump of reeds, trembling with fear.

"Gingerpaw? What are you doing out here?" Smokecloud demanded. "What's going on?"

His question was soon answered as the best caught up to them. The forest drew breath around them, and a huge black-and-white shape loomed through the bracken, bellowing in rage. Smokecloud immediately went down into a battle stance, glaring at the creature with bristling fur. Hollowpaw hid behind him, staring at the monster in horror.

"What is this thing?" He managed to ask, shuddering a breath.

"A badger. And a big one by the looks of it!" Smokecloud hissed, not breaking eye contact with the lumbering beast making its way toward them. "Stay here. Hide in the patch of reeds and don't make a sound!"

Hollowpaw quickly did as he was told. Crouching low as he possibly could in the reeds next to Gingerpaw. He watched his father with anticipation hurl himself at the badger with bared teeth and claws out. Smokecloud jumped on top of the badger's back, attacking it viciously. The badger roared in a mixture of rage and pain. It tried to reach Smokecloud with one of its paws, but he kept evading it, still clawing at its back.

Hollowpaw watched his father in action, anxious for his safety but excited to see a fight so up close. Gingerpaw peeked between his paws, still trembling. He saw the fight going on between Smokecloud and the badger. Feeling relieved he is being protected now.

"Yeah! Go get the ugly beast and teach it a lesson not to mess with ThunderClan's medicine cat!" Gingerpaw yowled from the reeds.

The badger's head snapped its attention to their hiding place in the patch of reeds. Hollowpaw froze, clumping his tail over Gingerpaw's mouth to keep him quiet, but at this point even Gingerpaw stiffened in fear once he realized what he'd done. But it was too late now.

The badger reared back in its hind paws, standing up to its full height. It shook and tossed around, making Smokecloud lose his hold on and get thrown off. He landed a few rabbit-lengths away into a clump of nettles. But instead of going for him while he's down and defenceless, the badger set his sights on the apprentices as it started to lumber its way to the reeds they were hiding in.

Gingerpaw couldn't take the suspense anymore. He raced out from his hiding place and made it to the trees; completely oblivious to the fact he left Hollowpaw behind. Oddly enough, the badger did not give mind to Gingerpaw's sudden disappearance. It's sickly, beady yellow eyes were set on Hollowpaw.

He watched as the badger got closer and closer to his position. He shivered in fear, unable to move or tear his gaze away. He gulped. _StarClan help me._ He silently begged as the badger struck its striped muzzle between the reeds, showing its broken, yellowish teeth. The creature snarled at him and reared up again, ready to slam down its massive paws on top of him. Hollowpaw cowered.

Smokecloud recovered from the blow and staggered to his paws. Shaking his head to rid of the dizziness he felt, he realized with terror of the badger's intentions as it prepared to slam down its weight on Hollowpaw.

He wasted not another moment, and he streaked like a blur across the small field, just in time to shove Hollowpaw away with his forepaws; pushing him out of harm's way. Hollowpaw rolled out of the clump of reeds, startled and dazed. He jumped when heard a loud cry of pain, and looked up. What he saw, made Hollowpaw's blood freeze and his heart stop.

The badger landed heavily on Smokecloud's back; he wailed in pain as the weight crushed him. His shriek was cut off with a sickening crunch as the huge creature got his jaws around his throat and snapped his neck. Hollowpaw trembled, watching as the badger scooped up Smokecloud's limp body with one paw and batted away. His body landing right in front of Hollowpaw.

He stared at his father's motionless body with wide, empty sockets; tears welling up in his vision. Hollowpaw let out a thin, wailing cry, forgetting all about the badger or anything of his surroundings. He barely even noticed when a ThunderClan patrol made up of Stonewing, Cricketpelt, and her apprentice Harepaw; leaped on the badger and fend it off. All noise was drowned from him; nothing else mattered but his father. He is dead. Hollowpaw could not believe that.

He sunk low to the ground, crouching next to Smokecloud's body and pressed his muzzle into his fur. He let the tears lose as he cried into his father's fur.

From afar, Gingerpaw watched the scene with wide blue eyes. He was stiff frozen and trembling with anguish. He never meant for any of this to happen! He was just out to collect yarrow! Smokecloud wasn't supposed to die! Hollowpaw will never forgive him…

Hollowpaw continued to cry, turning into loud sobs at this point. How could StarClan have let this happen? Don't they care about him at all? His thoughts were rapid. Then his mind went into a dark turn. _Maybe they don't care._ Was what everyone else said about him true? Hollowpaw didn't want to admit it, but now, seeing his own father lose his life to protect him he really had no other explanation. _I really am a StarClan reject._

More tears seem to flow freely the more the thought about it. If he is so special- If they cared about him at all, wouldn't they have jumped into his defence already? Wouldn't they prove the other cats wrong and explain the situation with his freakish eyes? Why haven't they talked to Acornshell or Oakstar to explain anything? Why have they never shown themselves to him and reassure him of his destiny. The answer seems painfully obvious now.

Hollowpaw looked up from his father's body, gazing upwards to the bright blue sky above him. His saddened expression turned into one of anger. StarClan never cared about him at all. Even now, with Smokecloud dead at his paws they won't show remorse for his loss. Where are the storms and the rain to mourn Smokecloud? Doesn't he deserve it for saving his life? Unless, StarClan didn't want Hollowpaw to be saved. Maybe they didn't want him born at all and the badger was their attempt in getting rid of him; but because Smokecloud sacrificed himself to save him, they were now angry their plan failed.

Hollowpaw continued to stare at the sky, his face contorted into anger. If StarClan rejected him, then he might as well reject them too. He silently swore to himself, that from that day on, he will never believe or have anything to do with the deceased ancestors that have abandoned him ever again.

 **And this is how Hollowpaw became an atheist!**

 **But in all seriousness, this was one of the most heart-breaking things I ever wrote. For now, anyway… Hehehhe.**

 **Basically, if you didn't get the four's point of view on StarClan and the warrior code, here's a general breakdown. Cloverpaw is completely faithful due to the relation of his dead sister and father, and because he is led to believe, like most cats in the Clans, that it is the right thing to believe. There is nothing more honourable than being a warrior and follow the code. He just wants to follow his father's pawsteps and be the greatest cat he can be.**

 **Gingerpaw doesn't get it. He knows what StarClan is, their importance to the Clans and how mythical and mysterious they are, but he just doesn't understand nor really cares. And then he learns how much medicine cats are considered sacred and seen as symbols of great importance and he immediately gets even more excited about his rank; but maybe not for the right reasons. Because of his parents' negligence, Gingerpaw has this urge to attract attention all to himself; he wants to be seen as someone important that everyone gets to look up to and he gets to be remembered for countless future generations. (Insert fall out boy joke here) And what better way for him to accomplish this than to become a medicine cat? They are so wise and often seen as symbols of great power in the Clans, Gingerpaw wants the same glory as them.**

 **Redpaw used to be faithful until Alderclaw took him away from ShadowClan and he discovered he is Half-Clan. His own birth goes against the code, technically he shouldn't even exist. He admits the warrior code has some good things going for, but it is mostly flawed in his eyes and he thinks it needs to be re-established with new rules because the Clans are still living in the old ways. They need to evolve for them to keep existing. And StarClan is just a big joke to Redpaw. A big and elaborated joke that went too far and now cats blindly follow the will of dead non-existent cats. He refuses to believe these lies.**

 **Hollowpaw, despite everything other cats told him, always kept up his faith in his warrior ancestors; hoping that one day justice would be rightfully delivered and his innocence will be proven to the ones who doubted him. But his faith would dwindle occasionally. The only thing keeping his faith up were his friends and parents. But when Smokecloud died defending him from a badger, all his hope in faith was shattered. He had kind of a literal interpretation of StarClan. Like, he was taught they were wise and kind, so if anything bad were to happen, they would literally manifest themselves form the sky to stop all dangers from happening. A kit's interpretation, basically. But then the badger attack happens and he starts to question his reasoning. Why would so many terrible things happen to him without any repercussions? He starts to believe in the possibility everyone's been speaking since the moment of his birth; that he truly is a StarClan reject, that they have abandoned him, didn't want him to be born at all, and are now trying to make him pay for it. From that moment on, Hollowpaw abandoned all his beliefs. If he is going to be cast out of StarClan, so be it.**

 **So now I am going to be working on the next chapter of MLTS. Thank you guys so much for all the support you have shown me! I really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review telling me your thoughts, and I'll see yah all later! ;)**


	14. The first battle

**In this one-shot: Cloverpaw, Hollowpaw, and Redpaw take part in their very first battle, of many more to come in the foreseen future. Will they all make it out alive? The answer is yes. Yes they will, if that wasn't obvious.**

 **Now, ONWARDS!**

After a successful training session, practicing battle moves, Cloverpaw and his friends along with their mentors returned to camp. The clearing was busy with activity, as everyone prepared for the upcoming Leafbare; the harshest season of the year where prey is scarce and sickness is deadlier than ever. Palefur and Cricketpelt are re-building the elders' den, fortifying the walls and roof with more leaves and branches. Their apprentices. Stormpaw and Harepaw, are helping along as well.

"Cloverpaw!" He jumped, startled by his mother's horrified mew. Before he could brace himself, Breezeshine raced across the clearing and cuddled him close, pressing his face into her fur; nearly suffocating him. "Your beautiful ears!" She cried out, lapping at his injured ears while he ducked away in embarrassment.

During battle practice, Lavenderstripe was demonstrating a move to them and Stonewing suggested for him and Redpaw to pair up and try it out. It was an accident, but Redpaw had unsheathed his claws during practice and nicked the tip of his right ear. It hurt at the time, but Cloverpaw kind of liked the look it gave him. His first battle scar and he hasn't been in a real battle yet!

Cloverpaw backed away from his mother's hold. "It's okay! I'm fine!" He protested, still embarrassed his friends just saw Breezeshine fussing over him.

"Who did this to you?" Breezeshine inquired, staring accusingly at Lavenderstripe, then at Stonewing.

Hollowpaw side-glanced at Redpaw, without turning his head to give anything away. Redpaw must've sensed his gaze somehow, and stared at the ground guiltily. "It was me." He admitted quietly. "But I didn't mean to harm him, it was an accident."

Breezeshine stared at him. "Did you at least apologize?" She meowed sternly, but also rather gently. Redpaw nodded, still not looking at her.

Hollystorm touched his shoulder with the tip of her tail in attempts to comfort him. "We were training for battle, Breezeshine." She explained. "Sometimes accidents happen."

Breezeshine continued to stare at Redpaw, before giving a curt nod. She flicked her tail, gesturing for him to approach her. He gulped and hesitantly stepped closer to them, expecting a harsh scolding from her. Much to his surprise, Breezeshine curled her tail around him and brought him into a warm embrace along with Cloverpaw. He blinked in confusion, and Cloverpaw seemed to be equally as confused but shrugged.

"I know you didn't mean it, and I forgive you." Breezeshine murmured. "But don't harm your Clanmates like that again. Alright?" She pulled away, looking at Redpaw expectantly. He nodded. "Good!" She bent down and licked both Cloverpaw and Redpaw between their ears. Ever since she took him in as her foster kit, she always had a soft spot for Redpaw. "Now go off and have something to eat, you must be tired."

Cloverpaw nodded eagerly about to race away when a paw clamped down on his tail, making him halt. He looked back up indignantly at his mother. "You go see Acornshell for that nick of yours." She meowed.

Cloverpaw whined. "But mom, it doesn't hurt anymore! And I'm starving!"

"Breezeshine is right, Cloverpaw." Lavenderstripe added. "Your nick may not be serious, but it could get infected."

Cloverpaw whined but nodded in defeat. As Breezeshine and their mentors padded away, Cloverpaw turned to Hollowpaw and Redpaw. "You guys can go ahead to the fresh-kill pile, I'll meet you in a bit." He murmured. "And save something for me!"

Hollowpaw nodded. "Sure."

Cloverpaw headed off to the medicine den, while Redpaw and Hollowpaw walked together to pick something to eat out from the fresh-kill pile. They didn't say anything to each other along the way. Usually it would be because of their rivalry, but Redpaw suspects otherwise. Ever since Smokecloud's death, Hollowpaw has gotten increasingly more grumpy, moody and quiet most of the time. Redpaw wasn't too happy about that. He misses the times when they would fight and bicker with one another, but now Hollowpaw barely even fights. He doesn't even try to defend himself anymore whenever someone calls him StarClan reject.

Another factor that got Redpaw peeved, was the fact that Smokecloud used to be Briarpaw's mentor, and with his death someone else would have to take over and finish her training. Well, guess who just so happens to be available and willing to take on the task? That's right. Alderclaw. Redpaw's father was not allowed take part of any exclusive activities after the Clan found out about his forbidden relationship; including going to the gathering and being a mentor. He already got to go at the last gathering, and now he was given Briarpaw as an apprentice. The Clan was forgiving him, and the thought sickened Redpaw.

Speaking of which, the loud rattle of pebbles rolling down the ravine outside the camp startled him, and Hollowpaw must've heard it as well; he whipped around and stared at the entrance with ears craned. Heavy paw steps pounded the ground toward the clearing. Redpaw narrowed his eyes.

Something is wrong.

Alderclaw burst through the camp entrance, his pelt bristling, wide eyed and panting. "Invasion!" He yowled, bringing everyone's attention to an abrupt stop to stare at him.

Briarpaw raced in after him. "RiverClan has crossed the border!" She exclaimed. "They are taking over the Sunningrocks!"

Shock and outraged murmurs rippled throughout the Clan. Cloverpaw must've heard the commotion from inside the medicine den, as he peeked his head out and hurried to join beside Redpaw and Hollowpaw; despite Gingerpaw's protests to heal his ear.

"Do you think there's going to be a battle?" Cloverpaw asks anxiously, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Redpaw flicked his tail. "Of course there will!" He meowed. "If Oakstar has any sense, he won't let RiverClan get away with this so easily."

Cloverpaw pawed the ground. "What are the chances we get picked to join the fight?"

Hollowpaw scoffed. "Considering how many other more experienced cats there are, chances are, very low."

Redpaw shushed them when he saw Oakstar slip out of his den, Stonewing flanking him. "Did you see them?" He demanded.

Alderclaw nodded. "They are swarming all over the rocks!" He hissed.

"Flamewish!" Oakstar called the ginger warrior to him. "You'll lead one patrol, and attack from the far side."

"But that means we'll have to go all the way around." Flamewish argued. "The battle will be lost by the time we reach them."

"No, it won't." Oakstar growled, curling his lip into a fierce snarl. "We'll hold them off until your patrol reach us. That's when you come in and finish them."

Flamewish nodded in agreement.

"Take Leopardpaw, Rainblossom, Doespring, Ripplepaw, Sandtail, Breezeshine, and Sunpaw." Each cat stepped forth from the crowd, pelts bristling and eyes gleaming, as Oakstar called out their names.

"Go!"

On their leader's word, Flamewish pelted from the camp clearing with the patrol trailing after him. Cloverpaw watched his mother, going off to join the battle. He wondered if he will ever get his chance.

"Applestep, Mudpaw, Palefur, Stormpaw, Hollystorm, Redpaw, Cricketpelt, Harepaw, Lavenderstripe, Cloverpaw, Stonewing, and Hollowpaw!"

Cloverpaw froze, before a large grin formed on his face; his paws tingling with anticipation. "We're all going to take part in the battle!" He mewled, barely containing his excitement.

Hollowpaw's face remained unexpressive, but inside his heart was drumming at the thought of taking part in his very first battle. Sure, he practiced fighting moves before, and parred with some of the other apprentices; but nothing like this.

Redpaw darted forward to join the others, a large smirk on his face. His first battle! He can't wait to finally feel the thrill of fighting off his enemies. If he already felt exhilarated during training, what it must feel like in a real battle?

"You are all coming with me." Oakstar's green eyes shone like emeralds. "Acornshell, you and Gingerpaw get the supplies ready for casualties." He ordered, turning to the medicine den where Acornshell watched from the entrance. Gingerpaw sat beside her, his blue eyes wide and anxious. "Dawnflower, Alderclaw, Briarpaw, Fawnspots, Ashpaw, Mistfang, and Lightpaw. You wait at the top of the ravine in case RiverClan tries to attack the camp."

With that, Oakstar was already pelting toward the gorse barrier. Cloverpaw raced after the rest of the patrol, unsheathing his claws to get a better grip on the stones. Lavenderstripe was a whisker ahead of him, and he followed in her paw steps, running faster than he had ever run before. He caught glimpses of Redpaw and Hollowpaw running alongside him, but they quickly became lost in the patrol as they raced through the forest.

Anticipation shivered through Redpaw from ears to tail tip. Every paw step was bringing him closer to his first real battle. He longed with every hair on his pelt for the adrenaline and thrill that came with fighting. And yet, he felt as if he was about to fight a battle all on his own. His Clanmates aren't fighting only for the sake of their Clan; but that of StarClan's and the warrior code as well. Redpaw was going to fight only for his loyalty to his Clan alone. Nothing else.

By the time they burst through the trees, Cloverpaw's lungs were already out of breath and he felt exhausted. And the real battle hasn't even started yet! Sunningrocks silhouette rose into the pale evening sky, the great boulders turned red by the fiery sun sinking behind them. Screwing his eyes to block the glare, Cloverpaw could just make out the crest of the stones. Lined up on its summit was a row of RiverClan cats, silhouetted against the setting sun, heads held high and tails lashing. Cloverpaw gulped, as he spotted Pinepaw, Thistlepaw, and Bumblepaw among them.

Beaverstar's massive form stepped forth from the ranks of his RiverClan warriors. "At last, an ancient wrong has been put to rest!" He yowled triumphantly. "Sunningrocks belongs to RiverClan once again!"

"Never!" Oakstar hissed in outrage. "ThunderClan attack!"

The patrol surged forward. Cloverpaw was just about launch in as well when Lavenderstripe leaned over and hissed to him. "Remember everything that I taught you! And don't take on any cat bigger than you!"

Cloverpaw stared up at the RiverClan cats bristling atop the rocks. They are all bigger than him! What is he supposed to do then? He didn't have time to ask, as Lavenderstripe and the rest of the patrol charged up the Sunningrocks, shrieking like foxes. He hurried after them, ears flat and eyes round; a screech tore from his throat, which was meant to sound like a battle cry, but came out more like a scream of terror than rage. It looked as if RiverClan brought their whole Clan for this battle! He silently pleaded for the second wave to arrive soon.

Beaverstar howled as Oakstar crashed into him, knocking the two of them to the ground. Stonewing lurched forward and sent a pale ginger tom rolling down the slabs of stones with a vicious swipe, then leaped on top of him, sending fur flying as he shredded the RiverClan warrior with his flailing forepaws. Cloverpaw stood frozen, still unsure of what he should do, when a RiverClan she-cat raced past him. Seizing the opportunity and thinking fast, Cloverpaw ducked and nipped the she-cat's hind legs as she flew past.

He smirked with satisfaction when she shrieked with pain, but then she wheeled around and faced him. He stiffened, shock pulsating through Cloverpaw as the warrior's eyes fixed on him. She is going to attack him! The cream coloured warrior leaped at him, and he ducked, darting away by slipping through the gap beneath her. The she-cat's claws scraped stone instead of pelt as Cloverpaw pushed upwards with all his might, unbalancing his opponent and sending her flying sideways down the pile of rocks they stood. Cloverpaw felt a surge of triumph at his first victory; until she climbed back up, yowling in rage and returned the attack.

Cloverpaw tried to lunge at her, aiming for her belly, but she came in low and knocked his front paws from under him, sending him tumbling down the stones. So much for his first victory!

Hollowpaw was lost among the clamour. Ear splitting screams of fear and rage rang around him, and he just looked around wildly, unsure of where to start. He didn't have to, as sharp teeth clamped down hard on his tail. Hollowpaw hissed in pain, whirling around and pouncing on his attacker; gripping them with unsheathed claws and pinning them down. Looking at his opponent closely now, he realized it's a cream coloured she-cat with white patches. She struggled beneath him, trying to throw him off. Her amber eyes were gleaming with fury, until her gaze drifted upwards and met his own gaze. She stiffened and her eyes grew round with fear.

"Y-your eyes!" She stuttered in horror. Hollowpaw stared down at her, unfazed by the reaction at this point. If anything, it just made him angrier.

"That's right! I have none, because I am a StarClan reject!" He snarled at her, sinking his claws deeper into her shoulders; glaring down at her with his dark, empty sockets. "And I will slash out your eyes if you step foot into ThunderClan territory again!" He lunged forward, ready to bite down on her throat when she suddenly kicked out with her hind leg; making him stagger and lose his hold on her.

The RiverClan she-cat did not waste time and darted away from beneath him. Hollowpaw raced after her in fury. He leaped, aiming to land on her back but someone else crashed into his side; bowling him over. Now, Hollowpaw was the one being pinned down as he stared up at the familiar pale, blue eyes of his attacker.

"Stay away from my sister!" Thistlepaw spat at him, teeth bared into a snarl.

Hollowpaw couldn't help but snicker harshly. "You are truly pathetic if you think you can keep your dumb sister safe forever." He hissed. "What are you gonna do? Fight all her battles? Can't RiverClan cats fight on their own?" Hollowpaw swiped one paw on the side of Thistlepaw's face, making him flinch; and he used this chance to revert their positions. "You can't protect her from me when I come and slash out all of your eyes!" Hollowpaw raked his claws across Thsitlepaw's exposed belly over and over, as the RiverClan apprentice shrieked in pain and scrabbled on the ground to escape his grip.

Hollowpaw kept his attack going, only to lose his hold as another cat barrelled into him from the side. He went down and felt teeth meet his tail, one hard paw clamped down on his shoulders. Hollowpaw writhed helplessly, struggling to escape the strong grip on him. He trashed around, trying to crane his head back far enough to bite his attacker when he caught a glimpse of brown and white fur. Recognition flashed in his mind. Bumblepaw!

Hollowpaw heaved upwards, ripping his tail away from Bumblepaw's grip and whirling around to attack him. He managed to jump away and avoid his strike, and Thistlepaw came to join him. Hollowpaw was going to have to fight the two apprentices all by himself. He growled and pounced on them, forepaws stretched forward and claws pointed sharp.

They jumped out of the way, and Hollowpaw's jaws snapped on nothing but air. Bumblepaw nipped at his hind legs while Thistlepaw kept striking him on the face while Hollowpaw tried to defend himself. "Give up, freak!" Thistlepaw jeered. "Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan now!"

Redpaw let the shrills of battle wash over him, compelling him forward. Adrenaline and excitement pulsed through him; he never felt anything like it!

Just in front of him, a white and ginger RiverClan she-cat warrior had Hollystorm pinned down while she raked her claws through his mentor's fur. Yowling in fury, Redpaw leaped on top of her, biting down hard on the she-cat's neck. A strong taste touched his tongue; familiar, and yet, so foreign in this way. He pulled away, and saw the crimson stain form and pool around her neck. Blood. It was blood that he tasted. He tasted before, but it was always prey blood, this is his first taste of cat blood! And along with the thrill he was feeling along with the battle, the taste felt pleasant in his tongue. He wanted more! Squalling in pain and shock, the RiverClan she-cat reared up in an attempt to throw him off. Hollystorm took the opportunity to wriggle free and bound away to re-join the fight.

Redpaw lost his balance but succeeded in pulling the RiverClan warrior down on top of him and battered at the intruder's belly with his hind paws. Tufts of white fur flew out and once again, he caught the reek of blood. He lunged for her throat again, but she reared back in time to dodge his bite; raking one paw across his ear. Redpaw hissed and let her go, and yet he did not feel any pain. Just the thrill of fighting.

For a heartbeat he stood panting, looking around for his next opponent. He whipped around to confront a huge gray tom, whose dark pelt was already drenched and running with blood. Redpaw just had time to dodge to one side, raking the intruder's side as he slipped past by.

Just below Redpaw, on another level of rocks, he spotted Lavenderstripe struggling with a black and white she-cat, her paws flailing as she tried to dislodge her attacker's teeth from her shoulder. She looked as if she was rapidly tiring out.

Redpaw let out an exultant yowl as he jumped down and landed on the RiverClan cat's shoulders, digging his claws deep in her pelt. The she-cat released Lavenderstripe and instantly rolled over, crushing Redpaw beneath her bulk. The breath driven out of him, his nose buried in her fur, he fought to breathe and convulsed with pain as he felt her teeth meet in his ear. _Think!_

He let every limb go limp, loosening his hold on her. The she-cat relaxed her grip, and at once Redpaw heaved upward, tearing his ear free and throwing her back onto the stony ground. Redpaw allowed himself to smirk triumphantly, feeling victorious. He hurled himself into the fight again. He could hear the blood pounding inside him; he felt as if he had the strength of twenty cats. He felt _alive_ , more than ever before. As one cat after another fled from his raking claws he knew this was what he had been born for.

Meanwhile, Hollowpaw was still locked in combat with both Thistlepaw and Bumblepaw at the same time. His forehead was split and bleeding heavily, his fur is matted and drenched in crimson stains. Hollowpaw bowled Bumblepaw over and fastened his teeth and claws in his neck. But Thistlepaw came from behind and bit him in the shoulder and dragged him off Bumblepaw, ducking to avoid Hollowpaw's flailing paws as he turned to attack him. Bumblepaw sprang on Hollowpaw to hold his hindquarters down, while Thistlepaw scored his claws across the blue-gray apprentice's face and belly.

Hollowpaw grit his teeth, trying to not cry out in pain and give them the satisfaction that they are hurting him. He struggled, and tried to fight back but he is just so tired by this point. Maybe this is another one of StarClan's attempts to get rid of him. Perhaps it would be easier to give in, stop fighting altogether and just let go. But Hollowpaw wasn't done, and he is not about to let a few dead cats get the best of him.

Hollowpaw let himself go limp, pretending to surrender. Bumblepaw stopped holding him down, stepping off and leaning over him with worried eyes. "Did we kill him?" He cries out in panic, eyes round with worry. Thistlepaw backed up in a mixture of shock and disgust. There is just so much blood pooling out of him and he wasn't moving. Could they have actually killed him so easily? Hollowpaw saw his chance. He surged upwards, grabbing Thistlepaw by the neck with his forepaws, and used all his remaining strength to throw him over on top of Bumblepaw; slamming both RiverClan apprentices to the ground.

Hollowpaw quickly scrambled to his paws, hurling himself at them while they are down to nip their tails and hind legs. "Get lost!" He snapped at them, shredding their backs as they slipped away from his grip. They dashed away with him chasing them down.

In another part of the battle field, Cloverpaw recovered from his fall. After tumbling down the side of the Sunningrocks, he laid immobile and stunned for a little while to recover, but now that he is feeling better he staggered to his paws. He paused to catch his breath, then began to creep along the base of the rock with his mouth open and pricked ears, testing the air for any signs of RiverClan warriors ahead of him. Steep rocks trapped him on the narrow riverbank. He could recognise the howls and shrieks of his Clanmates battling above.

From the strong stench coating the whole area he guessed RiverClan has swarmed all over the place. Following the scent, Cloverpaw unsheathed his claws and sought a way to climb back up; using cracks and fissures in the stones to get a better hold.

Finally, he managed to reach the higher layer of stones. The sounds of battle louder now. But as he hauled himself over the side, he froze. Cloverpaw's hackles lifted at the sight before him. Pinepaw is standing just a few tail-lengths ahead of him, ears flat to his head and poised to attack. His eyes are dark with fury, and yet a smirk is present on his face. Cloverpaw gulped.

"Well well well, look who finally showed up!" Pinepaw jeered, stepping closer to him with his tail lashing behind him. "And here I thought you turned tail and ran back to the nursery like the scared little kitten that you are."

Cloverpaw narrowed his eyes. "What is your problem with me anyway?" He growled.

"I don't have any problem. You are just another ThunderClan scum that stands on RiverClan's way, and I intend to take you down!" Pinepaw crouched lower, rocking his haunches. "You had this coming for a long time, runt!"

He sprang at him, knocking Cloverpaw sideways. He gasped as his forepaws punched the breath out of him. Terrified, he struggled as Pinepaw raked his back with his sharp claws. As pain shot through him, Cloverpaw twisted his head around and bit Pinepaw's forepaw with such fury and force he felt his fur split beneath his grasp, and teeth scrape on bone.

Pinepaw yowled in pain and kicked him away.

Screaming in shock, Cloverpaw tumbled down again. Thinking fast, he struck his paws forward and dug his claws into the solid ground, halting his fall. He hauled himself back up again and leaped, slamming into Pinepaw.

With a yelp of surprise, the RiverClan apprentice staggered, unbalanced.

Cloverpaw spun around and nipped his hind leg while he was distracted, spun again and nipped his forepaw, then reared up and lunged forward, sinking his teeth deep into Pinepaw's scruff. Digging his hind claws into the ground, Cloverpaw tried to haul him backwards, but he is far too heavy for him. Pinepaw trashed from side to side, jerking his head back and forth until he let go. Then he turned on him, his dark eyes flashing.

"You're gonna pay for this, runt!" He spat, his fur standing up along his back. If he was angry before, he is most definitely furious now.

Panicked, Cloverpaw reared up and began swiping desperately with his forepaws. But Pinepaw just kept on coming, striking back at him, his blows stronger and fiercer than his own. Cloverpaw managed to flick a claw across his muzzle, but in retaliation, Pinepaw clouted his ear and he felt wetness of blood as pain seared through him like fire. There's no way he can defeat him on his own.

Suddenly a yowl sounded from behind him. With eyes clouded and smeared with his own blood, Cloverpaw glanced over his shoulder and saw a flash of red race towards him; gray eyes flashing in the shadows.

Redpaw!

He felt his friend's pelt press against his as he reared up beside him and fight, matching his blows paw for paw until Pinepaw began to slow and back away.

"Keep aiming for his muzzle!" Redpaw hissed in his ear urgently.

Aching with effort, Cloverpaw kept flailing while Redpaw ducked and nipped Pinepaw's hind legs and tail. Cursing, the RiverClan apprentice dropped back on all fours and tried to rush the two of them, spitting with fury. But Redpaw twisted under him and raked his belly, slowing him down long enough for Cloverpaw to leap on his back. With a single look, Cloverpaw could tell what Redpaw would do next and dug his claws tight, ready for Pinepaw to fall over. And sure enough, Redpaw rolled over and pushed out with his paws, knocking Pinepaw's legs from under him and sending him tumbling down the bank. Clinging onto his pelt like a burr, Cloverpaw rolled with him. He pummelled with his hind paws, stripping the fur from Pinepaw's back. Yowling in agony, Pinepaw struggled out of his grasp and raced away.

Cloverpaw could barely stand, panting heavily. Redpaw jumped down and stood beside him, greeting him with a triumphant purr. It was hard to see, but Cloverpaw managed to notice all the blood staining his dark red pelt and glimpses of white fur. "We did it! That will show him not to mess with ThunderClan again!" Redpaw scraped his claws into the stone with excitement.

Cloverpaw wiped a paw across his own bloodied ear, taking note of Redpaw's eager tone. Looking over to him, he was rather shocked to find him with a large smile plastered on his face, not a sign of fatigue anywhere and even the cuts and bruises he got seemed not to bother him. If anything, Redpaw looked proud. He'd never seen his friend look like that before now. In training practice, he would be eager and excited as well, but nothing compared to this level. It kind of freaked Cloverpaw out a little to be honest.

Suddenly, a blue streak flashed by and pushed Redpaw away; tumbling him over the edge. Cloverpaw could only watch wide eyed as his friend was sent pummelling down the side of the stone down to the river bank. He would jump in and aid him, but his injuries were taking a toll on him. Redpaw will have to deal with this on his own.

Redpaw's vision is a blur as he fell down the side. Something has him gripped tightly by the scruff, and claws were shredding his back. Thinking fast, he twisted in mid-air and swung as hard as he could, flinging his attacker away; just in time for him to land on the ground on his paws. His shoulder stung, and his forehead and ears were bleeding but he felt too exhilarated to pay any attention to pain at the moment. His gray eyes fixed on his opponent, standing across from him. A blue-gray she-cat apprentice with a white patch of fur on her chest; blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Clearpaw.

Redpaw barely had time to plan his strategy or brace himself before she flung herself at him, driving the breath out of his body as she hurled him to the ground. Redpaw gripped her neck with his front paws and felt her powerful hind legs raking at his belly. He hissed, pain stabbing through him and he lashed out blindly, feeling his claws score through fur. For a few heartbeats, all he could see was Clearpaw's blue pelt blinding his vision; his face is pressed into it, half smothering him and he struggled to breathe.

"Get off me!" Unable to take it anymore, Redpaw lunged at her. Hooking his claws into her neck, he flung her away from him and thumped her onto the stony ground. Surprisingly, Clearpaw simply rolled over and jumped back to her feet, facing him as if nothing happened.

She mrrowed at his shocked reaction. "What's the matter? Never seen someone get back up again before?" She teased. "My my, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

Redpaw narrowed his eyes at her and leaped with his forepaws outstretched. Clearpaw jumped out of the way, and he landed on stone. He whirled around to face her, but she bowled him over and pinned him down to his side.

"Funny. I didn't think ThunderClan were so short on warriors." She hissed into his ear as he trashed underneath her hold. "They surely must be desperate if they are leading kits into a battle."

Redpaw froze at her comment. Kit? How dare she call him a kit, when she is barely an apprentice herself?! He'll show her! He surged up with all the strength he could muster, headbutting her in the chin, and then he heaved back with his shoulders to throw her off. Clearpaw staggered backwards, stunned by the blow. Redpaw wasted no time and pounced on her, shredding her sides with his claws as he pinned her down.

"Who's the kit now?" He snarled to her face.

Surprisingly, she simply stared back at him with no trace of fear in her, and held a small little grin. Before Redpaw could make sense of her expression, Clearpaw bent forward and gave the tip of his muzzle a small lick; catching him by surprise. Redpaw reared back in shock and confusion, face flushing as his mind asked a bunch of questions he couldn't voice. Clearpaw grinned, using the chance as he is distracted with her bait, she pushed her hind legs up against his belly, shoving him away from her and flinging him off.

Redpaw snapped out of his daze as he came crashing to the ground, his head hitting slamming into a rock along the way. He barely had time to recover and get back up before Clearpaw jumped on him and clamped one hard paw down on his throat; suffocating him.

"Still you, apparently." She meowed triumphantly. She was just about ready to rip him to shreds, Redpaw could see it in her eyes, when a loud yowl rang above the clamour.

"Attack!"

That's Flamewish! The second patrol is here!

Claws scraped against rock and frightened yowls rent the air. Clearpaw became distracted by the sound of her distressed Clanmates, and Redpaw seized his opportunity to throw her off and get away. He bit down hard on her forepaw, earning a screech of pain out of her. He then kicked out with his hind legs to knock her down and throw her over his shoulder as he rolled over. Redpaw felt satisfaction course through him as he watched Clearpaw get up, but not nearly as fast as the other times. She was having trouble standing on her injured paw as she hissed at him.

Redpaw was just about to pounce on her again when another loud roar rang across the rocks.

"Retreat, RiverClan! Retreat!"

In a heartbeat, pelts began to flash down the rocks; crying and spitting with fury as they dived into the river and swam away. Clearpaw turned and gave Redpaw one last glare before following her Clanmates down the stones.

Redpaw stood on the very edge of the stone, watching them leave with triumph. He heard two thumps from behind him as Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw jumped down, standing next to him to observe as their enemies fled from battle.

As the sleek shapes of the RiverClan cats swam away to the opposite bank, their lithe forms disappearing through the tree line on the other side, Cloverpaw noted with distress how Pinepaw was the last one to follow; lingering behind and glaring straight back at him with fury.

"This isn't over, runt!" He spat at him. "Next time we meet, I will shred you to pieces without your stupid Clanmates there to intervene! Mark my words!"

Without waiting for any response, he spun around and limped away.

Cloverpaw remained silent, breathing a sigh of relief. It was over. He turned around to see Redpaw already climbing up the rock. "Come on!" He urged, disappearing over the top.

Cloverpaw slowly followed, with Hollowpaw limping by his side. Hooking his claws into any fissures he could reach, Cloverpaw scrambled back up to re-join his Clanmates; helping Hollowpaw along the way, since he was struggling with his injuries. Every muscle screamed as they dragged themselves up over the edge, finally reaching the top where the rest of their Clanmates gathered.

Cloverpaw sat between Hollowpaw and Redpaw, pressing close to them to stop himself from trembling; too afraid he'll fall over from exhaustion.

"Did you see Beaverstar's face when Flamewish led his patrol up over the edge?" Palefur meowed.

Sandtail boasted. "I had Cherryheart in a grip so tight she had to beg me to let her go!"

Hearing the rest of their Clanmates boast cheer and boast about their victory, Oakstar padded from warrior to warrior, checking injuries and murmuring praise.

"Now where did the three of you get to?" Lavenderstripe meowed, padding toward them. One of her ears is bloody and her pelt is ruffled, with tufts sticking out where claws had dug in.

"I fell over the side." Cloverpaw explained, somewhat ashamed for being taken down so easily.

"I chased away one of the apprentices." Hollowpaw murmured. "Then I got jumped by Thistlepaw and Bumblepaw, those heaps of fox-dung." He cursed, still feeling his cuts sting all over his body. "But I handled it, and taught them a lesson they won't soon forget."

"I fought a bunch of cats!" Redpaw exclaimed proudly. "I helped Hollystorm, then you, some other cats-" He trailed off, taking note of Cloverpaw's solemn expression. Was he not happy they won? Then Redpaw remembered. "Oh! Cloverpaw and I drove off Pinepaw!" He added, nudging his friend to attention.

"Pinepaw?" Stonewing joined them. "He's big for an apprentice, and from what I've heard, quite the formidable fighter. Well done!" He praised them. His eyes became wide when they fixed on his apprentice. "Hollowpaw, are you alright? You look awful!"

Redpaw mumbled under his breath. "Without eyes, when is he not looking awful?"

Hollowpaw clearly heard his comment, lashing his tail to the side crossly. "I'm fine." He muttered.

Stonewing was clearly not convinced but did not press forward. Ever since Smokecloud's death, Hollowpaw hasn't been the same. He knew the eyeless apprentice could be an excellent warrior, but since his father's death, Hollowpaw stopped trying altogether. He treated everything like a chore, barely scrapes through his assessment's even though Stonewing knows he can do better, and he hunts and fight as though his mind is filled with feathers and paws made of stone. He'll have to address Hollowpaw's his behaviour sooner or later, if he wants any improvement in his skills; but for now, he will let it slide.

Stonewing gave them a curt nod and padded away to re-join the crowd. As the last rays of sunlight splashed the rocks, Oakstar padded past them. "Very good, my little warriors. You all fought bravely." He meowed with pride. He then turned his attention to Hollowpaw, who is hunched over and with no emotion shown on his face. "Your father in StarClan will be very proud of you."

Hollowpaw did not respond, simply gazed up at the darkening sky. _If he is in StarClan, then he must've rejected me as well._ He thought gloomily.

Hollystorm trotted over to report to Oakstar. "No major injuries."

"Then let's head back home." The ThunderClan leader replied. With a flick of his tail he signalled to his Clan and led the way toward the trees.

Cloverpaw walked in between Redpaw and Hollowpaw, letting the latter lean on his shoulder for support as he limped the whole way. His mind could barely wrap around the events that had just occurred. They beat RiverClan! He defeated Pinepaw! Sure, Redpaw had to help him but they took him down regardless.

Redpaw glanced over to Cloverpaw, nudging him slightly so as to not hurt his already injured shoulder. "Hey." He called out softly, getting his attention. Green eyes blinked back at him tiredly. "We make a good team." He meowed.

"Yeah, we do." Cloverpaw nodded in agreement, yawning a bit. "Don't know what I would do without you, Redpaw. You are such a great fighter!"

Redpaw sniffed. "Oh, don't be like that! You did great too!" He argued. "Maybe we could train together some day and I can show you some neat tricks." He offered.

"That would be nice." Cloverpaw agreed. "And Hollowpaw can come with, so he won't get injured as badly as he is today again!" Hollowpaw just gave a grunt in response.

When they arrived back at the camp, everyone started to share tongues with each other; exchanging news about the battle and boasting their victory. Acornshell and Gingerpaw worked tirelessly, going from one injured cat to another to treat everyone's injuries.

"Hold still!" Gingerpaw advised, holding a moss soaked in a special poultice in his teeth as he applied it gently to Hollowpaw's bruises. He hissed and flinched slightly at the contact, but did not voice a complaint. Cloverpaw and Redpaw laid next to them, each eating fresh-kill to fill up their empty stomachs.

"Now that you cleaned the wounds form any possible infections, what do you do next?" Acornshell prompted, mentoring Gingerpaw.

"Apply the cobweb to stop the bleeding?" He picked up paw-full, looking up at her hesitantly to see if he guessed it right. She gave him a nod of approval and he proceeded to gently apply it onto Hollowpaw's injuries.

"There aren't many cats left to heal now." Acornshell meowed. "Finish him and get something to eat, then you can stay with your friends."

"I will!" He promised as she padded away with a bundle of herbs in her teeth to care for any other injured cat. Gingerpaw faced his friends, wide eyed and excited. "So guys, how was your first battle? You guys came back with some pretty nasty injuries." He mewed, continuing to take care of Hollowpaw. "I was so worried!"

"It was tense!" Cloverpaw was the first to respond, taking a bite out of his mouse. "So much stuff going on at the same time, I barely had the chance to think straight."

"It was alright." Hollowpaw answered nonchalantly, hissing slightly as Gingerpaw pressed the cobweb into his shoulder. "I admit, it was kind of scary at first. But I guess, you just kind of get used to it. You know?" He mumbled. He would never admit out loud the true feeling of helplessness he felt when he was outmatched two against one. _I will do better next time!_ He vowed silently.

Redpaw chuckled. "Scary for you maybe." He teased. "You came back a living scrap of fur!"

"Shut up, half-breed!" Hollowpaw snapped angrily.

"Whatever you say, StarClan reject." Redpaw purred, delighted to see the spark of anger flare within Hollowpaw again. He missed the teasing.

"Guys, c'mon!" Cloverpaw complained. "No more fighting for today."

Hollowpaw laid back down, letting Gingerpaw continue with his treatment as he sent another eyeless glare in Redpaw's way. He smirked in response. "Well, I thought the battle was great. Amazing even!" He meowed. "The feeling I get whenever I pinned someone down, or sink my claws and teeth into their fur. Nothing could compare!"

"Geez, you sound so bloodthirsty right now." Hollowpaw commented. "I guess you found your true calling then? Fighting."

Redpaw frowned at that. He certainly did enjoy the feeling of fighting brought him, but fighting can't be his one and only reason to be there. Redpaw definitely doesn't want to spend his life as just another warrior like any other, and be forgotten through time. He is nothing like any other cat, and he will prove it someday! He is just unsure yet as of how he will do this, or what he is truly meant for.

Redpaw shrugged. "I guess."

Gingerpaw pulled away from Hollowpaw, finally done. "Well, I just hope you guys get back with less bruises next time." He meowed. "I'm not sure we'll have nearly as much marigold and cobwebs to heal all of you."

Cloverpaw chewed on another piece of his food. "Don't worry." He mewed through a mouthful, swallowing before he went on. "Next time, we will be far more experienced. And maybe, we could even earn our warrior names!"

Cloverpaw, Hollowpaw, and Redpaw sighed dreamily at the prospect. Finally earning their warrior names. That truly is a day they cannot wait to come. The day they finally become warriors!

Gingerpaw laughed uneasily. "Yeah… Warriors…" He did not regret his decision of becoming a medicine cat. Far from it, he enjoys having the Clan so reliable on him. But he worries for his friends. The safety of the Clan relies on their shoulders, and one wrong move could mean the end for them. And he can't do much about it except to wait with abated breath for their return from battle, and hope they all make it back unharmed. He feels so utterly helpless, even when his position Is supposed to mean so much. But what can he do? All he knows is healing and interpret signs; he knows next to nothing about fighting and that scares Gingerpaw. Hollowpaw's father is dead because he doesn't know how to fight. What will he do when his friends are the ones in need of saving?

The answer is unclear, and that frightens Gingerpaw more than anything.


	15. Swi and Sparrowpaw part 2

Swiftpaw and Sparrowpaw walked together, side by side as they trekked through the chilling moor. Their moods are content and joyful. They left camp earlier this morning with their mentors to go through their very last assessment. Their last task before they could become full-fledged warriors. The assessment lasted throughout most of the day, as the sun turned orange over the horizon as it started to disappear behind the mountains. They passed their task with ease. Going through the basics like; hunting, combat, sentry, and running. Mothtail and Grassrunner seemed pleased with their progress, and let them get back to camp early as they set the markers on their borders.

Sparrowpaw sighed contently. "I can't believe we're finally going to become warriors!" He exclaimed wistfully, the cold breeze ruffling his fur. Swiftpaw side glanced at him with a small smile, giving a simple grunt in agreement. "It seemed like a lifetime ago when I first joined WindClan. Now look where we are now."

Swiftpaw couldn't help but chuckle. "Geez Sparrowpaw, calm down. We're becoming warriors, not elders!" He joked.

"Yeah, I know." Sparrowpaw breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh scents of the moor. "But still, my kittypet life seems so far away now."

Swiftpaw glanced back at him, worry in his eyes. "Sparrowpaw, do you regret joining WindClan?" He stared at him for a long moment. "I understand if you do, and I won't blame you-"

"What? No. Of course not!" Sparrowpaw quickly interfered, shocked by his friend's question. "Why would you say that?"

Swiftpaw shook his head absentmindedly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." He apologized. "It's just that, sometimes you seem so overwhelmed with everything going on around you. I'm not saying this because you used to be a kittypet! But, I just don't want you to feel like you are on your own all the time."

Sparrowpaw stared back at him in confusion. "Why would I be on my own, when I have you with me?"

Swiftpaw smiled. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question to ask huh?" He laughed sheepishly. "Especially now in such an important moment. I'm sorry, Sparrowpaw."

His friend touched his shoulder with the tip of his tail comfortingly. "It's fine." He murmured. "Come. Let's head back to camp for our naming ceremony!" He raced ahead of him, eager to get back as soon as possible.

Swiftpaw watched Sparrowpaw's movements with amusement. "Slow down, the ceremony won't begin until all Clanmembers are present in camp. And Mothtail and Grassrunner still need to catch up to us." He pointed out. "Besides, for someone who is about to become a warrior you are acting just like a kit right now!"

Sparrowpaw leaped back to his side, narrowing his eyes. "Well, all the more reason to act like a kit now before we actually do become warriors!" He joked.

Swiftpaw rolled his eyes at his antics, but did not complain. Sparrowpaw's attitude is refreshing in comparison to most of his Clanmates. He gazed across the swathe of dusky heather. Darker clumps of gorse grew up ahead, making one end of the WindClan camp. His heart pounded like a rabbit against his chest. He pricked his ears. The wind blustered over the moor-top; far away a buzzard's wings beat the air, and closer, a tiny, excited squeal of a kit shrilled through the air. Swiftpaw snapped his head up in alarm.

"Did you hear that?" He asks, craning his ears and looking around wildly.

Sparrowpaw paused, tilting his head. "Hear what?" He then mimicked Swiftpaw's movements; pricking his ears against the strong breeze. This time, he managed to hear something in the wind. A kit, calling out for her littermate. He turned to Swiftpaw, realizing his companion also heard it. They gave each other a curt nod of understanding, before following the source of the sound. For all they know, it could be lost kits roaming their territory.

As they got closer to the source, Swiftpaw could hear them more clearly now; calling out to each other.

"Hillkit! Come and look!"

"I'm coming!"

Swiftpaw paused. _What are Hillkit and Hollykit doing all the way out here, and so far from camp?_ Their mews are clear as birdcalls beyond the heather. Stealthily, he and Sparrowpaw slid between the blades of tall grass and crept forward, peering through the stems.

Hollykit was sniffing at the entrance of a rabbit burrow. "Should we go in?"

Hillkit blinked, huge-eyed. "But it is so dark down there."

"We can use our noses and whiskers to find our way." Hollykit argued.

"But what if we meet a rabbit?" Swiftpaw could see Hillkit's pelt spiking up. He was no bigger than a Half-grown rabbit himself. Swiftpaw frowned. He knew the dangers that lie in burrows like these, and for kits to be exposed out in the open this way could bring a lot on unwanted attention. But he did not move to stop them. These are Birchface's kits, after all. If he so much as looks in their general direction, Birchface will have his ears and tails cut clean off. Let alone being near them. He wasn't willing to risk his wrath.

Swiftpaw backed away from the clump of heathers and turned away. "Swiftpaw? Where are you going?" Sparrowpaw prompted, following him. "Shouldn't we take the kits back to camp before something happens to them?"

Swiftpaw waved his tail dismissively at him. "Nah, don't worry." He mumbled. "I'm sure they are not in any danger out here. Their mother must've taken them out for a stroll, and is somewhere nearby." He padded away, not turning once to look back. "They will be fine."

Sparrowpaw looked back, still hesitant to leave, but in the end decided to follow Swiftpaw and go with his reasoning. Even if it didn't sit right with him to do so.

They were just about to leave the area when a shadow flitted over them. Wings beat the air overhead. Alarmed, the two of them looked up. A falcon circled low just right above them. Swiftpaw could see by the tilt of its head that it has its eyes on the kits. They'd make a tasty treat for a bird of prey and potentially its young. As Sparrowpaw opened his mouth to try and warn the kits, the falcon folded its wings and plummeted straight down.

"Watch out!" Sparrowpaw yowled, lunging forward and ready to defend the kits.

But much to his surprise, a flash of brown and black hurled past him like a flash.

Hollykit jerked up her head, eyes wide in shock. Hillkit jumped back, hissing. The air above them whistled as the falcon dived towards them.

Running like the wind itself, Swiftpaw thrust out his forepaws, landing squarely across the two frozen kits. Pulling them closer to him, he bundled them down the rabbit burrow before leaping high into the air. He unsheathed his claws and swiped at the falcon as it flapped at his head. Its broad, gray wings stuttered and stalled, sending feathers spiralling down everywhere.

Sparrowpaw stood in shock and amazement as he watched Swiftpaw hook the large bird out from the sky, and pin it to the ground. Faster than a snake, he bit down on its thick neck, crunching through feathers, muscle and bone. The Falcon stilled beneath him, and stopped struggling altogether as it fell limb.

Hollykit's tiny face stared out the hole. "You caught it!" She squeaked in awe.

Hillkit crept from the shadows, pelt dirty and matted. "What are you doing out here?" He blinked, confusion clouding his gaze.

Swiftpaw spat out a mouthful of feathers. "Saving you from becoming bird food, apparently." He narrowed his gaze down at the kits. "You, on the other paw; what do the two of you think you are doing all the way out here?"

The kits ducked down, staring at the ground in shame. "We just wanted to explore." Hillkit mumbled apologetically.

"Is your mother even aware you two are out here?" Sparrowpaw jumped beside Swiftpaw. When the kits shared a worried glance, and shook their heads, he sighed. "Then she must be worried sick, looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry."

Sparrowpaw sighed. "Well, at least now you know not to do this again." He mewed. "If it we weren't here, you two would've been taken away by the falcon." He scolded before his expression softened. "You two already had enough scares for today. Let's take you back to camp now-"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Swiftpaw froze, his fur standing up on end along his back. He did not dare turn around, too afraid of what me will come face to face with. But by the sound of the strong voice behind them, he already knows who it is.

Birchface stood at the top of the slope, staring down at them with icy blue eyes. His face is contorted into a scowl, with his tail lashing behind him.

"Dad!" The kits squeaked in surprise.

Birchface stared at them momentarily before his gaze locked on Swiftpaw's trembling form. He climbed down the slope to meet with them.

"Birchface, we were just coming back from our assessment when we stumbled upon these two." Sparrowpaw explained, oblivious to the hostile looks said warrior was giving his denmate.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near them." The dark warrior growled, glaring at Swiftpaw. He trembled under the intense gaze, his fur standing up along his back. Sparrowpaw stood on the side in confusion.

Hollykit pounced, clinging to Swiftpaw's forepaw. "He saved us, dad!" She squealed. "There was this huge falcon! And it was diving straight toward us, but then Swiftpaw leaped really high and plucked it out of the air like it was nothing!"

"It's true!" Hillkit gazed up at his father. "If it weren't for Swiftpaw, we would have been falcon food by now!"

"He wouldn't have to save you, if the two of you had stayed in camp like you were supposed to." Birchface scolded, turning his blue glare at his kits. "Your mother was frantic looking everywhere for you! The warriors have better things to do then to go out and search for you." Despite the angry scolding he was giving them, Swiftpaw noted with envy how the tone he was using was much softer in comparison to how he speaks to him. But then again, they didn't do what he did. And Birchface, no matter how angry they can make him be, will never hate them.

Hollykit and Hillkit cowered, looking down at their paws in shame. "Sorry, dad." They mewed apologetically. "We won't do it again."

"I hope so! Otherwise, StarClan help me, you two will become apprentices only when Pearkit, Beetlekit, and Heronkit become warriors!" He twitched his tail angrily. He then fixed his blue gaze back on Swiftpaw, narrowing his eyes. "Now, get away from him Hollykit. He's dangerous." Hollykit looked somewhat hesitant, but did not question her father. She quickly scampered away from him and joined her brother.

"How can you say that?" Sparrowpaw exclaimed in disbelief. "He just saved your kits from a falcon, but you are treating him as if he was the one who put them in danger in the first place!"

Birchface did not bother in facing him. His gaze kept fixed on Swiftpaw, who just wanted to be as far away from there as possible. "Stay out of this, Kittypet. You wouldn't understand this matter."

Swiftpaw, despite his fear, noticed Sparrowpaw flinch beside him. The warrior's words having a visible effect on him. He felt a pang of sorrow for him. He may fear Birchface, but no way would he sit idly by and let him take his anger out on Sparrowpaw on his behalf.

He gulped, bracing himself. He was just about to retort when the sound of pawsteps approaching them alerted them. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Grassrunner and Mothtail parted through the tall grass behind them.

"What's going on here?" Grassrunner demanded, taking note of them standing weary and tense.

"Your apprentice nearly let a falcon get my kits." Birchface growled accusingly. "If I hadn't arrived here in time, who knows what he would've done."

Sparrowpaw whipped around. "That's a lie!" He hissed. "Swiftpaw saved Hollykit and Hillkit from the falcon!"

Grassrunner analysed the scene with a calculating gaze. His gaze dropped to the falcon lying at Swiftpaw's paws. He sighed exasperatedly. "Let it go, Birchface. Whatever happened, it has passed. What's important is that your kits are safe." He murmured tiredly. "Just take them back to camp now."

Birchface glared at him but nodded in agreement. He shot another glare at Swiftpaw and scowled at him. "I will just warn you one last time." He growled. "Stay away from my kits, or else I'll rip off your ears."

Swiftpaw gulped, adverting his gaze. He slowly nodded in understanding.

"That's enough!" Grassrunner snapped. "Take your kits, and go back to camp!"

Birchface shrugged with indifference, and nudged both his kits to their paws; leading them away back to camp.

Mothtail stepped forward, drawing her tail around the two apprentices. "Come on, let's go back as well."

As they trekked together through the bracken and heather moor, Swiftpaw trailed behind his Clanmates, dreading what Birchface would do once they got back to camp; Will he demand Brightstar not let him become a warrior? Appledawn and Reedfeather were just leaving the camp as they reached the entrance.

Reedfeather raised his chin, flicking his tail excitedly. "Well? How did the assessment go?"

Birchface shouldered past him with a grunt, Hollykit and Hillkit waddling behind him with big, frightened eyes. Appledawn shot a questioning look in his direction. "What's the matter with him?"

Grassrunner sighed, padding forward. "His kits got nearly taken away by a falcon." He replied. "If it wasn't for Swiftpaw, we would've lost them. However, it seems Birchface forgot the meaning of gratitude. Or kin." He added more quietly, but Sparrowpaw managed to hear the last part and he tilted his head in confusion. _Kin?_ He wondered. _What does he mean by that?_

Swiftpaw remained with his head hanging low as they marched into camp. The Meeting Hollow was buzzing with activity. Their Clanmates were streaming into it, their pelts ruffled with excitement. Ryestalk came by them, looking over the rim. "Hurry up you guys! Or else you'll miss your own naming ceremony!"

Grayscar and Brackenleap settled near the edge of the hollow. Heatherstep and Reedfeather were discussing something quietly while Hawkpaw, Amberpaw, and Fallenpaw sat close together. Grassrunner and Mothtail padded past them, and made their way to Brightstar's den across the clearing.

With a jolt, Swiftpaw spotted Birchface standing far away from the hollow. He touched noses with his mate, Cloudflight, affectionately while nudging their kits back into the nursery. Cloudflight whispered something to him, which made Birchface's expression turn cold, as she staggered to her paws rather tiredly and padded away to join the crowd gathered in the hollow.

Hollykit and Hillkit tried to follow her, but Birchface blocked their path with his tail. "Why can't we come with?" Hillkit whined. "I want to see the naming ceremony!"

Gently, Birchface shooed them back with a jerk of his muzzle. "You two are already in enough trouble as it is. Leaving the safety of the camp like that. You scared your mother and I half to death!" He scolded softly. "Besides, a naming ceremony is no place for kits like you to take part of. Maybe another time."

"But you let us watch the last naming ceremony!" Hollykit piped up.

Birchface did not respond to the contradiction, but Swiftpaw noticed the way his tail twitched in annoyance. "Besides, you can see well enough from here." He went on, ignoring his daughter's statement. "Brightstar doesn't need kits stumbling under her paws, and you may as well consider this your punishment for breaking the rules."

"Aren't you going to join them?" Hillkit asks sulkily.

Birchface shook his head. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you two troublemakers." He meowed. Even from afar, Swiftpaw did not miss the expression that flashed on his face as he said so. He says that is the reason he won't take part of the meeting, but Swiftpaw knew better. Even after saving his kits, Birchface still won't forgive him. He knew he shouldn't have expected any better coming from him, but he couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, Birchface could've shoved his hatred of him away for one moment and look at him like he should.

Swiftpaw looked up when Sparrowpaw nudged his shoulder, pointing forward with his muzzle. Following his line of sight, Swiftpaw spotted Brightstar standing in the middle of the hollow. Hazelpelt stood a few paces behind her while Mothtail and Grassrunner flanked either side of him.

Grassrunner caught Swiftpaw's eyes, beckoning him with a flick of his tail. Swiftpaw stared numbly back at him. Birchface had found a new family to replace his old one. What does it matter if gets his warrior name now? Birchface now has a litter of kits and a new mate to look after. They'll make him happier than Swiftpaw ever could.

"Come on, Swiftpaw." Sparrowpaw urged, nudging him forward.

Together, the two of them padded across the tussocks and slid down into the centre of the hollow.

Brightstar dipped her head. "Leafbare has arrived, but we will face it with two new warriors." She announced. "I, Brightstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and thus, I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She paused, gazing at the two of them. "Swiftpaw, and Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?"

"I do." Sparrowpaw sounded as relieved and excited as a cat that had just caught its first prey.

Swiftpaw stiffened with determination. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Brightstar turned to Sparrowpaw first. "From this day on, your warrior name will be Sparrowflight. StarClan thanks you for your patience and kindness. You have trained well and is worthy of your warrior name." She stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Sparrowflight's bowed head. He bent lower to give her shoulder a respectful lick of gratitude, then straightened up with his tail fluffed out proudly.

"Swiftpaw." Brightstar's amber eyes glowed as she gazed steadily at him. Swiftpaw shifted his paws anxiously. "From this moment on you will be known as Swiftfur. StarClan honours your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." She touched her muzzle to his head and murmured. "I am proud of you, young one. And I am sure your mother is very proud of you too."

Swiftfur's muscles were trembling so much that he could hardly stoop down to lick Brightstar's shoulder. He purred hoarsely to show his thanks. Swiftfur stepped back staring at his leader. He should've felt happy for this moment, but the numbness within him wouldn't shift. Around him, the air filled with the calls of his Clanmates.

"Swiftfur! Sparrowflight!"

Their Clanmates lifted their voices to the afternoon sky, celebrating WindClan's newest warriors.

"In the tradition of our ancestors, as it is part of our code, Sparrowflight and Swiftfur must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Brightstar went on, after the cheers died down.

After congratulating the two of them, the rest of their Clanmates slipped out of the hollow; heading back to their dens and curl up on over their nests as moonhigh approached. Swiftfur and Sparrowflight stood together at the top of the slope. Their ears were pricked and eyes sharp, surveying the darkened moor.

The stars shimmered in the peat-black sky. Perched on the edge of the hollow, Swiftfur gazed beyond the mountain peaks that edged the horizon like jagged teeth. He was still sitting vigil with Sparrowflight, their first night as warriors, and the chilly breeze ruffled their fur. Beside him, he noticed Sparrowflight shiver and shift his paws, trying to ease the stiffness in his limbs.

Swiftfur grimaced with sympathy for his friend. He doesn't have a thick coat like his to protect himself from the bitter cold. It will only get worse from here, since this is only the start of Leafbare, and snow has yet to come.

"So…" Sparrowflight broke the silence. "What's the deal going on between you and Birchface?" He asks hesitantly.

Swiftfur sighed. "We are not supposed to be talking." He watched a wisp of cloud drift over the moon. "This is supposed to be our silent vigil after our warrior ceremony; it's in the warrior code. StarClan won't approve of us breaking it."

Sparrowflight shrugged. "Well, I guess it's too late for that now."

Swiftfur frowned, his tail twitching with annoyance as he turned away. He doesn't want to talk about it.

"Please, Swiftfur, I just want to help." Sparrowflight insisted. "I noticed how scared you are to be anywhere near Birchface, and he seems to dislike you a lot. Even after saving his kits, he still did not let up."

Swiftfur lifted his head, turning back to face him with narrowed eyes. "Look, it's nothing to worry about. It doesn't concern you." He muttered. "But with that said, this topic is too complicated to explain. You just wouldn't understand."

His tail twitched. "Because I am a kittypet?"

"No! This has nothing to do with you being a kittypet or not." Swiftfur defended. "I just don't want to talk about it. What's so hard to understand?"

"The part where you don't trust me enough with your problems." Sparrowflight told him.

Swiftfur began to bristle defensively. "Even if I were to tell you, there's nothing you can do to help."

"I would know that for sure, if you just tell me." He pressed on.

"Why are you so keen to know?" Swiftfur hissed, losing his patience.

"Because I am your friend, and I care for you!" Sparrowflight's green eyes glowed. "I worry about you, and it pains to see you so dejected all the time whenever Birchface is around." He went on. "Why? What happened between the two of you for him to hate you so?"

For several heartbeats, Swiftfur didn't reply. He kept his head turned away from Sparrowflight, who's blinking at him with muscles tensed as he waited with abated breath for some kind of acknowledgement. He sighed in exasperation, realizing his friend was not about to reveal anything to him.

"I thought we could trust each other."

He turned away with disappointment and a slight feeling of betrayal tugging at his gut. Swiftfur clenched his eyes shut. _Dammit! I am not about to lose my only friend because of my incompetence!_ He howled in his mind, bracing himself to face his choice.

"He's my father."

Sparrowflight whipped around. For a moment that lasted a heartbeat, or maybe a moon, he stared at him. Shock and disbelief etched on his face. "What?" He gasped.

Swiftfur hung his head low, either be shame or regret, unclear to know for certain. "Birchface is my father." He repeated.

The initial shock left Sparrowflight, but he still blinked in disbelief. "But, how?"

"Do you really want me to explain how?" Swiftfur replied, a glimpse of humour within him flashed by quickly.

"You know what I meant." Sparrowflight insisted, eager to learn more about his friend. Swiftfur chuckled in response, before he sighed and stared down at the ground in contemplation. "If he is your father, then why does he hate so? Did something happen between you two?"

"Because I killed my mother."

The shock struck full-force once again, and Sparrowflight found himself gaping at his friend with round eyes. _How can he say that so casually?_ He thought, still trying to let the information sink in. "Do you mind starting from the beginning? I am completely lost with all these revelations, and I think it would help if I had some context to go along with it."

"Like I said; it's complicated." Swiftfur echoed.

"I am willing to listen, after all, we do have until dawn before our shift is over." Sparrowflight joked, lightening the mood just a tad bit.

Swiftfur shot him a grateful smile. He breathed in deeply, ready to begin speaking. "Birchface and my mother, from what I've heard, were mates for a very long time; and they loved each other very dearly." He murmured. "Once they learned they were expecting kits, they were overjoyed with the news at first. But then…" The words got stuck in his throat, refusing him to continue. He swallowed the lump in his throat with great difficulty before continuing. "My mother got really sick. She was hit with Greencough, and when the time came to deliver the kits, she was far too weak and tired to do so. She only managed to deliver one kit, before her body gave out from exhaustion. She died, and so did the other kits."

Sparrowflight listened to him telling the story intently, but felt a sense of dread tingling in his paws that crawled up and run across his spine.

"According to Berrysplash, there were at least five kits in total. And only one managed to survive. Me." Swiftfur went on mournfully. "After that, Birchface became too consumed with grief over the loss of his mate and kits. He rejected me out of anger, blaming me for their deaths and refused to have anything to do with me."

"That's… The stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Swiftfur whipped around, startled by his friend's words.

"You don't seriously blame yourself for the death of your mother, do you?" Sparrowflight inquired in disbelief. "I mean, what fault did you have? You were a new-born kit, for StarClan's sake!"

"Blame or not, I wish I wasn't the kit that had survived. If I died along with the others, I would be in StarClan with my mother, and who knows, maybe Birchface would've been more accepting to the survivor than he ever did with me." Swiftfur admitted. "I barely know a thing about my mother, only what others told me. Still, I wish I had gotten the chance to know her myself." He gazed upwards, towards the night sky. Silverpelt shimmered brightly around the moon. He wondered if his mother was up there watching him at that very moment. Was she proud? Or did she and his littermates resent him just as Birchface does?

Sparrowflight gulped, hesitant but also willing to know more. "What then?"

He sighed. "After Birchface rejected me, Grayscar took me in and raised me alongside her own kits. But I had to grow up knowing my father will always look at me, and be reminded of the pain he had to go through that faithful day; when he lost everything." He murmured.

"What about the others?" Sparrowflight pointed out. "Doesn't anyone do anything about this?"

"Everyone knows about it, but what can they do?" He answered. "They can't make Birchface accept me if he doesn't want to. All they can do is talk and try to reason with him, but he is beyond that now. He's with Cloudflight now, and has two new kits. He doesn't need me in his life."

Sparrowflight wanted to argue, try and come up with some sort of solution. But he took notice of Swiftfur's completely broken expression. His amber eyes glazed over and dull. He realized that his friend has been pending up all this sorrow inside of him, and now he needs more than ever, a friend to comfort him.

Sparrowflight stepped closer to him, pressing his muzzle on Swiftfur's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He murmured sympathetically, his mew muffled by his fur. "I had no idea what you were going through, and I am glad you trusted me with this."

Swiftfur returned the gesture. "It's fine. I guess I needed to talk with someone about this anyway." He admitted.

To his surprise, Sparrowflight began to purr. "I am glad you were the one who survived." He meowed. "Because I got the chance to meet you and become a warrior. It would've never happened without you, Swiftfur."

In response, Swiftfur's eyes began to well-up and he sniffed. "Oh StarClan, look what you done now! You're making me cry, you mouse-brain!"

Sparrowflight chuckled. "Well, you deserve it for taking this long to finally tell me what's wrong." He meowed. Then his eyes softened. "If you don't mind me asking, but, what did they tell you about your mother? What was she like? It's okay if you don't want to answer."

"It's fine." Swiftfur pawed away the tears from his eyes, looking up to the dark sky once more. "Her name was Primrosefur, and she was a pale ginger queen with amber eyes, and long fur." He recounted what some of the other cats told him about her with longing in his heart. "They say she was brave, honest, and very kind. But fought in battles with the strength and fierceness the likes of LionClan itself."

The breeze flew around them; leaves being carried away. "She sounds like a very noble and fine warrior." Sparrowflight meowed. He noticed the brief smile on Swiftfur's face. He flicked his tail to touch his flank. "Hey, Birchface is a complete mouse-brain for rejecting you. Don't let it get to you. You're wonderful, Swiftfur!"

"Thanks, Sparrowflight." He flushed with embarrassment, but was honestly grateful for his friend's presence.

A comfortable silence fell between the two of them as they went back to their silent vigil. Swiftfur felt a sense of immense relief as the heavy burden on his shoulder was lifted away. After finally telling someone about his issues, it brought him a soothing freedom. He felt grateful for Sparrowflight's companionship, not to mention their friendship. As they set their gazes back across the moonlit moor, only crickets and fireflies crooning all around them, Swiftfur wouldn't mind if the vigil lasts for an eternity. Just so he could appreciate this night a while longer.

 **I guess you could look at this one-shot as Swift X Sparrow if you want too. I like the ship, but if you want to see them only as friends; whatever floats your boats, my dudes.**

 **I already decided on the full names for everyone when they "graduate". But i am curious. What do YOU guys think Cloverpaw, Hollowpaw, Redpaw, and Gingerpaw's name will be when the time comes? Leave your thoughts below, cuz i really want to know! (Boy, that rhymed)**

 **Oh boy, the next one-shot is going to be a doozie! If you thought the last one had plenty of action, the next one will be even more tense.**

 **See yah next time! ;)**


	16. Invasion

Leafbare has officially arrived.

Snow clumped the forest ground in thick layers of ice. Trees were bare from any foliage, and prey ran scarce. ThunderClan is busier now more than ever. There are many mouths to feed. Fallowflight recently kitted a litter of three, and there isn't enough prey running to feed everyone in the Clan. Making many having to go on without a bite to eat. What's worse, is that Acornshell advised to keep an eye out for catmint; a special herb used to cure Greencough. Why is that a problem? Because it means that sickness will be arriving soon, and she will need as many herbs as she can get. But considering the frozen state that everything is in, chances are, there are few liable sources of fresh catmint now.

Still, Cloverpaw and the others worked hard to serve their Clan. Hunting tirelessly for every scrap of prey they can find. Every bit counts and nothing can go to waste.

It was dusk by the time the hunting patrol returned, bringing barely any prey with them. Cloverpaw dropped his catch onto the measly pile of fresh-kill. "The ground is so cold." He shivered, his breath visible in puffs of fain clouds. "I can hardly feel my paws."

"Yeah, but to be fair, I rather have numb paws than a growling stomach any day." Hollowpaw commented beside him. "I am famished, and there's hardly anything to eat!" He complained. "And the freaking snow doesn't help!"

Suddenly, a splat of snow hit against the side of his face. He scowled as Redpaw purred with amusement; clearly, he was the one who threw the pawful of snow at him. Out of everyone else in the Clan, Redpaw is without a doubt the only one who is not bothered whatsoever by the cold weather. If anything, he seemed strangely at home. He moved through the thick layers of snow with ease and is hardly ever cold. Sure, the hunger was a major problem; but Redpaw loves the snow!

"Cheer up, StarClan reject." He teased, flicking his tail playfully over Hollowpaw's chin as he angrily shook his head to rid of the snow on his muzzle. "It could be worse."

Hollowpaw narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah? How much worse can this possibly get?"

Redpaw shrugged, smirking slyly. "We could all have the same poor hunting skills as you, and starve to death."

Hollowpaw glowered, grabbing a pawful of snow and flinging onto Redpaw's face. The red tabby chuckled and shook the snow off, seemingly not bothered by it.

Cloverpaw shouldered his way between the two of them, glaring at them. "Guys, stop it!" He scolded. "We are all hungry and cold; and the teasing doesn't help." He sighed tiredly. "Redpaw's right." Hollowpaw stared at him deadpanned, and Redpaw's grin widened; resisting the urge to laugh. Cloverpaw caught both their expression's and groaned with annoyance. "Not about that! I mean that it could be worse. We could be having a Greencough epidemic in the Clan, have many cats sick, and not enough herbs to cure everyone."

Hollowpaw nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess. But still…" He trailed off.

They watched the camp clearing move around them. Sunpaw was changing the elders' bedding, as said elders shivered and complained the whole time, having to wait outside until the task was done. Palefur grabbed a magpie from the pile and brought over to his mate, Fallowflight, and their kits. Stormpaw and Ashpaw tussled together playfully, rolling around in the snow. And the newest warriors in the Clan; Leopardswipe, Mudfang, and Harefur, shared a pigeon while they chatted. Cloverpaw thought it was unfair to make the three of them warriors and leave out their sister, Briarpaw. But because she had a thorn stuck in her eye during their assessment, she had to miss out on her own naming ceremony. Cloverpaw silently prayed to StarClan the same won't happen with him when the time comes.

Soon enough, night fell over the forest. One by one, all Clan members retired to their dens to get their rest. Cloverpaw curled up, warm, nice and cosy on his nest next to Redpaw; who is splayed out lazily over his own nest. The other apprentices snored around them.

On the other side of the clearing, over to the medicine den. Gingerpaw curled up and pressed against Acornshell's form, who in response curled her tail around him. He sighed contently and fell into a comfortable slumber.

Hollowpaw shivered, his teeth chattering as he curled into a round ball to keep himself warm throughout the night. His makeshift moss nest is now all shrivelled and did not give him any sort of warmth or protection against the weather. He is left all exposed and on his own outside while the others curl around comfortably in their covered nests in their warm dens. But because StarClan had to make him freaky looking, he is not allowed to be in the same den with them.

He whined in discomfort, tossing and turning around his nest, trying to find a warm spot and a more comfortable position to sleep in. The low whispering and terrible stench in the air wasn't helping things either.

 _Wait._

Who would be awake at this time? And what is this horrible smell?

Hollowpaw sniffed the air, hissing quietly in disgust. It smells like Redpaw, but stronger. It reminded him of the first time he met the half-breed, when he used to scent like that. Like ShadowClan.

Hollowpaw tensed, alarm shooting through him. He pricked his ears and discretely turned to look over his shoulder. Sleek shadows stealthily stalked into camp, with only their glinting eyes shining in the dark. The light-footed shapes were filling the clearing, hardly visible under the cover of night. Hollowpaw tasted the air once more to be sure. The foul stench filled his mouth.

He froze.

Definitely ShadowClan.

He blinked as adrenaline started to pulsate in him with realization. It's an invasion!

"ThunderClan, attack!" Hollowpaw screeched the alarm and leaped with unsheathed claws. He slammed into a ShadowClan cat, surprised that the wraithlike warrior felt so real beneath his paws. Noise exploded all around him, snarling and hissing, the ShadowClan invaders turned on him. He lashed out at the barrage of paws, keeping his hind paws firmly planted against the onslaught.

Then he dropped and crouched, letting the attackers fall upon themselves, and wriggled out of the melee pile.

"Keep quiet, freak!" One of the elders complained from inside their den. "We are trying to sleep!"

Hollowpaw felt anger boil inside of him. Now it's not the time to invalidate him! "Wake up! We're being attacked!" He yowled at the top of his lungs.

Hearing the commotion, ThunderClan warriors streamed out from their dens, pelts bristling in alarm, and eyes wide in shock as they realized the current situation. Cloverpaw raced into the clearing with Redpaw beside him. He looked equally as shocked. Seeing his former Clan before him, invading their camp out of the blue.

"Why are they attacking us?" Cloverpaw exclaimed fearfully, trembling next to Redpaw.

This is no time for questions.

"Circle the clearing and pick off the outsiders!" Stonewing ordered above the clamour.

Hollowpaw ducked as a ShadowClan warrior leaped for him, then arched his back. His attacker rolled clumsily over him, landing wrong-footed as Hollowpaw spun and leaped for his throat. He bit the cat sharply on his neck, and rolled to the ground. He realized how incredibly dangerous that move was, as he could've tore the warrior's throat out and killed him. Which is uncalled for apparently. Killing goes against the warrior code, you see. And even if he doesn't believe in StarClan or follow the stupid code, the rest of the Clan does, which means he must oblige to it; like it or not.

"Get out of my camp!" He hissed, hooking the warrior with his forepaws and raking his belly with his hind.

The ShadowClan warrior wriggled from his grasp but didn't flee, only disappeared into the throng of cats fighting in the clearing. _That heap of fox-dung!_ Hollowpaw fumed. Even after sparing the warrior, they just went back like nothing happened. He won't make the same mistake twice.

Sandtail was shouldering his way through the crowd. Flamewish's pelt glowed at the far side of the battle; close by, Hollowpaw could just barely make out the black pelts of Cricketpelt and Hollystorm. Mistfang was standing outside the elders' den, slashing at the ShadowClan intruders side by side with her apprentice, Lightpaw, as they advanced toward them. Palefur reared up at the entrance to the nursery, battering a ShadowClan cat with such force that it scrambled backward, hissing, into the crowd.

Dawnflower rolled past him, grappling with a spitting ShadowClan tom.

Palefur grabbed a hold of the tom, hooking him away from his Clanmate and tossing him aside like fresh-kill. "Get lost!" He hissed, watching the cat spit with fury and re-join the battle with a glare. "Inside the nursery! Hurry!"

While Dawnflower slid inside the nursery to defend Fallowflight and her kits, Palefur planted his paws at the entrance, his glittering eyes daring any cat to come close and harm his family.

Leopardswipe was thrusting a ShadowClan cat from him with flailing hind legs, only to be set upon by two more warriors; his claws shone and his teeth are bared. He twisted suddenly to protect his belly, fending off one warrior with a shove of his shoulders; but the other one clung to him, and Leopardswipe howled as the warrior's claws ripped hunks of fur from his pelt. On the other side of the clearing, Mudfang and Harefur were fighting side by side with their backs to the brambles. They slashed and sliced at four ShadowClan cats who came at them in a vicious assault, raking the ThunderClan warrior's muzzles, snapping at their legs till the ground around them ran red.

"Don't just stand there!" Cloverpaw shoved Redpaw, snapping him out of his frozen daze. With a leap, the brown tabby hurtled himself into the frenzy fight. Redpaw lost sight of him then.

He found he couldn't move his paws, his eyes were wide and set on the scene before him. These are all his Clanmates! He is loyal to ThunderClan, yes, but ShadowClan was once his home. Redpaw trembled. This is nothing like the battle with RiverClan at Sunningrocks. There and then, he had been consumed with excitement, he was prepared beforehand, and adrenaline had pulsed through him; making him more alive than he ever felt before. But now, he feels nothing but dread.

"Stop!"

Oakstar's roar rang like thunder throughout the clearing. He stood tall at the top of the Highboulder, high above them, eyes blazing with rage. At once, everyone halted and grew silent still. All eyes focused on the ThunderClan leader.

"How dare you?" He roared with outrage.

The mass of cats parted to reveal Hawkstar himself amongst the midst. The ShadowClan leader had led the attack himself! Redpaw stiffened. This is no raiding party. But an act of war.

Starlight glittered in Hawkstar's furious slits, and his silver fur shone brighter under the moonlight. "We dare because we are true warriors." He meowed evenly. "ThunderClan had this coming for a long time now. It's about time we put you in your rightful place."

Oakstar listened, still as rock.

"You think you can take whatever you want, claiming it as yours without a fight and no repercussions?" Hawkstar accused, lashing his tail. "Oh no, Oakstar, as Clan leader I cannot sit idly by and let my warriors suffer because of ThunderClan's foolishness!"

Redpaw felt a prickle of discomfort run along his spine. Was he talking about him, and Embersong? He couldn't help but wonder. Even so, Redpaw can't return to ShadowClan now. As much as he misses his mother and old denmates, his loyalties grew in ThunderClan. He can't go back now.

Oakstar's eyes grew wide. "So you invade our camp?" The ThunderClan leader is beyond furious.

"We want to make sure you get the message." Hissed Hawkstar. "After tonight, ThunderClan won't be bothering anyone for a long while."

Oakstar jumped down from the Highboulder, landing lightly on his paws, and calmly padded toward Hawkstar. "If you want a battle." He growled. "Then you will have one."

That's all it took. With a mighty battle cry, Oakstar launched himself at Hawkstar with unsheathed claws; glinting menacingly in the moonlight, as the camp exploded once more into battle.

Doespring screeched as two ShadowClan cats dived on her, their eyes wild. Her shriek made Alderclaw spin around from where he fought, paw to paw, with another ShadowClan warrior. He sent his opponent whirling away with a powerful swipe and raced to help his Clanmate. Alderclaw pushed one warrior away with his shoulder, flipping him to the side, before sinking his teeth into the tabby pelt of the other. The tabby let out an agonized screech that pierced Redpaw's belly. That was Brambleheart, he recognised. As Alderclaw's eyes blazed and ShadowClan blood sprayed from his mouth, he reminded himself that his father was just being a brave warrior defending his Clanmate. He may not be the most loyal, but he still doing what he is required to do in these situations.

Fight to protect.

Redpaw knew he would have to fight them. Even though he still considers ShadowClan as his friends, he would have to stand by his leader and his own Clan. He can't afford to just sit and watch as both Clans tore each other apart.

Redpaw braced himself, muscles tensed before he leaped into action; pouncing on the nearest ShadowClan warrior.

He grasped a tortoiseshell she-cat with his claws, but was shaken loose. He tumbled over and the ShadowClan warrior turned on him and gripped him with claws as sharp as thorns. He briefly recognised her as Sweetbreeze, Lakepaw's mother. Ignoring the feeling of familiarity aside, Redpaw managed to twist and sink his teeth deep into her flesh. Her yowl alerted him of her pain, and he bit down harder. The warrior screeched again, ripping herself free, and ran off into the bushes.

Meanwhile, Cloverpaw was lost among the large mass of writhing cats. His muzzle was bleeding with a cut, and his vision was blinded with crimson liquid. Every corner of the camp seemed alive with warriors. Cloverpaw could see Rainblossom and Breezeshine clawing and working together to fend off a huge gray and white tom. Sunpaw and Ripplepaw were teaming up to fight a brown tabby, that fought them with twice their speed and ferocity.

Cloverpaw grabbed a hold of a sleek white she-cat, much larger than him, and sank his teeth into her leg. She yowled with pain and turned on him, lashing out with sharp claws and lunging at his neck with her teeth bared. He twisted and ducked to avoid her bite. She may be bigger, but she cannot match his speed. He managed to grasp her from behind and pull her down. With his strong hind legs, he clawed at her back till she squealed and struggled away from him, running headlong into the thick undergrowth the surrounded the camp.

Meanwhile, Hollowpaw panted heavily, taking on one cat before jumping straight to the next. He spotted Acornshell and Gingerpaw tend to the wounded off to the side of the clearing, sheltering behind the warriors' den and away from the battle. But then he saw a dark ginger cat stalking her way through the crowd, heading towards them. Hollowpaw watched her movements wearily, as she set her sights on both the medicine cats tending to an injured Stormpaw. She was going to attack them!

Hollowpaw prepared to spring toward them, but a claw sliced painfully down his side and he whipped around to see a broad-shouldered, bulky pale gold warrior leap on top of him. As he slammed into the ground, he tried to call out to any other ThunderClan cats, to warn them of the risk the medicine cats were in. Fighting with all his strength to escape the warrior's grip on him, he wrenched his head around, so he could focus his gaze back on the situation.

The ginger she-cat was barely a tail-length away from their position. She crouched low, teeth bared into a snarl as she prepared to strike the unsuspecting medicine cats.

Hollowpaw saw no more as the warrior above him raked his belly with his hind claws. Hollowpaw scrambled to his feet and crouched low, as if in defeat. The warrior gripped him triumphantly and began to sink his teeth in Hollowpaw's neck. His trick worked! Hollowpaw sprang upward as hard as he could and flung the warrior away. He spun around and was on the winded warrior in an instant. This time he showed no mercy, plunging his teeth deep into the cat's shoulder. The bite sent the warrior howling back into the undergrowth.

Hollowpaw quickly jumped up, and dashed over to the medicine cats. He dodged and swerved away from the ongoing tussles rolling around him. His dark gaze set on one goal in mind. With a howl, Hollowpaw leaped and landed squarely on the shoulders of the ShadowClan she-cat just as she was about to attack. Gingerpaw yelped in surprise, and backed away from them as Hollowpaw dealt with the intruder. He clung on while the surprised she-cat spun and furiously tried to shake him loose. Hollowpaw gripped her shoulder with his claws firmly dug in deep, while his hind paws raked over her back. He bit down hard into her ear and the she-cat screeched. The ShadowClan warrior surged upwards and flung him off, ripping herself free from his grasp and bounded away.

Gingerpaw helped Hollowpaw get back to his paws. "Are you alright?" He asks worriedly. "Any serious injuries?"

Hollowpaw shook his head. "I'm fine." He assured. "She didn't attack you, did she?"

"No, we're fine." Gingerpaw's ear twitched. "Thanks for saving us, though. That was so brave of you!"

"Yeah, you're welcome. Uhm…" Hollowpaw looked back into the commotion around them. "I gotta get back to the battle now."

"Be careful, Hollowpaw." Gingerpaw mewed, watching as his friend flung himself back into the battle.

"Focus, Gingerpaw!" Acornshell called out, snapping his attention back to focus on healing Stormpaw. "I need you to chew the leaves into a poultice, and apply it to his wound; to stop it from getting infected." She meowed.

Meanwhile, Redpaw stood at the centre of the writhing mass of spitting cats. Among them he saw Ashpaw facing off against Cliffpaw and Cloudpaw on his own; the two of them scoring their claws down viciously all over his back and face. Fawnspots and Briarpaw fought alongside each other. Berrypaw and Rowanpaw worked together to toppled Fawnspots over, while Lakepaw brutally attacked Briarpaw. She raked her claws down Briarpaw's flank and with a sharp bite to her ears and tail, she sent the dark brown apprentice howling away.

Redpaw bolted through the crowd and raced toward them. He used a stone to leap and propel himself forward, crashing into Lakepaw and slamming her to the side. He pinned her down as she stared up at him, blue eyes wide with shock. Redpaw lunged down at her and grasped her scruff between his teeth. She struggled in his grip, wailing, as he dragged her away from the commotion and flung her to the ground in the small space behind the nursery. He pinned her down, letting his claws prick her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Redpaw snarled, glaring down at her through narrowed gray eyes.

"Fighting for my Clan." She snapped back. "I thought that would've been obvious by now."

Rage surged beneath his pelt. Lakepaw struggled to escape from his grasp, twisting and biting him hard on the forepaw.

"Why? What does ShadowClan have to gain from this invasion?" He growled, ignoring the pain being inflicted on his paw.

"Hawkstar insisted on attacking." She confessed. "He believes ThunderClan has been meddling with ShadowClan for far too long, and that they must pay." Her blue eyes met his. "You understand, don't you? This is all for taking you away, and making Embersong suffer."

"If I remember clearly, ShadowClan let Alderclaw take me away." Redpaw hissed. "Besides, what good will it do your Clan attacking us for petty revenge? ThunderClan outnumbers ShadowClan." He pointed out. "Did you guys really think you could win this battle?"

Lakepaw shook her head, still meeting his gaze. "There's more than one way to win a fight." She rasped. "We aren't here to defeat you. We are here to ensure you don't survive Leafbare."

Redpaw stared down at her. Despite the rising urge within him to shred her fur, Lakepaw and him were friends once, and even now he can't bring himself to harm her. "What do you mean?"

"Hawkstar said he received a message from StarClan, telling us exactly how to go through with ThunderClan's destruction." She revealed. Redpaw resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. "They said, for us to go for the medicine supplies. If we destroy them, then you can't save yourselves from Greencough."

Redpaw released her out of shock, and turned away. This whole battle is just a big diversion for a more sinister plot. How ingenious! He couldn't help but admire the cruel tactic.

A realization suddenly drifted into his mind.

Where was Embersong in all of this?

Redpaw's blood chilled. He hadn't seen his mother anywhere, not even once! But he forced himself to relax once he recalled of when Lakepaw told him she was too sick and lost the will to live. If that's the case, then chances are she is not present in the battle.

"Acornshell!" A shrill of panic rang high above the clamour. Gingerpaw's fur is standing on end, as he trembled fearfully and wide-eyed. "There are ShadowClan cats in the den! They are ruining our supplies!"

Redpaw's fur ran cold and prickly at the sound of the warning. He watched as Stonewing streaked away from the tussle he was previously locked in and raced for the medicine den; slipping through the small gap in the fern and gorse wall. Redpaw stared at the entrance of the den with dreadful anticipation. He couldn't move away from his spot.

A loud screech rang from inside the den and Redpaw recognised Wolffrost's black shape hurl out, blood pumping from a gash in his shoulder. Suddenly, another ShadowClan cat exploded from the den into the clearing. Her dark ginger tabby fur was streaked with torn shreds of herbs.

Redpaw's heart stopped, breath escaped his lungs, and he froze.

Embersong!

What is she doing here? Wasn't she sick and dying?

Suddenly a sharp pain coming from his flank, going up to his shoulder snapped his out of his daze. He was thrown sideways and pinned down. Amber eyes glint down at him mockingly, and Redpaw managed to recognised the lithe dark gray shape above him.

"Surprised?" Cliffpaw jeered, sinking his claws deep into his shoulders. Redpaw hissed in pain, glaring up at him. "So were we when she volunteered to destroy the supplies herself. I guess she really wanted to take her anger out on the ThunderClan scum who took you away from her."

Redpaw stiffened. She volunteered? Was she so heart-broken over her loss that she will risk her life to destroy them? Even him? Or does she have intentions to bring him back to ShadowClan? But if that were the case, his former Clanmates wouldn't be trying to attack him every chance they got. Either way, she must be stopped. _Maybe if I could talk to her…_

He was brought back from his thoughts by the sheer pain running through him, as Cliffpaw raked his claws down from his shoulder, all the way to his belly; creating a large, bleeding gash. Redpaw grit his teeth with pain, trying not to cry out. Despite the searing pain, he managed to buckle his hind legs forward and push Cliffpaw's paw from underneath him, making him stumble forward. Redpaw surged upward and shoved him away with as much strength he could muster in his tired limbs.

He scrambled to his paws, struggling to stand.

A loud pained yowl ripped through the shrills of battle.

Redpaw looked up, just in time to see Stonewing lung at Embersong, and snatch her up with his powerful front paws, then flung her like prey across the clearing. Redpaw caught the shock on his mother's face as she landed hard, and struggled to find her feet. But she wasn't fast enough. Stonewing pounced on her, ripping her apart with his teeth and claws.

 _No! Stop!_

Redpaw gasped as his mother wrenched herself from Stonewing and landed a searing blow on his muzzle. The ThunderClan deputy staggered backwards, and Embersong slipped away from his hold; only to get jumped on by Mudfang. He lunged at her, grabbing Embersong by the throat, and sent her skidding across the blood-slicked clearing.

"No!" Redpaw wailed. He watched, panic stricken as Mudfang stalked toward Embersong with his lips curled into a snarl, and his long claws glinting threateningly.

 _Where is Hawkstar?_

Redpaw searched frantically around the clearing for the ShadowClan leader. It wasn't hard to find him. Now that a good portion of the intruders have been chased away, the clearing is less crowded. Redpaw soon spotted the silver tabby. He was crouching low, face-to-face with Oakstar. The two Clan leaders stared at each other, their tails trashing menacingly. Redpaw's blood pounded through his veins as he waited for one of them to make a move. It was Hawkstar who leaped first, but Oakstar jumped nimbly aside and Hawkstar missed. Oakstar was more accurate; he turned and lunged at Hawkstar's back. The ThunderClan leader grasped the ShadowClan leader with his long claws, and Hawkstar went limb beneath him. Redpaw watched, wide eyed and breathlessly as Oakstar bared his fangs, lunged forward, and sank them deep into Hawkstar's neck.

Redpaw gasped. Hawkstar's body trembled and convulsed before falling motionless. Did Oakstar really just kill Hawkstar?

The ThunderClan leader stepped back, blood staining his muzzle. He stared down at the limp body of the ShadowClan leader, as if waiting for something to happen. Then Hawkstar stirred. The end of his tail twitched and he lifted his head; gasping and gulping for air. Redpaw stared at the scene. He just witnessed Hawkstar lose one of his nine lives and come back from the dead. A rare sight to see.

"It's over, Hawkstar." Oakstar yowled. "Yield now, while I still allow it."

The ShadowClan leader's ear is torn, and blood streaked his silver tabby coat. He raised his voice; his call rising above the screeching battle.

"ShadowClan, retreat!"

At once, everyone stopped in mid-battle. Relief flood Redpaw as Mudfang stopped in his tracks and the other warriors stopped fighting; sitting back on their haunches, staring at the rest of the ShadowClan intruders. Silence fell like over the camp, with the exception of the wind whistling across the tree branches up top.

Oakstar shook the blood off from his muzzle, and continue to stare down at Hawkstar as he staggered to his paws. He met Oakstar's green glare with a hollow gaze and seemed to flinch as the ThunderClan leader began to speak.

"This attack was unjust." He spat. "StarClan would have never let you win under such dishonourable tactics!"

Hawkstar didn't reply.

"Take your wounded and leave!" Oakstar's growl was edge with sneering contempt, his tail lashing behind him.

Hawkstar blinked, then dipped his head.

The ShadowClan warriors began to clear out, heading for the camp entrance; their tails down, and heads bowed in defeat.

Redpaw used this chance, as better time as any, to check on Embersong. Different Clan or not, she is still his mother. He limped his way across the clearing, hissing with pain as the gash on his chest stung with every movement. His vision began to blur, as the blood loss started to take a toll on him. He shook away the blurriness and pressed on. He needed to see Embersong!

"Redpaw! Wait!" He heard Breezeshine called after him, but he did not pay her any attention. He approached the familiar ginger tabby form of his mother, crouching next to her.

Embersong's eyes were half-open, and he could see into her green eyes.

"Embersong?" He called out gently, nudging her with his nose. "Embersong? It's me, Redpaw! Remember? I'm here now." He nudged her again, and waited for her limp body to push back up. She would look back at him warmly and embrace him; just like she used to. But Embersong did not stir.

Redpaw stared desperately into his mother's eyes, waiting for some sort of recognition. "Mom? It's me!" He hoped to see a flash in her green orbs, but they were dull, and glazed over.

"Redpaw." He heard Hawkstar's soft mew sound over his shoulder. He spun around and looked up at him.

"Why won't she get up?" Redpaw wailed, trembling as tears began to cloud his vision.

Hawkstar stared at him solemnly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Redpaw. But she's dead."

"No! She can't be!" Redpaw twisted back to his mother, pressing his paws to her flanks and shaking her. "How could you bring her into battle like this? You knew she was sick and you brought her here anyway!" He cried, his gray eyes glinting.

"It was her choice, Redpaw. She died serving her Clan." Hawkstar spoke coolly.

Redpaw stared at him in disbelief. Then he turned back to the others, realizing he was making a scene among the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. His gaze landed on Mudfang and Stonewing, standing near the back by the Highboulder.

Rage exploded in Redpaw's belly at the sight of them. "You killed my mother!" He snarled accusingly, glaring at them. "How could you? Warriors don't kill without reason!"

Stonewing had the decency to lower his gaze and bow his head to pay respects. Mudfang growled and met his gaze evenly. "She tried to destroy our medicine supply! That's reason enough for me." He growled. "Or are you getting your loyalties divided, half-breed?"

"Enough!" Oakstar stepped in between them, his eyes fixed on Mudfang; as if daring the young warrior to say anything more.

Redpaw kept his gaze fixed on Mudfang, even with the ThunderClan leader standing in his way. Anger boiled inside of him. He won't forget this in a hurry. He turned back around and continued to nudge his mother again with his muzzle, hoping somehow she would be alright. "Wake up!" He begged. "Please don't leave me!"

A gentled paw pulled him back as Hawkstar padded forward and grasped Embersong by the scruff. "No! Please don't go!" Redpaw pleaded, struggling against the paw holding him. He turned and met Breezeshine's sympathetic gaze, looking down at him with sorrow. He felt his pelt prickle with desperation. He doesn't want her sympathy, he wants Embersong!

In silence, the ShadowClan leader carried his dead Clanmate across the blood spilled clearing. Redpaw continued to struggle, trying to escape the gentle hold on him so he could reach his mother. "Come back! Don't leave me please!" He cried.

"Redpaw." Hearing his name being called, he looked up, staring blankly back at his father who towered over him with a soft gaze. "She's gone, Redpaw. She's with StarClan now."

Redpaw spat at him. "But I don't want her in StarClan, I want her here with me!"

One by one, the ShadowClan cats disappeared through the gorse tunnel of the camp entrance. The apprentices were the last few to leave, as they stared at their former Clanmate with sorrow, before following the rest of their Clan out. Hawkstar was the last one to leave the clearing, as Embersong's limp shape disappeared through the gorse tunnel, Redpaw cried harder.

"Don't leave me!" His movements started to become sluggish, and his vision blurred with dark spots blinding him. The ground around him is stained dark red. Blood oozed from the gash on his chest and shoulder. The blood loss is finally taking a toll on him. "M-mom…" His forepaws trembled, and suddenly Redpaw's eyes rolled in his head, and he lurched forward; collapsing on to the ground.

Breezeshine and Alderclaw crouched next to him. Moaning in pain, Redpaw rolled onto his side, exposing his deep gash. "Acornshell!" Alderclaw called out.

The medicine cat and her apprentice hurried over, crouching down beside him. Cloverpaw, and Hollowpaw, exchanged worried looks. With a nod of agreement, the two apprentices headed over to join them. Acornshell crouched next to Redpaw and gently rolled him over with one paw. With her other paw, she carefully parted the dark red fur, revealing the large open gash extending from his belly to his shoulder. Blood was flooding from it, pooling on the ground beneath him.

"Gingerpaw, fetch me some cobweb." Acornshell ordered, pressing into the wound with one paw. Gingerpaw stared down at his injured friend, wide-eyed. "Hurry!" He snapped out of it and hurried to the medicine den.

Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw both crouched low next to them, watching the procedure with worry. "Is he…? Will he live?" Cloverpaw stammered. The thought of losing one of his companions suddenly seemed to dawn on him, and he really doesn't want to face the fact that it could be a reality at any given moment. Even Hollowpaw was worried. He and Redpaw may not get along, but even he isn't fox-hearted enough to wish death on him.

Gingerpaw hurried back with wads of cobweb hanging from his jaws. He handed it over to Acornshell. "Have faith, Cloverpaw." The medicine cat meowed, taking the cobwebs from Gingerpaw and pressing them down into Redpaw's wound. "I will do everything in my power to save him." She continues to pad the gash. "Fetch me some soaked moss. As quickly as you can."

Gingerpaw darted away once again.

Cloverpaw looked at his passed-out friend anxiously. "Please don't die, Redpaw."

Redpaw's eyes flickered open momentarily at the sound of his name, but then fell close again.

Gingerpaw returned and dropped a wad of dripping moss beside Acornshell. She snatched it up and began to wash away the blood. "Fetch me more!"

Redpaw didn't flinch or move when in contact with the cold water. He was too deeply unconscious to feel anything.

Cloverpaw leaned closer. "He's going to be alright, won't he?"

Acornshell sighed deeply. "He's lost too much blood." She murmured. "And Embersong's death left him in shock. I am doing the best I can, but, he is in StarClan's paws now."

Hollowpaw flicked his tail and his gaze darkened. _Then he might as well be dead._ He thought grimly. _What good will a bunch of dead cats do for Redpaw now?_

Gingerpaw returned with more soaked moss. Oakstar approached them. "How much of the supplies have they managed to destroy?" He questioned, weariness laced in his voice.

Gingerpaw looked away. "The strengthening and injury herbs are still intact, thank StarClan." He sighed. "But, our only supply of catmint is gone. And we're out of yarrow and juniper berries as well."

Oakstar said nothing more. He gave a curt nod and turned away, checking on the other warriors. But the worry was clearly shone in his eyes.

"Now get back, all of you." Acornshell advised, taking the wad of moss from Gingerpaw. "I need space to work with."

Cloverpaw was hesitant to leave his friend's side. Breezeshine nudged him away, but he could see in her eyes she was just as reluctant to part away from her foster kit. Thankfully, Cloverpaw didn't get any serious injuries during the battle. But what did it matter when his friend is on the verge of death?

"Come on, Cloverpaw." Hollowpaw murmured. "There's nothing we can do." His mew was tight. "If anyone can save Redpaw, is Acornshell and Gingerpaw." He reassured.

Cloverpaw glanced back over his shoulder one last time, watching as Acornshell and Gingerpaw continued to treat Redpaw's injuries. Alderclaw, despite Acornshell's earlier order, remained by their side. Worried for his son's life. His blue eyes were also heavy with sadness. Hollowpaw guessed he was also feeling the grief of losing Embersong. They were mates, after all.

Hollowpaw and Cloverpaw padded away, looking around camp. The first rays on sunlight began to glimmer through over the horizon, and illuminated the devastated camp. Blood splattered the clearing, and tufts of fur was scattered around on the ground. The surrounding wall of undergrowth was ripped open during the commotion where the invaders must've sneaked through.

Despite their victory, everyone seems to be in a dazed, shock like state. Hardly believing the events that had just occurred. One moment they were sound asleep in their dens. The next, they were being plunged into a fierce battle they were all unprepared for.

Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw sat back on their haunches, their energy drained and completely exhausted. So much for a good night's rest. Cloverpaw's sides heaved and blood trickled his split muzzle. Hollowpaw flopped down next to him and began to lick a wound on his tail.

As he surveyed around the messy clearing and wounded cats, Cloverpaw wondered; how did things get so messed up for them?

 **Aw, poor Redpaw.**

 **I live for the angst, as you must've have noticed by now. Maybe if you guys sent more ship requests, I wouldn't write so much of it. But until then, I guess I will just keep writing angst to make up for it. Oh, who am I kidding? I am going to keep writing angst regardless, because I feed off your feelings. It's what fuels me and gives my life meaning.**

 **But man, this chapter was intense to write, and I had so much fun! But I don't think I will be writing any more battles any time soon. Had enough of action for now, and it's time we go back to our usual schedule of shenanigans and ordinary character development.**

 **See yah next time! ;)**


	17. Gingerpaw's battle

**Hey guys, this is Flower1815 here! This one-shot is going to be more Ginger-centric, since the last two one-shots were battle scenes, and the other one was with Swiftfur and Sparrowflight. So, to make it up, this one is going to focus more on him.**

It's been exactly half a moon since the battle against ShadowClan, and the Clan isn't fairing very well. Prey still runs scarce, most cats looked thin with their ribs showing through their pelt; and the Clan's worst fear came true. Greencough has plagued the camp, and has already infected its first victims. With no more stocks of catmint, they have no way to cure it.

Gingerpaw let out a sneeze as a speck of snow landed on his muzzle. Squeezing himself even farther into the storage cleft in the medicine den, he passed by Redpaw, who's curled up and sound asleep in a moss bedding in the corner. His injuries left him in critical condition and he was not allowed to leave the den or move around too much, to prevent re-opening the wound. And so, he was excused from training and hunting, and left to rest in the medicine den till he gets better.

"Gingerpaw!"

The apprentice jumped, startled by the sound of Acornshell's voice and bumped his head on the den's ceiling. "Ow! Mouse dung!" He muttered, turning around.

"What have you managed to find out there?" Acornshell asked.

"Coltsfoot, some yarrow leaves, and a few juniper berries." Gingerpaw reported, his gaze casting downward. "But no sign of catmint anywhere. It's all shrivelled and dried up."

"So little…" Acornshell murmured worriedly, turning away to sort through the pitiful collection of herbs they have left since the attack on their supplies.

"It still better than nothing, at least." Gingerpaw mewed, trying to sound optimistic.

"But it's not enough. Gingerpaw, we're losing the battle."

Every hair on Gingerpaw's pelt prickled and he dug his claws into the frozen cold floor. "We can't be!"

"But we are." Acornshell let out a despairing sigh. "There may be only a few sick cats now, and in the early stages of the sickness. But we can't treat Greencough without catmint, and if it spreads out more we'll have to separate the sick cats from the others to keep it from contaminating anyone else."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. The weather is worse now, prey is running short, and it will leave cats weakened." Acornshell went on. "And if more cats get sick, there won't be enough warriors left to hunt for the Clan."

Gingerpaw was just about to speak when rustling coming from the den entrance. Cloverpaw nosed his way through the dried ferns and into the den.

"Hello, Cloverpaw." Acornshell greeted him, trying her best to sound calm and collected despite her concerns. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing for me. I came to check on Redpaw." Cloverpaw replied, his voice laced with a bit of hesitance. "But I thought I should let you know, I was out on a hunting patrol with Cricketpelt, and she started coughing."

"Oh, no! Not another cat!" Acornshell's eyes stretched wide with anxiety. "Sandtail started coughing last night, and Applestep and Fawnspots this morning, and Fernkit is feverish."

Fear gripped deep in Gingerpaw's belly, not just because of the bad news, but because he had never seen Acornshell this distraught before. "Are we all going to get sick, one by one?"

"I don't know." Acornshell shook her head. "I'm doing all I can, but what if it isn't enough?"

Gingerpaw couldn't remember ever seeing Acornshell so full of doubt, and frightened for her Clanmates. He pressed his muzzle into her shoulder. "You're a great medicine cat, Acornshell. I know every cat will be fine with you to take care of them."

"It means a lot to me, hearing you say that." Acornshell's pale green gaze fixed on him. "I just wish it was true." She straightened up and gave her pelt a little shake, clearing her throat to compose herself. "Thank you for informing me, Cloverpaw." She meowed. "I will go check on Cricketpelt right away. You may see Redpaw now."

Cloverpaw dipped his head, and Acornshell hurriedly slipped by past him and out of the den.

Slowly, he approached Redpaw's sleeping form by the pool at one side of the den. His ear twitched and his gray eyes fluttered open as he turned to focus on him.

"Hey, Cloverpaw." Redpaw's mew sounded tired. His pelt was slicked flat with poultices and herbs, making him look smaller than usual. Gingerpaw felt a stab of concern hit him. He just lost his mother, and then nearly died. What must he be thinking right now?

"Hey, Redpaw!" Cloverpaw mewed back. "Are you okay?"

Redpaw flicked his tail, adverting his gaze away. "Define okay." He grunted.

"Not dying?" Cloverpaw smiled sheepishly.

Redpaw sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'm okay." He lays his head between his paws, looking bored. "Being confined in this den isn't much fun, though. How can you stand it, Gingerpaw?"

Gingerpaw mrrowed with amusement. "It's my job, you get used to it. And I don't find it boring in here! So many different herbs to use and learn!"

"But I am literally sick of being here!" Redpaw complained, earning a small giggle from Cloverpaw. "When will I get to leave?" He tried to struggle to his paws, then winced with pain; slumping back down on his nest.

"Are you alright?" Cloverpaw mewed in alarm.

Gingerpaw turned away to rummage through the limited stack of herbs they got left. "He's just sore." He reassured. "But he's healing well. Acornshell and I have been giving him comfrey to chew on."

"Is that what you are doing now?" Cloverpaw asked.

"Yep! Turns out Redpaw is a picky eater." Gingerpaw joked, earning an indignant glare from Redpaw. "So we mix up the comfrey with honey to make it sweet enough for him to eat without complaining." He finished preparing the bundle of herbs, and held out on his paw for Redpaw. "Here you go!"

Redpaw sniffed the herbs but lapped them into his mouth and chewed. "When can I leave?" He asked, still chewing.

"It won't be long now." Gingerpaw mewed, flicking his tail. "Probably in a couple of days, but you'll still won't be able to train or hunt for at least another moon." His recovery was going along well, but what worried Gingerpaw was not the physical wounds, but the emotional ones. He just witnessed his mother get killed by his own Clanmates. When he first woke up he was numb and unresponsive, even when Alderclaw came to visit him. He seems to be better now, but StarClan knows what inner turmoil he must be going through on his own. Too bad there aren't any herbs to cure a broken heart.

Acornshell returned, her face expressionless. "It's no use. We'll have to start separating the sick cats right away to prevent it from spreading out." She concluded.

Gingerpaw turned to her. "But where will they go?"

"They will stay in here, with us where we can keep an eye on them." Acornshell replied, then turned to Redpaw. "You are not sick, only injured. You are out of danger now and you can return to the apprentices den, but you won't get back to training any time soon, and don't push yourself."

Redpaw nodded, struggling to stand while Cloverpaw helped nudge him to his paws.

"But if we bring the sick cats here, won't we get sick?" Gingerpaw questioned anxiously.

To his relief, Acornshell shook her head. "We are medicine cats, Gingerpaw. It's our job to heal them, and so StarClan has granted us especial immunity to diseases in cases such as this."

"If StarClan is so great, then how come they don't bless us all with disease immunity? Wouldn't that be beneficial to all Clans?" Redpaw prompted challengingly, leaning on Cloverpaw to support his weight.

Acornshell simply sighed. "StarClan doesn't work like that."

"It seems to me like they don't work at all." Redpaw muttered under his breath, earning a stern look from Acornshell; who said nothing in retaliation.

She flicked her tail. "Help Redpaw get back to the apprentices den, would you Gingerpaw?" She suggested. "I need to start preparing the place for the sick cats to get accommodated in."

"Sure!" Gingerpaw walked by Redpaw's left, lending him his own shoulder for support as he and Cloverpaw escorted him away. Redpaw would whine and moan in slight pain occasionally, but he would just keep pressing on.

They trekked across the camp, helping a limping Redpaw back to his nest. Much to their surprise, Hollowpaw was nestled inside the apprentices den, curled up and dozing off in one of the moss nests. They would've left him asleep, if that wasn't Redpaw's nest he was sleeping in.

Cloverpaw grinned sheepishly, while Redpaw frowned at the sight. Cloverpaw moved forward and shook Hollowpaw awake with one paw pressed to his side. The blue tabby stirred awake, blinking his eyes open groggily in their direction. "What?"

"Redpaw is moving back in the apprentices' den now that he is better." Gingerpaw explained.

"And just what do you think you're doing sleeping on my nest?" Redpaw questioned, his voice laced with annoyance and amusement at the sight.

Hollowpaw rolled over with a grunt, belly up. "I figured that since you wouldn't be making any use of your nest while you were recovering, I would take advantage of the situation." He rolled over and stood up, shaking the scraps of moss clinging to his pelt. "Guess it was too good to be true."

"Great! Now my nest is gonna stink like StarClan reject for days!" Redpaw complained.

"Is this the thanks I get for keeping it warm for you? You are ungrateful!" Hollowpaw retorted, slipping past by them and heading out to his own nest.

Cloverpaw and Gingerpaw helped Redpaw settle down on his own nest. "Now what?" Cloverpaw prompted.

Gingerpaw sighed. "Now, Acornshell and I will round up the sick cats and take them to our den." He mewed. "If you see any other cat start to show signs of Greencough, you tell us right away." He advised, ready to bound away. "Oh, and do keep an eye on Redpaw! He is quite stubborn!"

After lining the nests with moss, bracken and feathers in the medicine den, the sick cats were escorted in. Applestep and Fawnspots helped each other long the way, gently nudging Fernkit to come along. Fawnspots reassured Fallowflight they would look after her sick kit, while Applestep softly assured the kit the same. Cricketpelt kept complaining that she was fine and didn't need to go, but Hollystorm insisted sternly. Sandtail begrudgingly followed, his tail lashing behind him, clearly upset.

"I think that's all of them." Gingerpaw meowed, watching the sick cats curled up in their own nests inside the medicine den.

Just then, Mistfang peeked her head in, her eyes blinking worriedly. Acornshell noticed her presence. "Is something the matter?" She prompted.

The blue-gray queen stepped in hesitantly. "It's Ashpaw. He started coughing when we were out in a hunting patrol just now." She admitted. "I'm concerned he may have Greencough. I told him to come see you straight away, but knowing how stubborn he is… Can you have a look at him just to make sure?"

Acornshell nodded. "Sure." She sighed, turning to Gingerpaw. "Can you stay here and make sure everyone is comfortable?"

"Of course."

Acornshell slipped out of the den, following Mistfang. Gingerpaw checked around the den, keeping an eye on all the sick cats. Most of them were wheezing as they slept, their breath raspy and glistening eyes. Fernkit was fidgeting around in her nest, trying to get comfortable.

"I'm bored!" She whined, coughing slightly. "I want to get back to my old nest with Honeykit and Pigeonkit!"

Gingerpaw stared at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but you must remain here until you are well enough again." He explained. "We can't risk the disease spreading out."

"It's no fun being sick!" Fernkit slumped down on her nest dejectedly. "I can't do anything in here."

"Don't worry. Once you get better, you will be back with your mother and littermates in no time." Gingerpaw reassured. His eyes darkened slightly and he looked away. If, we manage to get you better. He worried.

The bramble wall near the den entrance shook. Acornshell walked back in with an upset looking Ashpaw trailing behind her. Mistfang nudging him forward.

"You're exaggerating! I don't feel sick at all, I'm fine-!" He complained before breaking off into a coughing fit.

"Well, whatever the case with you may be, I won't take any chances." Acornshell chided, going near the back of the den to collect a pile of moss, setting up a new bedding by the others. "You will stay here with the others, where we may keep a close eye on all of you, until this whole thing passes."

Begrudgingly, Ashpaw complied and flopped down on his newly made nest; one paw draped over his face and eyes.

"Gingerpaw, would you mind going to Sunningrocks and collect some Chickweed?" Acornshell requested, as she sorts through their collection of herbs. "It's a tall-stemmed plant with fat, almond-shaped leaves. It can be used to cure Greencough, but it's effects are weak in comparison. However, we don't have much of a choice at this point."

Gingerpaw nodded, bounding out the den. He trekked through the frozen forest, the ground covered in snow, and the landscape is painted white. Reaching the large stone formation by the river, he found a few stems of the herb Acornshell told him about, fitting the description. But not much was left. Most of it shrivelled due to the freezing cold weather. He bit the base of the stems off and carried whatever was left back to camp. Gingerpaw sighed. He hoped things would get better for his Clanmates soon. Maybe they will even manage to get through this without the catmint.

Sadly, things did not go the way he wished.

Within half-moon, prey have completely vanished in the forest. Stonewing would send patrol after patrol but they would always come back empty pawed. Hunger became a huge problem now. And without a proper source of herbs to help cats keep their strength, more and more cats began to fall ill to Greencough.

Harefur and Doespring started coughing so badly they disrupted the others and kept everyone awake. Palefur soon followed. The medicine den is crowded with sick cats, and neither Acornshell or Gingerpaw got any rest as of late due to the amount of coughing filling in their ears. Even so, their increasing worry for the wellbeing of their Clanmates was enough to keep their fatigue at bay. Dark rings under their eyes.

Gingerpaw was done checking the elders, left the den and padded away to the fresh-kill pile to fetch prey for the sick cats. When he pushed his way through the branches, he located Sandtail and Palefur in nests on one side. Fallowflight was close beside her mate, despite the danger of sickness.

"This is ridiculous." The white and gray warrior mewed. "I'm perfectly able to go out on patrol."

"No, you're not." Fallowflight told him. "You are staying here, even if I have to hold you down."

Gingerpaw dropped the mouse in front of Palefur and another beside Sandtail. The pale ginger warrior had been ill for quite a while, and his breathing sounded fast and shallow. He lay on one side, and didn't respond when Gingerpaw checked him with a paw. His pelt was rough and Gingerpaw could feel every one of his ribs. Gingerpaw's muscles tensed. Sandtail could already be on his way to StarClan and he wouldn't even know until it was too late.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gingerpaw felt Fallowflight's breath against his ear. Her tone of voice worried for the well-being of her mate, and her tiny kit that rested close by.

"There isn't much." Gingerpaw meowed. "But you need to keep your distance and watch over your other kits. It won't help if you get sick as well."

Fallowflight looked as though she was about to argue. But she nodded in understanding instead. Nudging Palefur affectionately one last time, she slipped out of the den.

Gingerpaw sighed tiredly, turning away to fetch more prey.

"Gingerpaw." Redpaw's voice called out to him. He halted, watching as the red tabby limped his way over to him. "I want you to tell Acornshell that I'm fit enough to go hunting." He demanded; Gingerpaw could practically feel the pain and stiffness in every movement of his limbs.

"You want me to lie to my mentor?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Lie? Nonsense! You can tell her my wound has healed." Redpaw argued calmly, lashing his tail.

Gingerpaw bent forward and sniffed at the area where claws had lashed down his friend's side during the ShadowClan invasion. The wound had closed and there was no smell of infection, but his fur had yet to grow back and Gingerpaw could tell that his muscles were still stiff.

"Sorry, Redpaw. But you're not ready yet." He murmured. "And Acornshell would tell you the same. I'll ask her to come and check on you, and maybe you can start some gentle exercises, but that won't include chasing squirrels any time soon."

Redpaw snorted. "We don't have time to wait! Can't you see the Clan is starving?" He hissed. "With most cats sick and weak, ThunderClan needs every warrior available to help."

"Yes, we do." Gingerpaw's lack of rest and increasing worry has worn him out, and his patience with Redpaw was rapidly running out. "But can't you see you'll make more work for us if you go back on patrol before you are ready?" He argued. "Do you honestly think the Clan can afford worrying over you if you re-open your injury, when we already have so much to worry about? The Clan has enough pressing matters as it is, Redpaw. The last thing we need is you causing more trouble."

Redpaw grit his teeth and glared back at him, but Gingerpaw noticed the split-second flinch he had when he said those words. Gingerpaw felt a twinge of guilt, but knew that he needed to get through Redpaw's stubborn nature somehow, and if he won't listen nicely; then he will just have to bear the harsh truth.

Redpaw stalked away somewhere to the edge of camp. Gingerpaw picked a shrew and vole from the pile, and took them with him to the medicine den. Most of the sick cats were asleep. The ones who were awake, simply laid on their side and did not move. Their breathing laboured.

Gingerpaw checked each patient as he walked by them, making sure they have all been fed and were in their rightful place. _Let's see; Cricketpelt, Doespring, Ashpaw, Fernkit, and-_ His thoughts abruptly ended once his eyes, previously scanning the den and each nest for all patients, landed on the last nest.

Empty.

 _Oh no._ Gingerpaw quickly turned away, ready to go out searching for his missing sick Clanmate, only to halt once he took notice of the white tipped, brown tabby tail poking out of the cleft of the den.

"Cloverpaw!"

"Ow!"

His friend bumped his head on the stone above him when his name was called out. Cloverpaw glanced back at Gingerpaw, a cheeky smile on his face despite his running nose and glistening eyes. It wasn't too long ago when Cloverpaw started to show symptoms of Greencough, and had since been moved to the medicine den.

"What do you think you are doing out of your nest?" Gingerpaw demanded, stomping up to him. "You should be resting!"

Cloverpaw crawled out from beneath the cleft slowly, and in a sluggish manner. "I was just getting some moss." He explained, showing a small bundle of moss in his paw.

Lashing his tail to the side in irritation, Gingerpaw moved to nudge his friend back to his nest. "If you ever need anything, just call Acornshell or me, and we'll help." He meowed. "How many times must I tell you this?"

Cloverpaw sighed. "It's no trouble. I'm fine, really!" He answered with a sniff. "You are busy enough as it is, I didn't want to bother you with such a simple task."

Gingerpaw felt a burst of anger fuel him. "You crazy hump of fur-ball! What does it matter if we are busy or there aren't enough warriors left, if you keep putting yourself at risk so recklessly?" He growled. "Your wellbeing matters too, you know! Do you want to-" Gingerpaw couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, unable to admit the possibility that could very well happen. He turned away, taking a deep breath to calm down as he pushed Cloverpaw down in his nest. "What did you need the moss for anyway?"

Cloverpaw rolled the tiny ball with one paw, flicking his tail. "Fernkit and I were bored, so I decided to get a bit of moss to entertain ourselves." He explained, gently batting the ball away and rolling it over to Fernkit, who laid in her own nest not too far away. The she-kit's tail fluffed up in excitement, her blue eyes grew round as she pawed the moss bundle curiously.

Gingerpaw watched them play, rolling the moss ball back and forth between each other, giggling occasionally. It was nice they were having fun for once. It was a much-needed change from the frequent coughing fits and moans of pain.

Gingerpaw straightened up. "Well, like I have already said; until you get better now, you can't leave your nest or this den." He reminded. "And don't you dare try to sneak away to hunt while my back is turned! Even if you are just trying to serve your Clan, you could very easily spread the disease in the prey you catch. So stay still, will you? I already have enough trouble with Redpaw as it is."

Cloverpaw was rather shocked by his friend's tone of voice, used to his more naïve and loud persona instead. Despite his dry throat, he managed to mrrow with amusement. "Gee Gingerpaw, I never thought you could act like this." He laughed hoarsely. "At this rate, you might just turn out to be a grumpy medicine cat in the future."

As he was talking to Gingerpaw, he failed to pay attention on his little game, and got hit in the face by the moss ball. He gasped in surprise.

"Ops! Sorry, Cloverpaw." Fernkit squeaked apologetically. "Are you hurt?"

Cloverpaw, rather than answering her, started to cough in an overexaggerated manner. "Oh no. I'm afraid- you found my only weakness. Getting hit in the face by a moss ball!" He faked, earning another giggle from Fernkit. "I can hear StarClan calling out to me!"

"You are a pretty weak warrior if you're going to be defeated by a moss ball!" Fernkit teased, her little whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Hey! No need to get personal." Cloverpaw cried out; making a pouty face, pretending to be offended. Fernkit just laughed harder at his silly, exaggerated face, before she broke off into a coughing fit.

"Would you guys mind keeping down?" A hoarse voice spoke up next to them. Ashpaw was curled up in his own nest, right beside Cloverpaw's. His blue eyes glared at them tiredly. "Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry, Ashpaw." Cloverpaw murmured quietly.

The gray speckled apprentice turned to Gingerpaw. "I'm thirsty. Could you get me some water?"

"Sure." Gingerpaw shrugged, moving away to head out the den. He glanced back one last time and stared at Cloverpaw and Fernkit playing with the moss ball. His blue eyes darkened. "If it stops you mouse-brains from putting your life at stake, I guess it will just have to do." Gingerpaw mumbled under his breath as he stalked away.

As he left the den and walked into the clearing, he looked around wearily, analysing the current state of the Clan. Most cats are thin and bone-weary, their ribs shown beneath their fur from the lack of food. A stab of sympathy struck Gingerpaw, and a sense of helplessness. These were all warriors. Trained to fight, serve and protect their Clan with every fang, claw, and breath they have in them; and yet, they can't do anything to stop this current predicament. This is a battle that warriors cannot win on their own.

As he crossed the clearing he spotted Redpaw by the fresh-kill pile. The red-tabby looked at the pitiful pile with dismay, before turning away with a lash of his tail. Gingerpaw quickly figured his stubborn friend was lacking any appetite at this point. Three things came to mind. Either the grief of his mother's death is still affecting him. He worries too much for the wellbeing of the Clan to even eat a measly gulp of mice. Or he is too concerned about Cloverpaw.

Gingerpaw peered into the apprentice's den to see Hollowpaw, curled up and still sound asleep. Ever since Cloverpaw moved to the medicine den, he let Hollowpaw keep his nest until he got better. Gingerpaw poked his side with a golden paw. Stirring awake, Hollowpaw blinked at him. "Oh, hey Gingerpaw." He yawned, stretching as he scrambled to his paws. "Is everything okay?"

"I need you to watch over Redpaw for me."

Hollowpaw froze, his expression quickly falling before turning into a deadpan frown. "Ugh, why me? Can't you find somebody else to do this?" He complained. "And why do you want Redpaw watched anyway?"

Gingerpaw sighed in exasperation, controlling his patience. "Because, Redpaw is stubborn and he won't listen to reason. Already he tried to sneak off in multiple occasions and even tried to convince me to let him go. I won't take my chances, and I can't afford looking after him with so many sick cats." He explained. "I know you two aren't the best of friends, but please do this for me at least. And think about it; you get to boss him around!"

Hollowpaw perked up at the sound of that. The eyeless tabby thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on him. Or lack thereof."

Gingerpaw breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him, turning away to head back to his duties. There is much he needs to get done. He quickly went off to collect more moss. He hurried off into the frozen forest, collecting the freshest moss he could find, and made his way back to camp; just in time to hear a wailing cry rise from the shrivelled ferns of the medicine den.

"Applestep! No! Don't leave me!"

Gingerpaw's ears perked up.

It was Dawnflower.

He hurried over to the medicine den, peaking his head in through the entrance to watch as Dawnflower sobbed over the sick golden tabby, sprawled motionless over her nest. Acornshell stood over them, her green eyes glistening with sadness.

"It is her time to join StarClan. Our warrior ancestors are already waiting for her." She murmured mournfully, her voice muffled with grief.

The fresh collected moss dropped onto the snow as Gingerpaw's breath hitched and he gasped. Acornshell looked up as he slipped in the den.

"I was out collecting fresh moss." Gingerpaw meowed, a wave of panic rising within him. "Ashpaw requested for some water, but we were all out."

Acornshell walked over to him, pressing her muzzle to his forehead comfortingly. Her pale eyes shone with sadness.

"Ashpaw is dead too."

Gingerpaw backed away from her, shaking his head; eyes wide as his heart stopped hammering against his rib cage. "N-no. No that can't be!" He murmured in disbelief. "I checked on him just a little while ago! He was fine!"

He pushed past her and headed deeper into the den. Surely this couldn't be true?! He halted once his eyes landed on the still speckled gray shape, still curled up on his nest. Not a sign of breath in his form. Gingerpaw hesitantly stepped closer and placed a paw on Ashpaw's side.

Nothing.

He's truly dead after all.

Gingerpaw's gaze flickered over Ashpaw and landed on the brown tabby laying next to him. His back turned. Worry instantly gripped Gingerpaw's heart.

Quickly, he moved over and started to shake him. "Cloverpaw!" He called desperately, urging to see his friend wake up and make some lame joke to lift his spirits. Thankfully, his green eyes fluttered open with a slight groan. His nose running, as he turned to him. Gingerpaw breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank StarClan you are okay."

"What's happening?" Cloverpaw asked, his glistening eyes barely open. "Is something wrong?"

A thought suddenly jumped in his mind. "Where's Fernkit?"

"She went off to be near Palefur. Why?" Cloverpaw replied, trying and failing to rub the sleep out of his tired eyes. "Gingerpaw what's going on?"

"Ashpaw and Applestep are dead."

Cloverpaw immediately sits up in alarm. "What?!"

"Acornshell and I are checking the other sick cats now." Gingerpaw admitted, his face sombre as he looked away. Shame scorched him. He failed to be a medicine cat.

Soon enough, the news about the deceased cats spread throughout the Clan. Stonewing and Flamewish helped the medicine cats carry the bodies of the dead cats into the middle of the clearing, as everyone left their dens and gathered around to mourn.

Gingerpaw sat still, just outside the medicine den; to keep an open ear out for any of the other sick cats. He stared at the scene unfold before him feeling numb with guilt.

Dawnflower was crouched next to Applestep's still body, her muzzle buried in her gold-and-ginger tabby fur. Fallowflight stood next to her, consoling the golden queen as well as mourning the loss herself. Her two kits, Pigeonkit and Honeykit, were behind her watching the scene in confusion; only understanding the fact that something happened and it upset their mother.

Acornshell sat down next to him, not saying anything. He merely glanced her way before resuming the scene. "There was nothing either one of us could've done." She murmured, curling her tail around him in attempts to comfort him.

He brushed her tail away with a sigh.

An agonizing wail pierced the air. Stormpaw broke out into violent sobbing, burying his face into Ashpaw's shoulder. His body wracking with each sob. Ripplepaw cried alongside him. Behind them, Mistfang leaned into Stonewing's shoulder. The two of them comforted each other, as they mourned the loss of one of their kits.

Gingerpaw's heart shattered at the sight. Ashpaw was way too young to die like this. He was just a few moons older than Gingerpaw himself, and would've become a warrior by the end of Leafbare had he survived. And sure, him and Stormpaw are jerks; but neither one of them deserved to go through this sort of pain.

Gingerpaw looked up, as Oakstar walked into the centre of the clearing. His eyes glimmered with sadness.

"This is a tremendous loss for ThunderClan. Applestep was a brave, and yet, very loving warrior who held no fear in the face of danger." He spoke, voice thick with grief. "But to lose one so young such as Ashpaw, is very tragic. There's no doubt in my mind that, had he lived to earn his warrior name, he would've been a tremendous cat to fight alongside. Loyal and strong." He went on, gazing upwards at the darkening sky above them. "Their spirits shall rest in the stars tonight among with our ancestors. Let us give thanks for their life, and bid them goodbye." The ThunderClan leader bowed his head, as he finished his speech.

The other cats continued to mourn their fallen Clanmates. Their backs hunched over and heads bowed as they laid near them.

"Where were you?" Gingerpaw couldn't help but ask. His voice merely a whisper. "I was all alone looking after everyone, and had no idea where you went off to."

He heard Acornshell sigh tiredly, sitting up straight. "I was with Oakstar." She admitted carefully, her gaze lifting towards the ThunderClan leader. "He hasn't been feeling too well lately."

His breath hitched in his throat, and followed her line of sight. Paying attention now, the leader looked wearily thin, his pelt ragged and his breath rasped in his chest. As he left the inner circle of the mourning cats, Gingerpaw could see the leader's sluggish movements and weak structure.

"Oakstar has Greencough-?" Acornshell silenced him quickly with a twitch of her tail over his mouth.

"He had Greencough." She corrected, sending him a stern gaze to keep quiet. She paused and turned away, her eyes dark. "But not anymore."

He tilted his head in confusion at her words. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "he'd got better?"

Acornshell shook her head, leaving to head back inside their den. "He lost one of his lives."

Gingerpaw stiffened at her words. He wasn't sure how many lives Oakstar has now, but however many he has left they can't afford to lose any more of them. With two deaths, technically three, going for them it's just a matter of time now for more cats to succumb to their illness.

A dark thought suddenly drifted into Gingerpaw's mind. One outcome he would like to avoid at all costs.

What if Cloverpaw is next?

Looking up, Gingerpaw could tell he wasn't the only one with this thought. He met his friends' gaze from across the clearing. Redpaw and Hollowpaw stood near the apprentices' den, having no close bonds or connections to the fallen warriors to really participate in the mourning ceremony. They stared directly at him with apprehension. Even Hollowpaw; who has only black, empty sockets for eyes, Gingerpaw could tell the fear within them just by merely gazing into them.

A burst of determination filled him. He won't let it happen! He won't let StarClan claim one of his friends!

His determination deflated quickly, however, as he remembered the one problem that stood on his way of accomplishing that.

There's no catmint.

If there's no catmint, they can't heal anyone.

And if they can't heal anyone…

He's afraid Acornshell had been right when she said they were losing the battle. Without catmint, there is nothing they can do.

 _I have to find some!_

By the time Gingerpaw had finished reporting to Acornshell and taking what few herbs they had to the sick cats, night had long since fallen. He had curled up in his nest in the medicine cats' den, wriggling deep into the moss to block out the sound of Palefur and Fernkit snuffling and wheezing close by.

But no matter how hard he tried; turning and fidgeting around in his nest, he is still nowhere near the brink of sleep. His ear twitched occasionally to the sound of coughing coming from the sick cats. Every now and then he would check on Cloverpaw whenever his body wracked with another coughing fit, before heading back to his fretful attempt of sleep. What can he do? Nothing, if there is no catmint to heal them. At this rate, Cloverpaw will die as well. Gingerpaw was determined to not let that happen! But what hope does he have?

The Clan's only hope at this point is to ask for help from one of the other Clans. But with tensions running high between all of them, would any of them be willing to help? ShadowClan was the one who caused this mess in the first place, they would never help them now. They have no direct rivalry with WindClan as of late, but their camp is too far away to travel for herbs. The only option left would be RiverClan, but the battle for Sunningrocks two moons ago was still a fresh rivalry between the two Clans. And if they were to learn about ThunderClan's weak, and desperate state…

Gingerpaw bristled at the thought. Greencough is a terrible disease, capable of wiping out an entire Clan. But to ask RiverClan for aid… What if they were to use it to bargain for Sunningrocks?

Cloverpaw's shuddering breath snapped Gingerpaw out of his thoughts, and the medicine cat apprentice stared at his sick friend in dismay. Since when did a couple of useless boulders become more important than his best friend's life, or that of his Clan?

His mission was clear now.

Gingerpaw carefully padded past the slumbering cats around him, and slipped out the den. In the clearing, Applestep and Ashpaw's motionless bodies was still laid in the clearing, and Stormpaw remained by his brother's side. Though, even from afar, Gingerpaw could see the steady rise and fall of Stormpaw's shoulders and realized he had fallen asleep mid vigil.

Knowing that someone was standing guard just outside the camp's entrance, Gingerpaw carefully made his way to the elder's den. With dawn approaching it won't take long for Stonewing to start organizing the dawn patrol, and so he must act fast. Gingerpaw slipped behind the den, where he found a narrow gap in the bramble bush. He pushed his way out, his fur getting snagged by the thorn and branches along the way, until he was standing on the other side.

He raced through the forest, heading towards the Sunningrocks. The rain that had been threatening to fall for the last few days has finally begun to fall. It was drumming steadily on the frozen bracken floor by the time Gingerpaw crept down the shadowy slope toward the river. The sky is gray but the lighting grew brighter, signalling the coming of dawn.

Even in the cold rain, RiverClan's scent was easy to detect. Gingerpaw followed the trail, hyper-alert, he padded onto the shore. The dark water rushed past relentlessly, sending a shiver down Gingerpaw's spine. He had no desire to swim across. His fur did not have the oily protection from the freezing water that the RiverClan cats have, and Leafbare was no season to walk around in a soaking pelt.

Suddenly Gingerpaw froze. He smelled RiverClan warriors!

Immediately he dropped into a crouch, hiding in a fern bush and looked across the river to see a blue-gray she-cat pushing her way through the trailing branches of a willow. He recalled his friends' description of a RiverClan apprentice they met at the gathering. If that's correct, then this must be the Clearpaw they were talking about. Behind her came three of her Clanmates. One of them, a lean brown speckled she-cat with battle-torn ears. The warrior narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air suspiciously, peering around.

Gingerpaw heard the blood roaring in his ears. Had the warrior pick up his scent?

Very, very quietly, Gingerpaw backed into the bracken. The RiverClan warrior had stopped smelling the air, but she was still looking around.

Gingerpaw checked the other members of the patrol. A dark ginger she-cat quietly instructed her apprentice. Gingerpaw recognised the brown and white patched fur right away, recalling the confrontation he and his friends had with the RiverClan apprentices because of some herbs.

He gulped at the thought. Maybe his mission is a bad idea after all. If they freaked out because of some flowers, there is no way they would willingly give them catmint to help save ThunderClan from the Greencough epidemic.

Dejected, Gingerpaw turned around, still crouching, and began to creep away. He stiffened and froze when he heard a small splash behind him. Someone has slipped into the river. Gingerpaw glanced over his shoulder, his heart pounding. Through the reeds and bracken, he could see the silhouette of a cat coming in his direction.

"Who's there?"

Gingerpaw did not move an inch.

"We know you're there. We can smell your scent!" One of the warriors growled. "Come out now, or we will attack."

Slowly, Gingerpaw crept out from his hiding place to face the RiverClan patrol.

The lean brown warrior was standing directly ahead of him, flanked by Clearpaw, who stared at him with curiosity in her blue eyes. Behind them, the dark ginger warrior and Bumblepaw stood together. Their muscles tensed and gazes furrowed, as if expecting a whole patrol to come out and attack them.

"Now, what's a ThunderClan apprentice doing all the way out here? So close to RiverClan territory-" The brown she-cat sniffed the air, turning her gaze back to him. "And by himself, no less?"

Gingerpaw trembled. He was unsure whether it was due to cold or nervousness. Summoning all his strength, he gulped and braced himself. Here goes nothing…

"I need to speak with Beaverstar."

The she-cat hummed, tilting her head. Her eyes glittered threateningly. "Did Oakstar send you?"

He flinched at her tone. How was he ever going to explain that he came out here on his own without the knowledge of his Clanmates, mentor, or leader? Might as well be honest. In this situation, one wrong move could mean danger for him. Worse. No catmint to heal his Clanmates.

"No. I came here on my own." Gingerpaw admitted. "I am ThunderClan's next medicine cat, and I must speak with your leader-"

His words were interrupted by the she-cat's mocking laugh. "Big words coming from a mere apprentice." She mrrowed, before curling her lip. "We know who you are, and I advise you turn tail back to your Clanmates right this instant."

"Unless you want to be shredded." Bumblepaw added, taking a step forward in his direction; his brown-and-white pelt twitching as his claws unsheathed and glinted.

Gingerpaw was seriously considering heeding their words and turn back. However, his concern for the wellbeing of his Clanmates was stronger than his fear of the RiverClan warriors. He must save his Clan, no matter what. Otherwise, what kind of medicine cat would he be?

"No." Gingerpaw spoke firmly. He stopped trembling altogether, and straightened his ears. He raised his chin and met the she-cat's gaze in defiance. "I shall not leave, until I get to speak with Beaverstar." He meowed solemnly.

The RiverClan warriors were rather startled by his response; clearly not expecting him to keep going on his request. The she-cat's expression softened slightly, and she dipped her head. "Very well. We shall escort you to RiverClan camp." She meowed, flicking her tail for him to follow. "But don't get your hopes up just yet. Whatever it is you want with our leader; you won't be getting it so easy." She warned.

Gingerpaw followed. "If he says no, then I will leave." _Even though I really need these herbs, and I won't know what else to do I this plan fails._ He glanced upwards at the gray sky. The sun still covered by clouds as it continued to rain. _Oh StarClan, please let everything end up okay!_ He begged silently to his warrior ancestors, as he hopped across the river with the help of the stepping stones.

"This way." The warrior beckoned Gingerpaw forward, pushing her way through the reeds. He padded after them, letting himself be surrounded by the patrol. The reeds were stiff as he pushed his way through. The brown warrior's tail disappeared a few steps ahead. Behind him, the stalks rattled as Bumblepaw, his mentor, and Clearpaw followed. After walking along the river for several long moments, during which Gingerpaw felt as if he was being lashed on both flanks by the springy reeds, they emerged into a clearing. The river lapped at one side, seeping through a thick wall of reeds and silvering the marshy earth. Dens dotted the camp

"Woah. Those look more like bird nests than dens!" Gingerpaw murmured in awe.

"The dens are woven this way so that, in case of floods, they will float." Clearpaw replied quietly to him, trailing ahead of him.

Gingerpaw blinked, surprised by RiverClan's ingenuity.

"Wait here." The brown she-cat told him, then ducked into one of the tangled dens.

As he sat down in the middle of the clearing, he became more and more aware of the curious stares directed at him from the shadows of the dens. The RiverClan cats blinked with a mixture of surprise, hostility, and wonder at his presence.

"Softcloud! Look!" A tabby kit squeaked to a white she-cat.

"What is it, Pikekit?"

"There's an intruder in our camp!" The kit fluffed out his fur, hissing in Gingerpaw's direction.

The dark ginger warrior from the patrol padded across the clearing. "He wishes to speak with Beaverstar."

"Whatever for?" The white queen sniffed.

"I don't know." The ginger warrior turned her gaze back to Gingerpaw; her eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't say."

Gingerpaw grew more anxious with each passing moment. He was acutely aware of the RiverClan cats' piercing glares on his frame. With dread, he took notice of Pinepaw, and Thistlepaw; sitting together at the edge of the clearing. They were watching him like hawks, and with sneers on their faces. As if they are already expecting him to make the wrong move.

At last, the she-cat re-emerged from the den, with Beaverstar's large frame following her. His amber eyes glimmered with interest, as he climbed the gnarly, twisted roots of the tall willow tree that stood at the back of the clearing. Sitting neatly on top of one of the roots, Gingerpaw managed to recognised Mudstripe, the RiverClan deputy.

"Otterwhisker tells me you wish to speak with me." Beaverstar meowed, flicking his dark tail to one side expectantly.

Gingerpaw hesitated. Now, in the presence of the RiverClan leader himself and all his warriors, Gingerpaw seemed so much smaller in comparison. He took deep steady breaths, trying to keep his composure. _I must save ThunderClan._ He kept reminding himself.

He took a step forward. "It's Leaf-bare, and- well, I was hoping Puddletail could share some of your supply of catmint."

Murmurs rippled through the RiverClan cats. Puddletail's gray face appeared from one of the stick dens. "What's going on?" He slid out of his den, instantly recognizing the bright flash of ginger and gold fur in the middle of the camp. "Gingerpaw? What are you doing here all alone?" He questioned. "Did Acornshell send you?"

"He claims no one sent him." The brown warrior from earlier, Otterwhisker, answers before Gingerpaw could. This aggravates the RiverClan cats more, and they mutter to one another fervently while shooting suspicious glares at him.

Beaverstar waited for them to quiet down before speaking. "Is this true?" He prompted. Gingerpaw gulped, nodding as he adverted his gaze to the ground. "Now why would the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice come all the way to RiverClan, unaccompanied, and behind his Clanmates back?"

Gingerpaw kept his gaze fixed on the huge leader looking down at him. "Like I said; we need catmint. Can you please spare some?"

"Whatever for?!" Pinepaw's familiar goading growl echoed in the clearing. His green glaring straight at Gingerpaw accusingly. "Has Leaf-bare weakened you, ThunderClan scum?"

"Yeah! And why should we help anyway?" Another warrior, a pale ginger tom with thick fur voiced.

Gingerpaw kept himself calm. "Greencough has spread through my Clan." He explained, panic already beginning to rise within him. "Many are sick and dying, and we don't have catmint to treat them!"

Otterwhisker scoffed. "Well, tough luck." She growled mockingly. "You should have kept your supply better stocked-"

Gingerpaw's patience snapped at this point. "We had a full supply of catmint organized; enough to last us through Leaf-bare and for the next!" He cried out. "But ShadowClan destroyed all of our supplies!"

An eerie silence met his words.

The clearing was quiet, save for the faint storm in the distance and the drizzling rain. Gingerpaw panted in apprehension, expecting the mocking jeers from the RiverClan cats. But they stared at him wide eyed and shocked.

"What?"

"What are you saying?"

"ShadowClan destroyed your supplies?"

The clearing suddenly exploded into anxious meows and outraged murmurs. Gingerpaw simply stood there and watched the commotion.

"That's absurd!"

"ShadowClan's gone crazy!"

"To destroy another Clan's medicine supply in Leaf-bare, is the same as condemning a whole Clan to extinction!"

"That's a dishonourable, dirty trick!"

"What if they attack us next?!"

"Silence!" Beaverstar yowled, silencing the Clan with his call alone. Once the outburst had subsided, he turned his gaze back to Gingerpaw. "Is what you are saying true? Did ShadowClan really do this?"

Gingerpaw felt his pelt burn hot with all the intense stares direct at him, waiting in anticipation for him to elaborate. He might as well come clean now. With the way they just reacted, serves to prove they are against ShadowClan's methods.

"Yes. ShadowClan came out of nowhere; took us by surprised in the middle of the night, as we slept and attacked us." He stated, earning more hushed murmurs from the crowd. "They were after our supplies and destroyed everything. Now we have many sick cats, two already dead, and there will be more if we don't get any catmint!" He ended his plea, gazing at the crowd around him. "Please help us."

The RiverClan cats exchanged more worried and anxious tones, shooting glances at him.

"ThunderClan never needed our help before."

"Maybe we could trade the catmint for Sunningrocks."

"Seems like a good trade."

Gingerpaw stiffened. Were they really going to take advantage of ThunderClan's situation just to benefit themselves, even after everything he told them?

Pinepaw joined in the argument. "Why should we care about a bunch of ThunderClan cats anyway?" He challenged. "If ThunderClan is wiped-out by sickness, then it's more prey and land for RiverClan!"

"That's a treacherous way of thinking." Beaverstar's cold voice cut in, immediately silencing the rest of the crowd. He glared down at Pinepaw with fury in his eyes. The cocky apprentice did not shy away from his gaze and glared right back at him.

"Why? We fight them, and all the other Clans for prey and land all the time! How is it any different to take it when they are at their weakest?" Pinepaw pointed out indignantly.

Beaverstar jumped down from the tree root he was perched in, and landed right in front of him. Gingerpaw, despite being just a few tail-lengths away from them, could still feel the raw anger radiating off them in waves. Beaverstar was towering over Pinepaw, who scowled at him in response.

"Know your place, Pinepaw. You are just an unexperienced apprentice among warriors here, and you don't know what you speak of." The RiverClan leader growled, pushing Pinepaw back with the rest of the apprentices. Not with force, but with enough strength to make the bulky tabby stagger back. "You still have much to learn."

Pinepaw continued to glare, his dark fur bristling along his back, before his shoulders sagged and he turned away with a scowl. His tail twitching with irritation.

Beaverstar flickered his gaze back to Gingerpaw, before he turned to address his warriors. "There has always been four Clans in the forest. That is the will of StarClan." He spoke up, facing each one of his Clanmates. "If one Clan is lost, then the others won't stand for much longer. If ThunderClan falls to sickness, then what stops RiverClan from being the next one to go?" Cats slowly nodded, agreeing to his reasoning. "There are four seasons. Four great oaks at Fourtrees. And four Clans as StarClan intended. And if we stand by as ThunderClan is ravaged by Greencough, then we're no better than ShadowClan. Whatever their reasoning was behind this primitive, low tactic; they were wrong to do so."

Low murmurs of agreement and approval became more rampant as they listened to their leader's speech. "We are all Clan cats here. We may be different with our values, lands, and strengths; but our core is still the same. We all have friends to stand by. Elders to care for. Kits to nurture. And sick and wounded to tend for. We should know better than to deprive one Clan of these basic needs, even if we are enemies." He finished his argument, nodding over to Puddletail. The old medicine cat disappeared back into the clump of brambles.

Gingerpaw was rather impressed by the Beaverstar's wise words. He would be lying if he said he didn't admire the leader's devotion in the warrior code, and confidence when addressing his Clan. Although, Gingerpaw supposes that this is to be expected from a leader. He wondered if Oakstar would ever act the same way if the situations were reversed. And from what he'd seen of Hawkstar's leadership so far, which isn't much, Gingerpaw guessed he could care less if another Clan is in trouble. They were the ones behind this mess to begin with, anyway.

Puddletail came back, carrying a large clump of catmint in his mouth. Gingerpaw's eyes widened at the sight. _This was perfect!_ There's enough catmint to heal all his Clanmates now!

The old medicine cat stood in front of him now, and neatly placed the herbs down on the ground for him to pick it up. Gingerpaw was just about to bend down and collect it when he remembered his manners. He dipped his head in gratitude at Puddletail, and then at Beaverstar. "Thank you for your kindness." He murmured. "ThunderClan is grateful for your help-"

"However…"

Gingerpaw immediately looked up and stiffened at the leader's words. _Was he changing his mind?_

"In exchange for our help, a favour must be returned to keep both parties even." Beaverstar went on. _I knew it!_ Gingerpaw huffed silently. _I should've known this was going too good for them not to demand anything in return!_ With dread encasing him, he awaited with abated breath for the next set of words the RiverClan leader was going to say.

What he got, was definitely not what he was expecting to hear.

"Since neither your leader, mentor, or any of your Clanmates for that matter, know of your presence here this morning or of your actions, this favour goes exclusively out to you." Beaverstar continues speaking. Gingerpaw nodded wearily. What was RiverClan going to demand out of him? "If it ever comes a time, where RiverClan is in need of ThunderClan's medicine cat; you shall come to our aid and heed our call with no hesitance."

Gingerpaw stared at the RiverClan leader in confusion, tilting his head.

He felt a tail flick his ear, drawing his attention to the medicine cat standing beside him. "Basically what he's saying, kit, is that: If we ever need your help with anything, you will do so in return for the catmint we are giving out to you." Puddletail explained.

Gingerpaw stared at him dumbfounded. "But what can I even help with?" He wondered. "I'm just a medicine cat apprentice."

"You underestimate yourself too much, young Gingerpaw." Beaverstar meowed. "I am sure that when the time comes for the debt to be repaid, you will not let us down."

The orange and gold apprentice hesitated, but eventually complied. He bowed his head low. "I swear, that in return for this catmint I will do whatever I can within my power to aid RiverClan in any way I know how." He vowed.

Beaverstar nodded, satisfied with his answer and flicked his tail. "Mudstripe, please escort young Gingerpaw here to the edge of our border."

The mottled brown deputy nodded; jumping down the root he sat on to lead the way out of the camp.

Gingerpaw gathered the huge clump of catmint in his mouth, the absurdly sweet scent gagging and clouding his mind but he managed to snap out of it. Acornshell had warned him before about the temptations of catmint. He mustered all his inner strength to get over it and take it back to his ill Clanmates.

"Farewell, brave ThunderClan apprentice." Beaverstar called out to him, as he slipped through the camp's entrance. "May StarClan light your way."

Gingerpaw followed the RiverClan deputy through RiverClan territory, pushing back the clump of reeds as they walked. They didn't speak along the way; mostly because Gingerpaw's mouth was stuffed with herbs and Mudstripe acknowledged that fact, which he was thankful for.

Reaching the river, Mudstripe observed as Gingerpaw stepped down the riverbank and hopped the stones to cross over to the other side of the border. Once he safely made it to the other side, Gingerpaw glanced back over his shoulder. The RiverClan deputy on the opposite side of the river gave a curt nod in his direction before turning back around and disappearing through the reeds.

Gingerpaw did not waste another heartbeat. He raced through the forest, deep into the undergrowth. His paws were sore from running, but he urged to get back to camp faster. He was struggling to breath due to the clump of catmint in his jaws. His chest heaving, and aching with lack of sufficient air in his lungs. Yet, the small orange and gold cat continued to run.

Before he knew it, he was back at the camp. He hurled himself down the ravine, almost bowling Acornshell over at the entrance to the tunnel. She reared back with a meow of surprise and protest.

"Gingerpaw? Where have you- ?" The question died away as she took notice of what he carried along with him.

He placed down the herbs, looking up at her with glee in his eyes. "Look! I got catmint!" He panted. "Now we can heal everyone!"

"Catmint!" There was joy in Acornshell's voice as she leaned down buried her nose in the leafy stems. "And so fresh and well-grown too! It couldn't have come from the Twoleg place close by." She looked up back at him, wonder gleaming in her pale green eyes. "Where did you get this?"

Gingerpaw stiffened at her question. He hadn't thought of what to tell her, and he'd hoped for time to treat the sick cats before she found out.

"I, uh, found it further up the Twoleg fence." Gingerpaw stuttered, waving his tail vaguely in the general direction. "Closer to the RiverClan border." He decided it would be no use to dwell to much on the subject, otherwise she will suspect something is up for sure. "Who cares where I got it from? I found it! And it's enough to heal all the sick cats!"

Maybe he shouldn't have sounded so eager, fearing Acornshell would just press on more. But instead, his mentor's expression softened and she stepped back. "Thank StarClan!" She whispered in relief. "They must have shown you where to find more."

"Er… yeah! That's- exactly what happened." Gingerpaw laughed nervously, feeling conscious for lying to her and potentially StarClan itself. "This is all there is." He added. "There's no point in looking for more."

"This should be more than enough." Gingerpaw could sense that Acornshell was too relieved to keep asking him questions about the source of this catmint. "Come on, let's give them to the sick cats right away!"

They returned to camp, and proceeded to heal their Clanmates. Everyone was overjoyed once they heard they got catmint to finally heal them. Though, Acornshell was quick to make it clear to everyone that it was Gingerpaw who founded it. They crowded around him, congratulating him on his find. Some of them even called him a hero.

Normally, Gingerpaw would be absolutely ecstatic at the notion. He would relish in the shower of attention thrown his way and all the praise that he received. But it felt hollow. StarClan didn't guide him. It was RiverClan who helped out, and they wouldn't have gotten the catmint if it weren't for them. Gingerpaw felt guilty for going behind their backs, lie, and get all the credit.

 _But ThunderClan will survive._ He reminded himself. He didn't care what he'd done to achieve that. Warmth spread through him from ears to tail-tip as he kept on recalling the joy and relief of the sick cats and their loved ones when he and Acornshell passed the catmint around. They were already sleeping more restfully, and there was still plenty of catmint left to go treating them.

After doing another check-up on the sick cats, Acornshell insisted for him to get some rest. Gingerpaw curled up on his nest, tucking his paws beneath his body and curling his tail over his face as he fell asleep.

Suddenly, Gingerpaw found himself standing near the riverbank. Confusion immediately hit him. _How did I get here?_ He wondered. Last he remembers, he was curled up in his nest in ThunderClan camp. Could he have imagined the whole thing, and he's yet to request the herbs from RiverClan?

The sky is gray, and rain pelted down the forest. The wind blew harshly against him, ruffling his fur and freezing his pelt. The river began to rise, and it lapped at his paws. Gingerpaw panicked, trying to get to higher ground before the water reached him. But a wave stretched out and grabbed him, pulling him in, and under.

The harsh cold water paralyzed him initially, and his lungs screamed for air. Gingerpaw struggled against the water, trying in vain to swim up and breach the surface; out of the river. But the current just pulled him further down. His vision is blurring with water, and he could barely make out the lightning strike above the surface; or hear the resonating thunder echo after it.

His lungs burned at this point. No matter what he did, it just made him sink down further. Then he saw a shape moving steadily towards him. A cat. Dark gray, he could barely make out his faint shape in the gloom if it weren't for his white splotched chest.

Gingerpaw watched the cat approach him in terror, and he fought harder against the water in a last desperate attempt to reach the surface. At this point the water was no longer freezing him, nor was he feeling the angry flare from his lungs due to lack of air. But he still felt uncomfortable floating in the dark river. Out of place.

The dark gray and white cat swam closer to him. The cat's dark blue eyes stared down at him in disdain. Gingerpaw stared back at him with numb curiosity.

"You saved your Clan from illness." He heard the cat's words as though it was echoing all around him, despite the rush of water roaring loudly in his ears. "However, the burden of your actions will be too much for you to bear."

 _"What?"_

Gingerpaw tried to speak, but he let out only bubbles from his mouth. They fluttered away to the surface.

The cat went on, his eyes narrowing down at him. "Beware! The river will wash you away from the storm." His blue eyes shone in the dark water, and in a flash, he was gone.

Gingerpaw woke up with a start. His pelt was bristling in alarm and his eyes were wide; he panted. "What was that?!" He thought in horror. He could still feel the harsh and cold grip the river had on him. He shook the notion away.

 _Was that a sign from StarClan?_ He wondered, trying to calm his rapid breaths. Around him, the sick cats snored peacefully. No sign of Acornshell either. _If so, then what does it mean? And who was the cat that I saw?_ Many questions were being thrown around in his mind, and with no answer to settle them down.

He considered sharing his dream with Acornshell, to understand the meaning behind his dream. But he reframed himself. If he told her about it, then she would find out about where found the catmint. Gingerpaw couldn't let anyone find out.

Despite the horrid dream he'd just witnessed, Gingerpaw let his fur lie down along his back and relax. He placed his head between his paws, and closed his eyes once more. _I'm exaggerating._ He thought, drifting off to sleep. _It was just a nightmare, and nothing more. It did not mean anything._ And why should it? After all, Gingerpaw has yet to travel to the ancient Moonstone and share dreams with StarClan. So there's no way they could communicate with him so openly yet.

Right?

Right!

Soon, he made quick work to forget the ominous vision, along with the cryptic warning. By the time he was back asleep again, the nightmare was nothing more than just a fragment. His sleep was peaceful this time. But he was unaware of the dark gray shape looming over him; his form faint and barely a silhouette against the shadows of the den. The cat grunted in displeasure before fading away.

 **I'm back!**

 **I'm so very, very sorry about the delay on the stories. Went to visit my family in Brazil for the vacation, and had to divide my time between writing and spending time with people I only get to see twice a year. So you can see where my problems might arise. Not to mention that I re-wrote the beginning of MLTS's ninth chapter at least six times. I hope to god that I can get some free time this week so that I may finish it. You guys deserve it for your patience and support.**

 **Thank you all so much, and I'll see yah all later! ;)**


	18. Red x Hollow 2

**Red x Hollow requested by a guest:** Hollowpaw helps comfort Redpaw with the loss of his mother. **Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Redpaw tossed and turned in his nest with discomfort. In his sleep, bloody images flashed across his mind repeatedly. Memories of a terrible battle under the cover of the night. Shadowy sleek figures with gleaming eyes all around. A shrill of pain echoed loudly. His shoulder stung, bleeding and drenching his fur a darker shade of red. A caterwaul ripped above the clamour and a she-cat burst into the clearing, being attacked left and right by other shadowy figures. Redpaw tried to go to her, make it all stop before it was too late. _I must save her!_

But his limbs moved stiffly and clumsily, almost as if he was cast into a river and struggled against the current. He can't reach her!

He looked up in panic, his mother's screams of panic and pain even louder.

"Mother!" He called out to her with desperation, tears clouding his vision.

For a split second, her eyes met his. Her green gaze was round and frightened, as she looked at him pleadingly; silently begging him to do something and save her. Even though the look only lasted a heartbeat, it felt like many moons to Redpaw, who stood frozen as he watched the furious, shadowy figures leap and pounce on her; tearing her to shreds as she disappears beneath the pile of bodies.

"Mother!"

Redpaw jolted awake, gasping and panting for breath. _It was only a dream!_ He realized with relief. _More like a nightmare it seems._ He let his fur lie flat down on his back, trying to calm down and suppress the fear scent he was emitting.

He looked around the den, seeing his denmates all curled up and sound asleep in their own nests. Immediately, Redpaw felt a sting of jealousy consume him. How come none of them have trouble sleeping like he does? Perhaps because none of them are half-Clan like him, or had to watch their mother die.

Knowing sleep will just continue to evade him at this point, Redpaw stretched his limbs before getting up. He poked his head out the den. It's still dark out, starts glinting brightly above the camp. His ears twitched against the chilly air.

Carefully, making sure nobody else was awake, he stalked across the camp clearing. He paused and looked around, peering into the medicine den a few tail-lengths away.

The Greencough epidemic died down, thankfully. And now the coughs and wheezes that could be heard throughout the whole camp were finally silenced, thanks to Gingerpaw. Redpaw was relieved Cloverpaw was out of danger now. It won't be long for the sick cats to fully recover and return to their duties.

Redpaw breathed deeply, opening his mouth to let the scent of the woods wash against the roof of his mouth. The forest smelled minty, rich with decay, and a nice cold feeling. His mouth watered. He longed to be among the trees beyond the shrivelled gorse barrier of the camp once more.

Ever since the fight against his former Clan, his wounds were extremely severe; according to Acornshell. Because of his near-death experience, Redpaw had been confined within camp grounds and excused from his apprentice duties until he got better. But his paws ached to sink its claws into something; preferably alive too. The haunting memory of his mother's demise kept plaguing him, and yet, he could do nothing to dismiss it. All he could do was eat and sleep, until it passed.

Redpaw started doing some light exercises, like Acornshell instructed. But it isn't enough. He needs to go out there and hunt again. Anything to make him stop thinking about that terrible night.

Determined, he padded towards the camp's entrance. He sniffed the air, catching a whiff of the tantalizing smells that drifted through. Since it's still dark out, it will be a while for the dawn patrol to emerge. No one has to know about his little trip. Redpaw stretched his muzzle forward, trying to peer through the tunnel as he was about ready to slip out unnoticed.

"What are you doing?"

Hollowpaw's voice made him jump, and he spun around to face him.

"I was just- catching some air!" Redpaw mewed nervously, the tip of his tail twitching with frustration.

Hollowpaw stared at him deadpanned. "Well from where I'm standing, it seems to me as if you were intending to sneak out of camp."

Redpaw glowered at him, dropping his facade. "Yeah? Well, you won't stop me from going." He growled. "Don't think I haven't noticed you following me everywhere I go! It was Gingerpaw who put you up to this, wasn't it?"

Hollowpaw sniffed, not fazed by his accusation. "Yeah, he asked me to because he was too busy with the sick cats to look after you." He shrugged, licking one paw and dragging it over one of his ears. "And to be fair, I wasn't trying to hide it from you."

"Then you may as well stop right here and now." Redpaw hissed. "I am going out hunting, and you can't stop me!" He challenged. "After all, you wouldn't hurt your injured Clanmate now would you?"

Hollowpaw blinked at him. He slowly stands on his paws, and Redpaw stiffens; bracing himself. Just because he teased him, doesn't mean the eyeless cat wouldn't actually do anything. The blue tabby approached him, and Redpaw already expected to be pinned down. But much to his surprise, Hollowpaw simply walked past by, making his way towards the camp's entrance.

Redpaw stared at him in blatant confusion. Hollowpaw glanced back at him over his shoulder. "Well? You're coming or not?" He prompted. "You ain't gonna get another chance to sneak out."

Redpaw reared back with surprise. "Wait, you are letting me go through with this?" He asks, earning a nod from his eyeless Clanmate. "Why?"

Hollowpaw shrugged. "I promised Gingerpaw I would keep an eye on you. Not stop you from leaving if you wanted to." He pointed out. "Besides, I figured you would want to leave sooner or later. Being cooped up in camp for so long, I guess it can get a little maddening. And you would find a way to sneak out on your own regardless if I stop you here and now; I thought it would be best to let you go now and have me accompanying you so you won't do anything stupid."

Redpaw smirked. "Aw, you care about me!"

"Shut it."

Hollowpaw disappeared through the tunnel. Redpaw snickered before following him.

Emerging on the other side of the barrier, Redpaw felt a sudden tranquillity wash over him. Gazing at the darkened forest and barren trees loom ahead of him. A cold breeze stirred his whiskers; untainted by the familiar scents of camp, it smelled fresh and wild. The wind ruffled his fur slightly, and he felt more at peace than he had for moons stuck in the camp.

He felt Hollowpaw's muzzle nudge his shoulder. "Come on then, before the dawn patrol wakes up and finds us missing."

Easier said than done. The climb out of the steep ravine was a struggle for Redpaw. He didn't want to admit it, but his muscles still felt sore and sting with pain whenever he put too much of a strain on them. He nearly lost his grip on the stones if it weren't for Hollowpaw, who grasped him by the scruff and hauled him over the side with all his strength before he could fall.

His strength honestly surprised Redpaw. Hollowpaw is merely inches smaller than him, and to haul over another cat about the same size as yours takes a lot.

They trekked through the woods, listening to the crickets chirping as the snow crunched up beneath their paws. Redpaw was simply enjoying being able to go out into the forest again, when he noticed little flickering specks of light fluttering around. One of these specks flew by his muzzle, and he reared back in confusion.

"What… Are these?" Redpaw wonders as one of the specks lands of the tip of his nose. He watches the little thing intently, not taking his eyes off it.

"They are fireflies." Hollowpaw replied, his voice thick and caught in his throat. As amusing as Redpaw's expression is, Hollowpaw couldn't bear to stay anywhere near these things. They were too much of a painful reminder. He shook his head, and turned away; disappearing through the undergrowth.

"Fireflies?" Redpaw echoed, reaching one paw carefully to his muzzle and bat it away. The light flickered off before he could, and he found himself gazing at the dark forest once more. "It's gone!" He gasped. He glanced around in confusion when he noticed the lack of response from his eyeless companion. That's when he realized he was no longer there. "Hollowpaw?" He called out.

No answer.

Redpaw shrugged, figuring he must've changed his mind and returned to camp to sleep. Now that he is on his own, he may as well use this opportunity to hunt something. It's been a while, and he might be a little rusty with his movements; but he missed the feeling of catching prey.

Redpaw sniffed the air, trying to catch any prey scent lingering in the air. He caught a faint whiff of a squirrel, and a more recent smell of mouse. He followed the mouse scent, careful to keep his paws light as he stalked through the undergrowth. His ears pricked when he heard a small squeak. Immediately he dropped down into a hunting crouch, craning his ears strained up ahead and his eyes narrowed into slits as he surveyed the dark surroundings.

 _There!_

He spotted the little beady eyes beneath the brambles. The tiny critter munched on a seed hungrily, completely unaware of the danger lurking closer. Redpaw stepped closer, his pawsteps light as he rocked his haunches; ready to spring up on it. His mouth began to water, already tasting the mouse on his tongue.

He braced himself, shoulders hunched before leaping; claws unsheathed. Immediately, a sharp pain erupted from his side. Redpaw hissed in pain as he skidded over the snow and landed on his side. The mouse was alerted by all the noise and made quick work to disappear, going deeper into the undergrowth. Redpaw grunted in pain, as he staggered to his paws; panting.

So much for the thrill of the hunt.

Suddenly he heard the mouse squeak out loud in fright before immediately being silenced by a sharp snap. Redpaw pricked his ears in alarm. He was not alone. The bushes rattled. He braced himself for whatever was going to pop out at him. To his surprise, he was met with the dark empty gaze of his eyeless companion; the mouse dangling limp from his jaws.

Redpaw's astonished expression turned sour, as he scowled at him. "What are you waiting for?" He growled. "Just spit it out already!"

Hollowpaw tilted his head, blinking at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He mumbled, his words muffled by the mouse between his teeth.

Redpaw sat down lashing his tail, clearly upset with something. "Admit it! The only reason you came out here with me is to give me the pep talk." He accused. "As if I already haven't had plenty of those! Acornshell, Alderclaw, Breezeshine, Hollystorm… Everyone said the exact same thing!" He went on a rant, his fur beginning to stand along his back and neck. "Telling me that I should just get over my mom's death. That she will keep watching over me from StarClan! That for the sake of the Clan I shouldn't let my grief get in the way of my duties!"

Hollowpaw remained still, watching the red-tabby pace around as he blurted out the thoughts he kept to himself for so long. "So go ahead and just out with it already! It's not as if I haven't heard this argument countless times before, another dozen will surely do the trick!" Redpaw snapped, his gray eyes blazing in the darkness like a raging storm.

He stood there; panting and glaring at him. Once Hollowpaw was sure he was done with his outburst, he calmly placed the mouse down and faced him with a neutral expression that gave away no emotion. Mostly due to his lack of eyes.

"If you are expecting a pep talk from me, then you really don't know me at all." Hollowpaw meowed, a faint trace of humour in his voice. Redpaw's stance deflated, as he blinked at him in surprise. Hollowpaw sighed. "I know better than anyone else how this whole thing goes down. Believe me, I did not enjoy it any more than you do."

Redpaw scoffed. "Yeah right."

"You think that I don't?" Hollowpaw prompted. "Remember, I haven't lost my dad too long ago either. You are not the only cat in the Clan who is in mourning, or lost a loved one before."

Redpaw kept quiet, listening to his words. Despite his expression being neutral, and keeping most of his emotions out of his voice, Redpaw could still detect the sadness behind them. Hollowpaw still grieved.

"We have every right to be upset. They can't take that away from us." Hollowpaw went on. "But to keep holding on to this pain won't do us any good either. We have to move on eventually." He paused, his gaze lifting upwards at the dark sky covered with twinkling stars. "And this talk about StarClan, ancestors, and the dead watching over us; it's all just a load of dung!"

Redpaw stared at him with surprise, which slowly drifted into interest. "You don't believe in StarClan?"

Hollowpaw glanced back at him. His tail sweeping the snow-covered ground. "What do you think? I have no eyes. Everyone in the Clan- No. Everyone in the Clans despise me. I am an omen of bad things to come. I am a StarClan reject, like you said." He listed off. "And even if they do exist, they took my father away from me. Surely, they must despise my existence for all this to happen!"

Redpaw frowned in disappointment. He was secretly hoping someone would share his views on the Clans' ideology. But Hollowpaw, it seems, just gave up on them; not stopped believing their existence altogether.

Hollowpaw let out a warm puff of air as he sighed. "When Smokecloud died, I was so angry and upset." He admitted, crouching low. "I wanted to go out and fight any stupid badgers that I encountered." He chuckled slightly at the memory, but the sadness remained in his voice. "Stonewing got mad at me when he spotted me wandering off into the forest on my own. He made me sit down and talk things out. You can probably guess what he told me then."

Redpaw nodded in confirmation, slightly rolling his eyes. He glanced up at the dark sky. The stars still shimmered, but now the lighting started to brighten slightly, turning the sky a soft shade of purple as dawn approached. "I miss her so much." He murmured under his breath.

"Yeah, I know the feeling all too well." Hollowpaw agreed, nodding his head. He paused, narrowing his sockets before shaking his head. "Come on. We came out here to enjoy our freedom and try to forget our grief. Not to wallow in it." He stood up and beckoned Redpaw to join him.

They walked together, side by side, through the snow-covered landscape; occasionally sniffing the air for any scent of prey. Hollowpaw stiffened and pricked his ears, listening to the faint crunch of snow not too far off. He halted Redpaw with a flick of his tail; beckoning him to be silent. Redpaw sniffed the air and caught the scent of squirrel.

"You want to hunt, right? But you can't with the current condition that you are in." Hollowpaw meowed. "I'll go on ahead, and you wait here for the signal." He crouched low on the ground, and began to stalk away.

Redpaw watched him in confusion. "What signal?"

"You'll know when it happens." That's all Hollowpaw replied with before his blue-tabby fur disappeared through the brambles.

Redpaw simply stood there, dazed with what had just transcended between the two of them. It was kind of hard to believe. Had they really just shared their feelings over the loss of their loved ones? Out of all cats in the Clan, Hollowpaw was the last cat in his mind to console him. And actually succeed!

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a sudden squeak of alarm, and something scampering in the undergrowth. A squirrel raced out from beneath the brambles, with Hollowpaw bounding after it.

Redpaw instantly recognized the moment to be the sign, and he dropped into a hunting crouch; bracing himself as Hollowpaw chased the squirrel in his direction. The bush-tailed critter tried to go around him, but Redpaw swerved to the side and caught the squirrel in his claws. With one quick bite to its spine, the critter went limp in his jaws.

"Good catch." Hollowpaw murmured, as he stood next to him. "Feeling better now?"

Scrambling back to his paws, Redpaw lifted the squirrel in his jaws. "A little bit." He paused, his eyes trailing downwards; clouding with sadness. "Hunting helps. But the grief…"

He jumped in surprise when he felt a tail drape over his shoulders. Hollowpaw blinked at him sympathetically. "Yeah, I know."

Grateful for his companionship and understanding, Redpaw buried his nose in in Hollowpaw's shoulder. The eyeless apprentice stiffened in surprise at the unexpected gesture, but progressively, his fur laid back down and he relaxed.

In any other occasion, Hollowpaw wouldn't have hesitated to shove the half-breed away from him. Not only because of their animosity for one another. He's simply not used to comforting others. If that's what Redpaw wanted, he would've gotten a much better source from Cloverpaw or Gingerpaw. But a part of Hollowpaw told himself that they have more similarities, and thus, share a deeper understanding with one another.

"Thank you." Came Redpaw's muffled reply, rumbling against his shoulder.

Their ears suddenly pricked, hearing the flapping of wings in the wind. Parting away from each other, they looked up. A raven fluttered down and landed not too far from them; pecking at the ground in search for food.

Redpaw flicked his tail over Hollowpaw's flank, signalling him to follow his lead.

Both immediately dropped into a hunting crouch. Carefully, they stalked forward; their pawsteps light over the thin layer of snow. Their tails were low, and yet, barely touched the ground.

The blackbird was oblivious to their presence. They are merely two tail-lengths now. Redpaw rocked his haunches and scraped the ground in anticipation.

With a low growl, Redpaw sprung; launching himself with stretched forepaws. The Raven squawked in alarm. Fluttering its wings, It took flight. Redpaw landed where the raven stood previously, before leaping into the air. His muscles stung with pain. He tried to grasp the bird in mid-air, but his fangs barely scraped its tail-feathers before he dropped back on the ground. "Mouse-dung!" He cursed, lashing his tail crossly.

Suddenly, a shadow drifted over him. Snapping his gaze back up, Redpaw's eyes widened in awe and astonishment as Hollowpaw flew clear over him. The blue-tabby landed on top of a boulder. The muscles of his powerful hind-legs rippled as he braced himself, and leaped high in the air. Scrabbling his claws along the bark of an oak tree next to him for support, Hollowpaw launched himself further up and brought the raven down from the air.

The raven screeched in surprise and tried desperately to escape from Hollowpaw's jaws as they fell; wings flapping rapidly on the sides of his teeth. But as Hollowpaw managed to grab hold of a tree branch, perching himself there; he was quick to clamp his teeth down of the struggling bird, and swiftly kill it.

"Show off!" Glancing downwards, Hollowpaw met Redpaw's gaze; who stared at him with interest.

He shrugged, before jumping down. Using other branches to make his descend safely back to the ground. "Whatever." He grunted through a mouth-full of feathers.

"How- How did do that?" Redpaw asked, stepping closer to him. His gray eyes wavered over his form, analysing any strains in his body, but finding none. Hollowpaw did not even pant.

"I just… Did." Hollowpaw answered, rolling his sockets unimpressed. "It's not that hard. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it."

Redpaw opened his mouth, as if to argue further; but opted for silence instead. He circled him curiously, before shrugging. "I suppose." He agreed, though he wouldn't stop staring at him.

"So… do you want to keep hunting or go back to camp with our catch?" Hollowpaw broke the silence, fidgeting uncomfortably in his paws under Redpaw's intense stare. "It won't be long now for the dawn patrol to be send of. And who knows the kind of trouble we'll get if we aren't back by them, and they find out we had sneaked out."

"It's best we turn back now." Redpaw sighed in agreement. His warm breath visible against the chilly air of Leaf-bare. "I'm feeling better now, and we caught what we came here for. The Clan can't fault us for doing our duty."

Hollowpaw nodded. Redpaw went to pick up the mouse and squirrel that they caught previously. They journeyed back to camp, walking together through the frozen woods as they carried their catch. They did not speak to one another along the way, mostly due to the fresh-kill they caught hanging from their jaws. But even so, not a word was needed to be said between them. It was clear enough that a deeper understanding for one another was growing in there. Even if they did not acknowledge it out loud.


	19. The Moonstone

The sun of early dawn shined brightly over the horizon, above the treetops and illuminating the camp. Leaf-bare has finally come to pass, and Newleaf has arrived to bring new life into forest. The luscious green forest flourishing once more, as prey became plentiful. Flowers bloomed, and the trees regained their foliage.

In the centre of the camp, three apprentices sat eagerly. Today is a big day for them. They will travel with Oakstar to the Moonstone, beyond WindClan territory. This journey is an important step, as it is required for all apprentices to make the journey before they can become warriors.

"Isn't this exciting?" Cloverpaw exclaimed, his tail swishing with anticipation. Whiskers twitching. "We are one step closer to becoming warriors, guys!"

Hollowpaw and Redpaw sat next to him, both looking equally as eager. "I can't wait anymore!" Redpaw meowed, grooming his own pelt. "It feels like we have been apprentices for an eternity."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. We still have to finish our training!" Hollowpaw warned.

"I wonder what the Moonstone is going to be like." Cloverpaw meowed curiously, not paying much attention to their argument.

They looked up, as Acornshell and Gingerpaw made their way towards them; carrying bundles of herbs between their teeth. "Here are your traveling herbs." They placed down the herbs, stacked neatly in front of them. "There's enough for the three of you."

Cloverpaw bent forward and sniffed the stack curiously. "Traveling herbs?" He echoed.

"What is it?" Hollowpaw asks, tilting his head.

"The dark green herb will stop your hunger pangs during the journey." Gingerpaw explained, pointing at each specific item in the bundles with a golden paw. "The other will give you strength. And the flower over here will keep you energized."

Acornshell gazed at him with pride. "Very good, Gingerpaw!" She meowed. In turn, Gingerpaw flushed red at her praise and his gaze fell to his paws. "Eat these just before you leave. They may not be as tasty as fresh prey, but the taste won't last long."

"Thanks, Acornshell." Mewed Cloverpaw.

The three apprentices quickly gulped down the herbs. Hollystorm and Oakstar sat watching them near the camp's entrance, ready to leave. Most of the other cats were still asleep. Redpaw's face contorted in disgust at the bitter taste in his tongue. Cloverpaw stuck out his tongue, and shook his head. And Hollowpaw simply shuddered, and heaved at the horrible taste.

"Ugh!" He complained. "I knew they'd be bitter. Why couldn't we just eat a fat, juicy squirrel again?"

"Because, these herbs will keep your hunger at bay for longer, and you won't tire out so easily." Acornshell explained.

"Say, Gingerpaw. What's the Moonstone like?" Cloverpaw questioned, getting over the horrible taste in his mouth.

"Oh, it's marvellous!" The medicine cat apprentice purred. It wasn't too long ago when Gingerpaw made the journey himself. Acornshell finally took him to see the Moonstone for the first time. Every Half-moon, all medicine cats from each Clan gathers around to receive prophetic dreams from StarClan. "It's very beautiful and-"

"And it is forbidden for us to speak of." Acornshell slapped her tail over his mouth and gave a stern glare in his direction. Gingerpaw smiled sheepishly. She turned her gaze back on them, flicking her tail. "Now, off you go little ones. May StarClan guide your path."

"Good luck guys!" Gingerpaw bid them farewell, as they padded away to join their leader by the camp entrance.

"Are you ready?" Oakstar prompted. His green eyes shifting between each of them. The three apprentices looked at each other, before responding with a curt nod.

The five cats made their way through the gorse tunnel and out of camp. On the way, they ran into Stonewing, who was just returning with a patrol. "Have a safe journey." He meowed with a dip of his head.

Oakstar nodded. "I know I can trust you to keep the camp safe." He answered.

Stonewing looked at Hollowpaw and dipped his head at him. "Remember." He meowed. "You are almost a warrior now. Don't forget what I have taught you."

Hollowpaw met his gaze, blinking with gratitude. "I will always remember, Stonewing." He mewed, nudging his head against the deputy's broad gray flank.

Stepping out from her position in the patrol, Breezeshine approached the group. Her amber eyes shined with warmth and pride. "Oh, my little warrior. You've grown up so much!" She purred, leaning down to touch noses with Cloverpaw. "I remember the first time you opened your eyes. Strange. It doesn't seem that long ago…"

"Mom!" Cloverpaw flushed in embarrassment, as his mother fussed over him. "I'm nearly a warrior now, don't you think I am a little too old to be fussed over?"

Rather than being offended by his remark, she mrrowed with amusement. "Nonsense! You're still my son, no matter what rank you are." She meowed, bending down to lick him between his ears. Her amber eyes lifted away from him and travelled over to Redpaw, who watched them intently but remained quiet throughout the whole exchange. Her eyes softened, and she approached him next. He looked at her in surprise. "You may not be mine, but I love you all the same. I am very proud of the cat you are turning out to be." She touched his forehead with her muzzle, coiling her tail around him in an embrace.

Redpaw did not respond. He simply nodded, and leaned closer to her. He was grateful for the affection he's receiving, however, that did not stop him from imagining someone else in her place instead.

 **(Time skip)**

They trekked through the route to Fourtrees. This is the quickest way to pass into WindClan territory. The Moonstone lay beyond.

Cloverpaw followed the others through the grassy clearing and up the slope on the other side, into WindClan territory. The bushy slope became steeper as they climbed, and rockier, to the point the cats had to leap from stone to stone up the side of a craggy cliff face.

Cloverpaw paused when they reached the top. Ahead of them, the ground flattened out into a plateau. The wind blew in a steady gust that rippled the grass, where heather bloomed. The soil was stony, and outcroppings of bare rock dotted the landscape here and there.

It was truly a sight to behold.

The air carried the fresh scents of WindClan. The dawn patrol must've passed by not too long ago.

"Uh, won't WindClan get mad if they catch us trespassing on their land?" Cloverpaw asks, hesitant to take another step on unfamiliar territory.

"All Clans are entitled to safe passage to the Moonstone. So as long we don't hunt on their land, or do anything stupid, we'll be fine." Warned Hollystorm.

They set off across the meadow as the sun rose in the sky, following the tracks through the heather. Since they grew up living beneath a canopy of trees. Without their shade to protect them now, they were exposed to the sky, and the burning heat from the sun. Redpaw especially seems to be suffering the most with the heat. With his thick red-brown tabby fur he felt heavy, and hot. He was thankful for the steady breeze blowing from the forest behind them.

Suddenly Oakstar stopped dead in his tracks. "I smell a patrol." He hissed. His green eyes turned to watched the tall grass tentatively.

Pricking their ears, they heard loud rustling coming from somewhere ahead of them. Progressively getting louder as it approached them. Cloverpaw's fur began to rise along his back with dread. Redpaw scratched the ground in anticipation. And Hollowpaw's muscles tensed as he braced himself for what's to come out from within the bracken.

"Weasel hearts!" A screech tore through the air, as a brown tabby burst through from the bracken fronds and stood in front of them. He glared at them through icy coloured eyes, fur bristling and teeth bared into a snarl.

"Hawkpaw!" A yowl called out beyond the tall grass.

"I'll hold them off!" The WindClan apprentice snarled, unsheathing his claws; ready to sink them into the first cat he gets his paws on.

Cloverpaw gulped at the mere aggressive nature he displayed. However, one quick glance in Oakstar and Hollystorm's direction told him there wasn't anything to fear. They both blinked at the apprentice calmly, albeit a little annoyed.

Paw steps thrummed behind Hawkpaw. By the sound of it, the patrol was catching up.

Redpaw dropped into a battle stance. Eager for a fight. He unsheathed his claws, and rocked his haunches; ready to leap at the apprentice and shred him to pieces if he advanced. However, one tail slash on his flank snapped him out, and he glanced indignantly at his mentor, who glared at him sternly. "This is their territory. We mustn't attack." She reminded him sharply. "We are in the right."

Oakstar flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes at the WindClan apprentice. However, he did not speak.

Hawkpaw growled, and leaped at him with glinting claws. "Trespassers! WindClan, attack!"

Cloverpaw stiffened, and Redpaw was ready to leap into action; regardless if they are in the right or not. Hollowpaw just stood in confusion at the whole event, but noted how his leader wasn't the least bit fazed by the threat. He didn't even attempt to dodge as the apprentice neared them.

"Hawkpaw, no!" Suddenly, a gray tabby she-cat hopped out from the tall grass and hooked her claws on the apprentice's flank, dragging him backwards. "Stop!"

The ThunderClan cats watched as Hawkpaw got slammed into the ground as the WindClan warrior knocked his legs from under him. His chin hit the grass with a hard thump. He struggled to his paws, turning to glare at her. "What are you doing?"

She glared back at him. "They're allowed to be here, mouse-brain!"

The apprentice blinked at her in confusion.

"They're on their way to the Moonstone." She explained. "This is their path!"

Looking at the way the apprentice stiffened, and his eyes went wide as realization dawned on him, his face turning crimson; Redpaw couldn't help but snicker at the cat's foolishness. Hollowpaw smirked at the sight as well.

Swallowing, the WindClan apprentice turned to face them. His gaze cast downwards in embarrassment. "Sorry." He mumbled.

The tall grass behind them rustled, and another shape emerged. A large dark brown and black tom. Redpaw instantly perked up at the sight of the second cat. _Swiftfur!_ He'd heard about his warrior ceremony not too long ago. His amber eyes drifted to his form, and he gave Redpaw a curt nod of acknowledgment.

Swiftfur's gaze flashed toward Hawkpaw. "You managed to stop the war, then?"

"Only just." The gray tabby muttered. She then nodded towards the ThunderClan apprentices. "The three of you are probably going to share tongues with StarClan at the Moonstone. Isn't that right, Oakstar?"

The ThunderClan leader's posture dropped. "Yes. Thank you, Grayscar."

Hollystorm's whiskers twitched crossly. "And here I thought we were going to get shredded by a mere apprentice."

Hawkpaw fluffed out his chest indignantly. "I could shred-"

Grayscar padded in front of him before he could finish. "I hope you can forgive this terrible misunderstanding. You know how eager apprentices can be."

"I know very well." Hollystorm glanced at her apprentice. Redpaw just blinked innocently in response.

The WindClan warrior turned to dip her head at the ThunderClan leader. "Oakstar, I am very sorry if he alarmed you." She murmured apologetically.

"Your apprentice is very fast." Oakstar meowed generously.

"That's true." Grayscar agreed. "He'll be a good warrior once he learns a little common sense."

Hawkpaw huffed, turning away to head back into the tall grass. "Again, very sorry for the whole ordeal." Grayscar dipped her head before going after her apprentice, Swiftfur following close behind.

"Well, that was… definitely something." Hollowpaw muttered when the WindClan cats were out of sight.

"I can't imagine making a mistake that big, and in front of my Clanmates no less!" Cloverpaw exclaimed, fidgeting in his paws. He was embarrassed for the WindClan apprentice. It was an honest mistake he was sure he would make himself if cats had to go through ThunderClan territory constantly to cross over.

"I hope the three of you learned a valuable lesson from that encounter, though." Oakstar meowed. "A warrior must use his instincts first above all else. Never jump into conclusions."

The three friends shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"Come. We must hurry." Oakstar murmured, looking at the far horizon. "We are not far from the territory's edge now."

They resumed their journey. They moved on quickly, leaping over the stones, pushing their way through the sweet-smelling heather.

Finally, they reached the edge of the uplands. The landscape. Changed dramatically, shaped and altered beyond recognition by Twolegs. Wide earth tracks crisscrossed green and golden meadows, small woods dotted the land, and Twoleg nests were scattered here and there among the fields. In the distance Redpaw saw a familiar wide, gray path, and an acid tang that stung his throat drifted in the breeze.

"The Thunderpath!" He exclaimed. "It runs up all the way from ShadowClan territory."

"That's right." Oakstar nodded. "Can you see the HighStones just beyond it?"

The three of them squinted their eyes, and peered at the distant horizon. The land rose sharply up to a point, jagged and barren.

"I see it!" Cloverpaw meowed eagerly.

"Wait, does that mean we're going to have to cross the Thunderpath then?" Hollowpaw asks.

"Precisely." The ThunderClan leader meowed. "Come on! We can be there by moonrise if we keep up the pace." He urged the group to move.

They followed him, down the hill, away from WindClan's hunting grounds and into the lush Twoleg land.

Keeping near the hedges, the group moved on. Once or twice Cloverpaw scented prey somewhere within the bushes, but Acornshell's herbs from earlier succeeded in taking the edge off his hunger. The sun was still hot on their backs, even in the shade of the hedgerows.

They skirted a Twoleg nest. It stood on a wide expanse of hard white stone, with smaller nests around the edges. Keeping low, the group crept past the fence that surrounded the stones. A sudden barrage of barking and snarling made them jump in alarm.

"Dogs!" Hollystorm hissed, arching her back with her jet-black fur rising.

Cloverpaw's heart skipped a beat. His pelt bristled from ears to tail. Hollowpaw shrunk, gazing wide-eyed at the source of the loud yapping as he trembled. Redpaw simply froze where he stood. His claws gripped the ground with tension.

Hollystorm carefully stalked closer, peering through the fence. "It's all right. They're tied up!" She stated.

Hollowpaw looked at the two dogs scrabbling on the stone barely ten tail-lengths away from them. He's heard of these creatures before, but never actually seen one for himself. The dogs stared at him with wild, killing eyes. They strained at their leashes and reared up on their hind legs. They growled, and barked in their direction; their lips drawn back to reveal huge teeth, until a Twoleg appeared to quiet them down.

The cats moved on.

The sun was already starting to set by the time they reached the Thunderpath. Oakstar signalled for them to stop and wait within a bush. His eyes and throat stinging from the fumes, Redpaw watched the monsters roar by. He's crossed the Thunderpath before, but only once. The day Alderclaw brought him to ThunderClan, they had to cross it over. Redpaw doesn't remember much, but he was terrified at the time by the loud roars, and the terrible, putrid scent the monsters emit.

"We'll go one at a time." Oakstar meowed. "Since this is the first time the three of you are crossing over the path, I shall go first and show you how it is done."

Cloverpaw watched as his leader padded forward to the very edge of the Thunderpath and glanced up and down. He waited calmly as one monster after another flew past by him and ruffled his pelt. Then, when the ear-splitting roar paused for a moment, he raced across the other side.

"Now, which one of you will go first?" Hollystorm prompted, her eyes wandering over them.

The three apprentices stiffened. Another monster roared by, the strong wind ruffling their fur as they simply stared at each other anxiously.

"I say Hollowpaw goes first." Cloverpaw suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Sounds good to me." Redpaw nodded in agreement, smirking at the eyeless cat.

Hollowpaw rolled his sockets and sighed. "I hate you." He muttered.

The blue-tabby crept forward to the edge of the road. Redpaw and Cloverpaw watched him in anticipation. It was quiet, and Hollowpaw's muscles tighten as he prepared to run. Then the ground began to tremble beneath his paws. A monster sped out of the distance and hurled past. Hollowpaw shrank back for a moment, then on the second thought he pelted over to join Oakstar. A monster coming in the other direction threw up dust where his paws had been just a heartbeat before.

Cloverpaw felt his fur shiver and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Your turn now, Redpaw." Hollystorm meowed just behind them.

However, the red-tabby was in luck. A long dull silence let him cross over safely, as he practically pranced all the way to the other side.

Hollowpaw glared at him. "Seriously?"

Now it is Cloverpaw's turn.

"Go on, then." Hollystorm nudged him forward. Cloverpaw looked from her to the Thunderpath, and then walked out from the bushes. He waited at the edge, as Oakstar had done. A monster was rushing toward him. Cloverpaw gazed at the approaching monster with anticipation. _After this one._ He thought, and waited for it to pass by harmlessly.

Suddenly, he jumped in in alarm as the monster veered off the Thunderpath and was bumping along the grass. His heart lurched once he realized it was coming straight for him.

Cloverpaw jumped back, claws out, battered by the storm of wind and dust from the Twoleg monster as it roared past him only a whisker away from his face. He crouched low, trembling, wide-eyed and fur bristling, in the dirt and watched as it swerved back onto the path; disappearing into the distance.

Hollowpaw and Redpaw watched, mouth-agape in horror as their friend got nearly hit by one of those huge creatures. The long silence that stretched afterwards made the suspenseful moment worse. They waited with hitched breaths for any sign that their friend was alright.

Through the roaring of blood in his ears, Cloverpaw realized the Thunderpath had grown quiet again, and he popped out from the bushes; racing across to join the rest of his group. Running faster than he'd ever done in his life.

"Cloverpaw!" He was immediately greeted by his friends, who rushed over to him with worried expressions. They pressed close to him. "I thought you were fresh-kill!" Hollowpaw cried out.

"Me too!" Cloverpaw gasped, trying to calm down from his near-death experience and let the fur lie flat on his back. He turned just in time to watch Hollystorm dart over the path toward them.

"Crazy Twolegs!" She spat crossly as she arrived at their side.

"Do you want to rest before we go on?" Oakstar asked Cloverpaw. The leader's gaze showed worry and sympathy. He could guess what the apprentice must be feeling at the moment.

Cloverpaw met his leader's gaze. "No, I'm fine." He answered through ragged breaths. "It was just a scare. It will pass." But he had leaped so frantically out of the monster's way that his claws felt tender.

The group carried on with their journey, with Oakstar at the lead. The earth was darker on this side of the Thunderpath and the foliage felt coarser beneath their paws. As they neared the foot of the HighStones, the grass gave way to bare, rocky soil, dotted with patches of heather. The land sloped up now, toward the sky. Craggy boulders topped the slope, blazing orange beneath the sunset.

Oakstar stopped once more. He settled on a sun-warmed rock to sit upon, flat and wide enough for all of them to rest side by side.

"Look! Over here." He meowed, gesturing his tail in the direction of a dark slope ahead of them. "That's Mothermouth. The sacred entrance to the Moonstone."

Cloverpaw followed the tail, peering upwards. The glare of the setting sun blinded him, and the slope was engulfed in shadow.

Hollowpaw, however, had no trouble making out the cave entrance against the sunlight due to his lack of eyes. He observed the ominous square, black hole that yawned darkly beneath a stone archway. Something about the looming opening made his whiskers tingle with apprehension.

"We shall wait here until the moon is higher." Oakstar announced. "You should hunt if you're hungry, and then get some rest if you want. But don't stray too far."

Cloverpaw was pleased to have a chance to eat. The effects of the herbs must've worn off, because he is starving right now. Redpaw clearly felt the same and leaped away into a clump of heather, following the prey-scent that was thick in the air. Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw followed him. Hollystorm set off in the opposite direction, but Oakstar remained where he was. He sat still and silent, gazing unblinkingly at Mothermouth.

The three apprentices gathered plenty of fresh-kill. With Hollystorm they crouched on the stony hillside and feasted together. But despite their easy hunt, no one said much, and the air felt thick with tension and anticipation.

Afterward, the cats rested beside their leader until the warmth had seeped out of the rock on which they lay and cold black shadows reached them on all sides. The three of them waited restlessly. Cloverpaw paced back and forth, despite the protest of his tired paws. Hollowpaw was curled up, and tried to get some rest. The key word being try; as Redpaw stood on a ledge above him, sprawled upside down as he batted the blue-tabby's ears in boredom.

Oakstar approached them, his broad-shouldered form towering over them. The three looked and sat up instantly. "Come. It is time."

He led them toward Mothermouth. Hollystorm walked beside him, matching his strides step by step.

It took the apprentices only a few moments to reach Mothermouth. Redpaw stood on the threshold and peered inside. The blackness beyond the stone archway was darker than the cloudiest night. Redpaw narrowed his eyes, trying to see past the darkness and make out where the tunnel led, but he couldn't see a thing.

Beside him, Cloverpaw and Hollowpaw craned their heads nervously around the entrance. Even Hollystorm seemed rather unsettled by the black hole ahead of them. "How are we going to find our way in such darkness?" He asked.

"I know the way." Oakstar answered. "I will go ahead, and Cloverpaw will follow just after me. Then Redpaw, Hollowpaw, and lastly Hollystorm in the rear."

The three glanced sideways at each other before nodding in agreement.

As Oakstar stepped forward into the blackness, Cloverpaw gulped but slowly followed suit. Inside the cave, his eyes still detected nothing. The complete and utter darkness surrounding him felt strange, and yet he was surprised to find he wasn't frightened. His eagerness to discover what lay ahead grew stronger, along with his determination.

Redpaw followed after him. Walking into the dark hole immediately sent a shiver run down his spine, and his fur fluffed up spontaneously. His gray eyes surveyed the darkness for anything in sight, but he is as good as blind in here. With every paw step he took, a cold chill would run up and grip his heart. Redpaw shook away the foreboding feeling and pressed on. He was determined not to show fear.

Hollowpaw trailed behind him. Slipping into the dark abyss, he felt out of place. As if he didn't belong there, and most definitely shouldn't be there. His ears twitched occasionally in discomfort. He suddenly felt very small and insignificant in comparison to the darkness surrounding him. Hollowpaw shuddered. The cold, damp air reached through his thick fur and into his bones, stiffening his muscles. Even the coldest nights did not hold the same chill as the air within the cave. Freezing air filled his lungs with each breath, until he felt light-headed.

Cloverpaw followed Oakstar through the darkness, judging his way by scent and feel alone. They were walking along a tunnel that sloped down and down, winding first one way and then the other. Cloverpaw's whiskers brushed the side of the cave, telling him where to walk and where to turn. His nose told him that Oakstar was only a tail-length ahead of him.

On and on they went. They must've been trekking through the dark for an eternity now, and with no way to tell how much further they have left. _How far have we come?_ Cloverpaw wondered. Then he felt a tingle in his whiskers. The air in his nostrils seemed fresher than before. He sniffed again, relieved to smell the familiar world above. He could smell peat, and prey, and the scent of heather. There must be a hole somewhere in the roof of the tunnel. "Where… are we?" He mewed into the darkness.

"We have entered the chamber of the Moonstone." Came Oakstar's soft reply. "Wait here. It will be moonhigh soon."

The tunnel seemed to pan out and give way to more room. Though he still couldn't see anything, Cloverpaw guessed the Moonstone was somewhere ahead of him. Redpaw and Hollowpaw popped out from behind and sat down next to him. Folding his hind legs under him, Cloverpaw sat upon the chilly stone floor and waited. He could hear the steady breathing of his companions beside him as they waited in silence.

Suddenly, in a flash of light more blinding than that of the setting sun, the cave lit up. Cloverpaw and Redpaw immediately hissed and shut their eyes at the intense glare of the light. Hollowpaw blinked at the brightness. However, he wasn't too bothered by it. Standing in the centre, he saw a gleaming rock, which glittered as if it were made from countless dewdrops.

The Moonstone!

Progressively, Cloverpaw and Redpaw got used to the harsh lighting; their eyes nothing more than slits as they peered ahead. They awed in astonishment at the wondrous sight of the legendary artefact standing right in front of them.

Looking around, Hollowpaw could make out the shadowy edges of a high-roofed cavern, against the cold light reflected from the stone. The Moonstone itself rose up from the middle of the floor, three tail-lengths high.

Oakstar was staring upward, his dark brown fur shining silver against the glow of the Moonstone. Even Hollystorm's pitch-black pelt shone gray. Cloverpaw followed Oakstar's gaze. High in the roof was an opening that revealed a narrow triangle of night sky. The moon was casting a beam of light through the hole, down onto the Moonstone, making it sparkle like a star.

"The Moonstone is an ancient relic that grants us communication with our ancestors. Medicine cats use it to interpret signs, and gain wisdom. While new leaders must come to receive StarClan's blessing and their nine lives." Oakstar stepped forward and crouched beside the stone. "Come, lay down, and press your nose to it." He instructed.

Redpaw was circling the stone, completely mesmerized by it. "Do we have to touch it?"

Hollystorm stooped beside Oakstar. "You won't share dreams with StarClan until you do."

Redpaw and Hollowpaw shared a look of distaste, but said nothing.

Redpaw padded warily toward the Moonstone and, hunkering down, stretched his muzzle forward. Cloverpaw watched his friend's eyes close. Redpaw's ruffled fur smoothed out, and his whole body softened as if he had drifted into the greatest sleep he ever had.

Cloverpaw eagerly followed his lead. He skipped over, his whiskers trembling with excitement, as he bent forward and pressed the tip of his muzzle against the cold surface of the glittering stone; immediately sending him to sleep.

"Come on, Hollowpaw." Oakstar coaxed him gently. "It's okay. StarClan will welcome you."

 _I doubt it._ Hesitantly, he padded closer. His heart seemed to swell in his chest, as the lingering remains of his faith came back together for this one moment. _Will I see Smokecloud? Will I get to talk to StarClan?_ He has so many questions for them. And maybe he'll use this chance to give them a piece of his mind as well.

Hunching beside the stone, he narrowed his eyes. Hollowpaw took a deep breath and touched his nose to the sharp, shining rock. At once he was plunged into darkness, sucked down by currents too strong to resist, and he went unconscious.

As his vision cleared from cold darkness, Hollowpaw felt his paws sink into muddy earth; rain lashed his pelt and battered his ears. Hollowpaw peered through the storm. _Was this StarClan?_ A river flowed between two landscapes. On the left of the river, a land filled with reeds and ferns that connected the shore and water together. On the right side, heather and bracken stretched over a beautiful meadow.

Amidst the heavy rain, Hollowpaw saw several shadowy, lithe shapes ahead, ears and tails silhouetted in the rain. _Who are they?_ The strange, unknown figures followed the river upstream. There were several of them, and in different sizes too. He was sure some of these cats were kittens. One by one, they clambered over the snaking roots of a lightning-blasted tree. Hollowpaw crept after them, ducking under the low branches and hiding in the tall grass as though he was stalking prey. He halted beside the charred tree and watched them disappear over the horizon, still following the river.

 _This isn't StarClan! This is just a dumb dream!_ Frustration flared inside of him. _Where's Smokecloud?_ Curling his claws into the wet earth, he screwed his eyes shut and tried to sleep once more.

Darkness engulfed him once more and he was swirling through emptiness again. More shapes flashed on the edge of his vision; a Twolegplace, a gorge covered by fog, a chattering river sparkling in the sunlight, and a tall peak with a huge oak tree sprouting from the very top. Hollowpaw blinked open his eyes, desperate to find himself in StarClan's hunting grounds.

The Moonstone gleamed back at him. He was back in the cavern. _Where was StarClan?_ Fear wormed in Hollowpaw's belly. They hadn't shared anything with him! He backed away from the Moonstone, having his suspicions proven true.

StarClan ignored him. They have truly forsaken him, and now, not even Smokecloud wants anything to do with him. They are mad that he's alive. Hollowpaw's heart twisted. _I really am a StarClan reject after all._

Hollystorm blinked open her eyes and stretched. She met Hollowpaw's gaze. "Did you dream?"

Before he could answer, Cloverpaw jumped up. "Wow! That was amazing!" He exclaimed, his green eyes shining with glee. Behind him, Redpaw yawned and slowly rose to his paws. "First I saw this field of stars, and then I met- "

"Hush" Oakstar stirred beside him, his mew thick with sleep. "You don't share your StarClan dreams with any cat."

Hollystorm nodded. "You keep the secrets they share with you in your heart."

"Unless you're a medicine cat and StarClan speaks directly through you." Oakstar stretched, arching his spine and quivering. He nodded toward the cavern entrance. "Let's go back home."

He led the way, Cloverpaw and Redpaw fell in behind him and Hollowpaw followed last, after Hollystorm followed after them. He glanced over his shoulder at the Moonstone as he headed out of the cavern. The huge rock glittered frostily in the moonlight. A sharp pang tugged at Hollowpaw's belly. _StarClan, why have you created me, if you're just going to keep hating my very existence?_ Cold air washed his pelt as he stepped back into the darkness, trailing a little behind his Clanmates.

Whatever was left of his faith when Smokecloud died has vanished for good now.


	20. Battle practice

"Where we going?"

Gingerpaw's voice echoed through the woods as he trailed after his mentor, who's just a few tail-lengths ahead of him; as she led him deeper into the forest. They were just done tending to the elders' when Acornshell motioned for him to follow her through the forest without saying anything else. Gingerpaw guessed she was showing him more places to find herbs, but at this point in his training he already memorized pretty much all herbs there are.

What else could she have in store for him?

"We'll do some battle training this afternoon." Acornshell announced, glancing back at him over her shoulder.

Gingerpaw halted in his steps, staring at her in surprise. "Battle training?" He exclaimed. "But I thought medicine cats couldn't fight?!"

Acornshell shook her head. "Even medicine cats need to learn how to defend their Clan in battle." She meowed. "Besides, medicine cats may be healers, but we are not helpless."

Gingerpaw's heart soared. This was going to be fun! He caught up to her in three quick bounds and fell in step with her. They trekked through the undergrowth, heading towards the sandy hollow where apprentices practice their fighting techniques. As they padded through the trees, Gingerpaw could hear to energetic mews up ahead. He sniffed the air. His friends are all there!

He raced ahead of Acornshell, wanting to know what real warrior training was like, and what his friends were up to all this time. Through the trees he caught a glimpse of a small dark tabby shape rushing toward Stonewing. The gray warrior twisted faster than a leaf caught in a breeze, and Hollowpaw hurled past, missing him entirely and crashing face first into the sand.

"No, no!" Stonewing meowed. "Didn't you hear what I told you? Aim for where you think I'm going to be, not where I am!"

A snarky laugh followed. "Nice going, StarClan reject." Redpaw teased. "Can't even get this one, simple move right."

Hollowpaw staggered to his paws, shaking his fur from the clinging sand on his pelt. "Shut up Half-breed." He glowered at him. "As if you could do any better!"

"Oh but I can!" Redpaw replied, flicking his tail with a smug look on his face.

"Stop bickering you two!" Hollystorm hissed, her green eyes blazing. "Look at yourselves. Nearly warriors, and still fighting like a couple of kits."

Redpaw and Hollowpaw immediately drew away from their argument and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry." They muttered simultaneously, each sending one last glare towards the other.

"Can I try the move one more time?" Hollowpaw asked Stonewing.

Not too far from them, Cloverpaw tried swiping at Lavenderstripe's ears, only for her to duck and knock his paws out from beneath him and collapse.

"Good try. But you need to be quick with your paws; don't be so stiff." Lavenderstripe instructed, helping Cloverpaw to stand. "Now, let's try this again."

Gingerpaw hopped down into the clearing. "Hey guys!" He mewed.

"Hey Gingerpaw!"

"Are you collecting herbs?" Stonewing asked.

"No. Acornshell is going to teach me how to fight." Gingerpaw replied, looking eager.

"Great!" Cloverpaw mewed, walking closer to him. "We can train together now. All of us!"

Acornshell padded to Gingerpaw's side. "Perhaps another time." She meowed. "I think it will be better if I show Gingerpaw some basic manoeuvres before he joins in with the other warrior apprentices."

Gingerpaw whined in disappointment, but did not complain. He scuffed the earth with one paw.

Cloverpaw look as equally discontent. He glanced back at Lavenderstripe. "One more go?"

Lavenderstripe nodded. "Just remember to-" Before she could finish her sentence, Cloverpaw already launched himself at her. She whipped around in a circle, and neatly avoided his blow.

"Come on." Acornshell meowed to Gingerpaw, nudging him to follow. "We'll use that space over there." She pointed her nose to the far side of the sand hollow. Gingerpaw noticed how smooth and soft it looked. Perfect ground to fight on. No stones to trip over, or leaves to skid on.

"We'll start with a defensive move." Acornshell turned her back on Gingerpaw and meowed over her shoulder. "I want you to watch me closely, and then do what I do." She dipped her head, twisted around, and rolled onto her back before springing back to her paws. The whole move was over in a heartbeat. "Your turn."

Gingerpaw poked his tongue out, preparing his haunches as he braced himself to copy the move. He dipped his head, and twisted around; only for him to misstep and fall over on himself.

"That was a good first try." Acornshell meowed with amusement, helping him back to his paws. "But you have to relax your muscles. Stay light on your paws, and don't be so tense."

"Okay."

He tried the move again, only to have his face stuffed with sand as he messed up the twist. "I can't do it!" Gingerpaw whined, spitting out the sand that got into his mouth.

"Yes, you can." Acornshell placed her tail over his shoulder comfortingly. "This is your first training session. No one expects to get these moves right from the start." She murmured soothingly. "Just keep trying. You'll get it right eventually."

Gingerpaw gathered to his paws once more. He looked over to where his friends were training. He watched as they performed these moves effortlessly. Redpaw was hurling himself across the hollow like a blur, and leaped at Hollystorm with stretched out forepaws. He landed squarely upon her back, and battered her furiously as she jumped and whipped around to try and throw him off. Gingerpaw couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that hit him.

He kept trying to perform the same move time, and time again, only to repeatedly fail and end up with a face-full of sand. He wanted to cry out in frustration when he felt a nose poke his shoulder. Looking up, he met Cloverpaw's friendly gaze as he helped him back to his paws.

"Hey, it's okay. I messed up this move a lot on my first time too." He mewed gently, standing right next to him. "Here; I'll show you the move again, slowly, then you can see exactly what I do." Performing the move, step by step, Cloverpaw managed to pull it off in a sluggish manner. "Of course, when you are in battle you'll have to be much faster than that. But you can start slow, and get faster as you get the gist of it."

Gingerpaw nodded, grateful for his advice. He dipped his head, turned around, rolled over, and got back up in his paws.

"Yeah, like that!" Cloverpaw meowed enthusiastically. "Do exactly what you did, but faster. And keep in mind to have your paws be light constantly, so it's easier to move around."

Nodding once more, Gingerpaw performed the move a few more times; getting slightly faster with each turn until he managed to pull the move off effortlessly. He noticed everyone else had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching him. "D-did… Did I do it right?" He glanced anxiously at Acornshell.

"You did great, Gingerpaw!" Acornshell told him.

"And so have you." Cloverpaw looked up as his mentor approached him. Lavenderstripe flicked his ears with her tail. "You'll make a fine mentor with your patience. Well done."

"Actually, this gave me an idea." Stonewing meowed. "These four young cats are very close, and our apprentices have learned plenty from their training." He went on. "Maybe, as an exercise, we should let them teach Gingerpaw how to fight instead."

Hollystorm nodded in agreement. "That could work." She said. "And they will also learn a thing or two about being mentors themselves. What do you think, Acornshell?"

The medicine cat looked somewhat hesitant. "I don't know… Gingerpaw is way below their level of skill. I think it's best if I show him some more moves-?"

"Please?!" Gingerpaw interrupted, looking at her pleadingly. "I want to train with them so badly! They won't hurt me. You saw just now with Cloverpaw, I'll be fine!"

He made the cutest face he could muster. He knew how much of an effect it had on her. His trick worked. Acornshell sighed, then leaned down to smooth Gingerpaw's fur with her tongue. "I suppose you're going to learn either way." She murmured. "Very well, you may train with them."

The orange apprentice bounced around in joy.

"Just to clarify, neither one of us will interrupt the training." Stonewing added. "Maybe to scold if either of you start bickering-" He shot a quick glance in Hollowpaw's direction. "But aside from that, the four of you will be left to your own devices. While us four will simply sit, and observe."

"Okay!"

The mentors moved away from the hollow, settling down on a patch of grass beneath the shade of the trees. Cloverpaw walked up to Gingerpaw. "Alright, so you just learned one defensive move. I think it's best we show you another one, just to be sure, before we move on to attack tactics." He concluded, glancing at his denmates for approval. Hollowpaw shrugged while Redpaw frowned, but said nothing. "I'm going to show you how to do a half-turn belly rake next. Watch closely."

Gingerpaw sat down, observing Cloverpaw intently. The brown-tabby squatted down, ducked forward, turned like a snake, and twisted, raking his hind claws against the belly on an imaginary warrior before flipping back onto his paws.

"Did you get that?" He asks Gingerpaw.

Without answering, and willing to prove he's just as capable as them, he already darted forward. Gingerpaw turned, snapping back on himself too quickly so that when he tried twist, Cloverpaw could tell he'd lost his balance. His hind legs flew into the air, flailing like reeds in the wind, and he collapsed onto his flank. "Mouse-dung!"

Redpaw laughed, padding forward to help him up. "Now where do you think you went wrong?"

"I twisted too early?"

"And?"

"And?" Gingerpaw echoed, confusion and embarrassment mixed in his features.

Redpaw switched his gaze to Cloverpaw. "Alright, what did you do before you tried the move?"

Cloverpaw wasn't sure what he meant. "I crouched down."

"And what were you doing while you were crouching?" Redpaw pressed.

"Oh! I imagined my body making the move first." Cloverpaw replied. "Where I would finish, and how I would move to get there."

"Precisely." Redpaw purred. "Does that make sense to you, Gingerpaw?"

"I guess." He sniffed.

"You know what, this is getting us nowhere." The three apprentices looked at Redpaw questioningly, as he moved away to stand on the opposite side of the hollow, facing Gingerpaw. "The only way you're going to learn, is if you put the moves into practice." He explained. "So I am going to be your target, and you have to attack me. Alright?"

"Redpaw, don't you think it's a little too early to spar off already?" Hollowpaw reasoned. "Gingerpaw hardly knows anything, and you tend to get vicious; even in training."

The red-tabby scoffed at him. "Don't be such a kitten! If he is to learn anything, this is the best way to go." He teased, earning a scowl from Hollowpaw. "And of course, we'll spar with sheathed claws for safety measures." He turned to Gingerpaw, and conjured up his meanest scowl. "Ready when you are."

"Do you want me to show you the move again?" Cloverpaw prompted.

Gingerpaw shook his head. "I think I got it." He crouched. "So I have to imagine the move first, right?"

"Right."

Redpaw tensed, willing him to get it right this time. Gingerpaw hesitated, then hesitated some more.

"Come on already!" Redpaw urged, losing his patience.

Gingerpaw jumped, startled. By his outburst. "But you told me to think before you move!"

"Not exactly. You imagine the move, and then do it." Hollowpaw instructed. "But don't waste half the battle planning it in your head. Your enemies aren't going to stand there and wait for you to attack them."

"Okay." Gingerpaw nodded.

Redpaw took a few paces backward, preparing for Gingerpaw's attack. He braced himself as the medicine cat apprentice rushed toward him and let him slip around behind him. His turn and twist were good, but when the time came for him to rake his paw across Redpaw's fur he staggered sideways and nearly toppled him over.

"Sorry." Gingerpaw mumbled, his face buried in the sand.

"Try again." Redpaw sighed, urging him up with a flick of his tail.

Whining in discontent, Gingerpaw moved back to his initial starting point, getting into position.

"Gingerpaw, don't be too concerned about getting the moves just right." Cloverpaw advised.

"But isn't that the point of battle moves?" Gingerpaw's eyes grew round in confusion. Fighting is a lot more complicated than he thought.

"Try relying more on your instincts instead." Hollowpaw added.

"So… I shouldn't do the moves I've been taught?" The orange cat tried to understand their reasoning.

"Not exactly." Hollowpaw tried to explain. "I think you might be a better fighter if you use what you feel alongside what you've learned."

"I think I got it."

Redpaw crouched, flexing his paws with a snarl. "Pretend I'm a fox threatening to attack the nursery." He growled.

Gingerpaw dropped into a crouch. His blue eyes darkened and he drew his lips back into a snarl. Redpaw was rather impressed. He actually looks dangerous.

Gingerpaw rushed at him with no hesitation. He was so quick that Redpaw hardly had time to dart out of the way or plan defensive tactics. Before he figured out where Gingerpaw was going to attack, the orange cat was gripping him back, scrabbling at his spine with vicious hind paws. Redpaw smirked. _Much better._ Instinctively, he pressed hard against the ground, then surged upwards and threw Gingerpaw off him. He turned and lunged at the orange cat, pinning him down flat to the ground. His white paw slammed against his chest, as Gingerpaw stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Ha! I won!" Redpaw boasted smugly.

"Uh, that's… great Redpaw, but we're meant to teach, not defeat him." Cloverpaw muttered uneasily.

"Yes, well, but defeats serve as very important lessons. So that he won't make the same mistake agai-"

He was abruptly cut off when Gingerpaw slammed one of his golden paws hard against the side of his face, and threw him off. Redpaw staggered away, shock and surprise evident in his features. His gray eyes wide as he stared at Gingerpaw completely flabbergasted.

Hollowpaw burst out laughing. He clutched his sides as he slumped to the ground, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Good job!" Next to him, Cloverpaw attempted to muffle his own giggles and failed miserably.

"Did I do good?" Gingerpaw mewed, eyes shining.

"You did great!" Hollowpaw mewled between his fits of laughter. "I- I- I can't breathe!"

Redpaw scowled. "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"That's your own fault, Half-breed." Hollowpaw rolled over on his back, trying to catch his breath. "You're supposed to be ready for anything in a real battle, and anything counts."

The red-tabby glared down at him through narrowed eyes. "Well, since you know so much maybe you should take over and spar with him now." He suggested through gritted teeth.

The eyeless apprentice quickly jumped to his paws. "Alright, I'll give it a go." He flicked his tail, padding forward and motioning for Gingerpaw to stand opposite of him. "Let's try something different this time. Run at me and try to get past me."

"How?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Any way you can." Hollowpaw told him, getting down into a battle stance. Behind him, Cloverpaw and Redpaw watched. "We'll discuss tactics afterward."

Gingerpaw crouched down and stared at Hollowpaw. His gaze flitted to a fallen branch at the edge of the hollow behind the blue-tabby. That was where he would aim to go for. Hollowpaw was merely an obstacle to avoid; not engage. He darted forward, aware that Hollowpaw was rearing up onto his hind legs, ready to bring his weight down on Gingerpaw the moment he tried to slip past. Gingerpaw noticed that the eyeless cat was leaning back a little and he guessed that his weight was mostly balanced on one side. With a newfound determination and lightning speed, Gingerpaw swerved the other way. Hollowpaw didn't have a chance to rebalance himself, and he slammed down a mouse-length away from where Gingerpaw flashed by.

Gingerpaw felt a rush of triumph surge through him as he reached the branch, and spun around to see Hollowpaw blinking with surprise.

"That was very good." The blue-tabby panted.

"Woah! You were so fast!" Cloverpaw complimented him.

Gingerpaw beamed at the praise. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, I guess he did." Redpaw grumbled under his breath.

"Okay, let's try something else." Hollowpaw ordered. "Rush at me."

Gingerpaw blinked at him. "What?"

"Just do it, you'll see soon enough."

"Okay…?"

He braced himself, unsure of what his friend has in store for him. Gingerpaw took a quick breath, then threw himself at Hollowpaw. Before he knew what was happening, Hollowpaw had knocked one of his forelegs from under him with a powerful front paw swipe, then tipped him over with a rolling shove from his hind legs.

Gingerpaw scrambled to his feet and shook the sand off his pelt. "Wow!" He mewed wide-eyed, impressed. "That was amazing! Can I try?"

"Sure." Hollowpaw showed him the steps, and Gingerpaw watched him closely. He was determined to get this right in the first try. "Think you can do it?"

Gingerpaw nodded, moving away to stand in his position. He replayed the tactic in his mind, preparing to pull it off. However, he has a surprise to add to the mix this time. After all, the element of surprise is a warrior's best ally, is it not? Gingerpaw just hopes he'll actually perform the move effortlessly to pull this trick off. Otherwise, he'll risk getting another face-full of sand.

As soon as Hollowpaw rushed at him, he ducked his head, knocking Hollowpaw's forepaw from under him; not with his paw, like he'd instructed him, but with his muzzle instead. That way, Gingerpaw was so low to the ground that it was easy to roll onto his side from there and thrust his hind legs in a powerful kick that sent Hollowpaw flying backwards, rolling onto the sand with a loud grunt.

Now it was Redpaw's turn to laugh. He doubled over, leaning onto Cloverpaw as he cackled loudly. "That's the spirit, Gingerpaw!"

The medicine cat apprentice flipped himself over and leaped to his paws. He felt exhilarated, and proud of himself for accomplishing such feat. Then he saw Hollowpaw lying in the sand, motionless. He wasn't stirring, hardly even breathing. Gingerpaw's breath hitched and he dashed to his side, staring down at him worriedly. To his relief though, Hollowpaw's eyes were open and he seems to be fine.

"That was… better than I expected from you. Good job, Gingerpaw." He puffed proudly, moving to stand up while shaking the sand off. A trail of sand and dust poured out of his empty sockets as he tilted his head sideways. "Now it's my turn."

Before Gingerpaw could react, Hollowpaw sprang at him. He knocked him over to the ground, then retreated, allowing Gingerpaw the chance to get back up, before leaping at him again. The orange apprentice shrieked, as he stepped back only to get bowled over by Hollowpaw and thrown to the ground again. Not face first into the sand this time, thankfully enough.

"Like I told half-breed over there; expect anything to happen in a fight. Never let your guard down." Hollowpaw advised, helping him up. Redpaw shot him a glare at his remark, but stayed quiet. "And even if you manage to pin down your opponent, don't get cocky either. The fight won't be over until the enemy is fend off the battlefield."

Cloverpaw bounded closer to them. "Alright, it's my turn to teach him something now." He meowed, making a 'shooing' motion with his tail for Hollowpaw to step back. "Actually, on second thought, for what I am going to show him next I will need you two for this."

"What is it?" Redpaw prompted.

"The leap grab." Cloverpaw grinned cheekily. "You two show off how is done, then I will help Gingerpaw pull it off."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hollowpaw questioned.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Redpaw smirked, flicking his tail teasingly over Hollowpaw's face. "Scared to get hurt?"

"Not that! I mean, teaching Gingerpaw this." He hissed, backing away from Redpaw. "The leap grab is kind of complicated. Maybe you should do something a little easier?"

"He'll be fine!" Cloverpaw dismissed his worries, leaning closer to the medicine cat. "What do you say, Gingerpaw? Do you want to learn the leap grab manoeuvre?"

"I don't really know what that is, but I want it!" Gingerpaw beamed excitedly.

"Then it's settled!" Cloverpaw smiled with satisfaction, turning to his denmates. "You two, go over there and perform the move for Gingerpaw to observe how it's done. Hollowpaw will leap, and Redpaw will grab."

"Fun." Hollowpaw muttered deadpanned.

The two moved away, while Cloverpaw and Gingerpaw sat down, side by side. "Watch them closely, and see exactly what they do." Cloverpaw murmured to him.

The two tabbies were circling cautiously around each other, tails lashing behind them. Hollowpaw crouched, rocking his haunches with the muscles of his hind paws rippling as he sprang up and thrust himself high into the air. Gingerpaw winced, expecting him to land on Redpaw and knock him to the ground. But while Hollowpaw was still in the air, Redpaw rolled onto his back. He splayed out all four legs, claws extended. Hollowpaw landed on Redpaw's belly, and immediately Redpaw fastened his four sets of claws in Hollowpaw's shoulders and haunches. Then he rolled over, switching their positions around, and pinning Hollowpaw to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Redpaw purred with a large smug grin.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Hollowpaw pushed him off with his hind paws, scrambling back to his paws.

"That was brilliant!" Gingerpaw exclaimed.

"So you see, this move is a good one to remember if a cat leaps at in you in battle." Cloverpaw explained. "Often times, the cat who's underneath has the worst of the fight, but this is a good tactic to gain back control."

"You're going to teach me how to do it?"

"Of course!" Cloverpaw meowed. "I'll leap and you grab. That way, you get to practice the difficult part."

At first, Gingerpaw was afraid that he was going to get squashed by Cloverpaw. He wasn't much bigger than himself, just slightly. But that's not his main issue. What he truly fears is messing up the grab part and get jumped on. "But what if can't get my paws in place fast enough?" He meowed worriedly. He doesn't want Cloverpaw getting hurt in case he messes up.

"You have to watch me closely." Cloverpaw replied, moving a few tail-lengths away to get into his proper position. "You should know when the leap is coming, and be ready for it."

Wearily, Gingerpaw nodded and braced himself. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted the tensing of Cloverpaw's muscles before he leaped. He quickly rolled onto his back and spread his paws wide. "I got you!" He yowled gleefully as he wrapped his paws around him and flipped him over, pinning the brown tabby against the sand.

"You did it!" Cloverpaw beamed up at him.

Gingerpaw stepped off him, helping his friend get back up. "So what's next?" He looked between his three friends expectantly.

"Now, we'll be heading back to camp."

The four of them looked up, watching as their mentors approached them. Acornshell padded up close to Gingerpaw, and touched his ears with her nose. "You did so well. I'm very proud of you." She murmured.

"Thanks! Though I must admit, fighting is a lot harder than I had expected." Gingerpaw meowed, meeting her green gaze with his own blue one.

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" She rumaged through his pelt with her muzzle, trying to feel for wounds. He shook his head.

"And you three, did very well in teaching him." Stonewing observed. "Although there were a couple of slip ups here and there, I believe you have the potential of being great mentors one day."

Cloverpaw puffed out his chest with pride. Redpaw raised his chin smugly. And Hollowpaw turned away with a scoff.

"It'll be dusk soon." Lavenderstripe commented, looking at the sky through the gaps between the branches. "Should we hunt on the way back?" She turned to Stonewing.

The deputy shook his head. "It's late out now, and I think these four are too tired to hunt right now." He motioned toward the apprentices. Cloverpaw yawned, and Hollowpaw slumped to the ground tiredly. "I'll send a hunting patrol out once we return."

"Alright, come along then." Acornshell gently nudged Gingerpaw forward. Their group left the sandy hollow and headed into the forest, making their way back to camp.

Stonewing lead the way, flanked by Hollystorm and Acornshell. The apprentices stayed in the middle while Lavenderstripe covered the rear-end. Cloverpaw fell in step beside Gingerpaw. "Hey, I had a lot of fun training with you today." He whispered to him, smiling fondly. "I hope we get to train more often here on out."

"Yeah, I hope so too. You're uh… going to be a good mentor someday. I can tell!" Gingerpaw mewed. "But I don't envy you. Being a warrior is really tough! And dangerous…"

"Not if you know what you're doing." He heard Redpaw reply from behind. Turning around to glance over his shoulder, Gingerpaw met his gray eyes gleaming with exhilaration. He winced, feeling a shiver of unease run down his spine. Redpaw has more courage than he first thought. But for some reason, he sensed something else within the red-tabby. Something kind of intimidating.

 **Their warrior ceremony is coming next!~**


	21. The assessment

Cloverpaw was done cleaning the elders' bedding, when he dashed out the den and nearly crashed into Fawnspots in the middle of the clearing. He backed away in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" Cloverpaw mewed apologetically.

"It's fine. I was looking for you actually." The dark tortoiseshell queen replied, licking one of her paws and drawing it over her own ears. "Stonewing has requested your presence in the sandy hollow. Apparently, your assessment is going to be today."

Cloverpaw jumped in alarm. "Today?!" He exclaimed, shock and panic taking over him. He wasn't expecting his assessment to be so soon. He isn't ready! "Is it right now?"

"Probably. But you should check with your strange friends." Fawnspots answered with a dismissive flick of her tail. "Apparently, they'll be joining you as well."

Cloverpaw hurried over to the apprentices' den. Peeking inside, he saw Hollowpaw's curled up form over one of the moss nests. Since the others have gotten their warrior names, they weren't here to complain about his presence in the den anymore, and Hollowpaw was more than happy to get one of the empty nests available. Redpaw napped next to him, sprawled out on his own nest with his legs fidgeting in his sleep.

"Guys wake up!" Cloverpaw yowled, shaking them awake. "We're gonna have our assessments today! We're going to be warriors!"

Redpaw instantly jolted awake, sitting up on his nest and looking at him in bewilderment. Hollowpaw simply groaned in protest and rolled over, seemingly not caring.

"Are you serious?" Redpaw questions, his fur a mess. "Our warrior assessments are today?"

"Probably right now!" Cloverpaw continued to nudge his eyeless friend. "C'mon Hollowpaw! Wake up! We gotta go!"

The blue-tabby turned over on his nest again, letting out a huge yawn as his eyes squinted open. "Fine. I'm up."

The three quickly got to work in making themselves look presentable. Once they were in better shape and mostly prepared, they strolled outside into the clearing. The light of sunset made the camp shine in an orange hue. Redpaw shook his pelt roughly, enjoy the sun's warmth. "What a day, huh?"

"It's so unexpected though! Not that I'm complaining, the idea of us becoming warriors tonight is amazing!" Cloverpaw mewed. "Just wished we had some time to prepare ourselves."

"You'll be fine." Hollowpaw assured him, flicking his tail sideways. "Anyways, we should get going."

"Fine by me." Mewed Redpaw, stretching his limbs out lazily. "Hopefully some exercise on the way there will warm us up a bit."

The three apprentices trotted through the gorse track and out of camp. They hurried to the sandy hollow. Stonewing had not yet arrived, so they hung around in the shelter of a pine tree; practicing hunting crouches.

"Are you worried about the assessment?" Hollowpaw asked Cloverpaw, as the young tabby padded backward and forward with quick, nervous pawsteps. "There's no need to be. You're one of the best hunters in the Clan."

"But what if I forget something?" Cloverpaw murmured anxiously. "I could step on a branch and scare the prey away. Or worse! What if I get injured? Then I can never be a warrior!"

"For goodness sake, sit down!" Hollowpaw grumbled. "At this rate, you'll be worn out before we begin!"

By the time Stonewing arrived, the three of them were much better prepared for their assessment. Even though Cloverpaw was still pretty nervous about it. A shallow trail stretched in the sand where he previously paced around relentlessly.

The ThunderClan deputy greeted them briskly and launched straight into the details. "Today is the big day for the three of you. Everything you learned so far over these few moons will be put to test. I have discussed with Oakstar and the other mentors about your training, and we all agreed it has reached high time for you three to become warriors." He meowed. "And so, today you'll have a chance to show me how much you have learned. Each of you will take a different route and hunt as much prey as possible before the sun disappears. And whatever you catch will be added to the supplies in the camp."

The three apprentices looked at one another, nervous and excited. Redpaw felt his heart begin to beat faster at the prospect of a challenge.

"Redpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore and go as far as the Snakerocks."

The red-tabby scratched the ground in anticipation. Snakerocks is infamously known to be one of the most dangerous places to visit. With plenty of venomous adders lurking around, and prey scarce, this will prove to be a proper challenge for him. However, Redpaw couldn't stop the dark thought that drifted into his mind. Snakerocks is right next to the Thunderpath; the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. What a funny coincidence for him to send Redpaw to hunt over there, so close to his former Clan. Is the ThunderClan deputy looking to test him? Could it be that despite everything, Stonewing doesn't trust his loyalty to the Clan? The thought aggravated Redpaw somewhat, but he was determined to prove himself.

"Hollowpaw, you will take the route along the river from Sunningrocks all the way to the Owl Tree."

"Great." Mewed Hollowpaw sarcastically. "I get the choice between wet paws or getting picked off by an owl."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're too heavy to be picked off!" Redpaw interjected. "Not to mention all that fur. That owl will have a hard time eating you if it's that desperate!" A hard stare from Stonewing silenced him before he could go on teasing.

"And finally, Cloverpaw. You shall take the route through the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond until you reach the Twoleg borders."

Cloverpaw nodded, frantically tracing the route in his head.

"And remember." Stonewing finished, fixing them all with his blue-eyed stare. "I shall be watching you all." And with that eerie message the deputy disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving the apprentices along in the hollow, trying to guess who Stonewing would follow first.

"He's your mentor." Redpaw pointed out, nudging the blue-tabby on the shoulder. "You're more than likely going to be first."

"Whatever." Hollowpaw grunted. "Have fun trying not to get bitten by snakes! I hope you don't make it."

"Yeah, be careful Redpaw." Cloverpaw agreed. "You'll have to spend your time both hunting and looking out for snakes."

Redpaw scoffed. "I'll be fine!" He flicked his tail dismissively. "I'm pretty fast, and I won't let some dumb snake get the best of me. Anyways, I'd better get going. See you two back here later on. Good luck!" He sprinted away into the bushes, heading towards his designated path.

"Well, I guess we should get started too." Hollowpaw concluded. "See you around, Cloverpaw. Good luck!"

"Good luck to you too!"

Hollowpaw raced off toward Sunningrocks. Cloverpaw paused to sniff the air, then bounded up the side of the hollow and began to head for the Tallpines.

Cautiously, Cloverpaw crossed the narrow path into the pine forest. He looked through the straight rows of trees, across the flat forest floor, alert for the sight and scent of prey.

A movement on the corner of his vision caught his eye. It was a mouse, scrabbling through the pine needles. Remembering his lessons, Cloverpaw dropped into the stalking position, making sure to keep his weight in his haunches, and his paws light on the ground. Performing the technique perfectly, the mouse didn't detect Cloverpaw until his final leap. He caught it with one swipe of his paw and killed it swiftly. The he buried it, so that he could pick it up later on his journey back.

Cloverpaw travelled a little farther into the Tallpines. Ahead of him, he could smell Twolegs and hear their voices, loud and raucous like crows. He'd never seen a Twoleg before, though he heard tales from the elders about them, and has been warned plenty of times to stay far from them. They are crazy creatures that like to hang around dogs, rip off their pelts to go in water, and have fur only at the top of their heads. Weirdos.

Cloverpaw stayed alert and watchful, but not just weary of Twolegs or for signs of prey. Stonewing might be somewhere around, observing him at this very moment. He thought for sure he'd heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him.

Just then he paused, scenting a young rabbit ahead. A few more steps and he saw it. Flattening himself down, he stalked the creature. He was barely a mouse-length away before it detected him. But by then it was already too late. The white bobtail darting away sent the thrill of the chase surging through Cloverpaw's veins. A rush of speed, a flash of claws, and he had the rabbit caught beneath his paws.

He held the wriggling body fast and finished it off quickly.

With one mouse and a rabbit to his count, he buried the prey to fetch for later, and moved on with his assessment. The hunt was just getting started.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Hollowpaw followed the trail Stonewing had ordered him to go for, padding calmly along the riverbank. So far, he managed to catch a measly little shrew, and a water vole. Nothing very impressive. But not like he could help it. He hadn't caught a whiff of anything good since he arrived in the area. Especially with RiverClan's strong scent clouding his senses as the wind blew over from their side to ThunderClan's. The pungent scent from their rivals made Hollowpaw's nose wrinkle in disgust.

Thankfully, the smell began to fade away gradually, as he crossed a stream over a fallen tree. Although there were stepping stones farther ahead, this is the quickest way to the Owl Tree. The stream itself isn't particularly deep, but it is cold, and Hollowpaw wasn't keen on getting soaked today.

He crossed over the log easily, and bounded away through the undergrowth. The fern and bramble bushes rasped against his pelt, weaving his way beneath the arching fronds to come face to face with a gigantic tree that towered above the others in the clearing. Its crown stretching beyond the canopy that shielded the sky. Its roots, some thick as branches, twisted through dense layers of leaves around its base and burrowed into the earth.

Hollowpaw paused to scent the air. The owl stench was strong in the air, but mostly because this is its lair. Aside from that, there was no indication that the owl was around at the moment. Hopefully, it won't be a problem for his assessment.

His pelt began to tingle. He could smell prey. Birds chattered in the trees above his head. Leaves rustled at the base of the large oak tree, stirred by wind or small creatures.

Suddenly he heard the skitter of paws on bark. Hollowpaw froze. Glancing sideways, he spotted a squirrel sitting on top of a tree root with a nut between its paws. It was gnawing busily, too absorbed in its tasty morsel to notice the blue-tabby's presence.

Hollowpaw dropped into a crouch. Raising his belly and lifting his tail so it just skimmed the ground, he began creeping toward it, silent as a snake on a rock. His heart pounded hard against his chest with exhilaration that he was sure the squirrel must've heard it. But the critter only carried on gnawing until Hollowpaw was close enough to hear its teeth scrape the nut. Holding his breath, he stopped and pressed his backside to the ground, tensing the muscles in his hind legs; ready to spring.

Suddenly, a shadow flicked over him. Hollowpaw didn't have time to wonder what it was. A heartbeat later a hawk swooped down from the sky, bursting through the foliage of the trees, and gripped the squirrel in its powerful talons. Flapping its wings furiously, it started to take off.

"Oh no you don't!" Hollowpaw bellowed, launching himself forward with outstretched claws. "That squirrel is mine!" He had been searching for a good prey to catch since he set out on his assessment, and he wasn't about to let it get away from him by an overgrown pigeon!

He sprang onto the hawk's back, sinking his claws into its shoulders. It screeched and began to beat its wings furiously; for a couple of heartbeats it lifted Hollowpaw off the ground, only to fall back under his weight. Careful in dodging the hawk's sharp beak, trying to peck at him, he moved up toward its neck. He bit down hard on its throat and swung his body to bring it down. Another sharp bite to its spine finished it off. The wings stopped beating and the hawk lay limp over the forest ground.

"Ha! I did it!" Hollowpaw stood atop the dead bird victoriously, puffing up his chest with triumph. "Now the squirrel is mine." He hopped off, and went to take the critter which laid motionless by the hawk's feet only to look over the huge prey he managed to catch. "Hmph! Even better! I can take both the squirrel AND the hawk."

Moving to bury the two catches, he felt proud of himself. It wasn't his intention to catch the hawk as prey for his assessment. All he was after was the squirrel. But since he managed to kill it, he ain't gonna complain about it. Stonewing would no doubt be proud of his hunting skills!

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Redpaw trotted quietly beneath the shadows of the trees as he made his way toward his next destination, Snakerocks. He had an easy time by the Sycamore Tree, and prey had been plentiful to catch. The dumb critters were practically jumping into his paws. However, he was not content with the lack of challenge, and he moved down for something more up to his standards.

He slid through the undergrowth, his red-tabby pelt gleaming in the shafts of sunlight that glimmered down from the small gaps between the tree branches, until the smooth, sand-coloured sides of Snakerocks came into view. For a few heartbeats, he stood and tasted the air. A mixture of scents reached him: A fox came by not too long ago. He'll have to be on a look out for that horrible creature. The staler scent of other ThunderClan cats. Snakes, as Redpaw had expected. And surprisingly, he detected a fresh whiff of pheasant in the area.

Such a large bird could be a well defining catch to his assessment, and will feed the Clan well.

He followed the scent trail, careful where he stepped. Redpaw pricked his ears, high alert for any sounds. He could make out the faint roars of the monsters rushing up and down the Thunderpath not too far away. He elected to ignore them. He couldn't afford any distractions in his assessment. Not with Stonewing possibly watching him right now.

Creeping with his belly close to the ground, intent on seeing without being seen, he stalked through the grass. Straining his ears forward, he heard a distinctive crow ahead of him. Peeking through the leaves, Redpaw spotted his target. The large bird stood ahead of him, pecking at the ground in search of bugs to eat. Its long tail trailed behind it as it walked along the stones.

Redpaw's mouth began to water at the mere sight of it. Slowly, he crept closer. His tail slithered behind him silently. He kept his eyes trained on the bird, watching it closely for any reactions and movements it made. When he was barely a tail-length away, Redpaw began to rock his haunches and braced himself for the pounce.

However, his ears swivelled backwards, and a hiss was heard from behind him.

Alarm pulsed through him. He jumped just in the nick of time, as a large viper shot forward from the grass and attempted to bite where he was previously positioned before. The pheasant was alerted instantly, and scurried away into the undergrowth.

Redpaw twisted around, letting out a hiss of annoyance at the loss. He fixed the snake with a glare. The viper continued to slither toward him, its tongue flickering in and out of its snout. He bared his teeth back at it into a snarl. "If you think you're going to make an easy prey out of me, then you are very mistaken." Redpaw growled. The viper hissed at him in return, lifting its ahead above the ground and eyeing him; ready to strike again.

Redpaw circled the venomous threat, never taking his sight off it. His fur bristled along his back as he prepared for the deadly confrontation. But despite that thought, his veins pumped with excitement at the thrill of it all.

The snake followed his movements, hissing with bared fangs and slitted green eyes. Redpaw dashed to the other side, his movements too fast for the viper to follow immediately. He stood behind it and nipped its tail, pressing his claws down over its back. Aggravated, the snake lashed out, attempting to bite him but Redpaw managed to jump away before it could. He repeated the same tactic a couple of more times until he got rather bored. _Enough messing around._ He decided.

Redpaw stood motionless, staring into the snake's eyes as it neared him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It took his bait, and the viper lurched forward at him. Its fangs glinted menacingly, inches away from his shoulder. Redpaw dropped to the ground, pressing himself low enough for the snake to strike at the thin air above him. When the snake was right within reach, Redpaw sprang upwards and managed to latch onto its neck, gripped tightly between his teeth. Before the viper could react and strike again, he furiously shook it around; batting it repeatedly over the ground, stunning the snake long enough for him to snap its neck and kill it.

Redpaw let go of the snake, letting it drop to the ground dead. The viper was quite big, and ferocious, but in the end it stood no match for him. He towered over his prey with pride. Not many cats are skilled enough to survive a viper encounter, much less catch one. Wait until he returns to camp with this dangling from his jaws. His Clanmates will be so impressed with him, no one will ever question his loyalty again!

 **(Time skip)**

At the end of the day, Cloverpaw returned to the sandy hollow with a large rabbit and a magpie gripped firmly between his teeth. He dropped his catch in front of Stonewing, who stood waiting patiently in the hollow.

"You're the first one back." Meowed the deputy.

"Yeah, but I've got loads more prey to fetch." Cloverpaw mewed quickly. "Should I go and take the rest now?"

Stonewing shook his head. "When the others get back, we'll go collect it all together." He decided. "You must be tired from your long, busy day."

At that instance, Cloverpaw let out a yawn. "A little." He admitted drowsily.

A swish of bushes announced Hollowpaw's arrival. He was carrying a hawk and a squirrel in his mouth, much to Cloverpaw's astonishment, and he dropped his catch next to his rabbit. "Pfft!" He spat a load of feathers from his mouth. "Stupid birds and their choking hazardous feathers! I'm going to be coughing them out all evening."

Stonewing admired his catch, but made no comment. "Redpaw's late." He observed. "We'll give him a bit longer. If he's not here by then, I'll go look for him."

"Do you think he could've gotten bitten by an adder?" Cloverpaw asks worriedly.

"It's a possibility, but I find it unlikely that Redpaw would be this careless." The deputy meowed solemnly.

"Then you don't know him at all." Hollowpaw grumbled under his breath.

They waited in silence. Cloverpaw fidgeted in his paws anxiously, worried about Redpaw. Stonewing sat emotionless beside them, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

Cloverpaw was the first to scent Redpaw's arrival. He jumped to his paws as the red-tabby cat leaped into the clearing, looking highly pleased with himself. Dangling from his mouth was the long, diamond-patterned, greenish brown body of a viper.

"Redpaw! Are you okay?" Cloverpaw called.

"Hey!" Mewed Hollowpaw, approaching to look at his catch. "Did you get bitten?"

Redpaw purred loudly. "In your dreams, StarClan reject. I was too quick for it!"

Stonewing fixed all three excited apprentices with a calculating stare. "Come on." He said briskly. "Let's collect the rest of your prey and get back to camp."

After spending the rest of the evening backtracking and digging up their catch, the four of them finally returned to camp. At this point, the three apprentices were tired; their paws sore, and their bellies groaned with hunger.

Hollowpaw could hardly wait for the chance to curl up on his nest after having a good meal. But then he remembered that he wouldn't have time to sleep tonight. His warrior ceremony is going to happen soon, and along with it, the silent vigil. Hollowpaw inwardly groaned at the notion of staying awake the whole night, doing absolutely nothing but staring at the sky. And next to Redpaw of all cats. He wasn't looking forward to any of it.

Cloverpaw, Hollowpaw, and Redpaw entered the camp, strolling behind Stonewing. Their impressive day's catch hung from their mouths, although Redpaw kept tripping over his dead snake.

"A viper!" Cloverpaw mewed, still astonished as they dropped their catch in the fresh-kill pile for other cats to share. "I can't believe you actually caught one!"

"What shall I do with it?" Asked Redpaw, sniffing the snake's long body as it laid beside the heap of prey.

"Can we even eat snakes?" Hollowpaw prompted with a tilt of his head.

Cloverpaw purred with amusement. "Trust you to think with your stomach" He joked, butting Hollowpaw with his head.

"I can't help it!" He protested. "I'm starving after hunting all afternoon."

"Well, I wouldn't want to eat it." Murmured Redpaw. "I mean, my mouth tastes pretty foul after carrying it the whole way here."

They shrugged their shoulders, and left the snake as it is. They each picked something out of the fresh-kill pile and carried back to their den. Cloverpaw took a chaffinch, Hollowpaw got a rabbit, and Redpaw took a sparrow. Then they ate together. When they finished, the three of them sat close together to groom one another and chat.

"Do you think Oakstar will really makes us warriors tonight?" Cloverpaw meowed anxiously. "I hope I went well on my assessment."

"You did fine! There's nothing to worry." Hollowpaw reassured him. From the corner of his vision, he saw his mentor converse with Oakstar on the other side of the clearing. Judging by their body language and occasional glances in their direction, he'd guessed they're talking about them.

"Any ideas on what your warrior names are going to be?" Cloverpaw prompted curiously. "I just hope mine isn't something stupid."

"I want my name to be something cool, and fitting." Redpaw stated. "Hm, Red… strike? Maybe. Red… fur? No. Red… storm? Nah."

"How about Redclaw?" Hollowpaw suggested, narrowing his sockets. "It is the most probable name for you anyway. It kind of fits you. And it'll be in honour of-"

"Don't you dare!" Redpaw snapped, casting the blue-tabby with a vicious glare. "There's no way I'm ever going to be called Redclaw!"

"You may not have a choice. It's Oakstar who decides the names, not you." Hollowpaw pointed out. "Besides, If Alderclaw wants to he could make a request for your name. Parents are the only ones who have a say aside from the leader when it comes to naming the warriors."

Redpaw's fur began to rise along his back. He sank his claws into the ground to keep himself from lashing out, as he fixed his slit glare on Hollowpaw. "And what about you, uh? You do realize that your name is going to be painfully obvious, don't you?"

Cloverpaw shrunk in apprehension. Watching the two stare each other down and argue. He regrets bringing up the subject of names with these two.

"The whole Clan already knows what your name is going to be. Maybe Oakstar should exclude you from the ceremony and we just start calling you-"

"Guys! Cut it out!" Cloverpaw stepped between the two of them, pushing each of them back before the argument could escalate any further. "Can't you two settle down for just one moment? We're about to become warriors! This is supposed to be exciting, and it's an important moment for us!"

Redpaw and Hollowpaw stared at him momentarily, before turning their gazes back on each other. They glared at one another in silence for several heartbeats. Cloverpaw was afraid they were going to disregard everything he said and just attack each other. But thankfully, Hollowpaw stepped back and looked away. Redpaw did the same and scoffed. Cloverpaw breathed a sigh of relief.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around beneath the Highboulder for a Clan meeting." Oakstar called out, standing high up top of the boulder.

Forgetting all about the previous drama, Cloverpaw shared an excited look between his two denmates. They know exactly what it means. The Clanmembers slipped out from their dens and started to make a circle around the clearing, murmuring curiously at one another.

"We've faced many hardships along the year. We celebrated our victories, and mourned our losses." Oakstar began, once everyone was quieted down. "ThunderClan shall prevail against any threat, no matter what. And now, we'll have three new warriors to stand along with us. Cloverpaw, Redpaw, and Hollowpaw; step forth." He announced, flicking his tail to motion the three forward.

Lavenderstripe darted over to Cloverpaw and smoothed his fur with her tail. "Well done." She purred.

Hollystorm weaved past Redpaw. "You'll make a fine warrior."

Breezeshine was gleaming with happiness; tears pricking the corners of her warm eyes. Rainblossom sat beside her, a purr rumbling in her throat.

Hollowpaw looked uneasy. He surveyed the clearing and met glares directed at him. Does he even deserve to be a warrior, knowing StarClan rejected him? And judging by the cold stares from his Clanmates, none of them are happy for him to be included in.

A tail landed over his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Turning, his empty sockets met Acornshell's pale green gaze. "Don't worry about what they think. StarClan is watching over you." She told him. "This is part of a destiny only they understand, but you must believe that they are guiding all of us, and that they care about you just as much as any other cat in ThunderClan."

Hollowpaw blinked as the medicine cat turned and trotted away to sit by the edge of the crowd. He wanted to believe her; he truly did. But why would StarClan let something so unfair happen to him?

Cloverpaw was already padding into the centre of the clearing, and Hollowpaw hurried after him. Redpaw followed, his paw steps even and strong.

"I, Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices." Redpaw clawed the ground in anticipation as Oakstar went on. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Gingerpaw sat close beside Acornshell, watching the ceremony intently. He was so happy for his friends! Though he couldn't earn his own title along with them, he would be content for them regardless.

"Cloverpaw, Redpaw, and Hollowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your own lives?"

"I do." Cloverpaw answered with no hesitation. He sounded as relieved and excited as a cat that had just caught its first prey.

"I do." Redpaw echoed solemnly, stiffening with determination.

Hollowpaw took a heartbeat longer to reply. "I do." He breathed, unable to keep himself from quivering.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Oakstar jumped down from the top of the Highboulder, where he made his announcements. He approached the apprentices.

"Cloverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Cloverheart." Oakstar's fur brushed against his, and the leader bent forward to placed his muzzle against his forehead. "StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm."

Cloverheart felt something stir within him, a fire that burned in his belly and rang in his ears. He suddenly felt that everything he had done for the Clan so far; all the prey he ever caught, and all the enemy warriors he'd fought have all been for the sake of this single moment. Cloverheart bent lower to give Oakstar's shoulder a respectful lick, before straightening up. His paws were barely holding him up, as he trembled in excitement.

The ThunderClan leader turned to face Redpaw next.

"Redpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Redthorn." Oakstar announced, pressing his muzzle against Redthorn's bowed head. "StarClan honors your fighting skill and intelligence. You are a true ThunderClan warrior now."

Redthorn's muscles were trembling so much that he could hardly stoop to lick Oakstar's shoulder. He purred hoarsely to show his thanks, then backed away. At this point he is just relieved he wasn't given the name Redclaw.

At last, Oakstar paused and moved on to the last cat. He studied Hollowpaw for a long moment before speaking. "Hollowpaw, you have suffered many hardships throughout the course of your training. And yet, here you stand; strong and resilient." His mew was gentle with sympathy. "Your new name may describe your appearance, young warrior, but it doesn't describe your heart. I know you are as true and loyal as any warrior. Bear your name bravely and nobly."

Hollowpaw nodded solemnly. Of course he would tell him that, though Hollowpaw did not believe a single word he said. It's just to make up for the obvious name he is about to be granted. _Just get it over with it already!_ Hollowpaw shouted in his mind. _I know what you're going to name me, everyone does, so just end it!_

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Holloweyes." Oakstar announced, placing the tip of his muzzle between his ears. "StarClan honors your dedication and independence."

 _No, they don't._ Holloweyes silently rebuked as he licked his leader's shoulder in gratitude. He tried his best to ignore the jeering murmurs that rippled through the crowd, as he felt their intense glares burn his pelt.

"Cloverheart! Redthorn!" The Clan raised their voices as they welcomed the new warriors. Only a select few chanted Holloweyes' name. Though he did not care for the fact. His empty sockets surveyed the crowd, meeting their glares head on as they continuously chanted his companions' names.

"Holloweyes." He murmured his new name. "I am Holloweyes." He repeated, stronger this time. He did not care for the obvious name, or the jeers that came along. He was finally a warrior, and he'll be damned if he allowed some stupid cats ruin this moment for him. He raised his chin, even if barely no one welcomed him. "I am Holloweyes."

Cloverheart looked around the Clan, seeing faces that he'd grown so fond over the last few moons. Well, at least some of them. Mudfang, and the recently named warrior, Stormtail, are still prickly thorns on his pelt. He listened to his Clanmates as they called his new name and felt overwhelmed by the kindness and respect he saw shining in their eyes. He felt a burst of pride swell in his chest, and he couldn't help but gaze up at the darkening sky. Stars already twinkled up above. _Are you watching Stagheart? I did it!_

"It is almost moonhigh." Meowed Oakstar, glancing at the sky. "In the tradition of our ancestors, these three new warriors must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and stay poised as sentries while we sleep."

They nodded solemnly.

As the rest of the Clan began to melt away back to their dens, Gingerpaw trotted over to them. "Congratulations guys! You three are true warriors now!" He meowed enthusiastically. "How do you feel?"

Holloweyes shrugged indifferently. "It's not that different, to be honest."

"Don't be like that." Cloverheart nudged him heartily. "Admit it, you are content too."

"Yeah, I guess." The eyeless warrior twitched his ears, tail flicking from side to side.

"I'm so happy for all of you!" Gingerpaw squealed with glee, practically jumping up with joy. "Now you guys are free to do whatever you want. As long as you don't break the code, I mean." His whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Thanks. But uh…" Cloverheart trailed off, feeling uneasy all of the sudden.

Gingerpaw faced him, face clouded in confusion. "What is it?" He stepped closer to him.

"Well, it's just that, I mean… The four of us became apprentices together. And now, we got our warrior names, but you're still an apprentice." Cloverheart tried to explain, fidgeting in his paws. "It just seems kind of unfair to you somehow. Are you okay with this?"

The orange cat just shook his head, still smiling. "Why would this bother me? I'm just glad for you!" He mewed. "Besides, it won't be long until I get my own name too. Though I won't mind waiting till then." Gingerpaw stepped closer, and pressed his muzzle against Cloverheart's cheek affectionately. He then moved over to do the same to Holloweyes and Redthorn.

The red-tabby was uncharacteristically quiet this time. Though he was thankful for his friend's gesture. Redthorn had narrowed his eyes, as Alderclaw parted away from the rest of the crowd and approached him. He faced his father coldly.

"Hey, uh, congratulations on your warrior ceremony. Oakstar picked a fine name for you. It suits you." Alderclaw commented proudly. When Redthorn had no shift in his expression, or answered him, he gave a step back; looking hesitant. "I know things haven't been right between the two of us, and you still blame me for everything that's happened with your mother. But I just want you to know that I couldn't be prouder of who you turned out to be. And I'm sure that if she's watching at us right now, she would feel the same about you."

At the mention of his mother, Redthorn felt his throat clog with grief. He choked down the sensation and continued to glare at Alderclaw. "How dare you tell me how she would've felt?" He hissed, trying his hardest to contain his anger and not cause a scene within the Clan. "You didn't seem to care about how she felt when you took me away from her. Or when she died! So don't come to me now, and pretend. I don't want anything to do with you."

Alderclaw stared at him in dismay, his eyes shone with hurt, but Redthorn did not care. His father said nothing more, as he simply bowed his head and walked away.

Turning back to his friends, Gingerpaw has already left them; presumably went back to the medicine den to retire for the night. In the middle of the clearing, he sat down to Cloverheart's left, while Holloweyes sat on the right. They exchanged glances, but said nothing. In the silence of the night, the three reflected their new positions and names in the Clan, and what could come for them here on forward.

Cloverheart gazed at the moon above his head. His brown tabby and white coat glowed in the cold light. Around him, the bushes and trees were draped in mist that brushed damply against his fur. Scenting the air, he could detect the presence of rain in the area. It won't be long now for it to break down. Hopefully after their vigil, when they won't have the chance of getting soaking wet. Cloverheart closed his eyes and recalled the memories from his kittenhood. Nursery tales from his mother and the elders about a warrior's life, and now, that life is stretched ahead of him. He felt unrestrained joy flood up from his paws and surge through his body.

He is a warrior at last. What could StarClan have in store for him now?

 **Here we are! What do you guys think of their names? Don't worry about Gingerpaw! His medicine cat ceremony is coming after the next chapter, which is a ship request. Which one? You'll just have to wait and see! ;)**


	22. Clover x Ginger

**Clover x Ginger requested by Juh-Britto:** Cloverheart teaches Gingerpaw how to hunt. **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

It was sunhigh, and the Clan carried on as usual with its daily activities. Gingerpaw was just done with looking after Honeykit, who kept complaining about stomach aches, and left the nursery when Acornshell approached him.

"There you are." His mentor meowed with a tinge of relief in her voice. "What were you doing in the nursery?"

"I was just helping Fallowflight with one of her kits." Gingerpaw stated, his expression turning into worry. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing much." Acornshell shook her head. "But I have been organizing our storage and realized we are running low elder leaves, feverfew, and fennel. I was checking on the elders earlier, and they have been complaining about stiff joints. Do you mind going collect some more?"

"Sure thing."

Gingerpaw was happy to leave the camp. There wasn't much for him to do. There weren't any sick cats to tend for, aside from grumpy elders and kits who eat too much. Not that he is complaining. He much rather have his Clanmates moving around, strong and happy, than when they were plagued with Greencough. But what was he to do when there were no cats care for? He can take strolls out into the forest, but that would be considered a waste of time in his part when he could be in camp if anything happens. So going out to collect more herbs was a much-appreciated task.

He trekked through the undergrowth, heading to Tallpines for the herbs. The woods weren't much farther now. He could already see a clump of fennel growing by a fallen log. Just as he was about to nip the stems and collect some, Gingerpaw heard noises not too far away. Curious, he scrambled over the tree trunk and wriggled farther through a bramble bush; thorns snagging at his pelt. His whiskers trembled anxiously, unsure of what he may come across. What if it's rogues? Another invasion? Or maybe a badger? A shiver ran down his spine at the notion. He hasn't gotten over his last encounter with one of those. Peering cautiously through the branches, Gingerpaw saw a flat stretch of ground enclosed by the dark trunks of pine trees. And right ahead of him, Cloverheart stood in the middle of the rough patch, holding a starling in his teeth.

Gingerpaw stared at him in awe. He wasn't expecting to come across one of his friends out here. Though it isn't surprising. Cloverheart is probably out in a hunt patrol. The strong rays of sunlight that filtered through the trees skimmed down on the forest floor, making Cloverheart's fur shine with the colours of Greenleaf, and Gingerpaw couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight.

Ever since his warrior ceremony, Cloverheart looked an awful like an experienced, and wise warrior rather than a newly made one. The way he held himself, with dignity and strength, but keeping his upbeat and cheery attitude was something to admire. Unlike brute warriors like Mudfang or Stormtail, who think being bullies is the way to go to be a respectable warrior, Cloverheart didn't change at all and managed to gain that aspect.

Gingerpaw just sat there and watched, fascinated, as Cloverheart dropped his prey and buried it. After that, he began to sniff the air with craned ears, immediately crouching down once the bushes next to him rustled. He stalked off into the undergrowth and Gingerpaw lost sight of him.

Forgetting all about the reason for being out there in the first place, Gingerpaw was determined to follow. He'd never seen someone hunting before, and he would like to see it for himself. And maybe, learn something by watching his friend? Gingerpaw hoped so.

He hid behind a clump of bracken, peeking through the gaps to observe Cloverheart.

Warm shafts of sun shine streamed through the canopy of leaves and flickered over Cloverheart's pelt again, as well as his own. He crouched lower, aware that his coat would be glowing amber, making him stand out among the lush green undergrowth of his surroundings. He just hoped Cloverheart wouldn't notice him spying.

Paw by paw, the tabby warrior crept beneath a fern bush. Cloverheart could smell a pigeon nearby, and he detected the whiff of something else. Something familiar, and slightly pleasant, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it. He chose to focus solely on the pigeon scent for now, and investigate the other one later. Following his nose, he moved slowly toward the mouth-watering scent until he could see the plump bird pecking among the ferns.

Gingerpaw watched his moves carefully; waiting and silently cheering for him to catch it.

Cloverheart flexed his claws, his paws itching with anticipation. He was hungry after participating in the border patrol earlier that morning. This is the high season for prey, a time for the Clan to grow strong and fat on the forest's bounty. The woods had never been more rich with food, and its all for their taking.

Cloverheart tensed his muscles, ready to leap.

The sound of a twig snapping filled the air.

The pigeon was instantly alerted by the noise; its head shot up and it began to unfold its wings. Quickly, Cloverheart darted forward, shooting through the undergrowth. Gingerpaw stared in surprise as he pounced on the startled bird, pinning it to the ground with his front paws before finishing it off with a swift bite to the neck.

The delicious smell of freshly killed prey filled Gingerpaw's nostrils, making his stomach growl in hunger. His breath hitched, crouching low as Cloverheart looked up in alarm. "Who's there?" He called out with a twitch of his ears.

Sensing his position has been compromised, Gingerpaw sighed in defeat before stepping out from his hiding spot; revealing himself. Cloverheart stared at him in surprise. "Gingerpaw? What are you doing out here?"

He cuffed the ground shyly, not meeting his gaze. "I was just looking for some herbs." He admitted. "But then I saw you hunting, and I wanted to see how it was like. I'm sorry for spying on you, and nearly causing you to lose your catch." He bowed his head, moving away to head back to his task.

"No, it's alright! You can stay if you want to." Cloverheart meowed hastily.

Gingerpaw glanced back at him unsurely. "Won't I bother you?"

"Not at all!" Cloverheart's whiskers twitched, giving him a friendly smile. "Tell you what, why don't I teach you some hunting tips? Would you like to learn?"

"R-really?" Gingerpaw's eyes widened, glistening with joy at the notion. "You won't mind teaching me?"

Cloverheart beckoned him closer with a flick of his tail. "Of course not! After our last training session, I was looking forward to training with you again."

Eagerly, Gingerpaw skipped toward him. Standing directly beside him, their pelts nearly brushing, as he waited for his lesson to begin.

"First things first, you gotta learn how to crouch before I can teach you how to stalk. Judging by how you managed to spy on me, I would say you already got the gist of it. Just need to watch your step a little more." Cloverheart began instructing. "Show me how you crouch."

Doing as he was told, Gingerpaw dropped into a crouch, his tail weaving like a snake. Cloverheart circled him, observing his position before pinning his tail down with one paw. "Remember to keep your tail still or the prey will hear you swishing up the leaves." He advised. Gingerpaw pulled his tail free and straightened it out, flattening it to the ground. "Better. But keep your hind paws tucked under your body." Nudging with one paw, Cloverheart helped him get into the proper. "There!"

Gingerpaw had his chest pressed to the ground, unsheathed his claws, and his whole body was tightly curled into a ball. "It's hard to balance like this." He cried, feeling his weight go to the right side as he swayed slightly.

"Try to keep your weight on all your haunches, not just one side." Cloverheart mewed. "It's easier when your creeping, but you gotta know balance in your crouch."

Gingerpaw readjusted his position, trying to make himself more comfortable without breaking out of his formation. At last, he managed to get it just right. Keeping balance over his weight, he crouched perfectly. Yet, he glanced at his friend for approval. "Yeah, just like that! Well done!"

Gingerpaw jumped back to his paws, whipping around in the air to face him excitedly. "What's next?"

"Okay, so now I'm going to give you some tips about stalking." Cloverheart went on. He sat down, tucking his tail neatly over his own paws. "There are various types of prey, so logically, there are different tactics of stalking each one of them." He explained. "To keep things simple for now, I'm going to teach you the mouse and rabbit stalk. What do you think is the difference between the two?"

Gingerpaw blinked in confusion. He had no idea. He hadn't even heard of different hunting techniques, he thought they were all the same! Embarrassed, he shook his head unable to answer. Cloverheart butted his shoulder with his forehead in attempts to comfort him. When he urged him to give his best shot, Gingerpaw relaxed slightly; touched by his friend's understanding. "Uhm, is it because rabbits will hear you approaching first, while mice smell before seeing?" He guessed.

"Close." The brown and white tabby meowed. "Rabbits will smell before they spot you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through vibrations of the ground before it can smell you. Which is why it is very important to tread in delicate steps when dealing with mice." He continued. "Go into your hunting crouch again. This time, take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Then try stalking forward."

Gingerpaw crouched down again and began to creep across the forest floor. He felt himself fall instinctively into the right position, and as he stepped forward, as silently and lightly as he could, he felt a glow of pride that his muscles were responding so smoothly.

Cloverheart hummed, observing him intently. "Your crouch is perfectly balanced, but your pace and movement need a little more improvement." He commented gently, careful not to offend the other's feelings. "Why don't we try putting into practice?"

Gingerpaw looked up at that. "You mean-? I'm gonna hunt something?"

"That's right! Now, the first lesson of hunting is patience." Cloverheart began. "The greatest hunter is the one who knows how to wait."

"Can't I just sift through the leaves till I find something?" Gingerpaw asked hopeful.

Cloverheart shook his head. "You'll scare everything back to their burrows that way." He padded away toward a bush three fox-lengths away. Before he disappeared behind it, he glanced over his shoulder back at Gingerpaw, and beckoned him to follow with his tail.

"Is there any prey over there?" Gingerpaw asked, wide-eyed.

"You'll just have to come and see for yourself." Cloverheart meowed. Hurriedly, Gingerpaw set off after him. He found Cloverheart already crouching, his belly flat to the earth, peering through the low branches.

"Get down." He whispered.

Gingerpaw crouched next to him. He squinted through the bushes, wondering what he was supposed to be looking for.

"Use your nose, Gingerpaw. What can you smell?"

Gingerpaw sniffed. There was a faint scent of Twoleg, and the stronger scent of a dog; familiar to him from his trip to the Moonstone when he and Acornshell had walked past a Twoleg nest. Gingerpaw sniffed again, this time detecting a whiff of something else. "Mouse!"

Cloverheart nodded, draping his tail over the medicine cat's shoulder. "Don't move until you see your prey." He advised.

"Will prey come out into the open?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Now that we're downwind, some might." He told him. "Do you see the seeds up ahead?" Gingerpaw scanned the ground and noticed some tiny shapes among the leaves. "Where there are seeds there's prey." He finished.

The tabby warrior stiffened. His ears pricked and his green eyes narrowed into slits. Gingerpaw followed his gaze. A small, furry shape was skittering along one of the roots.

"A mouse!" He squeaked under his breath, feeling excitement at the prospect of catching his first prey beginning to pump through his veins. Cloverheart urged him to be quiet with a flick of his tail over his muzzle, but he paid no mind. The fur rippled along his spine, and he unsheathed his claws.

"Now, on my signal we'll pounce-"

Before he could finish, Gingerpaw already shot forward, rattling through the bushes and throwing up leaves everywhere as he tore across the forest floor. He leaped for the mouse, but it had disappeared deeper into the undergrowth, and he crashed to the ground with a thud; his tail trashing through the leaves, shoulders back and ears flattened in disappointment.

"Mouse dung!" He cursed loudly.

Dejected, he turned and stalked back to Cloverheart, who was shaking his head as he appeared from behind the bush. "You were fast, and I like your enthusiasm." He meowed encouragingly. "But your technique could use a little more work."

There was a teasing lightness in his tone that made Gingerpaw's frown turn back into a smile. His whiskers twitched and a purr of amusement rose in his throat. "I'll do better next time." He vowed determinably. "I'm gonna be so fast that the mouse won't even see me coming before it's too late!"

"I'm afraid speed doesn't count for much when to comes to mice." Cloverheart commented cautiously. "They don't stray far from their burrows, and they move around quickly. Therefore, it's important to master stalking. Skill is far more important than speed alone." Gingerpaw listened attentively to his words, nodding in agreement. "Maybe we should save hunting for a different time and go back to practice stalking instead."

Gingerpaw was eager to show him how much he learned so far. He dropped low to the ground, keeping his tail pressed against the leaves, and began to stalk forward as Cloverheart observed from the side.

"Not bad." He meowed. "Try lifting your tail a little though. You don't want it to drag through the leaves and make noise. Lower your chin a tad bit too, and flatten your ears. You need to try to disguise your shape in the undergrowth."

Easier said than done. His bright orange and golden fur stood out like a flare of light against the dark surroundings. "Like this?" He prompted, ears flat against his head, and chin swaying close to the ground like a snake.

"Good!" Cloverheart praised him. "Now move forward slowly. Remember, make your movements as small as you can."

Gingerpaw put one paw lightly in front of the other, one at a time, pulling himself forward; he lifted his belly when he heard it drag on the leaves. He placed each paw down so gently that the grass flattened beneath him without a sound.

"Promising." Cloverheart purred, and Gingerpaw felt a rush of warmth over his face. He lowered his gaze timidly.

They continued practicing for a while longer, until he was sure he'd mastered his hunting crouch and stalking. Cloverheart glanced at the sky. "It's going to get dark soon." He announced. "Maybe we should be heading back now."

"Wait! Just one more go!" Gingerpaw pleaded. "I want to try catch something again."

"We can go hunting together another day." He promised, before breaking into a large yawn. "But you did great for your first lesson."

Though his words did warm him, Gingerpaw felt somewhat disappointed he wouldn't be able to catch anything today. He was hoping to impress Acornshell with his first catch. She would've been so proud of him! But he ultimately knew he shouldn't insist. Cloverheart already spent the entire day with him, teaching him how to hunt, and looking at the tabby now Gingerpaw could see how tired he really is.

Sighing, he straightened up. "Okay."

Cloverheart went to fetch his catch, while Gingerpaw left to the opposite direction to collect the herbs he was asked to earlier. He was biting the stems of the fennel when he heard a tiny squeak, not too far off. His ears instantly pricked, and he swivelled them backwards to hear better. He detected faint scurrying in the leaves.

With the blood pounding in his ears, Gingerpaw crept slowly up over the rise. A small stream cut through the trees ahead of him. He crept quietly down the bank and crouched on its sandy floor. Every one of his senses were sent ablaze with tension. Silently he scanned the empty stream for signs of life. His eyes narrowed into slits, he watched for any tiny movements; his mouth open so he could pick up the smallest scent, his ears twisted forward.

Then he smelled mouse. Wild energy surged through him once more, but he remained motionless, trying desperately to pinpoint the prey. _"Don't move until you see your prey."_ Cloverheart's voice echoed in his ears.

He strained his ears forward until he picked up the rapid pulsing of a tiny mouse heart. Then a flash of brown caught his eye. The critter was scrambling through the long grass that draped the edges of the stream. Gingerpaw shifted closer, remembering to keep his weight on his haunches until he was within striking range. Then he pushed back hard on his hindpaws and sprang, kicking up dust as he rose.

The mouse raced away. But Gingerpaw was quicker, and determined not to let this one get away. He scooped it into the air with one golden paw, threw it onto the grass, and lunged on top of it. He killed it quickly with one sharp bite. The warm tang of blood surprised him as the mouse went limp in his teeth.

"Gingerpaw?" Cloverheart called out appearing just behind him, his pelt bristling.

He turned to face him with the dead mouse dangling from his jaws.

Cloverheart's eyes gleamed. "You caught a mouse!" He purred with delight. "That's great, Gingerpaw! Good job!"

Reality seemed to finally dawn on him, as he dropped the mouse by his paws, and continued to stared down at it in disbelief. "I caught it." He mumbled under his breath. "I caught it!" He repeated louder. "I caught a mouse!"

"Yeah! You did!"

Gingerpaw was so excited he started to bounce around the stream with joy. Hopping back and forth between the stones, and circling around Cloverheart' who watched his antics with amusement. Without realizing, in his gleeful state, Gingerpaw pounced on top of Cloverheart and pinned him down; catching the warrior by surprise.

"Thank you so much, Cloverheart! You are such a great mentor!" The orange cat mewed fervently. He nuzzled his head against his white chest patch, purring loudly; unknowingly causing a crimson hue to appear on Cloverheart's cheeks.

"It was nothing, Gingerpaw." Cloverheart chuckled, not helping but smile down at his excited friend. "I'm always glad to help out with your training!"

They remained lying there, sprawled upon the forest floor for a while longer, before Gingerpaw realized their current position and felt the same warmth from before rush to his face again. Good thing his pelt is ginger, otherwise the pink tinge on his cheeks would be more noticeable. He quickly stepped off, allowing Cloverheart to get up.

"Let's go back to camp now?" He prompted, his bright and friendly green eyes staring directly into his blue ones.

"Lets!" Gingerpaw nodded.

Together, they carried their catch, as well as the herbs back to camp. Trekking through the woods side by side. Their pelts brushing, and their tails nearly tangling along the way. Gingerpaw held the mouse in his teeth contently. He couldn't wait to show off his first catch to Acornshell, Holloweyes, and Redthorn! But most importantly, he couldn't wait to tell them what a great mentor Cloverheart is.

"Hey, Cloverheart?" The warrior glanced at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "It is okay if we go hunting again tomorrow? I would like to learn more, and I had a great time learning from you."

He stared at his bright orange friend astounded, before his expression progressively softened. He bent forward and touched Gingerpaw's shoulder affectionately with the tip of his muzzle. "I would like that."

 **Up next; Gingerpaw's medicine cat ceremony!**


	23. Visions

The sun was going down, casting long shadows across the camp. Gingerpaw found himself once again in the nursery, checking Fallowflight's kits. Honeykit and Pigeonkit were complaining about having terrible bellyaches. He suspected they've been eating too much in a short amount of time. Gingerpaw considered giving them some yarrow to spit out whatever was causing their stomachs such discomfort, but since it doesn't seem to be anything dangerous he gave them each a juniper berry instead.

"Let them have plenty of rest." Gingerpaw advised their mother. "And make sure to watch them whenever they eat, so they won't make the same mistake again."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore." Fallowflight murmured, giving her two kits a stern stare. Her third kit, Fernkit, was swept to the side as she peeked over her mother's tail. "You hear that? Eat slower next time, or you're going to have more bellyaches. The fresh-kill pile is plentiful in this season, and there's no reason to gobble it all down in one gulp!" She scolded them.

"Sorry."

Honeykit bowed her head, showing genuine guilt. Her brother adverted his gaze down to his paws as he cuffed the ground lightly.

"Well? What do you say to Gingerpaw after taking care of you?" Fallowflight prompted, her tail twitching.

The two kits turned to look at the orange and golden cat. "Thank you, Gingerpaw." They murmured timidly.

"It was nothing, little ones!" His whiskers twitched with delight. "As the Clan's future medicine cat, it is my duty to serve and care for the wellbeing of all cats. But do try to keep your stomachs on check. Next time I might just use yarrow on you, and let me tell you; it ain't a pleasing taste at all!" He stuck his tongue out in an overexaggerated manner, earning a giggle from the kits.

"We will!"

He swept them back into the nursery with his tail. "Then you're free to go. But get plenty of rest, or you'll won't become strong, fit warriors!" He warned them. Knowing how mischievous kits can be, it was best to make sure they follow through with his orders.

He walked away, heading back to his own den when a loud yowl from across the clearing called out to him. "Hey, Gingerpaw!"

Turning around, he realized it was none other than Leopardswipe. The pale spotted tabby warrior padded up to him, with Doespring following close behind him.

"What can I help you with?" Gingerpaw offered.

"Doespring is expecting kits." The young warrior announced proudly, intertwining his tail with the fawn-cream she-cat. "My kits."

"Really? Congratulations you two!" Gingerpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Thank you." Doespring murmured, dipping her head in return.

"We were wondering; since we're going to be first time parents, is having kits dangerous?" Leopardswipe asks. "I mean, is it dangerous for her to continue with her warrior duties while carrying kits?"

"Well, there can be problems sometimes. But…" Gingerpaw padded forward, and around Doespring, checking her for anything harmful only to find none. "She's a healthy, young she-cat. I see no problem for her to carry on with her duties, and sleep in the warriors' den." He went on. "Of course, if you want to move in to the nursey right away, that's fine too. I'm sure Fallowflight will be delighted to have some company."

The two warriors exchanged a hopeful glance. "So there's no problem with me going on patrols or hunting?" Doespring asks expectantly,

"Not at all!" Gingerpaw confirmed. "Kits take at least two moons until they are ready to arrive, so there's plenty of time for you to enjoy your everyday tasks. Though I do suggest you eat and drink plenty, and when you're half-moon due you should take things easier."

They dipped their head at him with gratitude, and bounded away; presumably to spread the news to their Clanmates.

Gingerpaw turned around only to spot Mudfang limping across the clearing, one forepaw held in the air. He approached the wiry brown warrior. "Can I help you?" He offered.

Mudfang glanced around. "I was looking for Acornshell." He told him, then added doubtfully. "But since you're the medicine cat apprentice, I suppose you'll do."

Gingerpaw's tail twitched with irritation, but he said nothing.

He stepped closer and examined the brown tom's pad. He spotted the tip of the thorn just peeking out. "That looks bad." He mewed. "It must hurt a lot."

"It's a nuisance." Mudfang replied, shrugging. "I was supposed to go out on patrol. There has been reports of a fox wandering near Snakerocks, and Cricketpelt is leading a group over there to investigate it."

"It's too bad you can't go." Gingerpaw agreed. "The mission sounds dangerous, and Cricketpelt will need every cat if they do find the fox." He began to lick Mudfang's paw thoroughly around the shank of the thorn, then gripped the tip tightly between his teeth. With one good tug, he managed to extract the thorn from his paw pad; blood swelling from the tiny wound. "Make sure to lick it clean to avoid any infections. You should be free to join the patrol now." He meowed, spitting out the thorn.

Mudfang gave his paw a couple of licks. "Thanks." He nodded briskly before running out the camp entrance.

Gingerpaw slipped through the fern and bramble entrance of the medicine den. He found his mentor standing before him, looking over Harefur's still form. The gray and white warrior had dislocated his shoulder while chasing a squirrel during a hunt patrol, and Acornshell had to snap it back into place.

"How are things out there?" She prompted, glancing at him over her shoulder as she applied a special ointment to ease the stiffness in Harefur's limbs.

"Just fine. Honeykit and Pigeonkit simply ate too much, and I gave them a juniper berry each to ease their bellyache." Gingerpaw reported. "Doespring is expecting Leopardswipe's kits."

"That's good news for the Clan." Acornshell meowed.

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they just wanted advice regarding their duties in the Clan."

"And what did you tell them?" She asks, giving a couple of poppy seeds for Harefur lap up. The warrior ate the seeds and curled his tail over his nose as he fell asleep.

"I said it was fine, since Doespring is pretty healthy, and that she should eat and drink plenty to keep up her strength." He replied, sorting through the herb stacks and checking if everything is in order. "Oh, and then I helped Mudfang with a thorn on his paw."

"That's great, Gingerpaw!" Acornshell meowed, pleased with her apprentice's progress. "That means the Clan is beginning to trust and rely on you. That's good."

He looked away bashfully. "I was just doing my duties." He pawed the ground. "Besides, you are still the Clan's main medicine cat. You are the one they should be going for help."

She flicked her tail dismissively. "I won't be around forever, Gingerpaw." She murmured. "One day, you'll solely be the one who the Clan will seek for guidance and aid. You must be ready for when that day comes."

Gingerpaw glanced away. He does not enjoy discussing this topic; he doesn't like to think of a future where his dear mentor isn't standing by his side, helping and guiding him with whatever troubles he may find himself in. He'll miss her greatly when the time comes. Thankfully, she's still young with many moons of service to fulfil, and won't go away anytime soon. So while she's around, he'll keep on enjoying her company while he can.

"I also checked on the elders." Gingerpaw went on. "Raggedwind has been complaining about stiff joints."

"Sunpaw must've given them damp bedding again." Acornshell hissed with annoyance, lashing her tail. "I'll have a talk with Sandtail about his apprentice's lack of effort in cleaning out the elders den."

"Larkfeather has also complained about itches all over her body, I guess she must have ticks." Gingerpaw added. "And Beantail said that her paw pads are cracked."

"I'll deal with it, Gingerpaw; don't worry. But not right away." Acornshell promised, rearranging the poppy seeds into a neater pile. "It's too late to disturb them tonight, and tomorrow we'll have to go to Highstones."

"So soon?" Gingerpaw was surprised; he hadn't realized how quickly the days were slipping by.

"Tomorrow night is the Half-moon. All the other medicine cats will meet for the usual gathering." Acornshell stated. "You better get some rest. We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we won't be able to eat anything throughout the whole journey."

Nodding, Gingerpaw moved to curl up on his own nest. Anticipation ran down his spine in the form of a shiver. This isn't the first time he'd visit the Moonstone. Already having been there once before to be accepted as a medicine cat apprentice, he knows of the pure source of connection with his StarClan ancestors. Though in the first time, nothing much happened. The stone was magnificent to gaze at, and touching his nose against the cold surface gripped him with an uncomfortable chilliness; but he didn't see much of StarClan. Or at the very least, it wasn't what he was expecting to find. Hopefully, this next meeting will prove to be more successful with his ancestors.

Draping one paw over his face, Gingerpaw yawned, before falling asleep.

 **(Time skip)**

The next day dawned damp and misty. Tendrils of fog curled between the trees as Gingerpaw and Acornshell made their way to Fourtrees. The clinging white clouds dampened the sound of their pawsteps and beaded their fur with tiny droplets. In the silence Gingerpaw jumped at the sudden alarm call of a bird above his head. He felt half-afraid that they might lose their way in this eerily unfamiliar-looking forest.

But by the time they crossed the stream and began to climb the slope to Fourtrees, the mist had begun to clear, and at the top of the hollow they emerged into bright sunlight. The four massive oaks stood straight ahead of them, their leaves turning dark green with the approach of Greenleaf.

Gingerpaw let out a noisy breath and shook the moisture from his fur. "That's better! I was starting to think we'd have to scent our way to Highstones."

Acornshell gazed at her surroundings. She looked upwards at the sky, her ears twitching. "Come on, we gotta keep going if we're to reach Mothermouth before sundown."

She led the way over the rocky slope, crossing the WindClan border into the open plateau. The breeze was gently ruffling their fur as they trekked through the open field of grass and heather. The warm sun and the soothing wind against their pelt brought a soothing feeling. Not too hot, nor too cold; just right.

Gingerpaw gazed into the flower fields of WindClan territory. Though their scent is strong and fresh in the air, the sight of the blooming flowers in the Newleaf weather brought hope into his heart. A new year, brings new life into the Clans. Who knows what could happen?

"Hey Acornshell!"

"Hm?"

"What made you want to become a medicine cat?"

Judging by the way her ears pricked, Gingerpaw realized he must've taken her off guard with his question. He had been her apprentice for several moons now, and lived with her in their den practically since he first opened his eyes; and yet he never once questioned about her past experiences. He heard bits here and there from the other medicine cats and Clanmembers, but he was never informed directly from her.

Gingerpaw waited with anticipation, as the silence between them was drowned out by the wind whistling in their ears. Above the faint howl of the breeze, Acornshell's purr rose loudly; rumbling in her throat. "Actually, it's quite an interesting tale! I didn't intend to become a medicine cat in the beginning."

"You didn't?"

She shook her head. "I was training to become a warrior at first. It was my dream to fight alongside my Clanmates, and become Clan leader someday!" She meowed wistfully.

"But what changed then?" Gingerpaw prompted curiously, eager to know more.

A paused followed. He glanced up to analyse her facial expression. Acornshell's pale green gaze was clouded in remembrance. "A grumpy medicine cat, by the name of Pebbleheart." She chuckled. "He insisted on working alone and doing things by himself. He often complained about, well, pretty much everything now that I think about it." She went on, speaking quite fondly of her past. "I would hear him mutter herbs and poultices under his breath and I eventually memorized everything. By then, becoming a warrior didn't sound that pleasing to me anymore; and thus, I turned towards the path of a medicine cat. Much to Pebbleheart's dismay!" Her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Dismay?" Gingerpaw stared at her flabbergasted. "What? You mean, he didn't like you?"

"Not one bit!" She mrrowed. "It was a pain for both of us at first. We would bicker with one another constantly, argue, and rarely get anything done at all. I was merely lucky I caught on to his mumblings when I did, or else he would've never taught me anything!" She continued. "But overtime we grew close. I was no longer fazed by his sharp replies or grumpy attitude, and in return my behaviour rubbed off on him and he became slightly kinder. Just slightly though! And he probably would never admit it out loud, but I think he began to enjoy my company after a while of having to endure my presence for so long."

His whiskers twitched. "He sounds an awful lot like Puddletail!" He laughed, recalling the old RiverClan medicine cat and his proud attitude.

"They're pretty similar, now that you have mentioned." Acornshell agreed, swivelling her ears forward. "But Puddletail has been around for a lot longer than Pebbleheart did; and even then, I'm convinced that Puddletail existed moons before Pebbleheart himself was born!" She joked.

Gingerpaw smiled, padding alongside her. "You have fond memories of him?"

Acornshell nodded. "Oh many! Even if we did get into each other's nerves a lot of the time, we were companions through thick and thin!" She meowed. "I remember one time, we were out looking for feverfew during Leafbare; we heard an owl screech. We got so terrified we buried ourselves beneath all the snow. Turns out, it wasn't an owl at all but a couple of Twoleg kids wandering around! Still, Pebbleheart and I were covered from head to tail in snow!" She laughed at the memory.

The breeze cut through the silence that followed. Gingerpaw hesitated. "What happened to him?"

Acornshell glanced away, the humour in her eyes being replaced with sadness. "I'm not sure." Her whisper was barely heard in the rush of wind around them. "One day, he said he would go out to collect more marigold. When he didn't return, I went out to look for him… and found his body by the river."

Gingerpaw's breath hitched with a small gasp. He'd already guessed Pebbleheart had died, considering he isn't around anymore. But to happen so suddenly! "Was he killed?"

"I don't know." Acornshell shrugged, shaking her head. "When I found him, there were no signs of struggle. No tufts of fur in his claws. No predator or RiverClan scent anywhere near his body. No wounds or gashes." She trailed off. "It's like he simply laid there and waited for death."

Gingerpaw continued to stare up at her. He felt a pang in his heart when he realized he was the cause for her sudden sadness. He moved and pressed himself close to her, nudging her shoulder with his head in attempts to comfort her. "I'm sorry I brought it up." He murmured apologetically.

Her tail fell over his flank. Gingerpaw glanced up at her once more to find his mentor looking at him with kind eyes. "It's alright." She reassured, giving his ear a quick lick to soothe him. "I haven't really talked to anyone about him since then, and it feels good to remember the good old times. Even if it hurts a little."

Thy walked together; side by side through the open fields of flowers as the sun cast the land with golden hues. A warm feeling rushed through Gingerpaw; happy to have grown even closer to dear mentor. He is truly fortunate to have her by his side.

The half-moon hung in the sky like a silver feather by the time Gingerpaw followed Acornshell into the hills toward Highstones. His belly churned with nervousness with every step he took closer to the ancient meeting place.

Acornshell and him approached Mothermouth and he saw the other medicine cats already waiting outside. As he and Acornshell plodded up the final slope, Berrysplash bounded forward to meet them halfway. Her blue gaze rested on Gingerpaw with friendly interest. "Greetings!" She mewed warmly. "How are things in ThunderClan?"

"They're fine. We had a little trouble in Leafbare with a Greencough outbreak, but…" Acornshell shot a proud glance at Gingerpaw. "Thank StarClan I have him to help me out."

He smiled sheepishly, glancing away feeling bashful at the mention. He shot a quick look at Puddletail, who sat idly by the cave entrance. The old medicine cat didn't seem to be paying much attention to their conversation. Instead he was conversing quietly with Plumslip.

Gingerpaw padded beside Berrysplash toward the gaping hole in the hillside, while Acornshell dropped back a pace. His gaze travelled over the three other medicine cats. Puddletail's pale clear blue gaze drifted over him as he approached without interest, and Plumslip's ears twitched tentatively.

Gingerpaw dipped his head politely. "Greetings." He meowed.

They turned to acknowledge their approach. "Ah, Acornshell and young Gingerpaw. Glad to see you could make it." Puddletail grunted, flicking his tail to the side. The speckled gray medicine cat briefly met Gingerpaw's gaze, in silent acknowledgement without giving anything away, before he turned back to Acornshell. "I hope Newleaf has been treating you well."

Acornshell dipped her head. "It certainly has." For a split second, Gingerpaw swore his mentor's green gaze shifted over to narrow them at Plumslip. The ShadowClan medicine cat met her gaze evenly, but her ears dropped with something akin to regret and shame.

"We're wasting moonlight." A low grow broke in tetchily. Plumslip's apprentice stood in in the opening to Mothermouth, with her amber eyes gleaming threateningly in the shadows. She had been made a full medicine cat four moons ago, and received her new name; Mousenose. However, that didn't stop her sharp tongue from lashing out whenever her temper was acting up. "Are we going to stand out here and gossip all night?"

Wordlessly, the six medicine cats made their way inside the cavern in a single line.

The chamber of the Moonstone was already drenched in brilliant bluish-silver light when they arrived. They gathered around the ancient relic, all in their proper places; ready to begin with the ceremony. Gingerpaw padded forward, but as he stretched forward to place his nose against the cold surface of the stone, Acornshell meowed. "Wait."

Surprised, Gingerpaw stepped back, suddenly noticing his mentor's barely contained excitement.

"Before we share tongues with StarClan." Acornshell continued, her voice echoing throughout the cave system. "I have a task to do. My ancestors have shown me that my apprentice has more than proven himself ready and capable of fulfilling his duties. It is time I gave Gingerpaw his full name."

Gingerpaw couldn't hide his astonishment. He stared at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape.

"Well, Gingerpaw?" Acornshell purred, her voice full of amused affection. "Badger got your tongue?"

"I- No!- I mean… Thank you!" He stammered, getting over his initial shock.

He glanced around the cavern, catching the eyes of the other medicine cats. "Well done." Puddletail grunted. Berrysplash rested her tail lightly on Gingerpaw's shoulder. Plumslip was nodding with approval, and Mousenose caught his eye; dipping her head as she silently congratulated him in her own way.

When Gingerpaw stood in front of Acornshell, he was startled by the depth of love and pride that gleamed in her eyes as she gazed at him. Did he really mean so much to her?

"I, Acornshell, medicine cat of ThunderClan." She began. "Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons."

Every hair on Gingerpaw's pelt pricked as he listened.

"Gingerpaw." Acornshell continued. "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clans, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your own life?"

Gingerpaw spoke the words clearly and confidently. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat." She meowed solemnly. "Gingerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gingerpelt." Acornshell announced, her voice strong and unwavering. She bent forward and rested her muzzle against his forehead. "StarClan honors your skills and gentle heart. You are truly one of a kind."

The newly named medicine cat, Gingerpelt, leaned forward and rasped his tongue over her shoulder to show his thanks. A loud purr rumbled in his throat.

"Gingerpelt! Gingerpelt!" Much to his and everyone else's surprise, Mousenose was the one who initiated the cheering. Progressively the other medicine cats began to join in.

"Now it's time for you to share tongues with StarClan as a full medicine cat." Acornshell told him.

"And may they send you a good dream." Plumslip added.

Gingerpelt couldn't help but feel nervous as he approached the Moonstone once more. Anticipation tingling from his whiskers all the way to the tip of his tail. Settling himself next to the sparkling stone, he bent forward and touched the tip of his muzzle against its surface. His eyes closed and he felt icy cold envelop him. It was as if he were floating in darkness; the stone, the cave, and his fellow medicine cats swept away.

Suddenly, Gingerpelt sensed that his paws were standing on solid ground. He opened his eyes, blinked, and looked around. He was in a lush clearing, with a stream gurgling through it and flowers of all colors scattered through the grass. Trees in full leaf surrounded the open space, their branches stirring in a warm breeze that carried scents of growth and abundant prey. Everything was bathed in moonlight. Stars glinted through the undergrowth; making the landscape look like the night sky itself.

Gingerpelt rose to his paws and stretched. He had expected to find cats of StarClan waiting for him, but he was alone. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Something soft rolled by his paws. He stepped back, startled, and look down to see a moss ball. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Sorry!" The squeak alerted him. Gingerpelt glanced up to see a tiny speckled light brown she-kit emerge from the starry undergrowth, her pelt shining brighter than any star. She blinked up at him with round amber eyes. "Can I have it back, please?" She asks politely.

He nodded. "Sure." Gently, he batted the small bundle of moss toward her. The ball rolled back to her paws.

"Thank you!" She picked it up with her teeth, and dipped her head at him.

"Volekit!"

She whirled around, gazing into the far horizon. Gingerpelt followed her gaze to see a large, broad-shouldered brown tabby standing on top of slope. "I'm coming, papa!" She mewled, wasting no time in racing forward to touch noses with the large cat. They disappeared back into the undergrowth, as Gingerpelt watched them from afar.

 _What's a kit so young doing here?_ Gingerpelt thought with dismay. To have one so young, who barely had the chance to start living, being part of StarClan's ranks is a chilling thought. It reminded him of the fact that no matter what age you are, no one is safe from the clutches of death.

Movement caught his gaze from the corner of his vision, and he realized that a cat was approaching through the trees. When it emerged into the open, Gingerpelt saw it was a huge, dark gray tom, his fur thick and shining, with deep blue eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and a frosting of starlight around his paws. Sheer astonishment struck Gingerpelt as he recognized the figure.

"Y-you are the cat from my dream!" He exclaimed.

The starry cat dipped his head. "Indeed I am." He grunted. "However, I must remind you that was no mere dream; but a premonition."

Gingerpelt blinked at him in surprise before tilting his head to the side. "Who… who are you?"

"I am Pebbleheart." The cat's dark blue eyes shone. Behind him, the forest faintly showed through his coat.

"Pebbleheart?!" Gingerpelt's eyes widened. "You were Acornshell's mentor!"

"That's right." The former medicine cat nodded.

"And you were in my dream."

"Vision." Pebbleheart corrected sternly, shifting to scratch himself.

"And now, you have come to see… me?" Gingerpelt whispered in astonishment.

Pebbleheart fixed him with a narrowed stare. "I have been watching your progress throughout your training." He admitted. "And I must say, you got talent for a young healer. However, your weak-willed mind and softness will bring nothing but problems to ThunderClan."

Gingerpelt reared back in shock at his harsh words. "What do you mean?"

"That little stunt you pulled." Pebbleheart sniffed, his tail twitching crossly. "Begging RiverClan for help behind your Clan's back, like a new-born kit who's just wakened up from a nightmare. Never have I heard of something so foolish!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Gingerpelt countered defensively, his fur bristling. "We didn't have catmint and cats were dying. I had no other choice in this scenario!"

Pebbleheart breathed in deeply, glaring down at him. They were locked in a suspenseful stare down for a long while before the former medicine cat turned away with a scoff. "I suppose it doesn't matter; what's done is done. But know this." He warned. "There will be consequences to your actions. Severe consequences. One that might change the course of your fate, and that of your Clanmates."

Gingerpelt blinked at him. "So… will you tell me what that dream you sent me meant?" He smiled sheepishly.

Pebbleheart groaned with frustration, and turned his back to him; lashing his tail behind him. "She's been soft on you. Too soft for my liking!" He muttered to himself. "Has my former apprentice never teach you anything about sign interpretations?"

"Kind of! I mean- she told me it wasn't easy to decipher dream meanings, so she said we would take things slow and for me to take my time." Gingerpelt replied eagerly. Pebbleheart sighed exasperatedly, turning away completely with his hunched over shoulders. Gingerpelt stared at the gray cat, and cautiously padded toward him. "Acornshell misses you a lot, you know." He meowed. The former medicine cat's ears swivelled backwards in his direction; pricking with interest. "Haven't you ever visited her since you joined StarClan?"

"You are too naïve for your own good, kit." Pebbleheart hissed slightly. "Acornshell needs to handle her Clan's matters with her own paws. She is their main medicine cat, and has to be responsible over her Clanmates lives without me having to show her how it is done with every problem she comes across. I've already done my part, now she must deal with the rest on her own." He explained to him tiredly. He paused, and his eyes began soften. "But even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Medicine cats may have a special connection to StarClan, but it's not like the residents of Silverpelt can go back and forth between death and the world of the living whenever we want to."

"How come?" Gingerpelt prompted, round-eyed curious.

"The cats of StarClan have to be specifically chosen to send out messages to the medicine cats." Pebbleheart murmured. "When a cat earns their full title as a medicine cat, StarClan will chose one of its residents to become that medicine cat's spiritual guide. And lucky me; I've been picked to be yours." He grunted sarcastically. "So unless StarClan ever picks me to send out a message for her, I won't be able to properly see her until she herself joins our ranks."

Gingerpelt felt sympathy for the grumpy medicine cat. Despite his harsh exterior and initial reaction, Gingerpelt couldn't bring himself to dislike, or even fear him. With so many other grumpy cats he had to deal with prior, Pebbleheart should be a walk in the woods.

He stepped closer to the gray and white cat, shuffling in his paws. "But that doesn't mean you don't watch over her regardless, does it?" He pointed out with a knowing grin.

Slowly, Pebbleheart turned to glance at him; his expression unamused. Gingerpelt barely contained himself from giggling as he recognised the look in the old cat's eye. That look of: I wasn't expecting you to figure that out. "Figures." Pebbleheart muttered with a roll of his eyes. "I get rid of one smartass fluffball, only to get stuck with another one. Just my luck!"

Gingerpelt's whiskers twitched with amusement. The grumpy cat was growing on him already. "So, what exactly did you mean with that drea- I mean! Vision?" He repeats the same question, eager to learn how to understand the interpretations of omens.

The dark gray cat flicked his tail dismissively. "How should I know?"

"But you're the one the who sent it!" Gingerpelt argued in confusion.

"That's StarClan's message, not mine." Pebbleheart hissed. "I am simply the messenger, and you are supposed to be the interpreter. I can't do your job for you."

Gingerpelt look down in disappointment. Guess he'll have to figure out the meaning of the ominous message by himself. Unsure of how long he has left before he wakes up back in the Moonstone chamber, he thought carefully about what else he could learn while in StarClan's hunting grounds. Suddenly a vital matter popped into his mind. Determinably, he gazed back at Pebbleheart. "Did StarClan truly reject Holloweyes?" He demanded.

The former ThunderClan medicine cat blinked in surprise. "What are you yapping about now?"

"My friend, Holloweyes, he was born with no eyes." Gingerpelt explained firmly. "Because of that, everyone hates and mistreats him; believing him to be an omen from StarClan foretelling bad things to come. Is it true?" When Pebbleheart had made no move to answer him, Gingerpelt added pleadingly. "Please? It's important for me to know!"

Pebbleheart stared at him for a long while before sighing. "Why do you care? If you are truly his friend, it shouldn't matter to you whether he's an omen or not." He meowed knowingly, his eyes glinting.

"That's just precisely why I have to know! I am his friend!" Gingerpelt insisted. "Please? He's just so miserable with the way everyone treats him." The blue-tabby may act indifferently most of the time towards the aggression shown him, but Gingerpelt and Cloverheart know better.

"Look kit, I told you before I am simply the messenger not the interpreter. I don't know everything!" Pebbleheart snapped, his patience running thin. "StarClan is the one who tells us what's going to happen in the future, and even then, it mostly just bits and pieces. Why do you think omens and prophecies are constantly so vague, instead of being straight to the point to avoid catastrophe?" He ranted crossly, making Gingerpelt flinch. "I don't know what your friend's freaky lack of eyes mean! His path has already been determined for him, and his fate was out of our paws from the moment he was born. So I don't know!"

Gingerpelt stood still, despite his trembling limbs, and stared at Pebbleheart in a mixture of confusion and dread. "W-what does any of that means?" He tried to comprehend.

"You ask too many questions!" Pebbleheart shushed him with a harsh, stern glare. He raised his head slightly, with his ears pricking as if he were listening for something. Gingerpelt tried to listen as well, but couldn't hear anything out of the usual. "You'll be waking up soon." The dark gray cat noted grimly. "You must be going now."

"But-! I still have so many things to ask!" Gingerpelt protested.

"And I assure you, I won't have proper answers for any of them." Pebbleheart meowed dryly. He suddenly stopped, and simply stood there, eerily still and looking at nothing with a far-off gaze. They stood there in silence for a couple of heartbeats before Pebbleheart blinked, and shook his head; snapping out of whatever trance he was put under. "One last thing before you go. I have another message for you."

Gingerpelt groaned with frustration. He barely made sufficient contact with his warrior ancestors and already he is annoyed with their cryptic ways. "What now?"

All of a sudden, a shot of lightning struck down between the two medicine cats and a bright burst of light blinded Gingerpelt. He jumped back with fright, his fur standing on end. Wind began to pick up all around him and buffeted his pelt, freezing him cold. He started to shiver, and his teeth chattered. Thankfully, there was no rain drizzling his pelt this time.

He took a risk by opening his eyes, only to realize he was no longer standing in a star gleamed meadow. Instead, Gingerpelt found himself in a strange clearing, surrounded by stones. He could hear the distant rush of a waterfall not too far away above the howling of the wind. Caves dotted the stony hillside that loomed ahead of him. No sign of Pebbleheart anywhere.

"Pebbleheart?" He called out to him against the strong gusts of wind that threatened to drown out his voice. "Pebbleheart, where are you?!"

The wind whipped against his face as it grew fiercer, making him flinch and close his eyes as a result. The strong whirlwind emitted a low howl that whistled sharply in his ears.

Wearily, Gingerpelt opened his eyes once more, barely more than just tiny slits, and he was startled to find the faint silhouette of a cat sitting in the shadows of one of the caves. Gingerpelt squinted his eyes and tried to make out the appearance of the mysterious cat, but it was too dark to see.

The figure just sat there, calm and at peace despite the sky's fury. But the cat seems to have its back turned to him, as Gingerpelt couldn't see eyes glinting back at him from the dark cave. But the more he stared at it, the storm grew larger in power.

As Gingerpelt felt panic swelling up inside him, he sensed the familiar presence of Pebbleheart by his side, warm fur pressed against his flank. He tried to look over his shoulder, but Gingerpelt could not see him anywhere; but his voice echoed in his ear.

"Look up."

Obeying, Gingerpelt craned his neck upwards. Thunder boomed and his eyes widened in shock at the sight. The clouds standing directly above him were shaped unusually; looking eerily similar to cats. Their cloud fangs are bared, with cloud claws unsheathed and poised to attack an invisible threat.

"Above the shallow hollow, the sky shall roar once more." Pebbleheart's voice echoed all around him, rumbling along with the sound of thunder, making it resonate even louder. His scent and warmth faded away as he finished speaking.

"Wait! Pebbleheart? Are you there?" Gingerpelt yowled against the storm. "I don't know what this means! Where are you? Don't leave me, please!"

But there was no reply, and no explanation of the ominous prophecy.

Instead, the wind started to pick up again, so strongly it swept Gingerpelt off his paws. He gripped the ground with his claws, desperately clinging on to keep himself from flying away. "Pebbleheart, help!" He cried out, as his claws lost their hold and he was flung away with the wind and plunged into darkness.

Gingerpelt jolted awake with fright. Panting, he gazed around his surroundings and was reassured to find himself back in the cavern beneath Highstones with his nose pressed against the Moonstone. The shaft of moonlight had vanished. And only the faintest glimmer of starshine lit the cave. Taking deep, slow breaths Gingerpelt was able to calm himself down.

The other medicine cats around him were beginning to stir and rise to their paws.

Still somewhat frustrated with his encounter with Pebbleheart, and troubled by his vision, Gingerpelt stood up with the other cats and climbed their way out of the deep cavern. When they reached the opening to Mothermouth, Gingerpelt was thankful for the refreshing, cold, and gentle night breeze that softly stirred his fur. Beyond the Highstones, he caught a glimpse of the moon sinking behind thin clouds.

A few moments later, Acornshell emerged behind him and pressed herself against his side; her tail curling around him comfortingly. "How was your first experience with StarClan, now that you are a full medicine cat?" She asked him quietly against the silence of the upcoming dawn.

He breathed in deeply. "It was… Definitely more eventful than the first time." Gingerpelt admitted. "If a little overwhelming." He longed to tell her about Pebbleheart, and reassure her that the grouchy medicine cat is still watching over her in his own unique way; and especially about the vision he just had, but something kept him silent. Partly because he wanted to protect her from the dreadful suspense he had felt. However, something tingling deep in his gut was telling him that whatever that omen meant… it might not be as bad as it may have appeared. The sight of the cloud warriors in the sky was ominous at first, but he felt a sense of great power and vitality surge through him when he gazed at it.

Only time will tell for certain, he guessed.

He was brought back to the present when Acornshell touched his cheek with her muzzle. "You'll get used to it." She murmured soothingly, and yet, Gingerpelt detected a hint of tremor in her voice. He glanced at her, and was surprised to find a speck of worry, and possibly apprehension glinting in her pale green eyes. And if he isn't mistaken, he swore she was trembling.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, worried she might've guessed he had a vision.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She flicked her tail. "Let's get back to camp. I'm sure you're tired and hungry after the long, exhausting trip."

Gingerpelt couldn't argue with her there. He let out a low yawn and nodded his head. They marched through the meadow on their way back to camp. All Gingerpelt's previous troubles were gone from his mind as he fell in step with Acornshell. His mentor, however, is another story.

Acornshell's mind was running rapid with worrying thoughts. The hairs on her pelt were standing, her eyes were wide despite her tiredness, and her ears twitched at every sound. She almost expected to be emitting fear-scent at this point, but thankfully, Gingerpelt was none the wiser.

The omen she received from her own encounter with StarClan haunts her mind.

As soon as she had touched the Moonstone with her nose tip, Acornshell had been cast into bleak darkness. Instead of meeting with her spiritual guide, she was just standing there; with nothing around her but pitch blackness. She looked around wildly in confusion, trying to find her way out when she was suddenly startled by a loud shrill of pain. The screech turned into various screams, yowling from several directions all at once. Her eyes filled with a bright, blinding light; she flinched and bent her head, trying to shut out the harsh flare. Something was amiss. When her vision cleared up, she understood why. Acornshell spun around and let out a choking cry at her surroundings.

She stood in a clearing, surrounded by large trees. But everything is dark. Grass, leaves, trees and even flowers all lost their color and looked dead. Blood bathed at her paws, and cats were screeching and spitting with fury all around her, locked together in a furious tussle that never ended. Acornshell flinched when two cats, who were nothing more than shadowy figures with no defining features aside from their shining eyes, their glinting claws and sharp fangs, were wrestling each other until one of them viciously bit the other's neck and snapped it in half violently.

Larger shapes burst through a barrier of thorns, and attacked the smaller, lithe figures; grabbing them with huge, sharp-pointed teeth and trashed them around the place like they were prey. Shrieks of terror, rage, and shock tore through the air even louder than before.

Acornshell watched the scene in horror. She backed away only to come face to face with a large stone formation. At first, Acornshell guessed she might be at Fourtrees; what with the large trees surrounding the clearing, and the Great Rock. However, the clouds up above her began to clear away, revealing the moon behind it, and the silver light gleamed down to reveal a shocking sight.

Instead of looking up at the Great Rock, Acornshell found herself staring up at massive hill of dead bodies, several tail-lengths high. Bodies piled on top of one another, reminiscent to the fresh-kill pile they use for prey, only this one is a more macabre version with slaughtered cats in its place. Their glazed over eyes staring at nothing. It shone with an unnatural light, so that Acornshell could see each body individually. A hot wind swept over her, bearing the reek of blood and rotten flesh.

"Born of darkness…" A voice whispered ominously in her ear.

Acornshell gazed wildly around her, seeking help or answers from whoever it is speaking to her; but although no one was there, she felt someone's presence close by.

"And raised in storm…"

A loud caterwaul rose above the terrified wails of the cats. The clearing went silent.

"Traitor's blood runs."

Acornshell raised her head and looked up. She froze. Standing high on top of the pile of bodies, a lone figure silhouetted against the night sky. Acornshell could barely make out the pointy, pricked, ears and the tail swishing behind it. The cat's eyes glinted menacingly in the dark; and shone with triumph.

"Beware the crooked thorn, or else thy forest shall be drenched in red."

The sky began to shift drastically. It went from inky, blue darkness glinted with hues of silver from the stars and moon; to scarlet and black. It rapidly tainted, and took over the skies. The stars grew corrupted and fell apart, fluttering down like specks of dust.

Acornshell trembled in fear at the sight. Never, in all her moons and experiences as ThunderClan's medicine cat, had she ever come across such a dreadful vision.

Blood had begun to ooze out from the pile of bodies. The trickles merged into a river that flowed steadily toward her, until the stench of blood clung to her pelt. She tried to whirl around and flee, but found her paws fixed on place. A heartbeat later, the sticky red tide was washing around her, gurgling and reeking of death until she drowned in the river of blood.

That's when Acornshell jolted awake from her restless sleep.

The vision worried her greatly. Something terrible was coming to the forest. The omen kept repeating itself in her mind, making the words be engraved so she would never forget them. Acornshell was determined to figure out its meaning, and stop the vision from ever coming true. Even if it leads to her own demise.


	24. Fresh-kill

**Hey guys! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new one-shot of Eddswarriors. This time around, things will be slightly different. I am going to adapt one of Eddsworld's episodes, specifically the episode entitled "Breakfast". Basically, it will have the same premise, just with a Warriors twist into it. I'm thinking of adapting some other Eddisodes as well, but I won't be able to do all of them because they are really hard to adapt into the world of Warriors. I mean, how am I supposed to do such creative and over-the-top episodes such as Spares, 25 feet under the seat, Moviemakers, PowerEdd, or WTFuture? (Although… technically there is such thing as time-traveling in the Warriors universe. Maybe if I… Nope. Much too complicated and not nearly as creative as the original. In terms of design anyway)**

 **So that's it guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all so much for your support, I really appreciate it! Have a nice day and I'll see ya all later! ;)**

As the sun rose over the horizon; brightening the sky and forest with its gold and orange hues, sunlight filtered through the gaps in the bramble walls of ThunderClan's warriors den. Among the many sleeping cats, Cloverheart was one of them. He slept soundly, curled up on his own moss nest until the sunlight shone down on his face. He stirred awake from his slumber; green eyes blinking tiredly as he yawned and proceeded to stretch his limbs. Cloverheart heard his own stomach growl with hunger. Last night, he had to go on a dusk patrol, and by the time he came back to camp it was already Moonhigh, and although he was starving he was far too tired to eat and immediately retired to his nest to sleep. Now his hunger is more prominent and he could not ignore it.

Cloverheart slipped out the den, careful not to wake any of the other sleeping warriors. Glancing at the sky he noted it was nearly Sunhigh at this point, and the Clan was busy with activities as always. He sniffed the air, the scent of fresh-kill immediately filling his nostrils and his stomach rumbled again. Cloverheart licked his lips. The hunting patrol must've returned just recently.

He padded across the camp clearing, heading toward the fresh-kill pile that was neatly stacked in the centre. Cloverheart sniffed each piece of prey, evaluating his options. Mouse? Although tasty, they are too small to quench his appetite. Magpie? Too many feathers. Shrew? Too bony. Squirrel? Cloverheart's eyes landed on a large, plump squirrel that simply laid there among the pile; staring back at him with glazed, beady eyes. Judging by the scent, it was freshly killed, and it was still warm. The bushy-tailed critter looked appetizing to his starving gaze, and Cloverheart made his decision.

He bent forward, and grasped the squirrel in his teeth, dragging it out of the pile. He carried it away with his chin raised, so that the bushy tail wouldn't drag along the ground. Cloverheart made his way toward a shady patch on the far side of the clearing to eat in peace.

At that exact moment, the dawn patrol burst through the camp's gorse entrance. The patrol was led by Palefur, and consisted of Ripplewhisker, Mistfang, Lightpaw, and Redthorn.

The dark ginger tabby sniffed with discontent. He had been woken up early that morning to go on patrol, and didn't get time to eat anything yet. Now he is famished. Redthorn could hardly wait to sink his teeth into a squirrel. It's his favourite prey, and he yearns for the tangy taste of the critter in his tongue.

As he moved to disperse himself away from the rest of the patrol, Redthorn caught sight of his denmate, Cloverheart, carrying a large juicy squirrel with him. His mouth started to water at the sight of the huge rodent.

Cloverheart must've sensed his stare burning on him, and he narrowed his eyes at Redthorn. "Oy! Get your own!" He hissed pointedly, veering away from him.

Redthorn frowned, but shrugged his shoulders. He was thinking of asking Cloverheart to share the squirrel with him, but considering how empty his stomach is; chances are, sharing the squirrel wouldn't be nearly as satisfying to him. Or Cloverheart. No worries though. He would get his own squirrel to eat, all by himself!

The dark ginger tabby padded across the camp clearing, making his way toward the fresh-kill pile. Redthorn nosed and prodded the large pile of prey; seeking a squirrel. He scented rabbit, magpie, mouse, thrush – Everything, but squirrel. He began to get a little desperate, digging through the pile for a familiar bushy tail among the clump of prey; only to come up empty pawed.

It was with great dismay that he realized there were no more squirrels in the fresh-kill pile. Redthorn backed away with disappointment shown in his features. "No squirrel?!" He gasped. He suddenly remembered the last cat he bumped into, and the prey they carried. "Cloverheart…" He hissed, feeling rage building up inside of him.

He stalked away from the fresh-kill pile to go after his Clanmate. He found Cloverheart, laying on a shady patch close to the warrior's den. He tore off a piece of the squirrel he was nibbling on, before gulping it down with satisfaction. Redthorn glared at him, his gray eyes narrowed into slits. _How dare he take the last squirrel?! He knows squirrels are my favourite prey! I'll show him!_

He dropped into a crouch, and stalked forward with his gaze fixed on the squirrel, and his ears flattened against his head. Redthorn clawed the ground in anticipation; rocking his haunches, ready to pounce.

Cloverheart was about to take another bite out of his meal when Redthorn leaped at him, and batted the squirrel away from his hold.

"What the-?" Cloverheart sputtered in confusion as Redthorn pinned him down.

The half-eaten squirrel landed just four tail-lengths away from where they stood. Redthorn was about to launch himself to grab it. But before he could, a shadow flitted above them and loud yowling broke out from the clearing. It was the sound of many cats raising their voices in a terrible screech of fear.

The two of them looked up in alarm. The clearing that once was so busy and full of activity is now empty. Cats crouched around the edges of the fern walls. Cloverheart caught a glimpse of Fallowflight urgently pushing her kits back into the nursery. Gingerpelt was nudging a couple of the elders toward their den, urging them to hurry.

"Hawk!"

The cats at the edge of the clearing were staring up at the sky, their eyes huge with fear. As they looked upward, Cloverheart and Redthorn heard the beating of wings and saw a hawk circling above the trees, its harsh cry drifting on the air. Lucky for them, they were protected by the cover of branches and leaves, so they do not have to worry about being caught by the large bird-of-prey.

What was not lucky though, was that the squirrel was out in the open and far from their reach. They could nothing but sit there, and watch as the hawk plunged downwards toward the clearing, and snagged the squirrel in its cruel, sharp claws and flew away into the distance; quick as it came.

"No!" Redthorn threw his head back and let out a yowl of pure desperation.

One by one, the other cats began to disperse from their hiding places; glancing at the sky wearily in case the hawk came back for them.

"It took our prey!" Mudfang commented crossly.

"Well, it's better than if it took one of us instead." Sandtail pointed out briskly.

Redthorn continued to stare at the sky with wide eyes in disbelief, completely forgetting the fact that he's still pinning Cloverheart to the ground. The brown tabby warrior sat up suddenly, and threw him off. "What's the matter with you, Redthorn?" He growled, flicking his tail angrily. "It was just a squirrel anyway. I'm sure there's more in the fresh-kill pile." He turned away to get himself another squirrel to eat.

Redthorn glared at him, his fur bristling with frustration. "No! That was the last squirrel we had in the Clan!"

"Last squi-" Cloverheart halted abruptly, then suddenly whipped around to face him. His green eyes burned with rage, and his lip was curled into a snarl with his hackles raised; making him look twice the usual size. "Last squirrel?!" He echoed with a roar. "I'll kill you!"

His outburst took Redthorn by surprise. Clearly he had underestimated his friend's hunger and mood.

Cloverheart lunged at him. Redthorn ducked just in time as Cloverheart swung a wide white paw at his ear. The brown tabby flattened his ears and hissed, aiming another swipe. This one caught the tip of Redthorn's ear.

Pain and fury shot through him. In retaliation, Redthorn flew at him and knocked him backward. The cats in the clearing sprang out of the way as the two young warriors bundled into them. Some were even watching the display with amusement and cheering them on. The two cats tussled, claws unsheathed. Blinded by anger and hunger, Cloverheart dug his claws into Redthorn's pelt, but he flipped Cloverheart over and together they rolled around in a furious tussle that crashed through the bramble barrier of the camp's walls until they were standing out into the forest.

Cloverheart yowled with rage as Redthorn bit his foreleg. He thrust upward with a claw and raked Redthorn above his eye. The red-tabby retaliated by lunging downward and sinking his teeth into Cloverheart's hind leg.

A sudden chirp made the two of them freeze in their actions.

Glancing up, they spotted the familiar bushy-tailed shape of a squirrel not too far from where they stood. It squeaked and munched happily on nuts it picked from the ground; totally unaware of the two cats staring at it so hungrily.

The two warriors looked at one another, sharing a similar challenging look. Redthorn released his grip on Cloverheart and shuffled painfully sideways. Cloverheart backed away, his fur bristling. An entire heartbeat hadn't gone by between them before they flung themselves forward and leaped at the squirrel, who darted away deeper into the undergrowth.

They gave chase; running through the forest in pursuit of the delicious squirrel. Cloverheart was in the lead, but Redthorn used stones and trees to propel himself forward to outmatch his friend's speed. Cloverheart kept on running, ignoring the thorns that tore at his fur. He pushed onward and caught a glimpse of the bushy tail as the critter struggled out of the brambles onto the grass verge.

Little did they realize that they were so preoccupied in hunting the squirrel, that they failed to notice they're heading straight towards the Thunderpath!

The forest brightened ahead where the trees opened onto the Thunderpath. The squirrel pelted out into the sunshine, and Cloverheart hared after it. Redthorn raced from the trees, blinking against the sudden brightness. He emerged a moment later and saw Cloverheart poised on the edge of the Thunderpath.

The squirrel was already halfway across it.

Redthorn leaped over Cloverheart and hurtled himself after the critter. "Give up, Cloverheart!" He shouted over his shoulder as he raced onto the Thunderpath. "That squirrel is as good as mine!"

"That's what you think!" Cloverheart screeched furiously. Pelt bristling, eyes wide, he streaked after the squirrel, over the oily Thunderpath.

Suddenly a deafening roar sounded in their ears. Cloverheart shrank back, screwing up his face as the foul-smelling wind of a monster blasted his fur. The two of them froze in their tracks. A large monster roared straight at them without showing signs of slowing down. They flinched and huddled close together as they waited for the inevitable.

The monster hit them with a screech.

 **(Time skip)**

Pain flashed in Redthorn's limbs. He moaned as he regained consciousness. He blinked open his eyes. When he did, Redthorn knew right away that something was amiss. First; the burning pain coursing through his limbs. Second; the strange and yet familiar scent clogging his nostrils. Third; he was in an unfamiliar looking den. It smelled of herbs, and yet he knew it wasn't Acornshell's den. He'd been stuck in that place for nearly an entire moon, and he'd be damned if he could not recognise it.

Fourth, Plumslip is currently towering over him.

Redthorn reared back in surprise, but winced with a hiss of pain at his abrupt movement. "Ah! You're awake!" Plumslip meowed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank StarClan, you have no idea just how worried I was."

"Wha- what happened?" Redthorn asks, still somewhat dazed. "And why am I here?" He narrowed his eyes at his surroundings, finally recognizing the scent drifting heavily in the air. He is back in ShadowClan, somehow. He wonders how that happened.

Plumslip gently nudged him with her nose, carefully prodding his limbs. "Don't you remember? You and your friend got hit by a monster." She explained to him.

"Ooh~"

"You were very lucky you didn't get seriously wounded, or worse. As soon as the patrol found you and your Clanmate, they dragged you straight here to be treated." She went on. "Don't worry though! You won't be kept here forever. We sent another patrol over to ThunderClan to tell them what happened, and that you are staying here just until you are well enough to leave."

Appearing into his line of sight, Mousenose stepped up to him. "Anyways, now that you are awake you must be hungry." She offered. "What would you like to eat? We got lizards, frogs, squirrels-"

"Squirrel!" Redthorn blurted out. "Yes, please! For the love of stars, just give me a squirrel!"

Plumslip's whisker twitched with amusement. "One squirrel coming right up!" She dipped her head and turned away to leave the den. As the tip of her tail disappeared through the small gap of the den's entrance, a familiar lithe tabby cat slipped inside.

"Redpaw! You're okay!"

Redthorn recognised the figure at once by the sound of her voice. His ear twitched and he turned away with a small hiss. "It's Redthorn now."

She halts in surprise, before her blue eyes start to glimmer with joy. "You got your warrior name!" She exclaims. "I got mine too! I am Lakesplash now. My brothers got theirs alongside me; Cloudface and Cliffstrike." She ranted. "It won't be long now for Rowanpaw and Berrypaw to get theirs soon."

"And why exactly should any of that matter to me?" Redthorn muttered coldly, still facing away from her as he buried his muzzle between his paws.

Lakesplash flinched as if he had struck her. "How can you say that?"

His ear gave another twitch. "If you haven't noticed, we're from different Clans." He told her, a hint of resentment laced in his voice. "It is forbidden to hold friendships with cats from other Clans."

"But you're still half-ShadowClan!" She hisses quietly, looking over her shoulder to make sure Mousenose wasn't eavesdropping. Lakesplash lowered her head, and met Redthorn's gaze with an icy glare. "I've done nothing but try to help you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I went against Hawkstar's orders time and time again, despite everything else, to help you!"

"Nobody asked you to!" He argued. His shoulders tensed and his claws slipped out; gripping the moss beneath him with such strength that they shredded the nest. "I'm a ThunderClan warrior, and you are a ShadowClan cat. Whatever friendship that we had when we were kits is long gone."

"You've turned mean, Redthorn." Lakesplash spat. "I thought that our friendship was important to you, but clearly I was wrong."

"Get over it." Redthorn growled.

Her blue eyes blazed. "Fine! Don't worry about it, I won't repeat this mistake ever again!" Her gaze hardened. "Maybe once you've finished feeling sorry for yourself, you can try and find me then." She spun around, lashing her tail over Redthorn's face before stalking away.

He watched her disappear, anger bubbling up inside of himself. Redthorn scoffed and lowered his head down. _What does she know?_ He thought. Had Lakesplash really expected them to maintain their friendship despite being in different Clans? It was wishful thinking on her part.

But with that said, Redthorn is truly thankful for her actions. Admitting to him about Embersong's condition despite ShadowClan's secrecy, and then revealing their true intentions during the invasion in the ThunderClan camp.

Even so, they can't be friends. Not while they live under the Warrior Code… Not to mention that he still holds contempt for ShadowClan and their actions towards both him and his mother.

The bramble tendrils of the den's entrance rustled, snapping Redthorn out of his thoughts. Plumslip returned, but much to his disappointment, she carried a thrush with her instead of the juicy squirrel he was hoping for.

"I'm sorry." Plumslip bowed her head, shooting him an apologetical glance as she gently placed the fresh-kill down by his paws. "Your friend got the last squirrel in our fresh-kill pile."

Redthorn blinked in surprise. He had completely forgotten the fact that Cloverheart was there along with him.

At some point during his argument with Lakesplash, Berrypaw must've slipped inside the medicine den carrying the last squirrel with her, as it seems. Because when Redthorn turned his head he spotted the ShadowClan apprentice next to Cloverheart, as the brown-tabby hungrily bit a piece out of the bushy-tailed critter.

Redthorn's eyes dilated at the sight. He watched as Cloverheart swallowed, licking his lips with satisfaction before moving on to bite out another chunk of the squirrel. Anger and frustration rose within Redthorn's veins, and his fur started to stand along his neck and back. He would've launched himself at Cloverheart, right then and there, to swat the squirrel out of his hold. But his limbs ached and burned all over. No matter how hard he struggled to stand, it was too much of a strain in him to do so.

Redthorn has literally no other choice but to lay there, eat his thrush, and watch his Clanmate gobble down the juicy squirrel he had desired so much.

Stranded in the ShadowClan medicine den, surrounded by his former Clanmates, injured, and with no squirrel; can Redthorn's situation possibly worse at this point?

 **You can probably tell by the end there I had no idea how to end this chapter. I tried my best to adapt the Eddisode into the world of warriors though. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter is going to be a Halloween special!**


	25. Hello Darkhole

" **Hello guys! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new chapter of Eddswarriors. This chapter is an adaptation of the series' episode: Hello hellhole. So much like the premise of that episode, the four friends take a trip to the Dark forest in order to escape the boredom of their routine. I know it's kind of late but consider this as your late-Halloween special for the evening. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it, thank you all so much for your support and I'll see ya all later! ;)**

"I'm bored!"

Sunhigh has just gone by, and the four friends who had nothing else to do went out to train in the sandy hollow. This monotone routine has been going on for a while now. Everything in the forest has been peaceful. No signs of invasion from the other Clans. No prey stealing. No border skirmishes. No predator or rogue scent found inside their territory. No sickness plaguing their Clan. No hunger. Everything is absolutely perfect. But perhaps a little too perfect. Because there hasn't been any conflict in the last moon; ever since Cloverheart and Redthorn got struck by a monster and had to spend a few days in ShadowClan before making a full-recovery and then returning to ThunderClan, it left them with little else to do. The only thing they could do is go on hunting and border patrols, eat, sleep and groom themselves. That's it! Every day it is the exact same thing. At least when they were apprentices they were always busy with tasks their mentors gave to them, but now that they are warriors they have to find a way to entertain themselves.

Today is another one of those days with nothing else to do.

The four of them started to go out together in the afternoon to train Gingerpelt in hunting and fighting, but even that was beginning to wear out fast.

Cloverheart, who had just shouted out of frustration, slumped to the ground with his tail slashing the air. "Let's do something, I can't take this boredom anymore!"

Redthorn looked up from where he stood; positioned directly across from Gingerpelt, whom he was helping in teaching new battle moves. "Like what? There isn't much else we can do." He pointed out. The medicine cat tried to take the opportunity to attack him while he was distracted, but Redthorn spotted him slinking away in the corner of his eye and made quick work in pinning Gingerpelt down.

"I don't know! Just anything!" Cloverheart whined.

"Easier said than done, Cloverheart." Beside him, Holloweyes laid on a shady patch of grass beneath a beech tree; hungrily tearing into a piece of thrush he managed to catch. "Unless we are attacked by something right now, or a conflict pops up, chances are things are going to be like this for a long time."

"I know! How about we tell stories to pass the time?" Gingerpelt suggested, playfully cuffing Redthorn's ears to let him up.

"What kind of stories?" Holloweyes prompted.

"Any kind!" Gingerpelt mewed. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

A long, drawling silence followed his words as they stared at each other with expressions of expectation, and confusion. Gingerpelt frowned in disappointment at his friend's lack of enthusiasm. "No one?"

Redthorn scoffed. "No offense, but stories are for kittens."

Gingerpelt glared at him. "Well, I don't see anyone else coming up with suggestions!" He huffed. "Well, since no one has a story to tell, then I guess I'll have to fill in the spot." He decided, pawing the ground as he hummed deep in thought. "Let's see… Oh! I know! Have you ever heard about the Dark forest?"

Three pairs of ears pricked as the warriors looked up at him with interest.

"The what now?" Holloweyes muttered.

"You haven't? Huh, kind of surprised considering how closely tied it is with StarClan mythology and the Warrior Code history." Gingerpelt murmured, genuinely taken by surprise. "Regardless; the Dark forest, also known as The Place of No Stars, is the opposite of StarClan. It is a place where cats that have committed great crimes against their Clans and the Warrior Code go when they die." He explained to them in great detail. "Much like the name suggests, The Place of No Stars is a dark and secluded place where bad cats are damned to wander for all eternity, to reflect upon their crimes until they fade away from existence, as the living will eventually forget about them."

The three warriors blinked at him with deadpanned silence.

"Well, that was… Eventful." Cloverheart muttered, rolling his eyes. "Now what we're gonna do?"

Redthorn, on the other paw, was smirking with intrigue as he gazed at the sky through the branches of the towering trees above them. "Hmm… Wouldn't it be fun if we could go to the Dark Forest?"

"Right! Very funny, Redthorn!" Cloverheart laughed, flicking his tail against Redthorn's cheek.

"I'm serious! Why don't we go and visit the Dark forest?" The red-tabby warrior insisted.

The other stared at him with surprise.

"You're kidding, right?" Holloweyes asks. "You are messing with us right now."

"Why not?" Redthorn prompted.

"Why not? How about because this place is infested with evil cats who won't hesitate to shred us as soon as we step paw into their hunting grounds?" Cloverheart countered.

Redthorn met his friend's gaze evenly. "Weren't you the one who, mere moments ago, was complaining about having nothing exciting to do?" He argued. "Come on guys! This is our chance to go and do something out of the usual basis! We don't have to stay long either; we'll just take a quick trip to the Place of No Stars, see what's all about, and then leave with the knowledge that we're probably the only living cats who ever walked without the stars."

Cloverheart looked away, still unsure. "I don't know…" He murmured. "The Dark Forest sounds like a horrible place. And how are we even supposed to get there anyway?"

"Actually…"

The three warriors looked back at Gingerpelt. The medicine cat shuffled his paws, feeling conscious under his friends' stare. "The Moonstone is the Clan's only direct connection to StarClan. If we were to go to the Moonstone, and get into StarClan, we can cross the border over to the Dark Forest."

Holloweyes eyed him. "Would that really work though?"

"I think it's worth a try! I mean, what do we have to lose from going anyway?" Redthorn bounded past them, heading out the hollow and staring into the undergrowth. "Worst-case scenario, we don't get to visit the Dark Forest and we'll just go back to camp the next day, at least having done something different."

"No, that's not the worst-case scenario." Cloverheart hisses. "The worst-case scenario would be us actually managing to get there, only to be mauled alive by a bunch of vengeful spirits!"

The red-tabby warrior turned to face his friend. "Come on, Cloverheart! You can't possibly tell me there isn't at least one part of you that's thrilled in going!" Redthorn insisted, flicking his tail. "We're going to be fine. We all have battle skills, and we'll be in and out before they even notice our presence."

"But what about the Clan?" Holloweyes pointed out. "Surely they'll notice us missing if we're gone for a whole day." _Some more than others._

"We'll just make up some story when we get back." Redthorn replied dismissively. "So what do you say guys? Are we going or not? Because if we are, we should go right away if we want to reach Mothermouth before Moonhigh."

Cloverheart exchanged glances with Holloweyes and Gingerpelt. They were bored, and couldn't stand the monotone schedule anymore. A little excitement surely won't hurt? After all, it's not like it goes against the Warrior Code?... Okay, it kind of does. But they're not going with any malicious intentions, so this should be alright then.

They all nodded in silent agreement.

"Let's go to the Dark Forest!" Cloverheart yowled.

Together, the four of them set off into the undergrowth and bounded away. They shared few words between themselves as they followed the route through the forest to Fourtrees, saving their breath for the long journey ahead. They paused at the top of the steep slope on the far side of the oak-shaded clearing, their sides heaving from the climb.

"Is it always windy up here?" grumbled Holloweyes, fluffing out his thick fur against the blast of cold air that swept across the uplands.

"I suppose, since there aren't any trees to block it." Cloverheart pointed out, screwing up his eyes. This was WindClan's territory. As Cloverheart sniffed the air, he detected a scent that all of his senses told him to turn back the way he came. "Do you smell WindClan warriors?" he murmured uneasily.

Redthorn lifted his nose. "There's a fresh scent here." He commented. "A patrol must've come by not too long ago. But other than that, I don't smell anything else."

"We should probably get going then." Decided Holloweyes. "If we want to reach the Moonstone without getting into trouble with WindClan, we should take the chance now that we know a border patrol won't come by any time soon."

Following Cloverheart's lead, the four friends padded watchfully into the open meadow. Their senses high alert for any signs of danger.

A fresh scent stopped Cloverheart in his tracks. "Can you smell that?" he hissed.

"Yes." whispered Redthorn, flattening himself against the ground. "WindClan!"

They immediately dropped into a crouch, keeping their ears below the heather. Holloweyes lifted his striped-blue head to peer over the bushes. "I can see them." he murmured. "They're hunting."

Gingerpelt stretched up cautiously to look.

Four WindClan warriors were chasing a rabbit through a patch of gorse. A smoky-gray apprentice pounced, his claws unsheathed, but sat up again with nothing to show for the chase. The rabbit must have made it to the safety of her warren.

"They're not so great rabbit hunters after all." Holloweyes hissed scornfully.

"He must've started his training only recently." Redthorn whispered back. His nose twitched as he smelled the scent of a terrified rabbit coming nearer. With a pang of dread, Redthorn heard the pawsteps of the WindClan warriors fast approaching after it. "They're coming this way! We'll have to hide!"

"Follow me!" Whispered Gingerpelt. "I smell badgers this way."

"Badgers?" Holloweyes echoed. "How is that safe?" He hasn't forgotten how his last encounter with one of those horrible creatures ended.

"Don't worry. The scent is strong but stale." Gingerpelt reassured him. "There must be an old set near here."

Cloverheart sniffed. His scent glands picked up a strong, almost fox-like scent. "Are you sure it's abandoned?"

"We'll know soon enough. Come on; we've got to get out of here." Replied Redthorn. Gingerpelt led the way quickly through the low bushes. The rustle of heather told them that the WindClan warriors were closing in.

"Here!" Redthorn shouldered aside a tuft of heather to reveal a sandy hole in the ground. "Get inside! The badger's scent will disguise ours. We can wait till they're gone."

Gingerpelt slipped speedily into the dark hole, and Cloverheart followed him. Holloweyes hesitated, but soon joined them. The stench of badger was overwhelming inside. The four friends huddled together in the dark, tight den and pricked their ears for sounds.

Pawsteps thudded on the ground overhead. The four cats held their breath as the steps halted and one of the WindClan warriors yowled, "Badger set!"

A second voice answered: "Is it abandoned? The rabbit may be hiding inside."

Cloverheart felt his friends' fur bristling beside him in the dark. He unsheathed his claws and stared at the entrance to the hole, ready to fight if the warriors came inside.

"Wait; the scent leads this way." meowed a gruff voice. There was a scrabble of paws overhead as the WindClan warriors charged away.

Gingerpelt slowly let out his breath. "Do you think they're gone?"

"Perhaps we should wait a bit longer, make sure none of them stayed behind." Cloverheart suggested.

No more noises came from outside. Redthorn nudged Cloverheart. "Come on." he meowed.

One by one, they slipped cautiously out into the daylight. There was no sign of the WindClan patrol. The fresh breeze cleared Cloverheart's scent glands of the badger stench. "We should hurry." he meowed. "At this rate, we'll never get to the Highstones before moonhigh."

They continued with their journey. Passing by Twoleg nests, and crossing over the Thunderpath where the land was less familiar to them, and every sense was alert for danger. As the four ThunderClan cats reached the foot of the final slope of their journey, the sun was setting behind the peaks in the horizon. The evening shadows were lengthening and a chill crept over the ground. Above his head, Cloverheart could make out a square opening beneath an overhang of stone.

"We've reached Mothermouth!" Gingerpelt meowed, curling his tail with delight. "Perhaps we should rest a bit before moving on?"

Holloweyes nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

Cloverheart and the eyeless warrior lay down together on a flat rock while the last of the light died from the sky and the stars of Silverpelt began to appear. Next to them, Gingerpelt thoroughly groomed his orange coat. Meanwhile, Redthorn strayed away not too far from where they were to hunt. The moon flooded all the landscape around them in a cold, frosty light.

Gingerpelt sat up, and glanced at the dark, glimmering sky. "It's time."

One by one, they filed into the gaping entrance of Mothermouth and dived in to the dark tunnels. Making their way into the darkness, they felt their whiskers brush against the walls; telling them when to look out for a wall and turn the other way. At last, the four of them piled in the chamber of the Moonstone. They gathered around and sat, waiting with anticipation for the moon to reach its highest position and light up the dark cavern.

A shaft of moonlight shone through the hole in the roof, falling directly onto a rock in the centre of the cavern. The Moonstone revealed itself to them as the moonlight reflected in its dazzling crystal; shining so brightly as if they were in the presence of a fallen star. The white light lit up the whole cave, and the cats winced at the sharp, bright glare.

Gingerpelt faced his friends and signalled them to come closer.

They obeyed; wordlessly laying down in front of the stone, and settling their heads on their paws so that their noses touched the cold, smooth surface of the Moonstone. Soon, the dark gripping cold took over them and the four friends drifted into sleep as they waited for the stars to come to them.

When Cloverheart opened his eyes again, the world opened before him, green and lush. Warm breezes enfolded him and the smell of fresh prey touched his nose. Sunlight slanted through the trees as he scrambled to his paws; peeking out from the tall grass.

Beside him, Gingerpelt and Redthorn rose to their paws. "StarClan!" Gingerpelt breathed, relief flooding through him. The medicine cat is just as nervous as Cloverheart to meet the evil cats of the Dark Forest.

"Now all we need to do is find the border and cross over it." Redthorn commented, heading off into the starlit undergrowth.

"Wait, hold on!" Cloverheart swung his head, looking around with worry. "Where's Holloweyes?"

Gingerpelt shrugged, not knowing the answer either. Redthorn flicked his tail dismissively and scoffed. "He's a StarClan reject. No wonder he isn't here!" He beckoned his friends to follow him deeper into StarClan's hunting grounds. "Come on guys, he'll be fine! With any luck, he should be already waiting for us in the Dark Forest."

Hesitantly, Cloverheart and Gingerpelt proceeded to go after him.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Wandering aimlessly, Holloweyes found himself in the middle of nowhere. Absolutely nothing but blank whiteness stretched out all around him with no signs of ending.

"Hello?" He called out. "Cloverheart? Gingerpelt? Half-breed?"

No answer.

"Is anyone there?"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

The three friends padded through the long, sparkly grass. Gingerpelt, for being a medicine cat was more familiar to these hunting grounds than any of them, so he lead the way while Redthorn took the rear.

Trees in full leaf whispered gently in the breeze. Gingerpelt hopped over a narrow stream that meandered through the long grass. Cloverheart followed, relishing the warm lushness underpaw after walking for such a long distance on their way to the Moonstone. Redthorn trailed soon after. The medicine cat led them through flourishing bushes that brushed their pelts with dew and pollen as they passed.

A meadow stretched ahead, graced by trees, flecked with glimmering flowers, aglow in the slanting sunlight. Cloverheart tasted the air. Half-familiar scents floated in the breeze: WindClan, ShadowClan, ThunderClan, and RiverClan. All together here; in StarClan's hunting grounds where there are no borders between the four Clans and they coexist in harmony.

With a shiver, Cloverheart remembered where they were going.

They continued to trek through the trees, the lushness fading with every pawstep. The trunks grew thinner and smoother, the branches too high to reach.

The sun faded from the sky, leaving white, eerie light that permeated the woods like water flooding through a reed bed. Cloverheart drew a breath of cold, damp air, tasted nothing but decay, and shivered. "We have crossed over the border." Gingerpelt whispered, a tiny tremble could be heard in his voice. "From here on out, we'll be treading in the Place of No Stars." The grass had thinned and disappeared, and mist wreathed the bare forest floor. It rose and thickened, enfolding them in fog.

They padded through the sucking mud, deeper into uncharted land until the fog began to clear away. The shape of tall, barren trees became more apparent through the fading mist. Many thorn and bramble bushes scattered all over the place. A stream of blood and mud cut through the land. The air was heavily tainted with the stench of death, guts, and decay; no insufferable it was choking their senses with each breath they take. Above them, a pitch-black sky loomed up above with no signs of light. This place is truly without stars.

The three of them jumped, and jerked their heads at the sound of rustling in the sparse undergrowth, the pattering of paws. Cloverheart glanced questioningly at Gingerpelt.

He shook his head. "No prey here."

Cloverheart's fur rippled, chilled by the gaze of watchers in the shadows. With his senses alert, Redthorn scanned the trees. Eyes glowed back at him from the misty gloom. He could feel menace in their stares, their minds haunted by evil beyond the reach of every memory but their own.

Cloverheart drew closer to Gingerpelt. "Who are they?" he whispered.

"Cats, dead and long forgotten." Gingerpelt murmured. "But they don't pose a threat to us, just as long as we steer away from them and don't get too close. Cats who end up here and are forgotten through time, are cursed to be imprisoned in the fog forever."

They resumed walking, and headed along a trail weaving between the gray, whispering trees. "What happens to StarClan cats who are forgotten then?" Cloverheart questions.

"They fade away from existence altogether." Gingerpelt answered. "No star shines forever, and all of them will eventually fade away when the living cats forget about them."

A shiver racked Cloverheart's spine at the chilling idea. To be forgotten by everyone and be forced to fade away. Where do they go from there? Regardless, Cloverheart vowed to keep his father and sister in mind a lot more often to in order to save them from meeting this same fate.

As he continued to lead the way through the murky forest, Gingerpelt glanced over his shoulder, checking that Redthorn and Cloverheart were close behind. Due to all the fog shadowing this place, it is very easy to get themselves lost. Gingerpelt definitely did not want to be found wandering the Dark Forest's hunting grounds by himself.

Who knows what the residents would do to him if they discovered a medicine cat here?

The three cats jumped simultaneously when a piercing shriek of pain tore through the air. Cloverheart's fur began to bristle along his spine, while Gingerpelt shrunk back against him; wide eyed.

Redthorn's mouth was open, his nostrils twitching as he breathed the air for new scents. Failing to find any trace of smell above the powering stench of death, he craned his ears forward. "It came from this direction." He whispered, intently listening to the shrills and battle cries that rang through the forest not so far from where they stood. "Let's check it out!"

"Wait!" Before Gingerpelt could stop him, Redthorn bounded away into the undergrowth and disappeared in the dense mist.

Cloverheart stared wildly into the trees. With neither of them wanting to be left behind in this horrible, and dangerous place, Gingerpelt and he were quick to pursue after their friend.

Racing through the thick fog, tripping over exposed roots and sharp bramble strands, they burst through the undergrowth and arrived at the edge of a cliff. Cloverheart breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of the familiar dark-ginger tabby shape sitting at the very edge of the cliff. His back turned toward them, as he seemingly looked to be gazing down at something with clear interest.

"There you are!" Cloverheart meowed. "What were you thinking running off like that in a place like this?!" He walked up to him with a hiss, lashing his tail wildly. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Redthorn did not respond. A flick of his ear was the only indication that he listened to his friend's worried rantings.

Gingerpelt and Cloverheart shared an inquisitive expression; slowly approaching the edge to see what has gotten Redthorn's interest so much.

They froze at the sight below them.

"So this is the Dark Forest, eh? What a sight! ~"

The cliff gave them a clear, full view of the murky hunting grounds. A black lake stretched in the distance, sharp and pointy stones dotted the landscape, barren trees with their bone-thin, twisted branches looming over the muddy ground. But what really got their attention were the residents. From their point of view, they could see a few cats lurking around the foggy undergrowth. Unlike their StarClan counterparts, these cats do not have any stars sparkling in their faint pelts. Instead they carry the death-wound inflicted upon them in their last living moments before joining the Dark Forest's ranks. Scarred and bloody, they challenged one another into vicious fights until only one of them remained existent while the loser faded away.

"Let's take a closer look! ~" Redthorn suggested.

"Huh?"

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Padding around blindly in the clear white landscape, Holloweyes continued to call out to his companions in a mixture of confusion and irritation. Although there was nothing there, stretching on for miles on end, the ground still felt very much solid beneath his paws.

He kept on walking, hoping that he would eventually come across a change of scenery.

But he halted in his tracks, when he heard voices whispering softly.

Pricking his ears, Holloweyes tried to listen to what the voices were saying, or where they came from. But they seemed to be echoing from all direction, and the whispers are unintelligible.

"Hello?" Holloweyes called out. "Who's there?"

The voices did not reply to his calls; they only kept on whispering in hushed tones.

"Please talk to me!" Holloweyes cried out, getting somewhat desperate to find his way out.

A faint figure stood out amongst the stark whiteness. Holloweyes squinted his eyes, trying to peer through the thick cloud, like haze to make out the strange shape.

It's a cat.

Holloweyes gasped in surprise, blinking to see if it's only his imagination and expecting the figure to disappear. But it doesn't.

The cat ominously stood several tail-lengths away from where he is, still as a rock. The cat in question has large pricked ears, long-furred dark coat, and shining white eyes that were nearly invisible against the surroundings; only contrasting against the cat's dark pelt.

"Who are you?" Holloweyes questioned, taking a step toward the mysterious cat. However, as he did so, the cat suddenly vanished from sight. Holloweyes panicked. "Wait! Don't leave me!" He raced forward, hoping to catch up with the figure; when the ground beneath his paws suddenly gave way and he found himself standing on nothing but air.

With a cry of surprise, Holloweyes stumbled forward and fell; rolling continuously down an invisible white hill. But the image of the mysterious cat, has been all but forgotten from his mind.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Confidently, Redthorn led Cloverheart and Gingerpelt farther from the cliff, weaving through the dank undergrowth, only half-visible in the mist. The three of them stuck close together, their paws wet and cold as they padded over the sticky earth.

Water murmured ahead of them as they crept from the ferns. A sluggish river heaved its way through the forest, its waters dark and lifeless.

Cloverheart scanned the bank. No fallen tree spanned the water. No rocks dotted its course. Gingerpelt shuddered. He hoped the brown-tabby wasn't going to suggest they swim across.

"Look!" Redthorn hissed, pointing ahead of them with his muzzle.

There were figures moving among the trees, beyond the water. Half-shrouded in mist, warriors gathered.

"Always aim for the throat." A mottled dark gray-and-brown tom was lecturing the others. He grasped a wiry brown tom, hooking his claws into his ragged fur and hurling him to the ground. "See?"

The tom struggled helplessly as the mottled cat ran a claw along his throat. Blood rose in its trail.

Cloverheart gulped in apprehension at the sight. Cautiously, he crouched down and pressed himself as low to the ground as possible. Gingerpelt copied his actions, while Redthorn watched the scene unfold with somewhat of a morbid fascination.

A low growl set their pelts on end. A sleek, tall, black-and-orange tom with yellow eyes padded from the shadows, knocking the mottled cat away from his victim. "Concentrate on what you're doing!" He grabbed the bleeding tom and shoved him back toward the line of watching cats.

The brown tom shook himself and lapped at his wound.

The bicolour tom snarled. "Worry about your pelt later!"

The tom stopped midlick and stared at him with rounded eyes.

"You wanted to learn some killing moves!" The bicolour cat went on, hissing at him. "Stop acting like a frightened kit and listen." He then turned his attention to a lean black-and-white tom who was watching the aggressive display with half-closed eyes. "Come here, Batear!"

Warily the tom crept forward.

"Are you ready to learn?" Sneered the bicolour cat.

Eyes glinting, Batear nodded. "That's why I'm here." He spat, lashing his tail.

"Good." Without warning, the scary looking bicolour cat lunged and grasped Batear by the throat. Lifting him with powerful paws, he spun around to face the others. "Deerfoot, come here!"

As Batear's paws churned helplessly in the air, the mottled cat from before crept forward.

"Claw out one of his eyes." The bicolour cat ordered.

Cloverheart's breath quickened. Bile rose in his throat. "No!" He breathed. "The Warrior Code would never allow such vicious battle moves."

Deerfoot's menacing yellow eyes gleamed with blood-hunger. "As you wish, Ripplestar."

Cloverheart nearly jumped out of his fur when Gingerpelt gasped loudly next to him. He quickly slapped his tail over the medicine cat's mouth to keep him from making any more noise, and possibly attract unwanted attention to themselves. "What?" He hissed quietly.

"Didn't you hear what his name is? That's Ripplestar!" Gingerpelt says with astonished horror.

Cloverheart and Redthorn shared a confused look. "So?"

"Don't you guys know anything about Clan lore?" Gingerpelt asks incredulously. "A very long time ago, Ripplestar was once ShadowClan's leader. In one faithful gathering he brought his warriors, not to share news with the other Clans, but instead to attack them in an ambush."

"That's a ridiculous idea." Redthorn sniffed, one of his ears twitching. "One Clan against three is hardly an advantageous battle!"

"StarClan was furious by Ripplestar's treachery, and they ended the battle themselves." Gingerpelt carried on. "They struck him down from the top of the Great Rock with a bolt of lightning, and took all his remaining lives away. This action was what caused the creation of the tenth commandment in the Warrior Code."

"The one about the truce at the gatherings?" Redthorn prompts.

"Exactly."

Just as Gingerpelt finished telling the story, the piercing sound of Batear's agonized yowl rang through the trees behind them. Cloverheart nearly gagged at the implication, imagining the scene unfold.

"Why, hello there. ~"

Foul breath stirred the fur on Gingerpelt's spine.

Instantly Gingerpelt jerked away and spun around wide eyed. A broad-shouldered, cream-white tabby tom loomed over the three. His pelt is matted, chunks of fur missing from his pelt, and many scars littered his body; more notably the long cut that stretched across his muzzle and face.

Trembling, Gingerpelt backed away, pressing himself against Cloverheart's soft pelt.

The scary looking cat was staring at them with cold contempt, his bared yellow teeth glinting in the eerie light. "What's this? Never have I expected to find a handsome medicine cat wandering around here of all places." The scarred tom says. "And so knowledgeable too! Such a shame to see a young spirited soul come waltzing in to their own doom."

Gingerpelt opened his mouth, reaching for something to say. But his mind is hazy from fear, which only skyrocketed when the Dark Forest cat circled them with a hungry gaze.

"And these two strong, capable warriors; are they your bodyguards?" The cat mocked, stepping closer to them. "Since you seem to know so much, surely you must know who I am?" He re-directed his attention back to Gingerpelt. When the medicine cat failed to utter a word, completely frozen with fear, the cat clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Nothing, eh? Figures. But I can't say that I blame you youngsters. After all the horrible things that I did, I wouldn't want to remember me either."

The three remained silent. Gingerpelt was cowering between his friends. Cloverheart tried to appear stronger than he looked, but the tiny waver of his whiskers gave himself away. And Redthorn has his gray eyes narrowed into slits, and fixed on the Dark Forest cat's movements; not once taking his gaze away from him in case he jumped on them. He instinctively flexed his claws, bracing himself for a possible fight.

"I am Maggottail, pleasure to make your acquaintance. ~" He introduced himself, drawling out his words with a purr at the end.

"Mag-Maggottail?" Gingerpelt stuttered, attempting to put some distance between himself and the foul-smelling Dark Forest cat. But feeling his hind legs touch the bark of a tree, he knew there was nowhere else for him to go.

Maggottail looked at him with peeked interest. "Oh! So you do know who I am! I'm flattered."

"I just- I heard of you before. But not much." Gingerpelt admitted, his voice merely a squeak. He nearly cried out once Maggottail stepped closer to him.

"And just what, may I ask, have you heard?" The Dark Forest cat inquired.

Gingerpelt gulped. "Yo-you k-killed kits."

Redthorn pushed past both of them and faced Maggottail. "What do you want?" His mew was commanding.

Maggottail looked at him as if he had only just noticed he was there. "Nothing." He swept his tail behind him. "Look around." He purred invitingly. "Explore a little. Isn't that the reason why you're here?"

Despite his fear, Cloverheart found himself following the warrior's gaze as it flitted over the dank, gray trees and wreaths of mist.

"See as much of my home as you like." He urged, before pausing and fixing a cold, and yet curious glare at Redthorn. "You're lucky that I found you instead of Featherstar." He meowed. "Had she spotted you wandering around our home she would not think twice about getting rid of you. Twice, to make sure your presence won't linger here."

Gingerpelt shuddered with disgust at the mention of the name. Redthorn may not realize it, but Maggottail is right. He should be grateful he hadn't run into the ancient WindClan leader.

Featherstar was leader of WindClan countless moons ago, and she contributed to the creation of the Warrior Code with the addition of the seventh commandment: A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. However, as good as the addition was, Featherstar was infamously known for something much worse. Not long after the creation of the seventh rule, she tried to add another commandment to the code; a terrible rule that cost the lives of many cats at the time.

No non-Clanborn and half-Clan cats are allowed in the Clans. They must be banished and never return, or face immediate execution.

For obvious reasons, the other leaders were against such an extreme rule and disagreed in its creation. But that did not stop Featherstar from carrying it out regardless. She publicly executed the mixed-blood cats from her own Clan; even kits did not escape her wrath. The few cats who managed to flee WindClan before they were caught and killed, went to the other Clans to plead for help. Hearing their plight and shocked by Featherstar's atrocities, the other Clans band together to take her down and end her reign of terror.

Just thinking about the horrible things those cats had to go through made Gingerpelt feel nauseous.

Cloverheart sat up, forcing his trembling shoulders to relax. "Hey, how come you Dark Forest cats are still training fighting moves?" He asks with genuine curiosity.

Maggottail flicked his tail. "Why not?"

"You're already dead!" Cloverheart exclaimed indignantly. "Surely you got no more need for your skills?"

"Once a warrior, always a warrior."

The group pricked up in alarm at the sound of the new voice that echoed around them. Maggottail looked over his shoulder; following his line of sight, Cloverheart leaned to his right and peered into the dense mist clouding the tree line. Out from within the dark, murky fog, a white shape stepped out. Jade green eyes glinting ominously as the skinny white tom showed himself, blood staining his pelt along the scar snaking from his belly to the tip of his ear.

The newcomer's morbid appearance sent a shiver down Gingerpelt's spine. Then he fixed the trio with a look so cold, Gingerpelt had to sink his claws into the ground to stop his legs from shaking.

"Being dead is no reason to lose our fighting skills." The mysterious cat finished, before fixing his gaze onto Maggottail. "Why are you wasting time chatting, and prolonging their deaths?"

"Oh you're no fun, Snowtuft!" Maggottail sniffed dramatically. "I was eager to see how long it would've taken for them to realize that they're not getting out of here alive. I was especially looking forward to killing the pretty medicine cat," Gingerpelt froze in fear at his words. "But you just had to come and ruin my schemes!"

The white Dark Forest warrior, Snowtuft, shrugged his shoulders. "Do you intend to keep on dawdling, or are you just waiting on them to die of starvation? Cause' let me tell you, it's gonna take a while."

Redthorn let out a low hiss. "If you honestly believe that killing us is gonna be easy, then you're having another thing coming!" He challenged.

The eerie looking, white Dark Forest warrior regarded him with disinterest. "Oh really?" His foul breath washed over Redthorn's muzzle as he leaned closer. Snowtuft lifted a paw and unsheathed his claws. "Why is that, I wonder?"

Redthorn bared his fangs, his fur bristling as he thrust his muzzle into Snowtuft's face. "We outnumber you three to two!"

Snowtuft mrrowed with laughter and batted him away.

Huffing as he hit the floor, Redthorn winced at the pain burning his cheek. He scrambled to his paws and faced Snowtuft again. There was no way Redthorn was going to let this dead warrior think he was scared to fight him.

"Don't bother." Snowtuft growled. "It's a fight you can't win." He flicked his tail, beckoning Maggottail to his side. "We have been around for far longer than any of you; training and honing our skills to its sharpest perfection. Two of you are novice warriors at best, and one of you is a medicine cat. You stand no chance against us!"

They slowly prowled toward them, unsheathing their claws. Gingerpelt whimpered and trembled with fright at the approaching threat. A low growl rumbled in Cloverheart's throat, his green eyes narrowed as he braced himself. Redthorn scowled, feeling his blood pumping hot and fierce through his veins, and every fighting move he had ever learned was at his claw-tips.

In the blink of an eye, Snowtuft hurled himself at Redthorn; claws plunging into his shoulders and throwing him to the ground. Hissing with pain Redthorn trashed and twisted around in Snowtuft's hold, rearing back to bite Snowtuft's hind legs and tail.

Maggottail rushed at Gingerpelt, but Cloverheart stepped in between them and bowled the Dark Forest warrior over with his own weight. Cloverheart raked his claws over Maggottail's face and stomach repeatedly. Spitting with fury, Maggottail struck Cloverheart across the face with one well-aimed blow, and used the distraction to shove the brown tabby away by kicking his soft belly with his hind legs.

Cloverheart was thrown away, landing in a thorn bush; stinging his pelt all over in small scratches.

His path cleared, Maggottail turned his attention back to Gingerpelt, who remained frozen and staring wide-eyed with fear at the commotion. They should've never come here!

He was brought out of his fear-induced shock by the tall figure currently looming over him. Maggottail stalked closer to him; a menacing glint in his glowing eyes. Gingerpelt gulped.

Maggottail lunged at him with outstretched forepaws. Using his size to his advantage, Gingerpelt quickly ducked and dashed beneath Maggottail to avoid the attack. Using the few seconds of delay while Maggottail was turning around, Gingerpelt twisted and pounced at him; landing squarely upon the white-tabby's shoulders and flailed his paws to fiercely claw at his back.

Trashing in his hold, Maggottail jumped and shaked to throw him off; but Gingerpelt valiantly held on, refusing to let go for fear this could mean his demise.

But then, before Gingerpelt could see the move coming and jump away, Maggottail rolled over on his back and crushed him underneath his weight. With the wind knocked out of him, Gingerpelt gasped and coughed for air, feeling suffocated beneath the large mass of fur pinning him down. For a Dark Forest cat, who's figure looks barely tangible, they certainly feel very much real despite their faint outlining.

Even when Maggottail got off him, Gingerpelt couldn't bring himself to react fast enough; still stunned by the rough landing, before Maggottail returned to pin him down with prickly, sharp claws.

"I'm surprised. The pretty little medicine cat isn't so helpless after all." Maggottail mocked with amusement. "But you were trained to heal, not to fight; much less kill. Even with all the moves you've learned, you would never be able to finish this battle on your own. And that is why, this is the end of the line for you pretty little medicine cat!" He placed one of his paws beneath Gingerpelt's chin; claws positioned right above his throat to deliver the finishing blow.

Gingerpelt winced and shut his eyes, trembling as he braced himself to be executed.

Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard echoing around them. Maggottail pricked his ears with curiosity. "Hear that?" He prompts. "Those are the sounds that you're going to make soon enou-!"

Before Maggottail could finish his sentence, Holloweyes fell from the starless dark sky, yelling at the top of his lungs. Eyes widening with startled realization, Gingerpelt thought fast. Struggling, he squeezed out from Maggottail's hold on him; making the white-tabby stumble. Before the Dark Forest warrior could react, Holloweyes crashed right on top of him.

The blue-tabby grunted as he landed. Shaking his pelt, he staggered to his paws before blinking at his surroundings. Holloweyes was shocked by the creepy setting he found himself in, but not as much as when he saw the state his friends, and Redthorn, are in.

"Oh hey guys!" Holloweyes mews, acting as if he didn't just fall out of the sky. "Is this the Dark Forest? What's going here?"

A low groan of pain his words. Looking down, Holloweyes finally took notice of where exactly he had landed on. Or rather, who. He sat on top of Maggottail, who was sprawled out and crushed beneath him, with his neck bent the wrong way as his eyes rolled backward into his head. Before Holloweyes could do anything else, Maggottail's form began to fade away. The solid shape beneath him disappeared and Holloweyes found himself stumbling forward.

A few tail-lengths away, Snowtuft had Redthorn pinned down on his back, ready to tear out his throat when he became distracted by Holloweyes' arrival. Taking the opportunity that the white warrior wasn't paying attention, Redthorn used his hind legs to shove Snowtuft away; who skidded to a stop to stare wide eyed at Maggottail's disappearing shape.

"You took down Maggottail!" Snowtuft exclaimed with genuine surprise. "Not that anyone will miss him. He has been quite bothersome, so it was only a matter of time until he was taken down." He explained coolly, sitting down to wash his stained white pelt.

Scrambling to his paws, Redthorn shook himself impatiently as blood welled up from his wounded shoulder and scattered scarlets drops onto the muddy soil. "You are alone now!" He snarls. "It's the four of us against you. Even with your skills you won't be able to fight four cats at once!"

Snowtuft stopped lapping at his fur, and looked up.

Redthorn faced him with bristling fur. A few tail-lengths behind him, Cloverheart staggered to his paws and shook his pelt free of the thorns that clung to him. Gingerpelt stood next to Holloweyes, thanking the eyeless warrior profusely for saving him.

Evaluating his options, Snowtuft blinked in acknowledgement at his situation and stood up. "You're lucky your friend showed up when he did." He motioned towards Holloweyes with his tail. "Otherwise you wouldn't leave this place ever again." He turned away. "Now get out of here before I pass you over to my friends for practice."

The four friends gathered close together, watching the Dark Forest cat disappear into the mist. They looked at one another.

"So… What did I miss?" Holloweyes broke the uncomfortable silence.

 **(Time skip)**

Prowling through the dense undergrowth, the four trekked through the thick fog; searching for a way out but to no avail.

"I already told you this is hopeless!" Gingerpelt cried out with frustration as Redthorn led the way. "We won't be able to leave until we wake up."

Cloverheart nudged Gingerpelt with his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "What if we crossed the border back to StarClan?" He suggested. "Surely we'll be safe then?"

"If we can find our way back to the border, then, sure!" Gingerpelt grumbled, looking around wearily as he jumped at every sound. He surveyed the trees and mist, terrified of what else could be lurking out there and waiting to attack them next.

They kept on walking until they emerged into an open space. The trees gave way to a lake, stretching out ahead of them with dark, murky waters. At its centre, there's a small island with rocks jutting from the ground.

The four stared at the scenery in astonishment. Slowly approaching the lake bed, Cloverheart lifted his head and sniffed the air cautiously, but could not detect any scents that would be deemed out of place in this territory.

"Look!" Holloweyes hissed suddenly, and nodded straight ahead.

Following his line of sight, the others stiffened with dread.

A cat is sitting alone on top of the rocks in the little island. An eerie red glow resonated around the lone figure, revealing a large, mottled golden-ginger tom with jagged claws and mangy, knotted fur. As if the cat's appearance wasn't scary looking enough, the cat then raised his head and gazed at the four of them from across the lake with only one scorching yellow eye. The other one was missing; nothing more than just an empty socket stained with blood.

The four of them simultaneously choked at the sight.

"Welcome, living newcomers" The cat's deep voice rumbled with an echo. He kinked his tail and beckoned the group forward. "I am One Eye, the ruler and founder of The Place of No Stars."

The four friends exchanged worried looks between each other. Taking authority, Cloverheart gulped and took another step forward; his white paws barely touching the edge of the lake as he faced the dark entity.

"We are not looking for trouble." Cloverheart spoke; his voice strong and clear. "We're just searching for a way out."

"Oh, I know."

"Y-you do?" Cloverheart stammered with surprise.

"But of course! I know everything that goes on in my domain." One Eye purred, jumping down from the stones he was perched on. "Ever since you first set foot here I was aware of who the four of you are, where you from, and what you are here for." He paused, giving his chest a couple of licks. "I must say I am quite surprised the lot of you made it this far. I know of the recent encounter you just had, and how you managed to vanquish one of the Dark Forest's residents. You'll Have to forgive them. It' not often that we get living visitors and they tend to get overexcited. Surely you understand, yes?"

"We nearly got killed!" Gingerpelt sputtered in disbelief.

"What did you expect? You trespassed into the Dark Forest, after all." One Eye rebuked dismissively.

"Uh, that's all fine and good, but we're still looking for a way out." Holloweyes interrupted. "So, if you could, like, let us go or show the way out we'll gladly be on our way and never come back."

One Eye tipped his head to one side in a curious manner. "So soon?" He prompted coolly. "You came such a long way for a little thrill of adventure, and now that you are here you want to leave as soon as possible?" He laughed. "Have my warriors really frighten you so? And here I thought I was standing before warriors, not mice!"

Before Cloverheart could properly answer him, Redthorn paced forward to confront One Eye. His lips curled and drawn back into a snarl, showing his fangs.

"It will take a lot more than a few mangy dead rats to scare us!" Redthorn growls, gray eyes narrowed into slits.

One Eye let out a deep and cold mrrow of laughter, before fixing the four with his sinister yellow eye; shining across the lake in a bright glare. "Very well, warriors! Show me the depth of your courage and you'll be free to leave." He meowed, twirling his tail.

Cloverheart looked back and forth between his friends, sharing worried expressions. "Okay? How are we supposed to-?" He stopped abruptly, watching with a mixture of dread and awe as One Eye raised one paw.

"Cast your gaze upon the lake. Take a peek; if you dare, and see what awaits you in death if you break the Warrior Code." One Eye challenges, slowly bringing down his paw to gently dip it on the lake's surface; creating small ripples that disrupted the water's stillness.

Holloweyes was not fazed. "Let me guess; blood, darkness, and screams for all eternity?"

"Of course!" One Eye grinned mischievously. "That is, if you ever escape your solitary confinement."

"Huh?"

"If you ever have the misfortune of ending up here, you won't be roaming around like you saw with some of the other Dark Forest residents." One Eye calmly explained; acting as if he were lecturing a group of kits that have just left the nursery. "No, no. You'll be trapped in your own, personal Dark Forest. Kept away from all forms of contact, and be forced to endure your punishment until you manage to escape and join the rest to linger around here for all eternity; waiting to be forgotten and then vanish to never return." He smirked. "Or, if you get lucky, until you are slain by any of the other residents."

Cloverheart felt a shiver wrack his body with apprehension. Glancing sideways he could see his friends, even Redthorn, share similar expressions of dread. But if this is their only way out of this StarClan forsaken place, they must face up to the challenge!

Without a word being spoken between them, only shared in tiny nods, they have made their decision.

"Fine. We'll accept the terms." Redthorn murmured.

With a twitch of his tail, One Eye beckoned the group forward once. Hesitantly, and yet, mustering all the courage they could gather they bent down and stared at the murky waters of the lake.

Almost immediately, Cloverheart was plunged head first into a chaotic whirlwind that ruffled his fur wildly. Shadows swallowed his surroundings whole, and he was cast in bleak darkness. For a moment, Cloverheart worried he had gone blind and would never see again. For all he knew, One Eye could've well tricked them into stealing their eye-sight or something.

However, his sight progressively returned and Cloverheart found himself in a tiny clearing, surrounded by tall hedges of sharp thorns, dense fog, and crooked trees.

"Hello?" Cloverheart called out. "Is anyone there?" His ears began to twitch, pricking to listen for a reply.

Nothing, but pure silence met his ears.

The fur on Cloverheart's neck and shoulders rose as he stared into the tree line beyond the mist and saw shapes of cats standing there; eyes glinting in the darkness staring back at him with repulsion and disappointment.

"Hello? Who are you?" Cloverheart narrowed his eyes and peers deeper into the barren undergrowth, trying to make out the appearance of these cats. He sniffed the air, but he could not scent anything out of place above the thick stench of decay that clogged his senses.

Looking closer, Cloverheart could finally make out six distinct shapes watching him from the fog; four of which he instantly recognises. Standing before him are his three friends; Holloweyes, Gingerpelt, and Redthorn, and his mother, Breezeshine. Cloverheart then turned his attention to the other two figures, who he did not recognise, but something in his gut was telling him that he should. One of them is a large, broad-shouldered tabby tom with green eyes. The other shape is much smaller compared to the others. A tiny, speckled light brown she-kit with amber eyes.

Cloverheart stared at the tiny kitten in wonder, when his breath hitched at the realization. "Volekit!" This must be his sister, looking as young as the day she died. If that's her, then, the bulky tom next to her must be… "Stagheart!" The father he never had the chance to meet was there too.

For a brief moment, Cloverheart was happy to see them until he saw the looks on their faces. They don't look happy with him at all.

" _ _How could you do it_?" _ They spoke in unison, their voices mixed together to create a resonating booming sound. _"What have you done, Cloverheart? Why did you do it_ _?"_

Throat clutching with apprehension, Cloverheart backed away; his eyes wide and wild with fright. He shook his head profusely. "No! I- I didn't do anything!" He cried out. Cloverheart whirled around and tried to flee; but no matter what way he turned to, Cloverheart found himself surrounded by the taunting figures of his family and friends.

 _"We all know what you did!"_ They continued to chant, their voices growing even louder. _"You are not a warrior anymore_ _."_

"P-Please! Stop it!" Cloverheart wailed, his eyes welling up with tears as he looked for a way out. Finding none, Cloverheart collapsed to the ground in a heap of broken sobs as he hid his head beneath his paws; in a feeble attempt to block out their harsh comments but to no avail.

 _"You let us all down."_

 **(Meanwhile...)**

His friends aren't fairing any better.

Stalking through the shadows Gingerpelt paused, ears pricked, and blue eyes narrowed. No wind stirred the long grass at the edge of the path he followed. No signs of light anywhere in sight, but tree trunks thick with fungus shed an eerie glow on the bare earth beneath his paws.

The medicine cat opened his jaws to draw in air, though he did not expect to taste the scent of prey. Although he knew that the twitching of the ferns meant nothing, and the flickering scraps of darkness that he could see from the corner of his eye would eventually vanish; it still did not deter Gingerpelt's fear from rising.

Gingerpelt kept on walking, not knowing what to expect at this point, until the trees thinned out and he found himself standing at the edge of a clearing washed by sickly light. Straining his eyes, Gingerpelt could barely make out the figure of a cat sitting there; their back turned towards him.

The light grew more prominent and illuminated the lone shape, revealing golden-brown fur and tall ears. "Acornshell!" Gingerpelt exclaimed, happiness washing over his fear like a tide filled with relief. He bounded across the open space to meet her, when his steps slowed and apprehension slowly pricked back up again. _Something is wrong._

He'd soon know why.

As Gingerpelt slowly approached her, Acornshell whipped around to face him. He gasped, shocked to find her pale green gaze that is usually shining with kindness, blazing with anger.

" _You! How could you do it?"_ Acornshell spat, her voice sounding odd and a little distorted. _"I thought you were a good cat, but clearly I was mistaken!"_

"A-Acornshell?" Gingerpelt stammered, slowly backing away as she stalked toward him.

" _Had I known that you were going to turn out this way I would've never taken you in!"_ She continues to snarl, coming dangerously close to him.

Gingerpelt whirled around, only to bump into a sturdy wall that consisted of dark gray fur. Gingerpelt looked up only to choke back a gasp at the sight of Pebbleheart glowering down at him.

" _You have failed to serve your Clan, Gingerpelt."_ The old medicine cat growled. _"You have failed to abide to the medicine cat code, and now you must face your consequences."_

Gingerpelt looked back and forth between the two medicine cats with shock and horror. What had he done to provoke such a reaction from them?

 _Something bad enough to land you on the Dark Forest._ An uncomfortable thought tingle inside his head, making Gingerpelt grow uneasy.

There has never been record of a medicine cat going evil throughout Clan history. But just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it can't. What if it happens to Gingerpelt? What if he were to become the first medicine cat to go to the Dark Forest? Everyone would be ashamed of him for sure! He'll get the title of worst medicine cat in history, everyone will want to forget all about him, and Gingerpelt would vanish forever!

Gingerpelt turned away to leave, only to bump into his parents' see-through shapes standing before him; their eyes shining with disappointment.

" _You are no kit of mine!"_ Dawnflower hisses, trying to take a swipe at him. _"You are not our son!"_ Flamewish and her snarled simultaneously.

Without missing a heartbeat, Gingerpelt scampered out of the clearing as fast his legs would carry him. Not once, did he look back.

 **(Meanwhile…)**

Striding around the barren landscape, Holloweyes found himself wandering around on his own once again. He arrived in a tiny clearing, and slumped down tiredly. Although he was far from welcome, Holloweyes wished he was back in ThunderClan camp; curled up on his nest surrounded by a familiar environment.

But then again, he is a StarClan reject.

" _You belong here."_

Holloweyes was aware of voices whispering into is ears, but he could not deduct if they were merely hallucinations of the Dark Forest, or a creation of his own mind.

" _Abomination."_

Holloweyes simply sat there and absorbed the harsh words being spat his way. He flinched at every insult that was thrown at him, as they pierced right through him like the sharp fangs of a fox that has gotten a hold of him and refused to let go. The voices grew progressively louder, turning into various shrieking cats yowling out with disgust and indignation at Holloweyes, as shadowy specter-like figures crowded around him; shooting him glares of suspicion and hatred.

" _Bad omen!"_

A loud snarl cut through the heavy yowls of disgust and made Holloweyes freeze on his spot. The lithe shadows slithered and parted away to reveal the massive black and white shape of a badger appear from the undergrowth; beady yellow eyes fixed down on Holloweyes as it parted its jaws to reveal a set of jagged teeth.

Trembling, Holloweyes backed away; not once veering his sight away from the huge, nightmarish creature.

The badger bellowed a thunderous roar, snapping Holloweyes out of his fear induced state long enough for him to whirl around and dart away. The badger growls and gives chases; its huge paws slamming the ground with heavy thumps as it pursued its eyeless prey.

But no matter which way Holloweyes went to, the badger's loud pawsteps followed right behind him; along with the cursed words he is so used to hearing it by now, screeched out for him to listen from anywhere he goes, but still sends a prickling sensation through his spine.

" _StarClan reject!"_

 **(Meanwhile…)**

" _Redthorn!"_

The lake Redthorn was previously peering into had vanished. Now he found himself standing on damp earth. Trees crowded around him, their trunks wet with moss, and roots snaking into the slimy soil. Mist swirled around Redthorn and darkness pressed down through their branches, hiding the sky from view.

As sour scents bathed his tongue, Redthorn unsheathed his claws at the distorted and faint figures flashing in the shadows before him. _"How could you leave your Clan, Redthorn?"_ They wailed; glowing eyes staring at him accusingly. _"You betrayed us!"_

Redthorn observed the shapes with narrowed eyes, unfazed by their claims. _"You betrayed everyone!"_ The shadows lurked toward him one by one, dripping with inky darkness. When they got within reach, Redthorn launched himself at them with a mighty battle cry; slashing through them with his claws as he whipped around in circles to attack the crowd surrounding him. The shapes wailed in distress and began to disappear after they've been struck, only for more figures to show up to replace the lost ones.

Redthorn chuckled. "Is that all you got?" He jeered, raising his chin cockily. "Please make it more of a challenge for me!" He kept slashing through the lithe shapes non-stop, swiping left and right and turning to all sides to avoid getting jumped on.

Complying to his wishes, even more sleek shadowy figures emerged from the dense fog to confront him. They came from all directions, and Redthorn found himself drowning in a sea of dark figures as they all pounced on him as well. Redthorn shrieked in agony as he felt countless prickly claws stab at him and slash his back. He tried in vain to shake them off and struggle to his paws, only to be knocked down repeatedly.

" _Traitor!"_ The figures hissed as one.

Spitting with fury, Redthorn thrashed underneath the large, heavy pile of bodies piling on top of him; and he snapped his jaws at anything he could grasp within reach. Blood blinded Redthorn for an instant, as one of the figures managed to strike him across the face and split open his nose. Ignoring the pain and the crimson fluid welling up on his muzzle, Redthorn lunged forward and sank his teeth down hard on one of the specter's hind legs.

Just when Redthorn thought this might be the end for him, feeling his strength slowly ebb away with every twitch of his spasming muscles; one particular jeer from the various shapes on top of him made him think otherwise.

" _Half-breed!"_

Bursting with fury and revived with a newfound determination, Redthorn surged upwards with all his strength; throwing his attackers off before lunging. Blinded by rage, and a thrill for battle, Redthorn veered in all directions to strike his many opponents with incredible speed. He raked his claws down one figure's face, tore the throat out of another one, clawed out the other's eyes. Redthorn was unstoppable now.

The figures' pleas and cries were drowned out by the rush of blood roaring in Redthorn's ears and he focused solely in the fight.

Before long, the battle was over. Redthorn stood alone in an empty clearing, his muscles trembling beneath his blood-soaked pelt and panting from overexertion, surrounded by the leftover remains of his phantom foes as they faded away, leaving only motionless bodies behind.

Slowly, Redthorn progressively recovered from his battle-hungry induced state. He blinked only to emit a startled choking gasp at the sight he was met with.

During the fight, Redthorn saw nothing but shadowy specters with no clear traits in appearance attacking him. They had all look the same. But now, as he looked down at his friends' corpses, Redthorn wondered if he had been mistaken.

He scrambled backwards, wide-eyed as he stared down at the shapes of his dead friends. Their eyes are glazed over and glossy, expressing fear and anger in their last living moments. Redthorn felt so sick to his stomach at the sight, he barely registered the whisper into his ears.

" _You did this, Redthorn. You killed them._

 _You are dangerous."_

Tearing their gaze away from the lake, the four friends returned to the real Dark Forest. They all shivered with fear and shared looks of apprehension; not speaking one word of their personal experiences. But their faces said enough.

"Well met, warriors." They were disrupted out of their terrified thoughts by One Eye's meow. The large golden cat regarded them with barely suppressed amusement. "You have passed the test, and rightfully proven yourselves. You are free to go." He turned away, and emitted a loud caterwaul; ringing through the bleak landscape.

The four friends huddled close together, looking around wearily as they expected to be ambushed at any moment.

The thorn-bramble bushes rustled on the far side of the clearing, and the group froze. Out from within the fog, and barren undergrowth a little, scrawny black tom with blue eyes manifested. One of his ears is torn, and carried a massive gash on his right shoulder.

"Houndleap, please escort these four safely out of here." One Eye ordered, twitching his tail.

Houndleap dipped his head. He beckoned the group to follow him, as he turned away to lead the way.

Still apprehensive, but not having much of a choice at this point, the four reluctantly agree to go with Houndleap. They trekked through the dark woods for a while, not one word being spoken between them when they finally break through the tree line and arrive at the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan. The group of friends breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the starlit meadow before them.

Houndleap watched them bound away in silence, a smirk on his face. "We hope we get to see you again." He murmured ominously. "Permanently, that is."

Holloweyes, hearing the comment whirled around in shock. Before he could question the cat, his surroundings became a blur of colors and he found himself blinded by the unforeseen whirlwind. Next thing he knows, Holloweyes blinks open his eyes to find himself back in the Moonstone chamber.

One by one, the others stir awake from their sleep.

"I think I had enough of adventures for a while now." Cloverheart muttered, still visibly shaken.

"Let's all agree to never do something this mouse-brained ever again." Holloweyes agreed, shaking his pelt and stretching his limbs.

They second the motion. Without uttering another word, they climbed out of Mothermouth just in time to see the sunrise. They have never been so happy to see the bright colors of the emerging dawn, or the fresh breeze stirring their fur.

They set off for home.

 **Sorry for the long wait; I got caught up with exam week and other works, so I apologize. A little bit of trivia from this chapter, I was originally going to include Mapleshade near the end. She is one, if not my favorite Dark Forest cat and I wanted to insert her in here in some way. But after I re-read the chapter I thought it may have been kind of forced so I cut her out. But I still hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Leave reviews to let me know what you guys think! Thank you all so much!**


	26. Kittypet next door

**Hey guys! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new chapter of Eddswarriors. Guess what? This is another episode adaptation! This chapter will be about the episode "Dudette next door" with a warriors spin, as per usual. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you all so much for your support, I really appreciate it, and I'll see yah all later! ;)**

The sun shined brightly in the clear, blue sky. No clouds to be seen anywhere. The day is incredibly warm, causing many of the forest's residents to take cover and shade themselves from the potent sunlight.

Amidst the hot weather, Cloverheart trekked through the dense woods of ThunderClan territory; immensely grateful for the shade the tall trees and foliage provide to his scorching-warm pelt. A cool, soothing breeze drifted by, rustling his whiskers a little and Cloverheart paused to enjoy the refreshing feel against his fur.

"You know, standing there and doing nothing isn't exactly a recommendable hunting technique." Redthorn's dry teasing voice broke through the peaceful moment, and Cloverheart narrowed his eyes at the red-tabby. "Now come on! The sooner we catch prey, the quicker our way back to camp will be."

Breathing in a tired sigh, Cloverheart followed him. The two of them were tasked with hunting prey near the Tallpines for the day. Between the well-hidden prey and the scorching heat, this is no easy task. However, shooting a quick glance in his friend's direction, Cloverheart could tell Redthorn was having a harder time dealing with the weather conditions than he is. Not only is his fur dense, and pretty thick; but also dark red. No wonder he is so insistent in getting the task over with as quickly as possible. Redthorn must be burning up within all that fur.

Thank StarClan Stonewing didn't send them to hunt over at Sunningrocks or Redthorn would've burst into flames by now.

Taking the lead now, Cloverheart decided to take the long way past Twolegplace, so that they could cover Tallpines and the Treecut place as well.

As they padded beneath the thin pine trees, the scents of Twolegplace made Cloverheart uneasy. "Stay alert." He warned Redthorn as he crept along behind him. "Twolegs might walk by here with dogs."

Cloverheart raised his head and sniffed the air; his mouth watering as the prey-scent of mouse filled his nostrils. He crouched and braced himself for a thrilling hunt to distract himself from the awful heat, when Redthorn suddenly raised his hackles and stood bristling next to him.

Cloverheart looked at his friend with bewilderment. "What is it?"

"Kittypet!" Sneered Redthorn, his fur fluffed out and his gray eyes narrowed into slits.

The two cats simultaneously crouched under the trees; wearily stalking forward and taking cover in a fern bush to look at the fences that bordered the Twoleg territory not too far away from where they stood.

"Do you see anything?" Redthorn whispered next to him, trying to peek over Cloverheart's shoulder.

"No. There's no one around." Cloverheart breathed in the scents of his surroundings. "But I can definitely smell a kittypet close by."

They stiffened at the sound of a snapping twig.

They crouched again, hearing the sound of light pawsteps nearing their hiding space. Carefully, Redthorn took a quick peek to see just what exactly they'll be dealing with. The harsh sunlight filtering through the trees clouded Redthorn's vision and he could not make out the intruder's appearance.

All he saw was a single silhouette.

"Good news. There is only one kittypet we'll have to deal with." Redthorn murmured with a knowing grin. He rocked on his haunches with anticipation, his tail lashing behind him.

Cloverheart nodded. "Let's chase this kittypet out!"

"And teach a valuable lesson about trespassing into ThunderClan territory!" Redthorn added.

They remained quiet for several heartbeats; ears pricked and listening intently for the kittypet's pawsteps, and the occasional ringing of the little bell that hanged from the kittypet's collar. When they deemed their target to be at close range, Redthorn flicked his tail in a silent signal to charge.

Together, they burst through the bushes and launched themselves to attack the intruder; only to abruptly stop halfway across the clearing to gawk at the cat they were met with.

The kittypet turned out to be a gorgeous golden-tabby she-cat, with long, sleek, well-kept fur. A blue collar laced around her neck, with a tiny bell dangling from it. The faint stripes along her pelt became more vibrant as sunlight filtered through the branches and shined down upon her pelt, casting an elegant glow onto her; contrasting well with her blue eyes.

Startled by their sudden appearance, the she-cat looked up. Her posture stiff, as if she's prepared to run if worst comes to shove, but other than that she does not look frightened. She faces the two strange cats with awe and curiosity, but still apprehensive of the situation.

Cloverheart expected to feel the familiar rush of aggression at the sight of a stranger on ThunderClan territory, but his hackles stayed flat. For some reason he couldn't understand, he knew this cat wasn't a threat. He was completely mesmerized by her.

Any traces of excitement Redthorn felt at the prospect of chasing intruders left him in thin air. He had been itching for something thrilling all day to distract himself from the awful heat. But as he raked his gaze over the beautiful tabby standing just a few tail-lengths ahead of him, Redthorn couldn't bring himself to bring harm on her.

And, was it him, or did Redthorn feel warmth flood through him the more he stared at her? It was starting to become unbearable at this point.

The kittypet took a step back, eyeing then wearily. "Hello?"

The two ThunderClan cats exchanged a glance, their faces flushed. Momentarily forgetting all about the code, their teachings, and just what they were out here to do, they approached the she-cat; careful not to frighten her further.

Cloverheart smiled, and flicked his tail in a friendly gesture. "Hello!"

"It's alright. We won't harm you." Redthorn reassured with a dip of his head. Sensing the tension ebb away between them, he noted she was slightly more at ease. "I'm Redthorn-"

"And I'm Cloverheart!" The brown-and-white tabby blurted out. He fixed his round green eyes intently on the she-cat. "What's your name?"

The kittypet cocked her head to one side and gazed at each one of them. Her whiskers twitched. "What odd names you have." She murmured, half to herself but Cloverheart and Redthorn could hear her clear as day. "My name is Kim." She mewed at last.

"Kim?" Redthorn echoed. "And our names are weird?" He mrrowed teasingly.

The kittypet fluffed out her fur. "Of course!" She huffed, raising her tail. "I don't think I've ever met cats with stranger names than yours."

"Well, that's probably because you never met a Clan cat before." Redthorn countered knowingly.

"Anyways, you really shouldn't be out here by yourself." Cloverheart stepped forward, interrupting their banter. His eyes flashed enviously at his Clanmate for a brief second before his gaze softened when directed back to Kim. "It's dangerous here in the forest."

Kim opened her mouth, about to protest until Redthorn intervened.

"He's right. The woods are no place for a cat like you." The red-tabby added. "A lot can happen out here."

She narrowed her eyes. "What kinds of things?"

"Foxes. Badgers!" Cloverheart lists. "Big horrid beasts; known to snap entire cats in half with one bite."

"And other cats, like us, who are not as nice and wouldn't hesitate to attack you on sight." Redthorn stated.

Cloverheart suddenly perked up as an idea popped into his mind. "We'll be more than glad to escort you safely back to your home." He suggests.

Kim turned to him joyfully. "You will?"

Cloverheart nodded.

"Why, thank you!" Kim mewed. "If the forest is as dangerous as you say it is, then I will feel much safer with the two of you accompanying me."

As she turned away to head back the way she came, Cloverheart and Redthorn moved to walk by her side. Together, the trio padded through the woods. Leaves crinkled beneath their paws as they made their way between the trees.

After a while, Kim broke the steady silence that has fallen between them. "Are the two of you wild cats that live in these woods by any chance?" She asks genuinely curious.

"We are. But there a lot more than just the two of us living out here!" Cloverheart replied.

"And is it true that you eat other cats, and sharpen your claws on bones of the dead?" Kim eyed them wearily, as if she was expecting them to jump on her and rip her to shreds.

Cloverheart and Redthorn shared amused glances.

"Now where did you hear _that_ from?" Redthorn asks, faking indignance.

Kim flicked her tail to one-side thoughtfully. "Some cats that live close by warned me about venturing into the forest, because of savage cats living out here." She admits.

Cloverheart nodded in understanding. "In a way, I guess we are." He trailed off. "But not quite to that extent! We certainly don't eat other cats around here."

"But we do keep our claws in pristine condition." Redthorn clawed at the ground, batting at a stray leaf. "We hunt for our own food, and we must fight other cats for what is ours."

The kittypet glanced at both of them. "Your way of living sounds very harsh." She commented. "So if you are expected to drive out any intruders, then how come you two are over here politely talking to me? Aren't you supposed to chase me back over the fence and claw my ears out to frighten me? That's something the other cats say you do."

Redthorn felt a nagging frustration bubbling up inside of him. _These other kittypets should do something productive for once, instead of spouting nonsense about us!_

Choosing his next set of words carefully, Cloverheart answered.

"We normally would. But because you didn't know any better, and you don't mean to pose us any kind of threat, we thought it would be better to let you go unscathed."

"If you don't mind me asking, though." Redthorn cut in. "Why were you out here in the first place, if you heard so many dreadful rumours about savage cats living in the woods?" He asks. "You would think after hearing a thing like that you would've stayed clear away from this place."

Kim paused for a moment, contemplating her thoughts. "I suppose it was foolish of me to come here by myself." She admits with a small smile. "But my… _companion_ often talks to me about life beyond the fence, and how adventurous it is. I just wanted to check it out for myself, to see what it is like, and maybe tell her the next chance I get."

Redthorn looked at her admiringly, touching her flank with the tip of his tail. "Perhaps. But if you look at it in a different perspective, you are one of the few brave cats from Twolegplace that dared to venture out of their safety zone. That's got to mean something!"

Kim glanced away, a little taken back by his comment. Cloverheart felt a twinge of jealousy hit him as he spied on Redthorn shooting her a smile. He flicked his tail angrily, but did not voice any complaint.

"You said something about a Twolegplace." Kim wrinkled her nose. "What does that mean?"

Redthorn nodded toward the fence, coming into view ahead of them. "Over there, where you live."

"Twolegplace is what we call the area beyond the fence." Cloverheart answered. "It's where kittypets- cats like you, live; together with their Twolegs."

They padded closer to the fence, marking the border between the forest and the Twolegplace. Once they were close enough, Kim turned to face them.

"Thank you so much for showing me the way out!" She meowed joyfully, looking at them with bright eyes.

"It w-was nothing, r-really." Cloverheart stammered, adverting his gaze away when their eyes locked for a heartbeat. He was sure his face was turning crimson at this point.

"I guess forest cats aren't so savage after all!" Kim went on, expressing her gratitude by touching noses briefly with each of them. "I will be sure to tell my friends all about my trip."

"Actually, it would be best if you didn't." Redthorn advised. When she looked at him quizzically, he sighed. "You were lucky we were the ones who found you. Had it been a ThunderClan patrol, or any other Clan cat for that matter, they wouldn't think twice about driving you away for good."

"Redthorn's right." Cloverheart nodded in agreement. "And if you were to try to come out here again, there's no telling what you might encounter. But, if you ever want to take another look around the forest, we would be more than happy to show you around!"

Kim perked up at that. "You mean that?"

Redthorn dipped his head. "As long as either one of us is accompanying you, you should be safe."

A loud yowl sounded from the other side of the fence. Redthorn and Cloverheart tensed but did not move away, as they figured it wouldn't pose a threat to them. Kim pricked her ears and glanced back toward the fence, as the yowling continued.

"That's my Housefolk." She realized. With one swift leap, she hopped on top of the fence and balanced herself on the unsteady planks. "I have to go now. I hope to see you two again fairly soon!" She mewed. "Goodbye!" And with one jump, her golden shape disappeared over the other side.

Watching her leave, the two warriors simultaneously breathed out a dreamy sigh.

They turned away and headed back into the forest, distancing themselves from the Twolegplace. Along the way, Cloverheart glanced back over his shoulder once in a while, shooting wistful glances at the place where he last saw Kim; hoping to somehow catch one last glimpse of the pretty she-cat.

 **(Time skip)**

By the time when they were done hunting for the day, and the two warriors returned to camp, the sun was beginning to set over the horizon and cast the sky in reddish-orange hues.

Redthorn held his chin high as he followed the well-worn path to the gorse tunnel that led into the camp, carrying a squirrel, a thrush, and a mouse in his jaws. Cloverheart followed him, carrying a plump rabbit and a blackbird.

The pale fawn-cream queen, Doespring, lay at the entrance of the nursery, warming her swollen belly in the afternoon sun. Until recently she had shared the warriors' den and kept on with her duties as normal. Now that the birth of her kits is due soon she moved to the nursery with the other queens while she waited for her first litter to be born.

Beside her, Fawnspots is curled up in a sunny patch, her tail curled over her belly as she watched over Fallowflight's three kits as they tussled on the hard earth, scuffing up small clouds dust.

Cloverheart and Redthorn trotted across the camp, dropping their catch on the pile of fresh-kill near the bush where the warriors slept.

"Nice work you two." Shouldering his way out of the warriors' den was the Clan deputy, Stonewing. The pair respectfully lowered their heads as he approached them. "How's the prey running?" He asks after admiring their catch.

"Not much unfortunately." Cloverheart reported with a shake of his head. "It's too hot to hunt in this weather, and all the prey are hiding as well." He added. "Honestly we're lucky we found what we caught."

Stonewing frowned, a mixture of irritation and concern glowed in his eyes. "Figures." He tsked with a flick of his tail. "At least you two caught something. The hunting patrol I sent to Sunningrocks returned early and empty pawed because of the awful heat. There's nothing to be found there as of now."

"Let's just hope that the Snakerocks hunting party have better luck than they did." Redthorn meowed.

After Stonewing dismissed them, Redthorn and Cloverheart each picked something out of the pile and headed for a shady patch between the medicine and the apprentices' den.

On their way, Cloverheart began to reflect on their earlier encounter with the kittypet, Kim. At the time, he had been much too distracted by her breath-taking looks to really analyse the situation. But now that his head is in longer in the clouds it finally dawned on him just how much trouble this could mean for both of them.

"Hey, Redthorn?" He called out quietly, his words muffled by the prey he carried in his jaws. "What happened back there, with Kim and all, you know we can't mean any of it, right?"

The red-tabby flicked his tail. Pricking his ears he shot a brief glance back at Cloverheart. "What are you talking about?"

Cloverheart sighed. "Redthorn, I know what you're thinking. I feel it too." He went on. "But whatever we may want, it can never happen. Having anything to do with Kim goes against the code!"

"What?! Since when?" Redthorn flicked his ear.

They settled down and began to eat their prey.

"The fourteenth tenant of the Warrior Code; a warrior must reject the soft life of a kittypet!" Cloverheart points out determinably, but still feeling a twinge of sadness at the prospect of never seeing Kim again.

"So? It's not like we're turning into kittypets by meeting up with her!" Redthorn argued.

"That's not what the rule means." Cloverheart paced around, his ears dropping. "It's not about us turning into kittypets. This rule is to make sure we have nothing to do with kittypets! We can't be kittypets, nor befriend them, nor _anything_ else."

Looking as if he's about to argue, Redthorn suddenly deflated and backed off. "You're right." He murmurs at last, a hint of regret in his voice. "We really should not get involved with her." He sighs in defeat. "I guess we're just gonna have to forget anything that's happened today, and move on."

Cloverheart nodded in agreement. "She's way out of our reach anyway."

Redthorn smiled. "Let's agree to keep our distance from her. Nothing good can come from this."

With a dip of their heads, the two friends agreed on their promise.

They shared tongues until the moon rose and the coldness of the night drove them into their den. Redthorn was curled up within moments, but Cloverheart felt strangely awake. The image of the golden she-cat kept returning to his mind, and even though he was surrounded by the familiar smells of ThunderClan, her soft kittypet scent lingered in his nostrils. Try as he might, Cloverheart could not shake Kim out of his head.

The next morning, Cloverheart woke at dawn with the image of the alluring kittypet still clear in his mind. He pushed his way out of the den, hoping the routine of the day would distract him. It was another warm, cosy morning. Flamewish and Leopardswipe were waiting near the camp entrance, preparing to leave on patrol. Cricketpelt padded past on her way to join them and greeted Cloverheart with a cheery mew. Flamewish called for Briarleaf, who came racing out of her den just in time to follow the patrol as it pounded out of the camp. It was a scene Cloverheart had watched many times, but for once he didn't yearn to join them as they thundered away into the morning- fresh forest.

All he can think about is Kim. The kittypet's image burned fiercely strong inside his head despite his better judgement. It aggravated Cloverheart to no end.

He lashed his tail, a growl rising up his throat. _What am I doing? I can't think like that!_ He scolded himself. _I'm a warrior! I shouldn't be feeling this way toward a kittypet, it goes against the code!_

And yet, despite his misgivings Cloverheart came up with a solution to his problem. He'll visit her today! He'll show up, tell her straight they can't see each other ever again, and maybe even scare her back to her nest so she won't be tempted to venture off into the forest.

He padded across the clearing, wondering if Redthorn was awake yet. There was no need for the red-tabby to know about his outing. After all, they agree to stay well enough away from Kim and it's not like Cloverheart is breaking his part of the promise. If anything he is following it through! Or at least, that's what Cloverheart kept telling himself as he surveyed the clearing anxiously, looking for any signs of Redthorn roaming around the camp.

Cloverheart spotted Fallowflight squeezing out of the narrow nursery entrance. Fernkit followed her, with Honeykit right behind. Pigeonkit, a white and gray tom, tumbled out clumsily and fell onto the ground.

Fallowflight picked him up by his scruff and placed Pigeonkit gently back on his paws. The tenderness of Fallowflight's action made fond memories of Cloverheart's kittyhood flood back to him. Breezeshine had probably done the same for him. He knew that after Volekit had died soon after she was born, Breezeshine seemed to love him even more fiercely. And Redthorn too, when she took him in.

Shaking his thoughts away, Cloverheart was just about to leave the camp when he heard Holloweyes' heavy pawsteps behind him. He turned to greet his friend, stretching his head to touch Holloweyes' nose, and asked. "Could you do me a favour and cover it up for me today?"

Holloweyes looked curiously at Cloverheart. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing important." Replied Cloverheart as casually as he could. "I just wanted to check out something I saw yesterday."

"Uh, sure, I guess I could-"

"Thanks, Holloweyes!" Cloverheart bounded away toward the camp entrance before his friend could even finish his sentence or ask him where he was going.

As the Twolegplace came into view through the trees, Cloverheart dropped into a crouch. He opened his mouth and breathed in the morning air. No sign of a ThunderClan patrol, and no Twoleg scents either. He relaxed a little.

Slowly he approached the Twoleg fence where he had seen the Kim disappear. He hesitated at the bottom and looked around, sniffing the air once more. Then he leaped, landing on a fence post in one easy jump. No Twolegs to be seen—just an empty garden with its strongly scented plants.

Cloverheart felt exposed on the post. The branch of a tree hung low overhead. Its leaves lush and abundant; it would be easier to hide there. Silently he pulled himself up and lay down to wait, flattening himself against the rough bark.

Cloverheart could see a swinging flap in the entrance to the Twolegplace. He fixed his gaze on the flap, hoping that Kim's face would appear at any moment. The sun rose slowly into the morning sky, but Cloverheart started to feel hungry. Maybe he should've eaten something back at the camp before rushing out.

Thinking that, maybe the Twolegs were keeping her shut in the nest today, Cloverheart licked a paw and wondered if he should go back to camp.

Suddenly he heard a loud clatter. Cloverheart looked up and saw Kim pop out through the swinging flap. The fur along his spine rippled with anticipation, and Cloverheart fought to stop himself from leaping down into her garden straightaway. He is a forest cat, not some friendly kittypet.

Cloverheart waited until she had reached the end of the grass; then he crept to the tip of the branch and slipped down onto the fence. Quietly he jumped into the bushes below.

Cloverheart took a deep breath and crept out from the bushes.

Kim's eyes widened with bewilderment. Cloverheart knew how he must appear to her—lean and wild, with the sharp forest scents on his pelt. "Hey Kim! It's me, Cloverheart!" He smiled and curled his tail, trying to appear less threatening. "From yesterday, remember?"

"Cloverheart?" Kim sniffed the air, wide-eyed and wary. Her blue eyes brightened with recognition and she purred with delight. "Oh of course! How could I possibly forget you?"

Her words filled Cloverheart with happiness and he resisted the urge to purr himself.

Kim skipped over to him and stretched her nose forward, rubbing her muzzle cautiously along his cheek in a friendly greeting. Cloverheart barely managed to contain himself from purring at the contact this time. He felt a twinge of sadness drift over him when she stepped back, looking around wildly. "Is Redthorn here too?"

Ignoring the stab at his gut at the mention of his Clanmate, Cloverheart shook his head. "I came alone."

"Why?"

Cloverheart looked at her in surprise. "Well I-uh was- uh rather am, kind of taken with you." He stuttered nervously, blushing slightly. Surely she must feel something for him too, right?

Kim studied him for a moment. To Cloverheart's relief, her guarded expression lifted. "You're very thin." she mewed critically, changing the subject.

"Thinner than a kittypet, perhaps, but not thin for a Clan — forest—cat." Cloverheart replied cheekily.

"Well, if you want some food you are more than welcome to come inside and eat if you'd like." Kim offered, gesturing to the Twolegden behind her. "My Twolegs always keep my bowl filled, so I'm sure there is something for you to eat."

Cloverheart gently brushed his tail against her flank and shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm alright." He reassured her, despite the protests of his hungry stomach. Eating kittypet food goes against the Warrior Code, after all.

 _So is meeting up with her._ His thoughts seemed to yowl accusingly, but Cloverheart brushed the thought aside to keep his focus on Kim.

She moved closer to him, pressing her fur against his flank. Cloverheart felt his heart swell with emotion and he felt his cheeks turn warm and crimson.

Suddenly Cloverheart wanted her to know about the life he led. "Do you know about the Clans?"

Kim gazed at him, mystified. "You mentioned a ThunderClan once before, I think?"

Cloverheart nodded. "There are four Clans altogether." He went on, the words tumbling out. "In the Clan, we look after of each other. Younger cats hunt for elders; warriors protect the hunting grounds from other Clans. I trained for eight moons to become a warrior myself!"

Cloverheart could see by her bemused expression that she couldn't quite understand everything he was telling her, yet her eyes brightened with pleasure as he spoke.

"It sounds as if you enjoy your life a lot." She mewed in awe.

A Twoleg voice called from the house. Alarmed, Cloverheart instantly darted under the nearest bush.

"I should go." Kim mewed. "They'll be worried if I don't go back." She glanced back at her home.

Cloverheart looked out from beneath the bush. "Go, then. I have to return to my Clan anyway. But I promise I'll come back and see you again."

"Yes, I'd like that!" Kim called over her shoulder. She was already trotting back toward her Twoleg nest. "Goodbye!"

"See you soon!" Cloverheart called. Kim disappeared from view, and he heard the swinging flap slap shut behind her.

Once the garden was silent, Cloverheart crept through the bushes to the fence. He jumped over it and ran into the forest. His heart raced and fluttered all at once inside his chest, leaving him skipping into the woods with joy and a fuzzy feeling inside the pit of his stomach.

His belly growled.

Or maybe it was just hunger.

He knew he is breaking, not only the warrior code, but his promise with Redthorn by meeting with Kim, but at that moment nothing mattered to Cloverheart. He felt so happy and warm he could burst at any moment.

Cloverheart paused, and sniffed the air. He decided this was a good time as any to take the opportunity to hunt, seeing as he was missing back at the camp and his Clanmates were sure to wonder where he went off to this morning. If he brings back prey, that'll at least make the excuse he went hunting by himself and no one would need to know about his visit to the Twolegplace.

With the plan set in mind, Cloverheart began to stalk through the undergrowth for signs of prey. Completely unaware of the figure, perched high above the tree branches, watching his every move with narrowed gray eyes.

A low growl erupted from Redthorn's throat and he lashed his tail crossly. He watched the entire thing. He saw Cloverheart leave the camp earlier in a hurry, and decided to follow him; only to find his friend getting close with the beautiful kittypet they met the day before.

He'd been a fool to believe Cloverheart would keep his end of the promise. No one, no matter how loyal they claim to be, can faithfully follow the code all the way through. Redthorn knows this better than anyone else.

Carefully managing his balance among the branches, Redthorn shifted his weight and craned his head over to peer at the Twolegplace where Kim resided.

He won't let Cloverheart win this so easily.

 **(Time skip)**

In the very next morning, Cloverheart left the camp in a hurry. He'd been tasked to go on the dawn patrol earlier and couldn't find a chance to leave until said duty was taken care of. But now that it is sunhigh, and the scent markers have all been refreshed around ThunderClan's borders, Cloverheart was free to go by the Twolegplace.

The whole morning he'd been too distracted, thinking about Kim and her lovely golden-tabby form to concentrate on his duties.

The tendrils of bramble and ivy rustled and a mouse came scurrying out, practically running into his paws. Cloverheart delivered a swift bite and quickly killed it. Rather than digging a hole and leaving it buried for later, he brought the dead prey along with him.

 _I'll share it with Kim._ Cloverheart decided, raising his chin as he padded confidently through the forest toward Twolegplace. _I bet she'll enjoy having her first taste of mouse!_

However, as the Twolegplace loomed into view and he approached the fence, his happy mood and confidence evaporated at once. Cloverheart froze as soon as he spotted Kim, sharing a huge rabbit with Redthorn.

Immediately, Cloverheart backed away into a bush and hid himself from view. Embarrassment burning hot in his pelt when he compared his catch, a measly little mouse, with that of Redthorn's. Cloverheart pricked his ears and crouched, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation. He could hear purring and giggles, but the pair is too far off range for him to make out exactly what they were saying.

Peeking out from his hiding place he observed the two. Kim licked one of her paws and drew it over her whiskers neatly, swiping away any remains of rabbit around her muzzle. Next to her, Redthorn watched with fascination and a deep look in his eyes.

Cloverheart stiffened when the red-tabby raised his head to sniff the air with narrowed eyes. Redthorn snapped his gaze toward the woods, and their eyes locked. Cloverheart's breath hitched in his throat, and his muscles tensed. But rather than exposing him as a coward and humiliating him in front of Kim, Redthorn simply shot him a smirk as he shifted closer to Kim until their pelts brushed, and he wound his tail around her.

Cloverheart glared at him, burning with jealousy. His ears flattened against his head and the fur along his spine bristled with outrage. _Redthorn is mocking me!_

Clearly defeated this time around, Cloverheart turned tail and stalked away, still seething with envy. He can't say Redthorn is entirely to blame in this situation though. After all, it was him who broke their promise first by visiting her so soon after making their vow.

Even so, it's clear that neither of them are willing to give Kim up. Even at the cost of breaking the Warrior Code, and the even greater one of being discovered by another one of their Clanmates.

Only one of them can win Kim's heart in the end.

 _He won't get away with this!_ Cloverheart vows.

 **(Time skip)**

Redthorn calmly padded through the forest, making the familiar trek toward the Twolegplace. It's just little past dawn and Redthorn had taken his time, watching the patrols be organized and go along their way before heading out in his forbidden meeting.

Redthorn enjoyed his stroll through the woods, admiring the colours of the sunrise contrasting with the green, lush forest surrounding him. He isn't in any rush or worry to reach his destination. He is up early, and knowing how much Cloverheart valued his sleep, Redthorn knows it will take some time for the brown-tabby to rise.

Or so he thought.

Arriving at the fence that marked the division between ThunderClan territory and the Twolegplace, Redthorn was surprised, and upset, to find Cloverheart already there along with Kim.

Redthorn crouched low into the fern bushes to hide. _Mouse dung!_ He cursed, his ear twitching irritably. _He must've left the camp way before dawn._

"Keep both hind paws on the ground or your enemy will unbalance you." Cloverheart instructed, nosing Kim's hindquarters until her paws were firmly planted. "Try that move again."

Concentrating hard, Kim reared up and slashed at a stick that was stuck into the slimy soil; presumably put there by Cloverheart as target practice. With both hind paws steady, her blows were fiercer and stronger and the stick tumbled with the third hit.

Her eyes glowed with satisfaction. "I did it!" Kim meowed. "What did you say the name of that move was?"

"That was the front paw strike." Cloverheart answered, with a hint of a purr in his voice. "Very useful when you're up against enemies in small enclosures."

Redthorn resisted the temptation to snicker. _He's teaching her fighting moves?_ He thought incredulously. _Cloverheart can hardly fight off a fox cub!_

Rising to his paws, Redthorn decided to end Cloverheart's pathetic flirting attempts, and he stepped out of his hiding place. "Cloverheart! So this is where you've been the whole morning!" He meowed, faking surprise. "I must say, Stonewing won't be very pleased to find you missing back at the camp." His tone sharpened; his gray eyes narrowing. "What are you doing all the way out here anyway?"

As he padded up to join them, he had the satisfaction of realizing that both Cloverheart and Kim were dumbfounded by his sudden appearance. But while Kim's look of surprise turned warm with friendliness, Cloverheart faced him with apprehension; glaring and teeth bared into the beginnings of a snarl.

"Cloverheart came by for a visit." Kim stated innocently, seemingly ignorant to the thick tension lingering in the air between the two toms. "And then he offered to show me some fighting moves!" She went on excitedly. "I feel as if I already learned so much! Cloverheart's a really good mentor."

"Oh really?" Redthorn's ears twitched, faking interest to try and not show just how bothered he really was. No way was he going to give Cloverheart that satisfaction.

"Oh, I know!" Kim exclaimed, her eyes glowing with an idea in mind. "Since the two of you are experienced warriors, maybe you two should demonstrate some moves by fighting each other. That way I get to learn more by watching you!"

Redthorn grinned. "That sounds like a splendid idea! Don't you think so, Cloverheart?"

Cloverheart did not miss the challenge in his voice. He narrowed his eyes. "A demonstration would be a great learning experience for her."

"Then it's settled!" Redthorn's smirk widened and he beckoned Cloverheart closer with his tail. "We should also set up a goal. No sense in needlessly ripping each other's fur off until we're both too tired to function." He meowed, a hint of mockery in his voice. "Let's say; whoever pins the other one down first wins?"

"Sounds good to me." Cloverheart growled briskly.

Readying themselves into position, Kim skipped away and hopped on top of the wooden fence; settling down to watch their "demonstration". With her out of harm's way, Redthorn and Cloverheart circled each other wearily.

Cloverheart crouched in the grass, relaxing the muscles along his spine. _A warrior moves with ease, not stiffness._ Lavenderstripe's advice rang in his ears. _Fight with your wits as well as your paws_. Cloverheart made sure his claws were well sheathed and kept his gaze fixed on Redthorn, bracing himself for his Clanmate's first move. "Ready when you are." He mewed.

Redthorn narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you attack first?"

Cloverheart shrugged. "If you like." He wasn't going to let Redthorn unsettle him.

He focused on Redthorn's left shoulder, then leaped for the right. His feint worked. Wrong- footed, Redthorn staggered sideways.

Whirling around to face him, Redthorn's eyes blazed.

Cloverheart shrugged half-heartedly.

Redthorn lunged at Cloverheart. Grasping Cloverheart's shoulders, he kicked a hind paw out from under him. Cloverheart dug his hind claws into the grass and thrust Redthorn backward. Pain ripped through him as Redthorn tugged a lump of fur from his shoulder. _Don't let him put you off!_ Cloverheart leaped to his paws.

Redthorn faced him, eyes gleaming. Cloverheart backed away. _Let him think he scared me._ He felt a twinge of satisfaction as he saw triumph flash in Redthorn's gaze. _Come on, half-breed._

Redthorn sprang.

Cloverheart ducked and fluffed out his pelt. Energy surged in his muscles. He unsheathed his hind claws, digging them deep into the grass, then reared up. Redthorn leaned back and raised his forepaws. Cloverheart adjusted his balance, wrapped his tail around his hind legs, and swiped at Redthorn.

He blinked with surprise as Redthorn dropped and darted behind him. Turning on his hind paws, Cloverheart saw Redthorn's jaws snapping where his tail should've been. "You missed!" With a rush of satisfaction he slammed down on the young warrior, knocking him flat on to his belly.

"I win!" Cloverheart mrrowed triumphantly, standing over Redthorn's pinned down and defeated form.

Kim leaped down the fence, and rushed forward to meet them. "That was amazing!" She mewed, blue eyes glowing. "You fight so well, and you are very quick on your feet it seems."

Cloverheart tilted his head down, bashful as a tinge of crimson surged on his face at her praise. "Th-thank you."

"How did you manage your balance while tucking in your tail like that? That was a neat trick you pulled off back there!"

Cloverheart perked up, growing more confident. "Oh that! Let me tell you, it wasn't easy. At first I could barely stand for more than a heartbeat, but the longer I practiced the more-" He kept on ranting, words blurting out of his mouth in one go as Kim listened with intrigue; completely disregarding the red-tabby still pinned beneath him.

Redthorn glowered with chagrin. He'd never been so humiliated! Cloverheart will pay dearly for this insolence.

 **(Time skip)**

Cloverheart raced after his Clanmates as Palefur led the way out of the camp, feeling a tingle in his paws as he leaped up the side of the ravine. Much to his disdain though, Redthorn was also part of the patrol. It's been well over a moon since their rivalry over Kim commenced, and they have been at each other's throats ever since. They weren't outright attacking each other, otherwise the rest of their Clanmates would get suspicious of their behaviour; however, they were trying to avoid one another as much as possible, and keep throwing insulting jabs whenever they can.

Unfortunately for them today, Stonewing had assigned them both on the same patrol, and they have no choice but to put up with each other until they get back to camp. Joy.

"We'll head for the Sunningrocks." Palefur meowed. "And then follow the border up to Fourtrees. Stonewing wants us to check the RiverClan border for any signs of scent-markings."

"They have been pretty quiet since their last failed attempt of taking over Sunningrocks." Rainblossom commented.

"I wouldn't put anything past RiverClan." Cloverheart growled. "They'd steal the fur off your back if you didn't keep an eye on them." The image of a certain arrogant, tabby RiverClan warrior showed clear in his mind.

He slowed down to a walk as the patrol approached the edge of the forest. Ahead of them Cloverheart could hear the sound of the rushing river.

"We're almost at the border." Palefur meowed quietly. "From here on we have to keep alert. There may be RiverClan cats about."

Cloverheart stopped and opened his jaws to drink in scent from the breeze. "I can't smell any." He reported, secretly relieved. Putting up with Redthorn was bad enough. Last thing he needed was another aggressive confrontation with Pinepaw. No doubt he is probably a warrior by now too.

They stepped out of the tree line and into the open, where Sunningrocks loomed ahead and the river came into clear sight. As the patrol reached the riverbank, Cloverheart thought he caught whiff of a familiar scent lingering in the air; but he disregarded it in favour of scanning the opposite side of the river for any signs of their neighbours.

While Palefur and Rainblossom refreshed the scent markers, Cloverheart grew uncomfortably aware of Redthorn's close proximity. He shot a quick glance in the red-tabby's direction, but he barely paid Cloverheart's presence any mind. Redthorn fixed his gaze into the woods, farther downriver. His eyes were narrowed and he occasionally sniffed the air.

Cloverheart stared at him with suspicion.

"Well, no signs of RiverClan." Palefur announced after he finished checking the area. "Let's go. We shall carry on upstream." The white warrior beckoned the patrol to him, but Redthorn kept looking the opposite way.

"Actually, Palefur, if you wouldn't mind I would like to check out this area a little longer." Redthorn meowed decisively. "I think I got whiff of fox scent. I'll follow the trail; make sure it's out of our territory. I will catch up with the rest of you later."

Despite acting cool and reserved, Cloverheart didn't miss the glimmer of worry flicker in his eyes, or the way he looked around wearily. _What's Redthorn up to?_

After a moment's thought, Palefur nodded in agreement. "Very well." He flicked his tail, and added. "But take Cloverheart with you. It's dangerous to confront a fox by yourself."

Despite their animosity, Cloverheart for once was glad he'd been chosen to stay behind with Redthorn. This gives him the chance to keep the red-tabby warrior in his sights, and find out what he's planning.

Redthorn's tail twitched with annoyance, clearly displeased that he would be left alone with Cloverheart. But he had no reason to refuse, unless he wishes to rouse their Clanmates suspicions. "Okay." He growled tightly.

As the rest of the patrol set off, Cloverheart waited until they were out of earshot to finally confront Redthorn. When the thundering pawsteps faded away in the distance, and he was sure they were alone, Cloverheart turned back to face his friend. "Well, what is it?" He asked. "I know for a fact there is no trace of fox scent around here, so whatever it is better be important for you to lie to our Clanmates."

Redthorn padded past him, completely disregarding his question. Cloverheart felt a growl rumble deep in his throat as he watched the red-tabby walk away; heading downstream.

"You are correct." Redthorn's reply took Cloverheart by surprise. "It's not a fox I scented. But I am just as worried." Redthorn swung his head around, gazing wildly into the trees.

His panicked expression worried Cloverheart. "What do you mean?"

Redthorn whipped around and met his gaze, his eyes blazing. "Are you dense?" He snapped. "Use your nose! Can't you scent it?"

Cloverheart flicked his tail crossly, but obliged. He opened his mouth and breathed in the scents, tasting the familiar odours of the forest in his tongue. He caught the faint smell of RiverClan in the wind that blew towards them, the fresh scent of vole lingering in the air, and another more recent scent that was strangely out of place, but was no stranger to Cloverheart. He detected this smell earlier, but hadn't paid any mind! Cloverheart breathed the scent in deeper.

A sickening realization suddenly dawned on him.

 _Kim?! What's she doing so far from Twolegplace?_

He kept on sniffing the same area for her scent, disbelief written all over his features. After all, why would she be all the way out here? Cloverheart lifted his head and met Redthorn's gaze. "She can't be- I mean, what for?" He reasoned. "Her scent probably just drifted in the wind that blew toward us all the way from Twolegplace."

Redthorn opened his mouth to reply, but he was stopped by a loud splash in the water.

The two ThunderClan warriors immediately stiffened, and snapped their gazes toward the source of the sound; and sure enough, their suspicious were proven correct.

There she is, perched on top of a boulder by the riverbank on the other side of the border. Her beautiful golden-tabby fur is glossy and wet as she looked at her surroundings with clear interest, completely unaware that she was standing in RiverClan territory.

Cloverheart's heart hammered inside his chest, and he kept looking at the tree line on the opposite side of the river; apprehensive at the thought of a RiverClan patrol surging from the undergrowth to confront the intruder in their land. Cloverheart bristled at the thought of Pinepaw, or whatever his name is by now, laying a single claw on Kim's pelt. If he does, Cloverheart would not hesitate to cross the river, even at the risk of drowning, and fight him off.

"Kim?! What do you think you're doing here?" Redthorn was the first to speak, alerting Kim of their presence.

Kim jumped, her blue eyes round with surprise. Spotting them, her gaze quickly shifted to friendliness. "Redthorn! Cloverheart!" Kim meowed, a hint of relief in her voice. "Ah it's good to see you."

Redthorn's heart fluttered inside his chest. _She's glad to see us!_ He pushed his glee aside. Now was not the time for this! "Get out of there! That's RiverClan territory." He warned her. "They won't hesitate to attack you if they find you in their land."

"Well, now that we're here we won't let them of course." Cloverheart added briskly, shuffling in his paws. "But we would like to avoid conflict with RiverClan today, if at all possible. Please."

Despite the knowledge of danger nearby, Kim did not heed them. She looked around the area, her gaze skimming the tree line behind her. "I came out here to look for my _companion."_ She admitted. "She's been gone for so long- I'm worried something may have happened to her."

"We can help you search for her later. Please, just get over here before a RiverClan patrol catches you." Redthorn insisted, flicking his tail. His gaze shifted to a set of stepping stones, barely visible beneath the river as the waves lapped at the surface. "Here- you can use these to get yourself across-"

Redthorn's words died away as Kim swiftly slid into the water and swam across, unswerving despite the tug of the current, gliding through the water as smoothly as an otter. Cloverheart and Redthorn watched her with clear surprise and admiration. _She can swim?!_ Their mouths were open wide in awe as she padded onto the stones and trotted to their side.

Kim fluffed out her fur and shook her pelt, scattering drops of water everywhere. "What?" She blinked, taking notice of their wide eyed gazes.

"I had no idea you could swim like that!" Redthorn meowed, his eyes glowing.

"You swim so well for a kittypet!" Cloverheart added enthusiastically.

"Excuse me?"

 _Oh oh._ That was the wrong thing to say if Kim's glare is anything to go by.

Quickly backtracking, Cloverheart attempted to fix his mistake. "What I mean is that, considering how often you stay in a Twolegden and the garden, I didn't think you would be able to swim since you don't have that much contact with water."

Cloverheart stifled a sigh of relief as he watched Kim's stance relax and her expression soften. "I suppose you're right." She murmured. "Even so, you two seem greatly surprised. Surely it's not such a big deal? You Clan cats swim all the time, right?"

A long, awkward pause followed her question.

Cloverheart and Redthorn shared weary glances. They are ThunderClan warriors, not RiverClan. ThunderClan cats aren't used to swimming; if anything they do everything in their power to avoid getting themselves wet. So how can they possibly attempt to prove Kim right?

Well, a chance to impress Kim and humiliate the other is always a good incentive.

Cloverheart flicked his tail dismissively and trotted past Kim. "Of course we do!" He meowed, approaching the riverbed. "Swimming in the river is like second nature to us Clan cats." He felt Redthorn's gaze burning on his back as he walked, just waiting for him to mess up in front of Kim. Cloverheart elected to ignore him, and solely focus on the task of taking a short swim in the rushing river.

He took careful steps into the water, letting his paws disappear beneath the lapping waves. The water was cold in contrast to the hot, sunny day and Cloverheart had to supress a shiver from rippling through his spine.

"Cloverheart is a lousy swimmer." He heard Redthorn whisper to Kim, not making an attempt of keeping his voice down just to aggravate him. "Whenever he gets in the water, even if it's shallow, he would start flailing around like crazy!" The false information earned a giggle out of Kim, and Cloverheart gritted his teeth in a flash of annoyance. _I'll show him!_

Losing all traces of fear, Cloverheart felt a surge of courage course through him. Without hesitation, Cloverheart launched himself forward and slipped into the water. His paws kicked out the stones from the bottom of the river, propelling him forward as he did his best in keeping his head above water.

 _I'm doing it!_ He thought with surprised delight. Cloverheart risked a glance behind, pleased to see that Kim was impressed, while Redthorn looked less than thrilled.

Batting his paws in the water, Cloverheart stirred himself in a wide circle and made his way back around. He shot a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no RiverClan warriors were watching or present. It would be hard to explain the situation to a RiverClan patrol if they were found there.

Stepping onto the pebbly shore, Cloverheart shook his pelt to dry himself. He shot a smug look toward Redthorn; silently challenging him to do better.

"Cute. But I can swim a lot farther than that." Redthorn scoffed, flicking his tail dismissively. "And for longer too." He approached the shore and crouched, ready to spring into the water. However, Cloverheart wasn't about to give him the chance to show off and risk losing Kim to the arrogant red-tabby.

Just as Redthorn braced himself to dive into the river, Cloverheart came up behind him and gave his rump a hard shove. Losing his footing, Redthorn staggered forward and slipped into the water where he slammed the side of his head against a rock, knocking him out before disappearing beneath the water.

"Ops! Clumsy me." Biting down his tongue, Cloverheart stifled the laugh bubbling in his throat.

"Redthorn!"

Kim pushed past him, catching Cloverheart by surprise. He watched in bewilderment as Kim launched herself into the river, paddled through the strong current with churning paws to grab a hold of Redthorn's scruff, and began to haul him back to shore. Cloverheart could hardly believe that such a slender cat like Kim could swim with such a weight holding her down.

With a great amount of strength, Kim heaved Redthorn's soaking and motionless body out of the water and dragged him to the safety of the riverbank.

A prickle of worry for his friend's wellbeing nagged at Cloverheart, followed by guilt for his own actions. But that was quickly shoved aside when Kim bent over Redthorn's body to check his breathing, and relief flashed in her eyes when she noticed the slick red flank rise and fall.

Redthorn coughed and spat out a mouthful of river water.

"Redthorn!" Kim meowed urgently.

"I'm okay." Wheeze Redthorn. His mew was breathless but reassuring.

Kim quickly dried herself and sat down, her sides heaving as she got her breath back. Water streamed from her glossy golden fur.

Redthorn craned his head to look up at her. "Thanks."

"That was a pretty bad hit. Are you hurt?" Kim gently touched the side of his head with her muzzle, checking him for bruises.

"It was nothing. I'm fine really." Redthorn reassured, his gaze solely focused on her. He leaned closer to Kim, appreciating the warmth radiating off of her despite the both of them being soaked.

Ignored by two of them, Cloverheart watched the scene unfold before him with seething jealousy. So much for being the best swimmer!

 **(Time skip)**

Redthorn crept forward and peered around a young oak. Kim was crouching beneath a tangle of brambles, well-disguised among its shadows. Redthorn could just see her tail moving as it twitched from side to side.

After witnessing Fallowflight's litter become apprentices early that morning, Redthorn left the camp in a hurry and came by the Twolegplace to visit Kim. They chatted for a while, before Kim requested he'd teach her how to hunt. Of course, Redthorn was more than happy to mentor her. Now he watched Kim put everything she learned into practice.

Kim had her eyes fixed on a wood mouse that was scrambling around the roots of a tree. She was taking her time. _Good._ Thought Redthorn. He watched Kim draw herself forward, one step at a time. The leaves beneath her paws hardly made a sound. She was as quiet as the mouse itself, which continued to hunt for food, suspecting nothing. Redthorn watched breathlessly, remembering his own first hunting mission.

Kim closed in. The soft rustle of her paws on leaves melted into the background sounds of the forest. Redthorn found himself willing her on. Kim was only a rabbit-length away from the mouse now, her body pressed flat against the forest floor. The mouse scampered onto a root and looked around. It froze. Something was wrong.

 _Now!_ Thought Redthorn. Kim sprang and landed on the mouse, grasping it in her front paws. The mouse didn't have time to struggle. It was over in a single bite.

Kim raised her head, the mouse dangling from her jaws. "I did it! I caught a mouse!" Her blue eyes glowed with joy. Redthorn saw the satisfied expression on Kim's face as she breathed the scent of her fresh-kill.

"That was great catch, Kim!" Redthorn praised with a purr. "You're a quick learner. With a bit more practice you could turn out to be a fine hunter."

"You think so?" Kim approached him, carrying the mouse with her. Side by side, they returned to the Twolegplace border and jumped on top of the fence. "I admit, hunting was exhilarating! I certainly wouldn't mind practice some more."

Redthorn perked up. "Are you considering leaving your Twolegs?" His heart soared at the thought.

Kim's eyes widened with surprise. "I love them too much to leave them, and they would be so upset if I did." She protested. Redthorn narrowed his eyes. He'll never understand the kittypet's loyalty to her Twolegs. Kim went on. "I am happy with the life that I live. It may not be as glorious or adventurous as yours, but I like where i am."

"If you say so." Redthorn's ears flicked. He tried not to let disappointment seep into his voice.

"But thank you for teaching me how to hunt." Kim meowed, stepping closer to him. "I hope I can impress my companion when she returns. It's a useful skill to have, even if I am a kittypet." She leaned in and gave his cheek a swift lick.

Redthorn purred hoarsely, unable to contain his glee. His face heated up, the fur along his spine stood on end, and his whiskers quivered with barely restrained excitement.

In the undergrowth, Cloverheart was hidden from sight and watched them with searing hot jealousy. But as soon as he saw Kim affectionately lick Redthorn's cheek, he erupted. His rage took hold of him, and Cloverheart burst out from the clump of ferns and charged at Redthorn with bristling fur.

"You mangy piece of fox-dung!" He yowled, leaping with outstretched forepaws.

Redthorn did not get time to react before he was thrown off the fence by a powerful force colliding against him. Cloverheart and Redthorn fell into the garden, on the other side of the fence. Upon landing they immediately leapt to their paws and unsheathed their claws; both ready to fight.

Redthorn's gray eyes glowed as though victory was already his.

Cloverheart circled Redthorn. Redthorn folded his ears flat and let out a hiss. He reared and slammed his paws down on Cloverheart's spine. Cloverheart rolled over with a low growl, heaving the red-tabby to the ground. Wrestling him close, he sank his teeth into Redthorn's shoulders. Redthorn screeched and struggled free, turning like a snake and darting forward. Cloverheart sprang on to his paws. Redthorn snapped at his forelegs. Cloverheart reared up, batting him away, but Redthorn caught a glimpse of his soft, white belly. He lunged, claws swiping. Cloverheart shrieked and fell back, and landed with a grunt.

Redthorn lunged again, but Cloverheart was on his paws and rearing to meet the red-tabby. In a flurry of claws they slashed at each other. Blood sprayed the grass. Shrieks filled the air and sent a flight of starlings fluttering up in the air.

Kim hopped down onto the grass and watched the two toms battle helplessly. They were shredding each other apart, and for what? A chance to impress her? Kim rolled her eyes with a flash of irritation. Do they really think she'll choose either of them? She already told them time and time again that she has a companion already! Not to mention of her lack of interest in toms in general.

Kim's ears twitched as the sound of a soft, familiar mew echo above her. She looked up and froze. Standing on top of the wooden fence, a white she-cat with short stubby tail and green eyes stared back at her. Her fur is matted and dirty, her ears had nicks and cuts, and she carried a large trout in her jaws.

Kim felt a shiver of anticipation ripple through her at the sight of her companion. "Katya!"

The rogue she-cat hopped down onto the grass neatly on her paws. Kim rushed forward to meet her, burying her muzzle in Katya's white pelt longingly. Katya nuzzled her back with closed eyes, breathing in each other's scent.

Kim pulled back. "Where have you been?" Her blue eyes glimmered with a mixture of worry and relief as they skimmed over Katya's form. "I was worried sick when you didn't show up to see me like you usually did, and-" Kim's breath hitched. "Oh Katya! What happened to your beautiful ears?"

Katya bent her head forward and gently touched Kim's nose with hers. "Kim, I'm fine. I'm so sorry for making you worry." She meowed deeply apologetically. "I went to fetch a trout for you from that mean old Twoleg, when he spotted me and started to give chase!" She paused with an indignant huff. "That greedy old Twoleg! He had more fish than anyone could eat, and he wouldn't let me take one measly little trout!"

"Well, this trout is anything _but_ little." Kim observed teasingly, prodding the rather large fish with one paw.

Katya ducked her head, as if embarrassed. "I got lost by accident. I didn't see where I was heading during the chase and I ended up in a place I've never been before." She admitted. "I wandered around aimlessly to try and find my way back to you. I bumped heads with a bunch of other rogues who wanted to take my trout, but I showed them!" She flexed her claws, her green eyes shone triumphantly. Katya paused, her expression softening. "I am really sorry for taking so long, Kim. I had all the intention of coming to see you later that day; Moonhigh at most!"

With the tip of her tail, Kim traced Katya's spine in a soothing motion. "It's alright. I understand." She murmured, her gaze cast downwards. "I just- I was afraid you found someone else and didn't want to see me anymore."

Katya purred. "Leave you? Never. No one out there could possibly match your wit and kindness." She vowed. Her voice held a serious conviction to her words. Katya rubbed her muzzle along Kim's jaw and she lifted her chin happily. Then Kim stood on tiptoe and wound her slender body around hers in an embrace.

Redthorn was on his hind paws now, striking out fiercely, one swipe after another, driving Cloverheart back. His face welled with blood that ran into his eyes.

Redthorn drove forward, forcing Cloverheart toward the edge of the garden. Then Cloverheart struck back. With a yowl he plunged forward, rearing up at the last moment and meeting Redthorn head on. He sank his teeth into Redthorn's shoulder and pushed him down, his wide shoulders rippling. Redthorn squirmed beneath him, shrieking, but he couldn't fight free. Cloverheart pressed his paws to the red-tabby's throat, pinning Redthorn to the ground as though he were a mouse.

A loud purr snapped both toms out of their stupor. They looked up and their eyes widened in surprise at the scene presented before them.

Kim's golden-tabby shape wound around the white she-cat, as they pressed close to one another and nuzzled. Kim purred loudly as Katya pressed her muzzle against her cheek and gave her a lick.

Incredibly confused and bewildered by the sudden turn of events, Cloverheart stepped back and allowed Redthorn to scramble to his paws; both warriors bearing the wounds they've inflicted upon each other during the tussle.

After a couple of heartbeats of silence, Cloverheart was the one who broke the tension. "When Kim mentioned having a companion," he began, putting the pieces together. "Do you reckon she meant her _mate_?"

Feeling his heart break inside his chest, Redthorn nodded stiffly. "I guess that's the case." He gulped. "That must be the kittypet term for mate."

Embarrassed, out of place, and sensing they were interrupting a private moment in the reunion of the two she-cats, Cloverheart and Redthorn leaped over the fence and returned to the woods. The Twolegplace disappeared from view as they trekked their way back to camp.

 **(Time skip)**

"Ouch!"

"Hold still!"

"But it stings." Redthorn retorted crossly, lashing his tail as he observed Gingerpelt treat the wounds along his shoulders, and back. "And smells pretty awful, too." He added.

Gingerpelt spat out the poultice he prepared onto his paw. "Well, perhaps if you and Cloverheart weren't mouse-brained enough to challenge a badger on your own, you wouldn't need the stinky poultice in the first place." He argued, applying the poultice on a nasty gash on the red-tabby's side.

"It can't be helped, Gingerpelt." Acornshell looked up from where she was treating Cloverheart, and meowed knowingly. "Warriors have the same mouse-brained sense as new-borns at times. They always think they know better than any cat."

Cloverheart slumped at her words, but kept his mouth shut. Returning to camp littered with bruises after their humiliating and pointless fight, they had to explain to their Clanmates what had happened. Of course, they couldn't just tell them the truth; that they were attempting to court a kittypet who turns out already has a mate. So they made up a story about encountering a badger near Twolegplace, and got wounded as a result. They got scolded for their foolishness nonetheless, but it was a far better outcome than if it had been the truth.

When both medicine cats were done treating them, and resumed with their usual tasks, Cloverheart turned to Redthorn. For the first time since their rivalry begun, he saw the red-tabby as a valuable Clanmate and a close friend. His heart twisted with guilt for his own actions.

"We messed up big time, huh?" Cloverheart meowed quietly. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Acornshell wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation.

Redthorn chuckled dryly. "Guess we did." He paused, his gaze drooping to his paws. "How could we let some random infatuation with a kittypet drive us apart like that? Maybe Acornshell has got a point. We do have the sense of new-borns."

Cloverheart ducked his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Redthorn."

"It's not your fault." Redthorn rebuked with a low sigh. "I was just as much of a stubborn jerk as you, and we both broke the Warrior Code for meeting with Kim behind the Clan's back."

"Yeah, but I broke the promise first." Cloverheart pointed out. "If I hadn't, especially after I insisted on it so much, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess."

"It wouldn't have mattered, to be completely honest." Redthorn admitted with a shake of his head. "I don't think either of us was willing to let go of Kim so easily at the time; promise or no promise. Still, I am sorry for acting the way I did."

With a small smile, Cloverheart stretched out his head to touch Redthorn's shoulder with the tip of his muzzle. "Let's agree to not let something similar drive us apart again in the future, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

Confined in the medicine den until their injuries were healed, Cloverheart and Redthorn slept soundly that night; side by side, and their friendship restored.

Meanwhile, Kim and Katya watched the glimmering stars and the rise of the crescent moon in the night sky together. Kim's long, bushy tail wrapped around Katya. The white rogue pressed closer to her side. They are perched on top of the wooden fence, and in the comfort of the Twoleg garden, they stood in silence.


	27. Littermates

**Hello everyone! This is Flower1815 here, bringing you a new chapter of Eddswarriors. In this one-shot; Gingerpelt starts to bond with his siblings after moons of growing up apart from each other, and they realize what they had been missing out on this whole time. Thank you all so much for your support, I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy it, and I will see yah all later! ;)**

Slipping out of the Medicine den, Gingerpelt stood at the edge of the clearing and watched his Clanmates going about their duties. Stonewing was organizing hunting patrols, while the elders' were sunning themselves close by. The apprentices were hauling a load of bedding out of the elders' den. As Gingerpelt watched, Fernpaw rolled up a ball of moss and hurled it at Honeypaw's head. Fallowflight's litter was apprenticed around a moon ago, and the three furballs of energy sure were a pawful.

Honeypaw batted the moss ball away "Quit being such a mouse-brain, Fernpaw!" She meowed. "We'll never get finished that way."

Fernpaw let out a yowl and hurled herself at Honeypaw. "I'm a ShadowClan warrior!" She screeched.

The two apprentices wrestled together in the midst of the discarded bedding; Pigeonpaw joined in with a joyous mew, scattering moss everywhere.

Gingerpelt wondered if he needed to intervene, but he realized that Pigeonpaw, who was the smallest of the siblings, was giving as good as he got, and the squabbling was basically good-natured. A moment later Fallowflight, their mother, strode across the clearing, grabbed Fernpaw by the scruff, and heaved her out of the fight.

The other two sat up with moss all over their pelts and identical disappointed expressions.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fallowflight demanded. "Clear this mess up right now, and get it all out of camp. If you don't finish the elders' bedding, there'll be no battle training later. I'll speak to your mentors myself!"

The threat was enough to send the apprentices scurrying to gather up the scattered moss and begin hauling it toward the tunnel. Fallowflight watched until she was sure they were all working, and then turned toward the fresh-kill pile.

 _Crazy kits!_ Gingerpelt thought with amusement, having watched the whole scene. _And there will be more well on their way._ He remembered with a tingle of excitement.

He witnessed the birth of Doespring's litter half a moon ago, when Acornshell instructed him how to help queens deliver their kits. It was… somewhat traumatic. But it brought new life to ThunderClan, and Gingerpelt was overjoyed at the sight of kittens. Helping queens easily became his favorite task as a medicine cat.

Fawnspots' second litter is due to arrive soon, and just the other day Cricketpelt announced she will be moving to the nursery too. The whole Clan is ecstatic about the promise of more kits!

Getting his head back on track, Gingerpelt made his way toward the gorse tunnel. Acornshell requested he'd go to Snakerocks to look for some chervil. With the arrival of new kits, they'll need it in case the little ones get sick. Gingerpelt was more than happy to oblige to his mentor's request.

Leaving the camp, Gingerpelt trekked through the forest on his way to Snakerocks. He spotted Holloweyes returning from a hunting patrol, carrying a plump squirrel and a sparrow in his jaws. The eyeless warrior greeted him with a wave of his tail before following the rest of his Clanmates back to camp.

 _Hunting was sure bountiful this Greenleaf._ Gingerpelt noted with satisfaction. With their Clan expending, they'll need all the prey they can acquire to keep their bellies full until Leafbare arrives. _Hopefully we won't get another bout of Greencough plaguing the camp this time._ Gingerpelt made a mental note to check their catmint storage on his way back to camp.

The arching trees overhead created a looming shade over him, hiding out the sun from view as he trekked farther into the forest. Gingerpelt slid through the undergrowth until the smooth, familiar boulders of Snakerocks came into sight. For a few heartbeats he stood still and tasted the air. A mixture of scents reached him: _Lightpaw came by this way very recently._ He identified. Mistfang and Hollystorm too, so it would seem. _Her assessment must be close by._

Gingerpelt recalled overhearing Stonewing conversing with Mistfang and Sandtail regarding the warrior assessment of their apprentices last night.

It's about time Oakstar made Lightpaw and Sunpaw into warriors; their ceremony is long overdue. Even with Gingerpelt's own apprenticeship having been delayed, and turning to the path of a medicine cat, he still earned his name before them. It was unfair; but because of the low number of kits in the Clan, Oakstar wanted to delay their warrior ceremony until there were more apprentices. Now that Fallowflight's litter is six moons old, Sunpaw and Lightpaw can finally rank up.

Arriving at his desired destination, Gingerpelt paused and sniffed the air; opening his mouth to let the scents of his surroundings bathe in his tongue. He was trying to identify the smell of chervil, to pinpoint the best patch growing by, when the sound of rustling leaves drew his attention.

Pricking his ears, Gingerpelt continued to listen to the sounds. He dropped into a crouch and slithered into a fern bush for cover. He scented the air again and this time detected the fresh tang of various critters, most notably finch.

He carefully peeked out of his hiding spot, and to his surprise, he found Lightpaw's pale golden form stealthily approaching a finch; her movement being closely observed by Mistfang and Hollystorm not too far away.

 _Her assessment!_ Gingerpelt realized with a start. Good thing he kept his urge to hunt down, otherwise he might've ruined Lightpaw's big chance of proving herself. He knew he should get back to searching for chervil, but he couldn't help the twinge of curiosity tingling in his whiskers and kept on watching.

Stretching out her paws and kicking her legs, Lightpaw propelled herself forward. The finch only had time to cry out before she landed squarely on top of it, and its cry was cut off with a quick snap of its neck.

 _Great catch._ Gingerpelt silently admired from his hiding spot.

Carrying the finch in her jaws, Lightpaw brought it to her mentor's paws. "What's next?" Her tail curled in excitement.

In answer, Hollystorm angled her ears backwards. The bushes rustled as Harefur stepped out into the open.

"Hi." The white-and-gray tom mewed, dipping his head politely. "Stonewing sent me to help you with your assessment."

Gingerpelt's ears pricked with interest.

"You're just in time." Mistfang dipped her head in return. "The next part of the assessment is hunting with a partner."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Harefur turned to address Lightpaw, his head cocked to one side.

Lightpaw hummed. "Let's try for a blackbird. There are plenty of them around today." She suggested. "When we find one, I'll stalk it and try to drive it toward you."

"Sounds good to me."

They stalked off into the undergrowth once more, and Gingerpelt moved on with his task with a wistful sigh.

As entertaining as watching the warrior assessment is, Gingerpelt knew he needed to collect the chervil Acornshell requested. Besides, he doesn't want to get in the way of the warriors' duties, and potentially ruin everything. Lightpaw worked hard for this, and it's about time she became a warrior. Last thing she needs is a meddling medicine cat poking his muzzle where he shouldn't.

He sniffed around for the familiar smell of chervil, and managed to detect the sweet-smelling herb in the gentle breeze. Gingerpelt tracked it down and found a blooming patch of the large, fern-like leaves growing at the foot of an oak tree. White flowers sprouted all over the small strip where the chervil grew.

Bending down, Gingerpelt set to work on collecting the herb. He scraped the ground around the patch and nibbled the knobby, brown roots. He managed to pull out a small swath, and he was about go for more when he heard the flapping of wings close by.

Gingerpelt looked up, chervil dangling from his jaws. His gaze landed on a blackbird a couple of tail-lengths away from where he stood, pecking at the ground for seeds and worms close to a mound of stones; completely unaware of Lightpaw's presence lurking from behind.

In the same instant, Gingerpelt spotted a long, dark shadow emerging from the rock behind Lightpaw. It reared up against the gray stone, but the apprentice was too focused on stalking her prey to notice. Gingerpelt stood rigid.

 _Snake!_

Without a second thought in his actions, Gingerpelt sprang. He dropped the herbs he'd collected and burst through the bushes, not caring about the racket he created as he pushed himself forward. The blackbird clearly heard the commotion and took flight long before Lightpaw had a chance to catch it.

Gingerpelt lunged forward and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his teeth. Lightpaw squealed with rage as he pulled her away from the stones, her paws scrabbling on the leafy ground.

She sprang to her paws as soon as he stopped and hissed at Gingerpelt, her eyes burning with fury. "What are you doing? You scared away all the prey!" She thrust her muzzle close to his face, her lip curling into a snarl. "Do you want me to fail my assessment?"

Gingerpelt opened his mouth to explain but the sound of rustling bushes made them both turn their heads.

Harefur appeared from the undergrowth behind them, looking confused. "Lightpaw? What happened?"

As the white-and-gray warrior stepped into the open, Gingerpelt's gaze flitted to his paws. His eyes widened in alarm as he spotted the snake readying itself to attack the nearest target within range; that being Harefur.

"Wait! Harefur, don't-!"

Before Gingerpelt could properly warn Harefur, the snake arched its neck. Harefur tried to leap away from the snake's range, but he was too late. The serpent struck its mark and buried its hooked fangs in his flank.

Harefur sprang backward with a screech of pain. "Help!"

Icy terror coursed through Gingerpelt's blood and he rushed over.

He crouched beside Harefur, who fell over and was lying on his side with his paws splayed out; his breath came fast and shallow, and his eyes were full of terror. A thin line of blood on his flank showed where the snake had struck.

"What's going on?"

The undergrowth parted as Mistfang and Hollystorm burst into the small hollow. Their gaze shifted between Lightpaw, Gingerpelt, and finally Harefur; their eyes dark and round with concern.

"Harefur's been bitten by a snake!"

"But you can heal him, can't you?" Hollystorm prompted, a hopeful edge to her voice.

 _I'd never treated a snake bite before!_ In his panic, Gingerpelt glanced back over his shoulder. He saw Lightpaw cowering at the base of the rocks; the apprentice was trembling, her eyes wide with shock as she kept staring at Harefur's twitching body.

Gingerpelt clenched his eyes shut, and wracked his brain for the best herbs for this scenario.

"Go back to camp and fetch me tormentil." He whisked his tail toward Hollystorm. "Hurry!"

The black warrior nodded and immediately raced away deeper into the woods. Gingerpelt could only hope she'll make it back in time.

He crouched beside Harefur, and rested a gentle paw over the warrior's flank. "Try not to move." He advised.

"Lightpaw?" Mistfang approached her trembling apprentice. She attempted to nudge Lightpaw to her paws, but the pale golden cat did not appear to respond. "What's the matter with her? Was she bitten too?"

"No." Gingerpelt replied firmly with a pang of sympathy as he saw through Lightpaw's glazed over gaze and erratic breathing. "She's just in a state of shock. Lick her head gently to sooth her."

Mistfang did as he instructed when the undergrowth rustled, and Hollystorm burst into the open, carrying a bundle of yellow flowers in her jaws. Gingerpelt released a sigh of relief. The black she-cat dropped the tormentil by his paws, and stepped back to give him room to work.

"Help me!" Harefur, despite his best efforts in obliging his words, had begun to twitch and writhe in pain. "Please! My blood is on fire! Help me, please! It hurts so much!"

Gingerpelt quickly set to work on chewing the herbs. He ignored the sharp bitter taste it had, and made sure to chew it until it was just a pastry. He spat out the poultice in his paw, and applied it to Harefur's flank with some slight pressure.

"There!" Gingerpelt exclaimed. "The tormentil should extract out the poison, but he isn't entirely safe yet. It will take a couple of days for him to properly recover, and there's a chance he could succumb to the effects until then." He bowed his head. "I've done the best I can. He's in the paws of StarClan now."

"Harefur is a strong cat." Mistfang meowed, trying to reassure everyone despite the grim situation. When Gingerpelt looked at Harefur now, panting among the ferns and occasionally twitching, he looked anything but strong. The gray-and-white warrior seemed small, no more than a scrap of fur. Gingerpelt half expected each shallow breath to be his last.

He shook his head; there's no point in dwelling now – what's done is done. Gingerpelt can only hope he did good enough to save Harefur's life. He turned to the other cats. "We must get back to camp. I'll carry Harefur." He mewed hoarsely.

Hollystorm and Mistfang helped lift Harefur's limp body over his shoulders. Even though the injured warrior was just as big as he is, Gingerpelt insisted on carrying him through the forest. Staggering under his weight, with Hollystorm, Mistfang and Lightpaw by his side, they struggled back to the clearing.

Mistfang flanked Gingerpelt, while gently nudging Lightpaw along as she was still in a daze. Gingerpelt shot her a long side glance, worry making his whiskers quiver ever so slightly. He knew Lightpaw wasn't hurt, but he couldn't keep the nagging concern he felt for her down.

Hollystorm had already alerted the Clan, who gathered around as Gingerpelt carried the white-and-gray warrior through the tunnel. Fawnspots let out a piteous wail when she saw her son being carried along Gingerpelt's back.

As they were crossing the clearing, Stonewing appeared through the camp entrance right after them, his jaws full of prey. Mudfang and Dawnflower followed him into the camp. The hunting patrol practically dropped the prey they carried and rushed over to meet the commotion.

"Lightpaw!"

The anxious yowl startled Gingerpelt, and he turned to see Dawnflower hurry toward her shivering daughter.

Gingerpelt noticed that Lightpaw was standing at the edge of the clearing, staring at Harefur's twitching body. Her paws seemed frozen to the ground, and her eyes remained fixed on the vulnerable warrior. Gingerpelt guessed she had realized how close she had come to sharing Harefur's fate.

"Lightpaw? What's wrong sweetheart?" Dawnflower wrapped her tail around her, sniffing her all over but getting no answer from the apprentice. She whipped her blue gaze toward the crowd. "What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Lightpaw was having her assessment at Snakerocks. Harefur was there to help her with the next part when he got bitten by a snake." Hollystorm calmly explained. "Lightpaw nearly got bitten herself if it weren't for Gingerpelt."

A heartbroken wail rose from the crowd of cats. "Harefur! No!" Cricketpelt lifted her head and yowled into the wind. The dark queen weaved through the crowd and pressed her cheek against the twitching warrior's.

Stonewing flicked his tail. "Cloverheart, go fetch Sandtail's patrol over at Tallpines." He ordered. "Tell them what's happened and bring them back here immediately."

The brown tabby warrior dipped his head and bounded away.

"But that doesn't explain what's wrong with her!" The golden queen hissed, and to Gingerpelt's horror, her gaze fell on him. "You! Why haven't you done anything for her yet?" She rounded on him, her fur bristling along her back.

Gingerpelt froze in apprehension. His tongue tied into a knot, unsure how to respond to her. He breathed out a sigh of relief when Acornshell quickly made her way toward them.

"Calm down, Dawnflower. I'm sure it's nothing serious." She firmly assured the distressed queen. She then turned her attention to Lightpaw, bending down to look at her more closely. "Gingerpelt, take Harefur to our den please."

"Yes, Acornshell." Gingerpelt meowed, thankful to get away from Dawnflower's wrath.

The crowd parted to make way for him to pass. The three newest apprentices, Fernpaw, Honeypaw and Pigeonpaw, watched in alarm as Gingerpelt progressed slowly across the clearing, until their mentors, Breezeshine, Alderclaw and Leopardswipe, came up and swept them away.

At last Gingerpelt reached the medicine cat's den and laid Harefur gently down on a bed of moss. Acornshell appeared beside him. "I gave him some tormentil to extract the poison." He told her, and then added reluctantly. "I didn't know what else to do."

"You did great, Gingerpelt. Thank you." He watched as Acornshell bent over Harefur and eased a wad of cobwebs onto the bite. "We'll need to apply more tormentil for the next few days and check on his condition to make sure we get all the poison out of his system."

The gorse rustled outside and Gingerpelt could hear the rampant anxious mews echoing louder in the clearing. Peeking his head out his den, he saw Cloverheart return with Sandtail on his heels, followed by Lavenderstripe, Ripplewhisker and Sunpaw; who instantly rushed to comfort his littermate at the edge of the clearing.

"Here – give this to Lightpaw, then let her rest." Acornshell meowed, snapping Gingerpelt out of his thoughts as she nudged a clump of thyme and a singular poppy seed on a beech leaf toward him.

Gingerpelt took the herbs and quickly slid out of the den. He stalked around the commotion in the clearing, keeping close to the camp's walls to avoid the chaos and made a beeline toward Lightpaw. Sunpaw was beside her and kept giving comforting licks between her ears to soothe her nerves.

Gingerpelt approached them wearily, his ears pricked as he crouched in front of the two apprentices and set down the herbs to their paws. Lightpaw shot him an uncomfortable glance.

"Eat this." He mewed gently, nosing the leaves closer to her. "You'll get better if you do."

After a heartbeat of hesitation, she leaned forward and lapped at the herbs. Gingerpelt saw her wince the slightest bit at the bitter taste, and he had to suppress a purr.

"Now all you gotta do is rest." He recommended. "Then you can go back to hunting mice before you know it." He turned to Sunpaw. "Perhaps some company would help too?"

"I'll stay with her." The golden tabby nodded determinably and begun to nudge his littermate toward the apprentices' den.

Gingerpelt watched them, worry pricking his pelt. They were half-way across the clearing when he noticed Lightpaw glance back at him over her shoulder. Her blue eyes searched his for several seconds before she continued walking.

"What do you mean you're going to delay their ceremony?!" Dawnflower's shill mew of outrage cut through Gingerpelt's thoughts. He glanced at the golden queen and found her confronting Oakstar, her teeth bared and ears flat against her head. "They worked hard and should've been made warriors moons ago! Long before the half-Clan runt or the eyeless freak did."

"Enough!" Oakstar raised his voice and lifted his tail, effectively silencing her. "The Clan had a scare today, and I know how unfair this is to Lightpaw and Sunpaw, but their warrior ceremony will have to wait a little while until things cool down again. Then I promise I'll make them warriors."

Dawnflower bristled. "But it's not their fault any of this happened."

Ears twitching self-consciously, Gingerpelt turned away and padded back to his den. The commotion was breaking apart by now, and most of the warriors resumed with their usual duties. He had enough of Dawnflower's unreasonable behavior for one day and he was too tired to care.

As Gingerpelt slipped through the fern tunnel of the medicine den, he was uncomfortably aware of Lightpaw's gaze following him again.

 **(Time skip)**

Two sunrises have passed since the snake incident, and Gingerpelt hardly left his den. He watched Harefur closely, determined to save the gray-and-white warrior and change the tormentil poultice on his flank twice a day. He feared if he took his eyes off the injured tom he would die there and then. Gingerpelt wasn't taking any chances. _Harefur must live! Nothing else matters!_

As dawn light began to seep into the sky there was movement at the entrance to the den, and Cricketpelt pushed her way through the fern stems. "How is he?" She croaked.

"Holding his own, for now." Gingerpelt replied. He felt his heart ache as he watched the dark queen bend over the motionless form of her mate and touch noses. His eyes drifted to her swollen belly, reminding him what was on the line if he failed to save Harefur's life.

She left, and Gingerpelt remained by Harefur's side. Throughout the morning, one by one, the members of ThunderClan crept into the den to visit him. Gingerpelt kept guard over the barely conscious warrior, not letting any of his visitors stay for long—even Fawnspots, whose panic over her son was no help at all.

As the sun reached its peak in the sky, Acornshell tapped Gingerpelt on the shoulder with her tail. "It's time you got out of here for a while." She meowed. "No." She went on, forestalling Gingerpelt's protest. "You can't care for Harefur if you fall ill yourself. Go for a walk around the camp, have some fresh-kill and a drink, and you'll feel much better. I'll keep an eye on him."

Gingerpelt frowned, reluctant to leave. "Our storage of coltsfoot and chickweed are running low." He muttered, changing the subject as he observed the shallow rise and fall of Harefur's chest as he breathed.

"Great idea. While you're out you can go and collect some more." Acornshell went on, her voice stern but held a twinge of humor as well. "You can't be cooped up in here forever, Gingerpelt. It's not good for you. Go take some fresh air."

He turned to her with a faint smile. "Always looking out for me, huh?"

Acornshell's whiskers twitched. "Of course." She bent down and gave him an affectionate lick between his ears.

Though they never said out loud how much they meant to one another, they knew their bond was greater than that of a mere mentor and apprentice.

Acornshell stepped back and nodded. "Go on. I'll take it from here." She meowed. "And if you do plan to collect more herbs after all, I suggest you take an escort with you and take the route along the RiverClan border. Oakstar suspects they might be up to something."

"Doesn't he always?" Gingerpelt sighed in defeat. He began to stretch his limbs. "Have you seen my friends around? I could ask them to come with me."

"Cloverheart's out in a hunting patrol." Acornshell told him. "And Holloweyes and Redthorn are reinforcing the camp walls." She went on. "Why don't you ask Lightpaw to come with you?"

Gingerpelt stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sure she would be glad to get out of camp for a while." Acornshell continued as normal, her ears flicking. "And she's been asking for you, you know."

He didn't know what to make of that. Gingerpelt shook his head. "She… never really bothered with me before. Why start now?" He murmured, a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

Acornshell moved beside him, her fur brushing against his comfortingly. "Don't let your past cloud your future, Gingerpelt." She meowed softly. "Despite hardly showing it, I know you are still bothered by your parents' neglect." Gingerpelt winced at her words but did not interrupt. "And who can blame you? But don't make the same mistake as they did. Try to give Lightpaw the benefit of the doubt."

Gingerpelt's ear twitched. He didn't think Lightpaw would be too thrilled by the idea of collecting herbs with him, but he didn't argue. "Alright. I'll ask her to come with." He relented. "But I can't guarantee that she will."

Satisfied, Acornshell nodded briefly and turned away. Reluctantly Gingerpelt scrambled to his paws and stumbled into the clearing, wandering around in a daze, aware of the glances of other cats. Every one of them knew how ill Harefur was.

Gingerpelt sighed and padded over to where Lightpaw was grooming herself beside Sunpaw, who was finishing off a vole. The sight of fresh-kill reminded Gingerpelt he hadn't eaten yet, and his stomach rumbled uncomfortably.

"Hi." Sunpaw greeted him with a cheery mew as he approached the duo. Lightpaw stopped her washing and regarded him with a curious look.

"Lightpaw." Gingerpelt called shyly. "Are you busy this morning?"

"No." Lightpaw sat up, sharing a quick glance with her littermate. "Did you want something?"

Gingerpelt gulped. "Acornshell has asked me to go up toward Fourtrees, by the RiverClan border, to collect some chickweed and coltsfoot. She said I should take an escort with me." He shifted uneasily. "Do you mind coming with me?"

He waited for a resentful hiss, but Lightpaw merely looked up at him and meowed. "Fine."

"O-okay." Echoed Gingerpelt, taken aback. He blinked at her for a couple of heartbeats, wondering if this was a dream. "Let's go then."

"Can Sunpaw come too?" Lightpaw blurted out.

"Oh, yes!" Sunpaw gulped down the last of his vole and sprang to his paws, excitement gleaming in his amber eyes. "In case RiverClan accidentally strays into our territory, yes? Just let them try with me there!"

Lightpaw laughed and drew one forepaw over her whiskers one last time. "Right, I'm ready. Let's go!"

Feeling slightly awkward at the situation he got himself in, Gingerpelt led the way out of camp. Sunpaw and Lightpaw flanked him on each side, evidently taking the duty as escort quite seriously. _They really deserve to be warriors._ Gingerpelt reflected with a pang of sympathy for both apprentices. It was truly not fair for either of them to have their ceremony be delayed time and time again like this.

As the sun shined brighter the morning mists cleared away; the day promised to be hot, although the red-gold leaves on the trees showed that leaf-fall had taken over the forest. Gingerpelt, Lightpaw and Sunpaw headed toward Fourtrees. The medicine cat purred with satisfaction as he watched Sunpaw dashing ahead to investigate every bush and hollow that they passed. Who knew the large golden-tabby was so wide-eyed curious?

A sudden and familiar pang in Gingerpelt's chest made his heart ache. _We're kin._ He acknowledged sadly. _We are littermates but we have grown up apart, and now we know nothing about each other._

As they drew close to the RiverClan border, Gingerpelt could hear the soft rush of the river, and caught glimpses of it sparkling through the undergrowth at the edge of the trees. He found huge clumps of chickweed where Acornshell had suggested, and settled down to bite off as many stems as he could carry.

"I can take some too." Lightpaw offered, glancing back as she padded up to the border. "Yuck—RiverClan scent markers! They make my fur curl."

She crouched next to him and watched him collect the herbs intently. Gingerpelt tried to ignore her presence and focus on his task, but he found their close proximity quite nerve-racking and his mind kept wondering on their non-existent connection.

Lightpaw looked up at him then, her blue eyes identical to his own, as her ears twitched. "Gingerpelt-"

"Guys! Come and look at this!"

Sunpaw's words cut her off abruptly, and the pair looked over to him. He stood gazing out over the slope that led down to the river, his ears pricked with interest and his eyes wide with excitement.

Bounding to Sunpaw's side, Gingerpelt and Lightpaw looked down the slope to see a large group of WindClan cats gathered beside the water to drink. _WindClan?!_ He recognized Brightstar and Redthorn's friends, Swiftfur and Sparrowflight, among them.

"What's WindClan doing so far away from the moor?" Gingerpelt exclaimed, shocked to see this many rival cats so close to ThunderClan territory.

Lightpaw narrowed her gaze at him. "Don't you remember what happened the last gathering?" She tipped her head.

Gingerpelt didn't answer her, slightly conscious at the fact that; yes, he was present at the last gathering. Being a medicine cat means he had to attend all sorts of important Clan related business. However, Gingerpelt often didn't pay much attention to the announcements going on, figuring since Acornshell was still head-medicine cat he could let her handle it.

So in conclusion; no, he doesn't remember what happened the last gathering.

Thankfully, Sunpaw decided to step in and explain the situation anyway. Unknowingly saving Gingerpelt from embarrassing himself. "Apparently the recent hot weather caused a draught in the moor, and Brightstar asked Beaverstar permission for WindClan to come down and drink from the river. But only until the draught is over."

Gingerpelt cocked his head in confusion. "But I don't understand. Hasn't it been raining several times since then?"

"Exactly!" Lightpaw piped up next to him. "And yet, WindClan _still_ drinking at the river."

"And look at that." Sunpaw pointed with his tail to where a RiverClan patrol was crossing the Twoleg bridge. "It seems there's going to be trouble."

Mudstripe, the RiverClan deputy, was at the head of the patrol; he had brought with him the new warrior _Pineclaw_ – one of the few things Gingerpelt actually remembers from the last gathering – and an older cat Gingerpelt did not know, a she-cat with a pale cream pelt. They padded down the slope and stopped a few fox-lengths away from the WindClan cats. Mudstripe called out something, but he was too far away for Gingerpelt to hear what he said.

Sunpaw's tail twitched. "I wish we could get a bit closer!"

"I think crossing the border would be a really bad idea." Gingerpelt mewed nervously.

"Oh, I know that. It looks like it could be interesting, that's all." The golden tabby sounded resigned, as if the thought of helping RiverClan settle their border dispute had appealed to him.

By now, Mudstripe's fur was bristling furiously, his tail fluffed out to twice its size. Brightstar left her Clanmates and came closer to talk to him. Pineclaw leaned forward and said something urgently to the RiverClan deputy, but he shook his head and Pineclaw took a pace back, looking angry.

The longer he watched the confrontation between the rival Clans, the more Gingerpelt desired to leave. This isn't ThunderClan's business unless either of the Clans trespass into their land. They shouldn't be observing them this way. Besides, Gingerpelt feared that if RiverClan were to find him here they might use the debt he owed them to settle this discourse in their favor.

The reminder of the promise he made weight heavy in his mind.

"Come on." Gingerpelt urged, padding away from the edge of the slope. "The herbs aren't going to collect themselves."

Lightpaw trailed after him, whilst Sunpaw watched the commotion for a couple of heartbeats longer before following them with a disappointed sigh.

"Don't worry." Lightpaw rested her tail over her brother's shoulders. "We can report what we saw to Oakstar when we get back. He'll definitely want to hear about this!"

Suddenly looking a little brighter, Sunpaw raised his head and quickened his pace as he helped Gingerpelt gather the remaining chickweed stems.

They carried on with their task of gathering herbs and moved on to look for coltsfoot. Gingerpelt was so preoccupied in surveying the landscape for the familiar plant that he scarcely noted the presence accompanying him. And yet, Lightpaw kept up the pace with him.

She opened her mouth-

 _Grrrr…_

The three cats halt at the unusual sound, their ears pricking instantly. "What was that?" Sunpaw muttered, his words muffled by the herbs in his jaws.

 _Grrrr…_

Gingerpelt suddenly hunched over, his tail wrapping around himself. "Sorry." He mewed sheepishly. "Guess I didn't realize just how hungry I really am."

"That was you?" Sunpaw looked at him in surprise, and then purred with laughter. "For a second there I thought there was a monster lose in the forest!"

"Yeah." Gingerpelt nodded uncomfortably. "Taking care of Harefur has been kind of stressful, but it's nothing to worry about."

Lightpaw shot him an anxious glance, her ears twitching. "Wait here." She told him before she pelted away into the undergrowth, leaving Gingerpelt and Sunpaw on their own.

The medicine cat wondered where the pale apprentice had in mind, but was distracted by the big tabby flopping down next to him. Sunpaw let out a huge yawn as he stretched his paws. "What a day." He sighed. "So what's it like being a medicine cat?" He asked tiredly.

Gingerpelt scuffed the ground, searching for what to say. "It's nice." He mewed at last. "Acornshell is a good mentor, and I get to help other cats."

Sunpaw stared at him. "Do you speak with StarClan often?"

"Sometimes." The medicine cat code was explicitly strict about discussing his spiritual connections to other cats. Even though Gingerpelt often wished he could talk to his friends about his visions, Acornshell and Pebbleheart are always there to remind him against the idea.

"Do you ever wish you could be a warrior instead?"

"Not really." Gingerpelt shook his head without hesitation. "Being a warrior has it's perks, but I think I did the right choice in becoming a medicine cat. I don't think I could ever go into battle, for example."

The bushes rustled and Lightpaw returned with a plump rabbit in her jaws. She dropped it by Gingerpelt's paws and sat back. "You need something to eat."

Gingerpelt stared at the rabbit perplexed and then looked up at her with the same expression. "I- I shouldn't."

"We are warriors, Gingerpelt." Lightpaw meowed firmly.

" _Nearly_ warriors." Sunpaw corrected.

"Our first priority is to make sure our Clanmates are safe and well-fed." She continued, barely acknowledging the interruption aside from a pointed glance at her brother. "And you are the Clan's medicine cat. You already work so hard to keep everyone strong and healthy – so now let us do something for you in return. You deserve it."

Gingerpelt eyed the juicy rabbit lying at his paws. His hunger rose up again and made his mouth water. It's true he'd been working hard to keep all of his Clanmates healthy, especially Harefur, and the search for herbs has sharpened his appetite even more; he gave in to his hunger and began to gulp down the rabbit in famished bites. It was delicious. He licked his lips, savoring every last taste, tingling from head to paw.

Lightpaw watched him closely, and then shared an uneasy glance with her brother. "Besides," she began again, as if struggling to find the right words to what she wanted to say. "You are our littermate, and we look after one another."

Gingerpelt stiffened mid-bite and looked up with wide eyes, his muzzle stained with the blood of his meal.

Lightpaw and Sunpaw stared back at him anxiously.

"Gingerpelt… there's nothing we can say that will ever make up for the terrible way we ignored you in the past." Lightpaw mewed quietly, her gaze downcast as if she were ashamed. "But Sunpaw and I want to make it right with you."

Gingerpelt had no words. He simply stared at the two apprentices, shocked, as he continued to listen.

"Dawnflower and Flamewish were wrong for what they did to you – for everything really." Sunpaw continued, shifting on his paws. "And we know we messed up a lot too, but we want to change that… if you agree, that is."

As much as Gingerpelt would've liked to rejoice in knowing that his family wants to reconnect with him, he could not help the surge of bitterness that welled up inside of him. He looked at his littermates then. They do look genuinely sorry for their past actions, but something did not sit right with him about all this.

He pushed the remains of the rabbit aside and sat up. "Why now? What's changed after all this time?" He asked coolly, his tail twitching. "If this is just because I saved you from a snake the other day, then I am sorry to disappoint that I didn't do it because we're kin but because it's my duty to save my Clanmates; no matter who they are."

Lightpaw winced at his words. "No! That's not – well, partially… but that's not the only reason!"

Sunpaw stepped forward. "We have been thinking about this for a while. The snake incident just so happen to prove our point." He lashed his tail. "We know we are partially to blame for shunning you, and we acknowledge our fault in this mess. But we understand now that Dawnflower and Flamewish are wrong."

Gingerpelt opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when Lightpaw sighed dejectedly and bowed her head in defeat.

"Look… you don't have to forgive us. We understand. Really; we do. You don't even have to acknowledge that we're littermates if you want." The pale-yellow apprentice murmured. "Sunpaw and I… we just want to let you know that we disagree with our parents, and that no matter what happens we got your back." Then she raised her head, her blue eyes meeting his.

"And… thank you for saving me from the snake. Even if you did it to follow the code, you still saved my life."

For several heartbeats, Gingerpelt stared at Lightpaw in silence. His posture relaxed but he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Lightpaw and Sunpaw care about him. It took them a while to acknowledge that, but better late than never. _It's a part of growing up._ Gingerpelt mused, remembering one of many of Acornshell's teachings.

"A lot has come between us since we were kits." Gingerpelt acknowledged, sitting back to groom his unkempt pelt. "And I never imagined I would get to reconnect with my kin again. I am a medicine cat now, I have good and loyal friends that stand by my side, and the best mentor a cat could ask for. I moved on and I don't need Dawnflower or Flamewish in my life."

Sunpaw and Lightpaw exchanged solemn glances, thinking he was about to reject them.

"But you're right. We _are_ littermates. And even if we didn't grow up together, there is still time to make amends." Gingerpelt continued, now looking at them with bright eyes. "And honestly… I always wondered what's like to have siblings."

Lightpaw looked up at him. "You mean-?"

Gingerpelt nodded with a low purr.

That's all the invitation the apprentices needed to tackle their littermate to the ground and nuzzle one another on the grass with loud rumbling purrs.

 **(Time skip)**

By the time Gingerpelt and his siblings returned to camp, loaded with herbs, it was almost sunset. The clearing was full of cats enjoying the last heat of early leaf-fall. Pigeonpaw and Fernpaw were sprawled in the shade of the ferns that sheltered their den, while Palefur and Fallowflight shared tongues in a patch of sunlight. Doespring was sitting outside the nursery with Leopardswipe beside her, watching their kits as they played together.

"We'd better report the quarrel we saw to Oakstar." Lightpaw meowed through a mouthful of coltsfoot. "He'll want to know about WindClan coming up so close to our border."

Before they could part ways, a wail rose from the ferns around the medicine den.

"Harefur! No!"

It was Cricketpelt.

A wave of panic and dread overwhelmed Gingerpelt instantly and he rushed to the medicine den. The whole Clan abruptly stopped what they were doing and stared at the den in dismay. Ignoring the stares burning his pelt, Gingerpelt pushed his way inside only to freeze at the sight of the black-and-white queen crouched over the body of her convulsing mate; who's eyes were glazed over and a tad bit of foam was secreting from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Cricketpelt. But it is his time to join StarClan." Acornshell murmured, her voice muffled by grief as she attempted to comfort the desolate queen. "Our ancestors are already waiting for him."

"No!" Gingerpelt couldn't help the outburst. He worked so hard to save Harefur, how can he die now? "I'll prepare another tormentil dressing to replace the old one. He'll be-"

He attempted to head for his storage as he was speaking but Acornshell looped her tail around him and stopped him. She stared at him with sympathy and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Gingerpelt. But there's nothing more that can be done now – it's too late."

"But… how can that be? I did everything right, didn't I?" Gingerpelt shook his head in disbelief. "He wasn't supposed to… I worked so hard to make sure he-"

"I know." Acornshell gently cut in, her pale green eyes shimmering. "And that's the toughest lesson you must learn as a medicine cat. No matter how hard you try, sometimes, not all patients can be saved." She leaned forward and touched his forehead with her muzzle. "You did everything you could, and that's all StarClan asks of you. I couldn't have done it differently."

In silence, Gingerpelt and the rest of the cats that gathered by the den's entrance shuffled backward to give Cricketpelt space to help Harefur on his journey to StarClan. The black and white she-cat crouched over him, stroking his fur with one paw. "We would have raised wonderful kits together." She murmured. "Just as strong and beautiful as you. I'll see you in StarClan one day."

Harefur's jaw moved and a rasping sound came from his throat, as if he was trying to reply.

A long sigh came from Harefur. Gingerpelt watched helplessly as his Clanmate's limbs grew still and the rise and fall of his chest faded away. Finally, his green eyes stared sightlessly into the ceiling.

Acornshell moved toward Harefur's body, but Hollystorm slipped inside and stopped her. Instead she padded up to Cricketpelt and rested her tail on the queen's shoulder. "He's gone." She told her. "He hunts with StarClan now."

Hollystorm gently nudged her to her paws and led her away, then nodded to Acornshell. The medicine cat crouched beside Harefur with a paw on his chest to check for any signs of breathing.

As Sandtail and Palefur pushed past to bring out Harefur's body for his vigil, Gingerpelt decided he had enough and pelted away. He burst out from his den and raced across the camp. Lightpaw tried to intercept him, but he ignored her and thundered past toward the gorse tunnel.

He didn't stop there. He climbed up the ravine, plunged into the undergrowth and bounded away into the forest; his blue eyes blurred with tears. Gingerpelt didn't know where he was going, only that he wanted to outrun the weight of his failure, and the accusing stares directed at him.

Some great medicine cat he turned out to be!

 **(Time skip)**

Gingerpelt ended up spending the night out away from camp.

He'd found shelter in a gap between the roots of a tree and refuse to leave. His dreams were restless that night. Thoughts of his Clanmates gazing at him in disappointment for failing to fulfill his duty haunted him. How could he possibly bear to show his face in camp again?

Throughout the day, Gingerpelt barely moved from his spot. He was curled up into a ball at the far end of the tight space. Not even when his friends found him did he stir a whisker.

Cloverheart had tried to usher him out to comfort him, but Gingerpelt refused and told him to go away. Holloweyes left a shrew for him at the entrance of the den, though the medicine cat could hardly find within himself the will to eat anything right now. And Redthorn merely told him he would assure their Clanmates that he was safe.

StarClan knows how long he will be wallowing in the dark until he was feeling good enough to go back.

As Gingerpelt shifted to try and get some more rest, a silhouette of a cat appeared in the opening of the den; blocking the faint light that filtered inside.

"Gingerpelt?"

The medicine cat's ears pricked, recognizing his sister's voice.

"Are you there? Please come out."

Gingerpelt huffed and rolled over, trying in vain to ignore her pleas.

"Hey, c'mon! Let's talk about this." Sunpaw spoke up. "If you don't, we'll have no choice but to go in there with you; and I can tell it's going to be a tight squeeze for all three of us."

With his useless attempt of resting ruined for good, Gingerpelt sighed in defeat. "Fine." He scrambled to his paws and slipped out the small den. His littermates were waiting for him by the entrance and stared at him expectantly.

"Are you okay?" Sunpaw was the first one to speak when Gingerpelt finally revealed himself into the open.

Shoulders sagging, Gingerpelt shook his head. "No. How can I?" His mew cracked. "Harefur was depending on me to save him – the whole Clan was. My sole duty is to heal my Clanmates, and I failed to do so!"

Sunpaw and Lightpaw exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Now, because of me, Cricketpelt is going to have to raise her kits by herself! Fawnspots lost one of her kits! And ThunderClan is one warrior short when Leafbare is not too far off!" Gingerpelt went on, getting a little more hysterical with each word.

"You're saying all of that as if none of it ever happened before." Lightpaw stated curtly, taking Gingerpelt by surprise. "Cricketpelt is not the first, and definitely won't be the last queen to raise kits by herself. Queens lose kits all the time, no matter what age they are. And I assure you, ThunderClan certainly isn't the only Clan to lose warriors this season." She went on more firmly. "You can't put so much pressure on your shoulders when you only did your absolute best. The result may not have been a good one, but it was one that was likely, and unfortunately, common to happen. Yeah, it sucks. But no cat could've done better – not even Acornshell!"

"You think _she_ never lost patients before?" Sunpaw added.

Gingerpelt listened to them intently; stunned by the blunt honesty in their words. But the pain of failure still scorched his pelt, and he found himself hanging his head in shame.

"But how can the Clan ever trust me to take care of them when I keep failing like this?" Gingerpelt pointed out. "I'm expected to be ThunderClan's head medicine cat one day, but if I can't even cure a snake bite then…"

"You're a cat, Gingerpelt! Just like any other!" Lightpaw interrupted. "Doesn't matter if you're a medicine cat, a warrior, a leader, or an elder or kit – you're allowed to fail once in a while. Everyone understands that!"

"Yeah, I mean, back at the camp no cat is blaming you for what happened to Harefur." Sunpaw meowed. "It was a tragedy, yes, but everyone knows you tried your best."

"Besides… it's not your fault Harefur ended up in this situation to begin with."

Lightpaw's words took both her brothers off guard. She ducked her head and glanced away, her tail curling over herself. "I should've been more careful. Every cat knows Snakerocks is a dangerous place to hunt – I should have been more alert." She murmured, and shook her head crossly. "But I was so intent on hunting and finally getting my warrior name that the thought of danger didn't even cross my mind. I had to be saved by you to finally hit me, and by then… it was too late."

She turned her pale blue gaze onto Gingerpelt, her eyes dark with sadness. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you then. I didn't realize… No. There's no excuse for my behavior." Lightpaw bowed her head.

Listening to her words, Gingerpelt couldn't help but stare at her in bewilderment. He never would've guessed she feels just as guilty as he does about Harefur's death. Getting to know her know, he realized just how different she is from his first impression of her. Honestly, Gingerpelt always thought of Lightpaw as selfish and snobby; but maybe it's due her striking resemblance to their mother.

Sunpaw stepped forward and touched her shoulder with his nose. "So it's your fault you didn't see the snake. So it's Gingerpelt's fault he couldn't save Harefur." He began, making his littermates wince at his words until he carried on more softly. "But so it's Stonewing's for picking Snakerocks of all places for your assessment to take place in. It's the snake's fault for killing Harefur. It's Hollystorm's for not bringing back the tormentil sooner. It's Harefur's fault for not being careful. It's StarClan's fault for wanting him more than we did! There are so many ways you can look at this situation and find someone to blame, but you don't see any of them being blamed or wallowing with guilt like the two of you do."

Gingerpelt brightened up at that, and shared a quick glance with Lightpaw to notice she felt the same. "Yes, I—" He was interrupted by a shrill, terrified wailing that came from the direction of the hollow.

Gingerpelt spun around. "That sounds like kits!"

With Lightpaw and Sunpaw at his side, he raced toward the sound. Bursting out of the trees, he launched himself toward the crest of the hollow and looked down.

"Great StarClan!" Lightpaw gasped.

Just below the three cats loomed a bulky black-and- white animal; Gingerpelt picked up the rank scent of a badger. With one massive, hook-clawed paw, it was reaching into a gap between two rocks, where Blazekit and Bristlekit were cowering.

"Help!" They wailed.

Gingerpelt felt as if every hair on his body was bristling. With a sudden burst of courage, he launched himself down into the hollow, his front paws outstretched for the attack. He was dimly aware of Sunpaw and Lightpaw at his heels. Remembering his brief fighting lessons, Gingerpelt raked his claws down the badger's side, and the huge beast rounded on him with a roar, jaws snapping. It was fast; it might even have caught Gingerpelt if Sunpaw hadn't leaped from the side, clawing for its eyes.

The badger roared in agony and sank its teeth into the nearest living creature, that being Sunpaw. The golden tabby shrieked in pain, trashing and struggling against the massive creature's grip. Lightpaw latched on to the badger's hind leg in response, desperately trying to get the creature to let her brother go.

The badger whipped its head around, still holding Sunpaw, to where Lightpaw had sunk her teeth into one of its back legs. Kicking out strongly, it threw her off, and she rolled into the scattered leaves.

Gingerpelt stared at the scene in horror. An image of Smokecloud's gruesome death replayed in his mind – when the dark gray warrior threw himself in front of a badger to protect Holloweyes, merely an apprentice at the time, only to have his spine snapped by the horrid creature.

No! He will not let Sunpaw suffer the same fate!

He won't let another cat die on his watch!

In a red blaze of fury and desperation, Gingerpelt dashed in again to claw the badger's flank in a flurry of swipes. Drops of scarlet blood fell onto the grass. The badger growled and released Sunpaw; but it was backing away now, and as Lightpaw got to her paws and advanced, spitting with fury, it turned and lumbered off up the ravine.

Gingerpelt spun around to face the kits, panting. "Are you hurt?"

Blazekit crept out from the cleft in the rock, Bristlekit right behind, both trembling uncontrollably. "N-No."

Gingerpelt felt shaky with relief. "What happened? Where's Doespring?"

"We sneaked out the camp to play, and then we were going to try to find our way back to camp, but then there was the badger. . . ." Blazekit let out a terrified mew, and crouched down with his head on his paws.

Gingerpelt was stretching his neck to give them a comforting lick when he heard Lightpaw call to him. "Gingerpelt, look."

Gingerpelt turned. Sunpaw was lying on his side, blood seeping from his sides into the grass, and tufts of fur missing.

"It's nothing." He grunted, bravely trying to get to his paws.

"Stay still while we look, you big lump of fur." Lightpaw ordered, forcing the golden-tabby to lay down again with a paw on his shoulder.

Gingerpelt rushed over and examined the wound. To his relief, the bite on Sunpaw's back was long but not deep, and the bleeding had nearly stopped. "You were lucky, thank StarClan." He meowed with a breath of relief. "And you saved me from a nasty bite. It was a brave thing to do, Sunpaw."

The apprentice's eyes shone at Gingerpelt's praise. "Well, of course!" He mewed shakily. "I couldn't let some stinky badger take a bite out of my brother, now could I?"

"A warrior couldn't have done better." Gingerpelt meowed, immensely grateful toward his kin.

With Lightpaw's help, he managed to collect enough cobweb to stop Sunpaw's wounds from bleeding any more, and gave a thyme leaf each for Blazekit and Bristlekit to calm them down.

Once he was finished treating Sunpaw's wounds, Gingerpelt turned back to the kits and nudged them gently to their paws. "Come on; let's get you back to camp."

Lightpaw helped Sunpaw to get up and padded beside him as he limped to the top of the hollow and toward the ravine. Gingerpelt followed with Blazekit and Bristlekit, who kept very close to him.

As they reached the camp, Doespring burst out of from the nursery, frantically calling for her kits. Other cats began to gather around at the sound of commotion.

Doespring sprang at her kits and covered them with anxious licks. "Where have you been?" She scolded. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You shouldn't run away like that."

"What's going on?" Oakstar shouldered his way to the front of the group of cats, followed by his deputy.

Gingerpelt explained, while Doespring continued to smooth down Blazekit's ruffled fur. "We drove the badger off." He told the Clan leader. "Sunpaw got injured, but they were both very brave."

Oakstar switched his gaze onto Sunpaw with concern. "Is it serious?"

"A nasty bite. Nothing more." Sunpaw hissed. "Damn badger nearly had the kits for dinner and then wanted a bite out of Gingerpelt, but it got a good bite out of me instead. Hope it chokes on all my fur!"

Gingerpelt suppressed a purr. "He'll live. I might have to keep a close eye on him for the next few days, make sure the bite isn't infected; but he'll be fine."

"We'll have to alert the patrols to look out for that badger. Make sure it leaves our territory." Stonewing suggested. "As well as RiverClan and WindClan patrols near our border."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Doespring cried out in joy as she swept her kits closer to her. "Thank you for saving my kits."

Oakstar nodded at Stonewing and then turned to face Sunpaw and Lightpaw. "It makes me proud to know that ThunderClan has such fine warriors." He meowed. "It's about time you both took your warrior names. We shall have the naming ceremony now, while the sun is setting, and then we can eat."

Lightpaw and Sunpaw looked excitedly at each other.

Gingerpelt lifted his chin and watched as Oakstar called to the Clan. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highboulder for a Clan ceremony!"

The Clan approached, gathering around the edge of the clearing.

Elders and warriors sat with the apprentices on one side; Gingerpelt waited at the foot of the Highboulder. He spotted Acornshell racing up to join him and he felt his heart swell with affection.

He leaned forward to nuzzle her. "I'm sorry if I scared you by running away like that. I shouldn't have but... I was just so upset and-"

"I know." Acornshell murmured softly, wrapping her tail around him. "You needed some time for yourself after what happened, I understand."

Both of them comforted, they sat down together at the foot of the Highboulder.

Doespring ushered her kits to the front of the crowd, the little things scampering excitedly around her paws; any traces of the terrifying ordeal they just gone through were immediately forgotten. She quietly hushed them and wrapped her tail neatly around the pair as they sat down to witness the ceremony.

Dawnflower and Flamewish sat close together, gazing at their kits with pride and joy. The love and emotion found brimming in their eyes was enough to make draw Gingerpelt's gaze away from the scene. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his pained heart, and brought his focus back on the ceremony.

Oakstar stood in the center with Lightpaw and Sunpaw.

The last arc of sun glowed pink and gold on the horizon. The Clan waited silently as it dipped out of sight, leaving the darkening sky pricked with stars.

Oakstar looked up and fixed his eyes on the brightest star in Silverpelt. "I, Oakstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He gazed down at the pair of young cats in front of him. "Lightpaw, Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lightpaw stared back, her eyes gleaming. "I do." She replied.

Sunpaw echoed her words, his voice strong and low. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Lightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lightstep. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Oakstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Lightstep's bowed head.

Lightstep licked Oakstar's shoulder respectfully before she turned and walked toward Mistfang. Gingerpelt saw her eyes flash proudly at her mentor as she settled down beside her in her new place with the warriors.

Oakstar turned his eyes to the golden tabby. "Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunleap. StarClan honors your bravery and your honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He touched his head with his muzzle, and Sunleap too gave the leader's shoulder a respectful lick before joining the other warriors.

The voices of the Clan rose in tribute, sending clouds of misty breath into the night air. As one they chanted the new warrior names. "Lightstep! Sunleap! Lightstep! Sunleap!"

Gingerpelt felt a surge of pride as his Clanmates raised their voices to call his littermates by their new names. But as he joined in, his voice caught in his throat. _Why has it been so easy for you?_ The thought stung. He pushed it away. _Who cares why? I'm proud to be a medicine cat and have Acornshell for a mentor! That's good enough for me._

"Sunleap! Lightstep!" He raised his voice to the darkening sky.

"In the tradition of our ancestors," meowed Oakstar, raising his voice, "Lightstep and Sunleap must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep. But before they begin their vigil, the Clan will share a meal together."

The Clan cheered on, and as the ceremony came to an end, everyone approached the two newly appointed warriors to congratulate them with high tails and friendly nuzzles.

Purring, Sunleap and Lightstep padded from the rest of the crowd and stopped beside Gingerpelt.

"Wow!" Sunleap's eyes shone. "I didn't think it would feel this good!"

Lightstep giggled, her tail curling up in delight. "Warriors at long last! Can you believe this?"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Gingerpelt rubbed muzzles with each of them.

He was about to suggest they go pick something out of the fresh-kill pile and eat together when he was roughly pushed aside as Flamewish bounded up to congratulate his kits.

"Well done, both of you." He meowed as he touched their foreheads lightly with his nose. "Your mother and I are so proud of you."

Dawnflower stepped up from behind him. "Congratulations my little warriors!" She purred, draping her long-furred tail over Sunleap's shoulders and bending forward to touch Lightstep's cheek with her muzzle. "Why don't we go eat something together to celebrate?"

Gingerpelt glanced at his littermates with dismay, but then shook his head. His siblings just earned their warrior names at long last! They should celebrate it with whoever they want after working so hard. It's not his place to judge them for that.

He nodded at them in understanding and shot them a small smile of reassurance before turning away to his den. They can always eat together some other time anyway.

Slipping his way inside, Gingerpelt felt a pang in his heart at the sight of the empty nest where Harefur once lied on. He brushed his concerns aside and stepped in deeper toward the store of herbs. With Leafbare not so far off, it's important they start checking their supplies as early as possible before the snow freezes everything over.

Just as he was about to start counting the stock of dock leaves he sensed a shadow block out the light from the entrance to the den, and Gingerpelt turned to look. "What is it?" He inquired with a tilt of his head, astonished to find Lightstep and Sunleap in his den with prey on their jaws instead of celebrating with the rest of their Clanmates.

"Well, you said you needed to keep a lookout for me since I got bitten by a badger and all that." Sunleap explained bashfully, heading toward one of the makeshift nests reserved for patients. "Since I need to be in my very best for the vigil tonight, I thought I would stay here until then." He lay down and placed the prey he brought with him between his paws before pushing one of the mice toward Gingerpelt.

Gingerpelt flicked his gaze over to Lightstep questioningly.

She shrugged. " _Meh_. I figured I wasn't feeling too good and decided to see if you have anything to help me with that." She replied casually, but a playful grin soon appeared on her face and Gingerpelt caught on to them.

"But… wouldn't you rather be out there with the others?"

Lightstep lay down next to Sunleap as he pushed another mouse toward her. "And what? Listen to our overbearing parents complain about the state of our fur for the rest of the evening? No thank you!" She sniffed and took a bite out of her meal. "We prefer some peace and quiet with our brother, if you don't mind."

Gingerpelt looked back and forth between the two warriors with a growing smile. He settled down in front of them and gratefully took the offered mouse. After spending nearly a whole day without eating anything, he was famished.

"No. I don't mind at all."

 **(Time skip)**

The warm sun of leaf-fall shone down, turning the forest to scarlet and gold. Gingerpelt and Sunleap were collecting cobwebs in a clearing not far from the camp. Gingerpelt felt warm affection as he watched his brother pawing the sticky strands from the ivy growing up an oak tree. Though his wound was almost healed, he still moved stiffly, and was only allowed to perform light duties, but he was always the first to offer his help to Gingerpelt.

 _The bond between us will never be broken now._ Gingerpelt realizedthat Sunleap was stretching too far up the tree in hisefforts to reach another cobweb. Gently he nudgedhim out of the way. "Let me get it." He meowed. "Youneed to be careful not to open up that wound again."

As Sunleap stepped back, loud, excited squeals came from the trees at the edge of the clearing. The current apprentices, Honeypaw, Pigeonpaw, and Fernpaw, rushed past and plunged into the undergrowth on the opposite side. They were closely followed by their mentors, Alderclaw, Leopardswipe, and Breezeshine. Gingerpelt suppressed a mrrow of amusement at how flustered all the warriors looked.

"Hey, slow down!" Alderclaw called. "This is a patrol, not a race!"

Sunleap rolled his eyes. "Crazy apprentices!"

Gingerpelt flicked his ear with his tail. "It's only been three sunrises since you were an apprentice yourself!" He pointed out.

"Ah, but I already feel old in my bones." Sunleap responded in a quavering voice like an elder.

A sudden squeal distracted Gingerpelt and he looked up to see Pigeonpaw reappearing from the undergrowth. The white-and-gray tom was holding a single gray forepaw up as he tottered across to him on three legs.

"I stepped on a thorn!"

"Let's see." Gingerpelt peered at the apprentice's pads, and finally managed to spot a tiny bramble thorn at the very edge. "Great StarClan, that's huge!" He mewed exaggeratedly, deftly hooking it out with his teeth. "You're fine now. Give it a good lick." He told Pigeonpaw, spitting out the thorn.

The apprentice swiped his tongue once over his pad, then charged into the undergrowth again. "Thanks, Gingerpelt!" He yowled over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Gingerpelt realized that Sunleap had watched him carefully all the time he was extracting the thorn. "What?"

"We're lucky to have you as our medicine cat." Sunleap meowed.

"It was my choice, too." Gingerpelt responded with a bright smile.

 **Btw, just want to remind everyone that ship requests are still open for this fic; just don't forget to include a scenario along with it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I wish you all a happy new year!**


	28. Leaving

**Hey guys! This is Flower1815 here, brining you a new instalment of Eddswarriors! In this particular one-shot: Dissatisfied with Clan life and the Warrior Code, Redthorn plans to make some changes with his own paws; even if it means leaving everything he's ever known behind.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll see yah all later! ;)**

It's a bright and early morning when Redthorn approached Stonewing, who was washing below the Highboulder. "I'll go on the sunhigh patrol." He offered, relieved to catch him before he called the Clan together to assign duties for the day.

The ThunderClan deputy blinked. "You've been volunteering for a lot of patrols lately. Have you forgotten how to hunt?"

Redthorn paused, his whiskers twitching with annoyance. He was hoping Stonewing hadn't noticed that he'd been tagging on to any border patrol he could. Redthorn wanted to check the borders for any signs of WindClan. Ever since reports came back that WindClan has been straying closer and closer to their territory, thanks to their deal with RiverClan, and suspicions rose that they've been stealing prey from anyone they could; Redthorn hoped to catch sight of his WindClan friends and have a chance to talk.

"I just like patrolling." He told Stonewing lamely. "But I'll hunt instead, if you like."

"Perhaps you might find it a little more interesting if you _led_ a hunting patrol." Stonewing suggested.

"Really?!" Redthorn pricked his ears. "Yes, please!"

"Good." Stonewing signalled with his tail.

As the Clan gathered, worry fluttered in Redthorn's belly. He'd never led a patrol before. Would he know what to do? Would he have to decide where to hunt, what prey to chase, how much to catch? A buzz of excitement drowned his worries, and he sat down with anticipation as Stonewing began to form the patrols.

"Fine weather again." Alderclaw observed as he padded toward the ThunderClan deputy. Honeypaw was at his heels, looking eager. The other warriors and apprentices padded after them. Mistfang was licking her lips, swallowing the last of her meal, while Lightstep kept bending to lick her chest; her morning wash clearly not quite finished.

"Cloverheart, you'll patrol the RiverClan border with Holloweyes, Leopardswipe, Pigeonpaw, and Briarleaf." Stonewing always sent a strong patrol to check Sunningrocks these days. No one was sure when RiverClan might be prepared to push its luck again. "Be on the lookout for WindClan while you're at it. Just because they are trespassing RiverClan territory, doesn't mean they can't trespass on ours too."

 _Mouse-dung!_ Redthorn cursed silently. There goes his chance to talk with his WindClan friends.

"Breezeshine and Fernpaw, you check the ShadowClan border along the Thunderpath with Lavenderstripe, and Ripplewhisker." Stonewing glanced back to his assembled Clanmates. "Alderclaw, Honeypaw, Mudfang, and Lightstep." The cats straightened as he called their names. "You will hunt; Redthorn will lead the patrol." Stonewing added.

"What?" Mudfang stared at Redthorn incredulously.

"You heard me. The rest of you will stay behind and guard the camp." Stonewing flicked his tail to end the meeting and padded away, leaving Redthorn to face the brown warrior's disbelieving glare.

 _I'm not any happier than you with this arrangement._ Redthorn observed dryly.

Though he was leading the patrol, his enthusiasm dwindled significantly when he realized Alderclaw will be accompanying him. Redthorn always made a point to avoid his father whenever possible, but it seems this time he has no choice but to comply with his deputy's demands.

Honeypaw cocked her head to one side. "So where are we going to hunt?"

"Snakerocks." Redthorn decided. If he can slip away from his patrol unnoticed, he might have a chance to catch a glimpse of WindClan.

Alderclaw watched him coolly. "Risky." He meowed. "But it might be worth it. No cat has hunted there for quite some time."

"Yeah, because the last cat that tried got bitten by a snake and died!" Mudfang sneered, remembering his late brother's unfortunate fate.

Redthorn's tail whisked the ground. "You're not scared, are you?" He stared at him with a smug smirk. He was not going to be intimidated by the bully warrior, even if he was bigger than him. He glanced at Lightstep and Honeypaw. "Ready?"

Lightstep nodded and Honeypaw plucked the ground as if she couldn't wait to get moving.

"Good." Redthorn headed for the gorse tunnel, his patrol at his heels. As he padded out of camp he felt a thrill of excitement course through him. _I'm in command!_ He led his Clanmates up the ravine and into the forest.

By the time they arrived at the rocky outcrop, he had already planned a way to slip away from the rest of the patrol. He padded to the clearing at the foot of the rocks and sniffed the air wearily.

"You'll stand guard here." He ordered Mudfang. "Tell us if you scent danger. We'll look for prey up there." He nodded toward the wall of boulders rising behind them. Glancing around the rest of the patrol, he added. "Don't forget, there might be adders hiding in the crevices."

Honeypaw and Lightstep nodded. Alderclaw watched him, his expression impossible to read. Young warriors typically feel very uncomfortable giving instructions to senior warriors, but Redthorn did not share the notion. If anything it felt empowering. Stonewing had put him in charge of the patrol for a reason and Redthorn was determined to do things properly. Even if it was just to sneak away from everyone else.

"What? Why do _I_ have to be guard?" Mudfang complained, cuffing the ground.

Redthorn lashed his tail impatiently. "Because you're the only one out of all of us who is against the idea of hunting at Snakerocks. So I found the perfect solution for you instead!"

Mudfang scowled at him and sullenly flicked a leaf with his paw, but didn't argue.

With a flash of satisfaction, Redthorn leaped up the rocks and plunged into the undergrowth. Lightstep disappeared into the fronds of ferns while Alderclaw and Honeypaw took a different route up the boulders. Redthorn did not stick around after that. He needed to get to Fourtrees before Cloverheart's patrol, and hopefully get to talk to his WindClan friends without any threats.

Redthorn raced through the forest. As he drew closer to Fourtrees and passed the Twoleg bridge, he paused to scan the slope. The breeze had dropped and the air was still and heavy with the scent of cats.

"WindClan and RiverClan." Redthorn mewed quietly. _But no sign that the border has been breached._

Redthorn headed for a clump of ferns farther along when he felt the earth tremble. Paw steps were heading this way. Redthorn pricked his ears and let the fur lift along his spine as he quickly pressed himself down to the ground. For a while, the only sound was the slap and murmur of the river nearby. The ferns swished and a rabbit hared out ahead of him. A brown tom exploded after it, with another warrior at his heels.

WindClan scent bathed Redthorn's tongue. He recognized the pale brown pelt of Sparrowflight as he streaked after the rabbit. Swiftfur raced after him, ears flat, and eyes wide. Redthorn watched, rooted to the spot with surprise. The rabbit veered across the slope and Swiftfur peeled away, picking up speed as he hit the enclosed space of ThunderClan territory. He outflanked the rabbit and drove it back toward Sparrowflight. Eyes gleaming, he pounced, killing it with a sharp nip to the spine.

"Nice catch!" Redthorn rose out of the grass.

The WindClan cats spun around, bristling. Sparrowflight stood in front of his catch. Swiftfur showed his teeth. When they realized who they were confronting their demeanour lessened considerably but they remained guarded. The WindClan cats looked lean and hungry, their pelts dull.

Redthorn approached them cautiously. Just because they get along during gatherings doesn't mean they won't attack him now.

"We- this isn't what it looks like!" Swiftfur meowed nervously, his amber eyes round with guilt. He looked thoroughly embarrassed to be caught like this on ThunderClan territory. "We're not stealing prey from ThunderClan."

"It's true! It's not a ThunderClan rabbit." Sparrowflight explained. "It ran across the border from RiverClan."

Redthorn flicked his tail for silence. "Calm down. I'm not accusing either of you of anything yet."

He stood in front of them now, flicking his gaze between the two WindClan warriors. "ThunderClan is on high alert for WindClan trespassers ever since Brightstar infringed her deal with RiverClan, and apparently started stealing prey from them." Swiftfur recoiled and drew his lips back in a snarl defensively. Redthorn went on before either of them could take his intentions the wrong way. "But I realized something was off when I could only identify _your_ scent by our borders every time. This isn't any ordinary prey theft, is it? Otherwise more warriors would be in on it too." He bowed his head. "Please, I merely wish to understand. There is no need for us to fight if this is just some misunderstanding. You won't have another chance to defend yourselves if another patrol catches you instead of me."

The two WindClan warriors exchanged an uneasy glance. After several heartbeats they both relaxed and bowed their heads in shame.

"We're sorry, Redthorn." Sparrowflight meowed. "It _is_ a ThunderClan rabbit, and I know we shouldn't have taken it, but there's hardly any prey in our own territory. Our elders and kits are hungry, and—" He stopped as if he thought he had already said too much.

"And?" Redthorn urged. "It's alright. I won't tell my Clanmates about this, your secret will be kept safe with me. I just… wish to help you."

Swiftfur sighed. "The recent drought made hunting in the moor very scarce. The rain has returned but there isn't enough prey to feed our whole Clan yet." He explained, but appeared to hesitate to say more. "When RiverClan allowed us to drink from the river, Brightstar made it clear we were there only to drink and nothing else. But…"

"But?"

"Our new deputy… he orders us- _only us-_ to hunt in RiverClan territory and bring back enough prey for our Clan." Sparrowflight continued. "When RiverClan started to catch on and accused the rest of our Clan of being thieves, we were ordered to get smart and expand our hunting grounds to ThunderClan… at this rate it won't be long for us to start stealing from ShadowClan next."

The new WindClan deputy is Birchface, if Redthorn recalls correctly. He was named deputy after the previous one, Hazelpelt, succumbed to Greencough last Leafbare. Redthorn had only seen the new deputy from afar on gatherings. The large dark brown tom is certainly intimidating.

"Still doesn't explain why you're doing this." Redthorn meowed. "Surely Brightstar will put an end to this if you told her what Birchface has been doing?"

Swiftfur whipped his head away while Sparrowflight glanced at him with pity. "Brightstar is not well. She is really ill, and Birchface took over the role of leader in her absence." Sparrowflight murmured. "We don't know how many lives she has left, but if she is as sick as Berrysplash says then we might have to brace ourselves for a new _permanent_ leadership."

"He can't be leader! He just can't!" Swiftfur blurted, his fur bristling in alarm.

Redthorn stared at the brown and black warrior with peaked interest. Just what was so bad about the new deputy? Aside from forcing the two warriors to break the code, that is.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sparrowflight proceeded to elaborate on the matter. "Birchface has kind of a vendetta against us, and he seems intent on making our lives miserable as long as we remain in WindClan."

"For you being a kittypet, you mean?" Redthorn interrupted. "But what does he have against Swiftfur?"

Before either WindClan warrior could respond, Lightstep's sudden yowl sounded in Redthorn's ear. "They're on our territory!"

Redthorn whipped around in alarm just in time to see her darting toward them. He stood in front of the WindClan warriors, blocking them from Lightstep's line of sight.

"Quick!" Redthorn hissed to Sparrowflight. "Take the rabbit and get back to your own territory."

The WindClan cats stared at him in bewilderment.

"Hurry!" Redthorn hissed. He could hear Lightstep racing up behind him.

Sparrowflight grabbed the rabbit and fled back to the border. Swiftfur tore after him, flashing a shocked but grateful look at Redthorn as he passed.

"What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Lightstep gasped, skidding to a stop beside Redthorn.

"I tried to stop them!" Redthorn meowed. "But they were too quick for me. They must be starving!"

" _We'll_ be starving if you give away all our prey!" Lightstep spat.

Fur flashed at the edge of Redthorn's vision. Mudfang, Honeypaw, and Alderclaw were running toward them. On the other side of the border, Redthorn was relieved to see Sparrowflight and Swiftfur disappear into the ferns of Fourtrees.

Alderclaw pulled up beside Lightstep. "What happened?"

"Redthorn just let a WindClan hunting patrol steal our prey!" Lightstep snarled.

Redthorn bristled. "It was their prey. It came from _outside_ our territory."

Lightstep lashed her tail. "Once it crosses the border, it's our prey."

Alderclaw faced Redthorn. "Is this true?"

"They took their prey back over the border, yes." Redthorn lifted his chin, not intimidated by his father's stern gaze.

"You let them kill it on our land, though." Lightstep put in.

"They killed the rabbit before I reached them. And they're clearly starving." Redthorn couldn't understand why his Clanmates were so unforgiving. "Are we supposed to want other Clans to starve _?" Is that what warriors do?_

Mudfang scoffed. "Figures the half-breed would have no loyalty. Are you fancying a WindClan warrior perhaps?"

Redthorn bared his teeth in return at the accusation. His claws lashed at the ground with the urge to pounce on the smug brown warrior and rip him to shreds for his comment.

Alderclaw stepped forward between them. "We take care of our own Clan first." He glanced toward camp. "We have hungry cats, too."

"Then let's hunt." Redthorn meowed lightly. "We haven't lost a rabbit; we've just seen one cross the border and go back again. Come on, let's check out that gorse over there."

"Oakstar will know about this." Mudfang hissed quietly, only for Redthorn to hear him.

The red tabby shrugged with indifference.

"So be it."

 **(Time skip)**

"Your Clanmates aren't happy with you." Oakstar sat at the back of his den, half-hidden in shadow.

Redthorn stood in front of him, feeling slightly baffled. _Why is everyone making such a fuss about a lousy rabbit?_ "It was never our prey. It strayed from RiverClan territory!" He was tired of explaining.

"So you keep saying." Oakstar sighed. "But we have to feed our own Clan first."

"They flushed it out." Redthorn reasoned. "It never would have run into our territory if WindClan hadn't chased it there."

Oakstar leaned forward. "What's wrong, Redthorn?" His eyes were round with curiosity.

Redthorn's fur pricked along his spine. "Why does there have to be anything wrong?"

"I know you've had a hard time." Oakstar's mew was sympathetic. "Learning you're half-Clan at an early age and losing Embersong was a shock for you, I know. And I'm sorry things couldn't have gone differently." Oakstar took a breath. "If there's ever anything you want to talk about, I want you to know you can come and talk to me. Or Alderclaw." He frowned. "I worry that you hold back from your Clanmates. You keep too much to yourself. Being part of a Clan means sharing in all things."

Redthorn flicked his tail, feeling more and more uncomfortable. "May I go now, please?"

Oakstar nodded. "Of course. But remember, you can always talk to me."

"Thanks." Redthorn turned and headed out of the den.

He emerged into the busy clearing where cats were gathering around to share prey and groom each other. Redthorn looked around for his friends, but when he couldn't spot them he guessed they were still out on patrol. _Are they fighting RiverClan right now?_ He wondered as he stared off into the trees. _Or maybe WindClan?_

Ignoring the prickle of worry nagging at his pelt, Redthorn fluffed out his fur and strolled across camp toward the fresh-kill pile. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry but anything was better than sulking around and do nothing all day. Redthorn picked out a mouse and found himself a spot to eat.

WindClan's plight worried him greatly – his WindClan friends' plight that is. Ordered to steal from other Clans under their deputy's orders was unacceptable. They couldn't even confide in their own Clan leader for guidance, how can a Clan operate like that? The Warrior Code is _supposed_ to keep order in the Clans, and yet order has been shattered without a single rule being broken in the process… sort of.

The Warrior Code is a funny and very stupid thing indeed. The second commandment of the code states that no warrior should ever trespass on another Clan's territory or steal prey. But the thirteenth rule says that the word of the Clan leader is the Warrior Code. So what happens when the leader orders their cats to disregard the code? Would the wise thing to do is to disobey your leader and follow the code no matter the punishment, or do as you're told because it is for the sake of your Clan?

Either way, the Warrior Code will be broken regardless.

As Redthorn took a half-hearted bite from the mouse lying at his paws, Fallowflight settled beside the warriors' den.

"Bring me a shrew!" She called to Palefur.

"There's plenty." Lightstep looked up from where she was sharing a blackbird with Mudfang. "We found a whole nestful."

Palefur padded toward the fresh-kill pile. It was well stocked. Hunting patrols had been stepped up to fatten the Clan before Leafbare. Oakstar wanted to make sure they faced the coming moons as fit and strong as any Clan.

 _Boring!_ Redthorn stretched his limbs, frowning in disdain as he observed the peaceful atmosphere surrounding him. How can these cats live such mundane lives and never question what is right in front of their faces? Don't they see they are all being fooled?

The cats from long ago, the ones who took part in the creation of the Warrior Code, and _especially_ those who invented the silly superstitions of spirit cats must've been clever indeed. They knew their lies would remain for countless moons after they're long gone from this world, and they wanted the cats beneath them to bow to their every wish and ideal. And cats who had the misfortune of being born different; kittypets, rogues, loners… half-breeds… they are all considered impure by this unjust code!

In his anger, Redthorn's claws sank into the soft body of the mouse. A pulsing red haze flashed in front of his eyes, and he tore at the prey, imagining that he was clawing the life out of the cats who have wronged him.

"Redthorn?" Gingerpelt's shocked voice snapped him out of his stupor. "Are you okay?"

Redthorn's vision cleared. He saw his paws dripping with scarlet: The prey he had been eating was reduced to a red pulp. His pelt seared hot with embarrassment and he tried to lick up whatever remains he could. No point wasting prey now.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Gingerpelt bent closer to check on him. "You seem a little out of it-"

"Just leave me alone."

Redthorn turned away and left, suddenly feeling very tired. He slipped into the warriors den, circled his nest and settled down with a sigh. He was glad he got to talk with his WindClan friends to clear up the situation, but he would much rather the incident had never happened. His fur prickled with the sense of impending disaster. Clans were becoming so hungry and desperate that even decent cats were prepared to trespass, steal, and lie. Heat lay over the forest with the weight of a huge, choking pelt, and it seemed as if every living thing was waiting for an unknown storm to break.

 _The Clans will fall apart if this keeps up._ Redthorn thought solemnly. _The Warrior Code is a tradition countless moons old. Things change. The code must adapt to these new changes or we'll risk our survival._

He closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, but his worries followed him even in his dreams.

Images of cats suffering, crying out in despair for the poor and unjust way they were being treated by the Warrior Code they swore to live by, flashed before his eyes. Redthorn winced as he saw the silhouette of several cats cowering away from a bigger throng as they were mocked and jeered. They were surrounded and stalked as if they were prey, pressing up against each other for support as the other cats lashed out at them.

 _Kittypet!_

 _Rogue!_

 _Unfit!_

 _Half-breed!_

Redthorn glanced at the two groups of cats. He couldn't tell them apart. They look exactly the same. Why mock them? Redthorn looked at the smaller throng of cats with sympathy. The circumstances of their birth are not their fault. These are cats just like any other; capable of hunting, fighting, and providing for their Clan just as any Clanborn warrior.

He could do nothing but watch as the jeering cats pounced on the defenceless group. Terrified shrieks and yowls of anguish rang through the air as the smaller group was massacred. Is _this_ the will of StarClan?

Blinking, the horrid vision disappeared.

The ground swept from right under his paws, and Redthorn found himself in a beautiful starlit meadow. Above him, the dusk sky stretched like a rosy river, speckled with stars. There were no bushes to shelter him, no soft ferns thick with the smell of prey, just a few prickly shrubs, a tall oak tree and smooth boulders casting round shadows like puddles on the ground.

Redthorn looked around the familiar setting and found a figure sitting amidst the tall blades of grass, staring upwards at the branches of an oak tree, back turned toward Redthorn and tail tucked neatly over their paws.

The red tabby with tufts of fur sticking out the top of the young cat's head confirmed Redthorn suspicions. He was staring at himself - a younger version, back when he was only an apprentice visiting the Moonstone for the first time, and he was now relieving the memory.

Perched high on the branches, a huge dark ginger tom with long starry fur peered down at the apprentice with gray eyes. His long, plumed tail dangled over several branches and twitching with interest as he licked one forepaw and drew over his tufted ears.

"You understand better than anyone what it's like to live within the code and be excluded by it at the same time." The large tom-cat rumbled. "The Clans pay too much attention to the stars, and they can't see what's right in front of their noses. Too stuck in the old ways. A change must be made."

"But what can I do?" Redpaw meowed. His confusion so evident Redthorn could feel it resonate within himself at present day.

"Right now? Nothing." His ancestor continued with a shake of his head. "But you'll know when the time is right." Redthorn's breathing quickened as the tom spoke again, his voice suddenly smooth. "The Clans need a more grounded leader; someone who is willing to see past all the rules and restrictions of a cat's bloodline to view their untapped potential. As long as cats are still blinded by the stars, prejudice will continue to spread for generations more."

The spirit cat looked past Redpaw and gazed over to where Redthorn was watching the memory play out. Blood pounded in Redthorn's ears, and his veins turned to ice. _Can he see me here now?_ He wondered. But the message was clear in the tom-cat's eyes, and an imaged scorched into his mind: Redthorn saw himself accompanied by several cats behind him, eyes gleaming and pelts rippling with strength.

Redthorn suddenly jerked awake as the vision came to an end, returning to the Warriors' den in ThunderClan camp, but the dream continued to linger in his head. With a definite, ominous certainty, he finally understood his ancestor's cryptic message.

He must rise up to leadership status, and change the ways of the Clans!

Jumping to his paws, Redthorn slipped out the den and scanned the clearing; his gaze pausing over the Highboulder for a fraction longer. Excitement reached through his pelt, setting his fur on end as it drove into his flesh. And at the same time, dread surged through his paws. No matter how faithful he can be, Oakstar will never pick him to be his deputy. And even after the ThunderClan leader is long gone, Redthorn's chances are still low. Especially when there are so many other fit, _pure-blood_ warriors to compete with.

Then how-?

The breeze suddenly picked up around him, buffeting his fur and scattering leaves into the air as they swirled around him. Redthorn watched the leaves, his eyes barely slits against the wind, as they flew over the camp's walls and disappeared from view.

 _Of course!_ An idea struck Redthorn right then. _The Clans were founded by someone. I don't need to be leader of an already existing Clan to make a change, when I can create my very own!_

The vision was clear as day in his head. Redthorn's whiskers quivered in excitement at the thought of leading his own Clan, and establishing a new order to all the Clans. He will have to leave ThunderClan at once. No doubt his Clanmates will be outraged and call him a traitor for his departure. _Let them scorn! They have no idea of the great destiny that I'll carve for myself!_

But the idea of venturing off into unknown territory all on his own dampened his enthusiasm considerably. No one knows what lies beyond the Clan borders. There could be dangers around every corner, and Redthorn won't have anyone to rely on but himself.

 _I can't make a Clan all by myself._

Just as he was pondering in his new dilemma, the ferns of the medicine den rustled as Gingerpelt slipped out into the clearing. Redthorn followed the orange cat's movements. _I wouldn't mind some company in my quest._ He decided, narrowing his eyes. _And a medicine cat is a valuable member to any Clan._

"Gingerpelt!"

He raced to catch up to his friend by the gorse tunnel. Hearing his name, Gingerpelt halted and turned to him in surprise. "Oh, hey Redthorn!" He mewed, flicking his tail in a friendly greeting. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine. Are you busy right now?" Redthorn asked, trying to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

"Well, I was going to gather more moss for the apprentices to change the bedding." Gingerpelt nodded the camp's entrance. "Why? Do you need anything?"

Redthorn shook his head. "Nothing. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Gingerpelt." He paused, ducking his head to appear more modest. "Can I help you, as a way to make up for it?" He won't have a better chance than this, and Redthorn wants to get his destiny into motion as soon as possible.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Gingerpelt head-butting his shoulder affectionately. "Of course I forgive you, you mouse-brained furball!" He purred.

Redthorn let him lead the way up the ravine and into the forest. Sunlight sliced through the half-bare branches and striped the forest floor like a tiger's pelt. Redthorn sniffed the air and smelled prey— mouse, sparrow, squirrel, and shrew, all with a tang of life that made his mouth water.

"Gingerpelt?"

"Yes, Redthorn?" His friend hopped over a fallen tree and looked back at him over his shoulder, his blue gaze inquisitive.

"Being a medicine cat, you must have a deep connection with StarClan, right?" He began, flanking the bright ginger tom as they trekked deeper into the woods. "But what's your honest opinion about them?"

Gingerpelt hummed pensively as they padded down a small slope, the dry, dying leaves crunching under their paws. "It's complicated. Being a medicine cat requires a lot of dedication – from healing my Clanmates, to interpreting signs, and one day I'll even have to advise the Clan leader!" He meowed. "But I love being a medicine cat! Even with StarClan's infuriatingly constant cryptic messages and regulations, I don't regret my decision."

Redthorn frowned, unsatisfied with his answer. "What do you mean by regulations?" He pressed, his ears twitching.

"Well, every time StarClan talks to me or gives me a vision I am not allowed to disclose it with anyone else. That makes it harder to interpret what they're trying to say, and makes my duties feel kinda lonely. As if I can't rely on my own Clanmates! Acornshell says that's because StarClan entrusts all medicine cats with the precise knowledge needed to interpret their signs. But it's still a lot of pressure on my shoulders, I'm not gonna lie." Gingerpelt finished his speech with a tired sigh. "I wish they could be clearer with their messages. If the Clan's survival ever depends on my ability to interpret signs, I'm scared I'll mess up."

Redthorn watched his friend's facial expressions carefully. "Would you ever consider leaving ThunderClan?"

Gingerpelt stopped at the foot of an oak tree. Its thick roots, covered in layers of green moss, snaked into the ground. "Leave ThunderClan?" He echoed, huge eyed and mystified by the mere concept. "Oh no! StarClan may demand a lot out of me, but this is my home! Where would I even go out there?"

"Anywhere you want." Redthorn couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice as he began to claw lumps of the spongy, damp moss from the oak root. With swift, delicate precision he sliced a swath of moss from the tree, leaving the roots and dirt still clinging to the bark while a clean, neat piece of moss dangled from his paw. "You could be free from your burden of listening to StarClan for every little decision you have to make. There are cats out there that would be thankful to have someone of your talents to help them. You could even be free to fall in love and father kits! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

There was a heartbeat of a pause between them as they continued to claw tufts of moss from the bark. Gingerpelt appeared to be genuinely contemplating his words, and Redthorn felt a surge of hope in his heart that he managed to sway the medicine cat to agree with him. But Gingerpelt shook his head at last, and fixed Redthorn with vibrant blue eyes.

"I'm not a prisoner, Redthorn. I chose this path, and though there may be hardships and struggles, I enjoy what I do." He mewed decisively. "ThunderClan needs me, and I will take care of all my Clanmates as if they were my own kits no matter what."

Redthorn nodded numbly and didn't press him anymore as they turned their focus back to gather moss for the Clan. As much as he wished he could convince Gingerpelt to leave ThunderClan with him to create their own Clan, it was clear it will be virtually impossible. Gingerpelt has no ambition or desire for anything else. He is perfectly happy with the stagnant fake peace of the Clans and won't understand what Redthorn hopes to achieve with his plans.

He will just have to admit defeat and let go of Gingerpelt. He won't deny this is a huge loss, as a medicine cat would be immensely useful out there in the wilderness. But Redthorn will have to make do without him for now.

After they collected enough moss, Gingerpelt and Redthorn carried their cargo back to camp and laid it neatly in the medicine den for the apprentices to use. As soon as he was done helping, Redthorn raced back into the clearing and searched for his friends. Just because Gingerpelt can't come with him, doesn't mean the others won't either.

His gaze landed on Cloverheart, who was thoroughly washing his pelt by the Warrior's den. Redthorn wasted no time in hurrying towards him. They were raised together practically as littermates ever since Redthorn was first brought into ThunderClan – they share a greater bond than most cats. Surely Cloverheart can be convinced to see reason and join him on his quest? It's for the wellbeing of all Clans after all!

"Cloverheart! How was the border patrol?" He casually asks as he approached the brown tabby. "Didn't run into any trouble, I hope?"

Cloverheart looked up from his washing, his green eyes brightening at the sight of him. "Hey, Redthorn! The border patrol was fine. No sign of WindClan, but RiverClan is definitely up to something. Their side of the border reeks!"

"Hm, a clear provocation." Redthorn nodded, trying to appear interested. His goals are too far removed from the mundane Clan rivalries for him to really care. "Do you need help with that? I wouldn't mind some help with my own pelt either."

"Sure, thanks!"

Redthorn settled beside the brown tabby and began to groom his back while Cloverheart worked on his flank. Together they washed, sharing tongues as it is their custom.

"Say, Cloverheart, what do you think about StarClan?" Redthorn finally asks, breaking the silence and acting nonchalantly to disguise his interest on the subject.

The brown tabby glanced at him curious before resuming his task. "I think they are pretty cool. I mean, they are formed by countless previous generations of cats before us, and all of our ancestors are there watching and guiding us." He meowed between licks, his ear twitching. "But there is also this element of mystery to it all, you know? Like, how deep does our roots extend? How many prophecies there are? Where do they come from? And StarClan is just so wise in everything they do!"

Redthorn had to bite down on his tongue to keep himself from objecting. _Cloverheart is so naïve!_ He thought. _Does he seriously believe in all these lies about StarClan?_

Cloverheart sighed. "I just hope that I am good enough to join their ranks when the time comes." He trailed off unsurely.

The red tabby stared at him. Of course he does – his father and sister are supposedly there, waiting for him. Redthorn concluded rather bitterly. And Breezeshine didn't help matters by stuffing his grieving mind with such foolish thoughts.

He brushed the thoughts aside, pressing on. "And what about the Warrior Code?" He prompted.

Cloverheart flicked his tail dismissively, humming slightly. "It keeps the Clans safe and in order, and they were created by past Clan leaders from long ago for a reason. So I think the code is pretty great."

Redthorn frowned, pausing his administrations to stare steadily back at Cloverheart. "Aren't there any rules you wished were different?"

"Not really." Cloverheart shrugged, not aware of the exasperation in his friend's voice. "I mean, sometimes when I'm really hungry I wish I could hunt and eat right there and then. But if I did, the cats who need prey the most would go hungry instead, and they can't even fend for themselves, unlike me. It's our job as warriors to keep the Clan safe! If the code is broken the Clans only suffer as a result. So I think the code is important to follow all the way through."

His words stirred deep inside Redthorn. _If the code is broken, the Clans suffer._ He echoed. _Does he think that of me then?_

Sensing his friend's discomfort and inner turmoil, Cloverheart must've realized his mistake and quickly nuzzled Redthorn's shoulder. "Of course… sometimes the code has to be broken for good things to happen too." He purred.

Redthorn attempted to purr in response, but it came out rather hoarse. He can already tell it's futile to even ask Cloverheart to leave ThunderClan with him, knowing his friend will refuse such idea right away. Cloverheart is far too imbedded in the faith and old ways of the Clans to even consider the possibilities of creating a new Clan to save the other four. A shame, really. Redthorn would've made good use of a cat like Cloverheart by his side.

Finishing washing his friend's pelt, Cloverheart fluffed out his own fur and stretched his limbs with a lazy yawn. "Thanks for the help, Redthorn!" He meowed. "I think I will retire to my nest early today. Want to join me?"

Redthorn hastily jumped to his paws and shook his head. "I'm thinking of heading out to hunt again."

He hastily bid his friend goodbye and bounded away to find Stonewing. Redthorn found the ThunderClan deputy inspecting the fresh-kill stock with a calculating stare, which broke off when the red-tabby warrior approached him.

"I'll go out hunting again." Redthorn dipped his head respectfully. "And I'll take Holloweyes with me, if that's okay."

Stonewing fixed him with a narrowed glare. "Fine. Just don't forget which Clan you're supposed to be feeding this time." He grunted, obviously referring to Redthorn's earlier incident with the WindClan prey theft.

Redthorn curbed his tongue so as to not speak out against the deputy, and merely dipped his head politely before turning away to find the eyeless warrior. His gaze scanned the clearing, searching around for his friend until he finally spotted a lump of striped blue fur curled up on the far side of the clearing.

As Redthorn approached the sleeping warrior, he noticed upon closer look that Blazekit and Bristlekit were playing around with the blue-tabby. While Blazekit wrestled with Holloweyes' bushy tail, nipping and batting at it as if it were prey, his littermate was clambering on top of the eyeless warrior's back with round, curious eyes. Her tail fluffed up and sticking upward like a twig.

Stifling the purr of amusement rising in his throat, Redthorn decided to intervene before Holloweyes wakes up and snaps at the kits for interrupting his rest. He knows better than anyone how short-tempered the blue-tabby is – especially when dealing with kits!

"Didn't your mother ever warn you to stay away from the StarClan reject?" He spoke up softly, a hint of teasing in his voice as he interrupts their games.

The two kits look up at him with wide eyes, as if they were caught taking a bite out of crowfood right on the act. "Doespring told us not to go near him." Bristlekit confessed, raising her chin to stare back at Redthorn defiantly. "But there's no harm when he's asleep, right? What's the worse he's gonna do to us?"

"Yeah, and we wanted to practice our skills on him for when we become apprentices!" Blazekit exclaimed, backing up his sister.

Redthorn's whiskers twitched in amusement. He could almost admire their boldness for speaking that way to a warrior if it weren't for the fact they had no idea what they were doing is wrong. Despite the queens often warning their kits to stay clear of Holloweyes for his freaky condition, because they don't want their little darlings associating themselves with him, it was no secret that other warriors often encouraged the kits to sharpen their claws and practice their skills on the poor blue-tabby.

He shifted his gaze away from the kits to the sleeping warrior. Surely out of all of his friends Holloweyes would be the one with the most reason to leave ThunderClan and come with him? They may not get along that well, but it sure beats being mistreated left and right by all his Clanmates. It's part of the reason Redthorn is leaving too. He can't stand being reminded of his impure heritage anymore, or see this sort of injustice keep going unpunished. Holloweyes will see reason; and who knows? Redthorn might appoint him to be his deputy.

Turning his attention back to the kits, he lowered his voice to an intense hiss. "Don't you know the StarClan reject gobbles up kits? Why do you think your mother warned you to not go near him?"

Bristlekit jumped to the ground in alarm, but held his gaze. "You're bluffing! There's no such thing as kit eating cats – even if he is a StarClan reject!"

Redthorn swiped his tongue over his muzzle. "Are you sure you want to find out? I know Holloweyes better than anyone. Let me tell you; he _loves_ devouring kits – especially after a good nap!"

The kits appear to believe him, judging by their shaking paws. Blazekit turned tail and fled back to the nursery with a wail of alarm, while Bristlekit followed with a shrill cry. Redthorn snickered in delight at their terrified expressions.

"Did you really have to tell them that?"

The sleepy grumble jerked Redthorn out of his musings, and he turned around to see Holloweyes raising his head blearily. The blue-tabby faced him with a tired scowl, his fur ruffled by the rough treatment.

"I'm sorry; did you _want_ to get pummelled by kits?" Redthorn retorted, his tail twitching.

Holloweyes fluffed his pelt and stretched his limbs. "You're not the one who has to deal with upset queens afterward." He pointed out coolly. "Anyways, what do you want? I know you wouldn't bother helping me unless you wanted something."

 _Spot on as always._ Redthorn mused. "Stonewing wants us to go hunting. It's just the two of us on the patrol."

Tipping his head back, Holloweyes peered upward at the sky to judge the time of day. "Fine." He grumbled in defeat, heaving himself to his paws. "Not like I'll go back to sleep at this point anyway."

"Oh, cheer up!" Redthorn nudged him good-naturedly as they headed for the tunnel that led out of the camp. "Some fresh air will do you good, and you won't be around for the queens to be upset at."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Holloweyes muttered, but he sprang gracefully up the rocks that littered the side of the ravine and reached the top before Redthorn.

Upon leaving the slope behind Redthorn led the way toward the Tallpines, where he knew prey would be richer and there would be fewer distractions to deal with. Ears pricked and alert, Holloweyes skirted the edge of the trees, sniffing at the bracken for signs of prey.

Redthorn pretended to be scenting the air when he asked: "Holloweyes, what is your honest opinion about StarClan?"

At his question, the blue-tabby whipped around to stare at him with a disbelieving gaze. "You're kidding, right?" He scoffed. "StarClan means nothing to me. They rejected me, and I reject them in return! That's all there is to it."

"O-okay." Alarmed, Redthorn backed a couple paces.

Though he was glad that Holloweyes didn't share their Clanmates naïve faith and silly superstitions, his answer didn't exactly please him either. The eyeless warrior only mentioned rejecting the starry ancestor, not outright disbelieve in them.

Shaking his pelt Redthorn pressed on. "Do you wish the Clans weren't so dependent on StarClan?"

"I don't care." Holloweyes muttered, dropping into a hunting crouch and stalking into the undergrowth. He added quietly under his breath: "The Clans can do whatever they want for all I care. I just want to be left alone."

Holloweyes charged away at once, his face set with grim determination. Redthorn followed him. He watched as Holloweyes raced after a rabbit that had been foolish enough to stray from its burrow. The eyeless warrior pelted furiously after the creature until he finished it off with a well-aimed pounce. Redthorn sat and watched as Holloweyes padded back to him and dropped the rabbit at Redthorn's paws.

"You're being nosier than usual today." He grunted. "What's with all the questions?"

Redthorn shrugged. "Just curious."

To diminish the blue-tabby's suspicion, Redthorn decided to catch something and pretend he was actually keen on hunting and there were absolutely no ulterior motives for their outing. He tracked a mouse around the roots of an oak tree and swiftly made his catch, adding it to the rest of the pile they collected so far.

Holloweyes was bringing back a magpie in his jaws when Redthorn mustered the courage to ask him: "Would you ever consider leaving ThunderClan?"

The eyeless warrior regarded him for several heartbeats, his expression hard to read as Redthorn anticipated his answer. Holloweyes opened his mouth and dropped his prey.

"Now you listen to me." He growled. "The Clans can treat me like dirt all they like; but sooner or later they will see I am just another loyal and capable warrior like any other. Eventually they will come to their senses and realize I am _not_ an omen. Until that day comes, I will remain loyal to ThunderClan and do my part as a warrior. So to answer your question – no, I wouldn't leave my Clan."

Though his words sounded determined enough, Redthorn could quite easily detect the uncertainness in his voice; though he wouldn't dare contradict him here now. Holloweyes may insist he'd turned his back on his warrior ancestors but he clearly hasn't given up hope of being accepted by the Clans – even if he insists otherwise. It seems he's set on being miserable if it means finally getting the recognition he deserves.

As much as Redthorn would've liked to insist on him being of far better value in a Clan with him than he ever would in a place like ThunderClan, Holloweyes isn't a cat so easily swayed; especially not by him. The two of them are both outcasts in their own Clan, and yet they don't see eye to eye. Perhaps once Redthorn returns with his new Clan, Holloweyes will have realized the mistake he made and come to his senses.

But for now, he'll let him endure StarClan's injustice a bit longer until the time is right.

By nightfall Holloweyes had caught more than Redthorn, but both cats had done well. They returned to the camp, their jaws heavy with fresh-kill. They padded into the clearing and dropped their prey in the usual place.

"You can go ahead and rest if you want." Redthorn offered. "You look dead tired. I will bring the rest of our catch back."

Holloweyes let out a particular long and loud yawn. "Fine by me."

Redthorn retraced the long climb up the slope. Once he reached the top, Redthorn lifted his muzzle and gazed into the forest; from there he could see the mountains standing high over the horizon. He could already picture the green fields of grass and flowers stretching before him.

His paws itched with excitement. He belonged out there; his destiny is to leave his territory and follow his dream. He saw it clearly now. Energy surged beneath his pelt.

 _I have to leave the forest! My destiny lies beyond the Clans!_

It won't be easy to spill the news to the rest of the Clan though. Oakstar will never allow him to leave ThunderClan without a fuss. Redthorn could sneak out, but he wants to assure his friends he is coming back and that he isn't abandoning them to their fate. No, he must play this right. How can he get his Clanmates' approval?

A flash of orange caught his gaze. Redthorn whipped around, peering down at the ravine where the ThunderClan camp was just in time to spot Gingerpelt disappear into his den behind the wall of ferns. Redthorn smirked. _And I know just the trick._

 **(Three days later.)**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around beneath the Highboulder for a Clan meeting!" Oakstar called out, perched high up the top of the boulder, looking down to his Clan.

Redthorn stood below him with Stonewing sitting behind him. He watched as the other cats slipped out of their nests to crowd around them. Among them, he spotted his friends Cloverheart and Holloweyes, talking to each other. When they noticed him already sitting there, close to the centre, they stopped abruptly and stared back at him wide eyed. Redthorn frowned as he could already imagine what they were thinking. They are wondering what the meeting is about and what is his involvement.

He saw Holloweyes nudge Cloverheart to keep walking, as they took their place at the front of the crowd. Acornshell appeared from the medicine den, followed closely behind by Gingerpelt.

"Do you know what this is about?" She asked Gingerpelt, who just stared down at his paws in response. He shot a brief look to Redthorn's direction but he shook his head and said nothing.

Once all cats were gathered in the clearing and found their proper places; Oakstar beckoned his Clan with a flick of his tail. "Redthorn has an announcement to make."

All eyes turned to him now. Redthorn forced himself to take a deep breath, trying not to be alarmed by the faces staring expectantly at him. Here goes nothing. "I'm leaving ThunderClan."

Yowls and cries of shock met his words. Loud murmurs rippled throughout the crowd urgently.

"Leaving?" Cloverheart's eyes stretched wide as he stood up from his spot. "You can't!"

"I have to." Redthorn dipped his head, avoiding the anguished green gaze of his friend to keep his mind from changing. "I'm sorry, Cloverheart. I know you had hoped we would be great warriors together, but my destiny lies elsewhere."

"Don't be such a mouse-brain." Hollystorm stared at him in bewilderment, her ears twitching. "This is your home!"

Redthorn didn't want to start up an argument now. He just wants to get the farewells over and done with so he can set off on his journey already. Regardless of his feelings, he reminded himself to be patient and collected.

He stared back and pressed on. "Thank you for everything you taught me, Hollystorm." He dipped his head at her. "I am glad Oakstar had chosen you for my mentor back in the day, and I couldn't have asked for a better one myself."

The dark warrior was taken by surprise at his words. She stared at him with her green eyes blinking in disbelief. "I don't understand. Why?"

Redthorn glanced at Oakstar, whom he already told about his departure prior to this meeting. "I have my reasons." He mewed.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" His father, Alderclaw, spoke up from the crowd. His gaze was fixed on Oakstar in a glare of outrage, as he couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

Oakstar took a step forward. "None of us are prisoners to our own Clan. Of course I would rather Redthorn stayed, just as many of you would-"

"Good riddance!" Holloweyes choked, faking a cough. Cloverheart send him a glare and elbowed him in response.

"But I won't force him against his will." Oakstar finished, surveying the crowd below with careful eyes. "Besides, I received word that StarClan had granted Redthorn approval in his decision." Oakstar had stepped back, gesturing with his tail for Acornshell to speak next, when Gingerpelt slowly rose to his paws at the foot of the Highboulder instead.

Oakstar's eyes narrowed. Redthorn could see he hadn't expected this. Then the Clan leader nodded. "Gingerpelt?"

The ThunderClan medicine cat looked around the crowd of cats, suddenly unsure of himself. Acornshell was sitting as if she was carved from stone, staring at Gingerpelt with surprise and dismay in her eyes. All other ThunderClan cats watched in abated breath to hear what he has to say.

"I had a sign from StarClan." Gingerpelt finally revealed, his pelt quivering with excitement. The crowd of cats whispered to one another in shock at his words, but were quickly silenced by Stonewing's hiss. Redthorn caught Gingerpelt's gaze from across the crowd and gave him a nod of reassurance to continue.

"Yesterday, I was sorting through our store of tansy." He meowed. "And I found a long bloodied thorn among the stock. I found it peculiar considering I hadn't treated any cats with thorns that day, and neither had Acornshell. I inspected it for a while trying to find the origin for it, but thought that maybe one of us got scratched by a loose thorn on one of the herbs, so I left and didn't think too much about it. Then I came back later and the thorn was gone! I looked everywhere but I couldn't find it. It was if it vanished into thin air! I think. . . ." His voice trailed off and he stared down at his paws, the fur lifting along his spine. "I think the thorn was a sign that Redthorn has our ancestors approval to leave if he so wishes. I have no doubt about that!"

All around him cats looked puzzled, turning to one another and whispering questions. Redthorn couldn't understand why Acornshell in particular looked so upset. He didn't see what was so terrible about Gingerpelt's sign that could be seen as troublesome.

Oakstar silence the crowd with a look. "StarClan knows best, I suppose." He dipped his head to Redthorn. His voice was flat. "If that is their will, I cannot change it."

Acornshell abruptly stood up from where she was sitting, her pelt spiking up. "I would've liked to have been consulted about this earlier." She shot her apprentice a stern look before directing her gaze to her leader. "Oakstar, let me travel to the Moonstone. I can ask StarClan if that's really the case!"

Redthorn narrowed his eyes. What reason could she have for not wanting him to leave?

Oakstar regarded her curiously from the top of the Highboulder. "Do you doubt the omen of our ancestors?"

"You don't understand!" Acornshell pressed more urgently. "There could have been a mistake in the interpretation – it happens. Just let me go to the Moonstone."

"What is there to understand?" Oakstar replied. "The sign seems pretty clear to me. An omen is an omen no matter what."

Acornshell shook her head, unable to argue further with her leader and sat back down looking rather defeated.

The ThunderClan leader turned his attention to Redthorn as he continued to address the rest of the Clan. "May StarClan allow our hearts and thoughts to travel alongside him wherever he may go."

Redthorn frowned, his ear twitching. _I don't need the guidance of fake ancestors to light my way. I will light it myself!_ He thought.

The cats all stared at their leader in astonishment. Redthorn realized they couldn't believe Oakstar wasn't trying to stop him, remind him of his loyalty to the Clan and the warrior code, the moons of training he had gone through to become a warrior, the importance of strong, young cats to catch prey and patrol borders on behalf of their Clanmates. But like he'd expected, they couldn't argue against the will of their precious StarClan. Oakstar, ThunderClan, not even his friends will dissuade him from leaving now.

Among the shock murmurs of the crowd, he picked up a distinctive hiss. "I bet he's leaving ThunderClan to go back to ShadowClan." Stormtail muttered to Mudfang by his side. "Being Half-Clan it is a guarantee he would betray his Clan in favour for the other."

"No doubt." Mudfang agreed.

Redthorn scowled, his piercing gray glare fixing on their position. However, he didn't try to contradict them. They will figure out eventually. He shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could say to change their minds about him. _Even if I were to say I don't intend to go to another Clan they will still think me a traitor; possibly leaving to become a kittypet or something._ He thought. _Let them think whatever they want. Only I need to know the truth._

"Oakstar?" Redthorn snapped out of his thoughts by Alderclaw's voice. He stared at the ThunderClan leader in astonishment. "Are you really going to let him do this?" His anger was gone, replaced with something soft Redthorn couldn't quite make out.

"It's his choice, Alderclaw." Oakstar answered calmly. "I know he's your son and it's hard to let go, but you can't make up his decisions for him. It is his destiny. Not yours."

Alderclaw looked down at his paws in sadness. He then turned his pale blue eyes to look at Redthorn and approached him. Redthorn narrowed his eyes at his father. They were never close, and he will never forgive him for taking him away from his mother.

"I can't understand why you would ever want to leave, but, if that's the case; if this is what you really want for yourself." Alderclaw meowed, leaning forward to place his nose to Redthorn's head. "I hope that you find whatever it is you are searching for out there. May StarClan light your path, and I pray that you be safe."

Redthorn remained motionless and expressed nothing. _Your words mean nothing to me._ He thought bitterly. Yet he managed to choke out a "Thank you" before moving away.

Flicking his tail, he marched for the camp's entrance, parting through the crowd. As he walked by, the cats surrounding him came forward to bid him their goodbyes and wishes.

"Bye!"

"Goodbye Redthorn!"

"I'll miss you!"

"Good luck on your journey!"

"Be safe!"

Redthorn was taken by surprise, though he tried to not let it show. He didn't expect to have grown so popular in the Clan. _I guess I haven't paid enough attention to my status._ He deduced.

Just as he managed to get through the crowd, Redthorn came face to face with Acornshell, who was carrying a lump of herbs in her teeth. Gingerpelt was standing beside her, and behind him were Holloweyes and Cloverheart. The lump in Redthorn's throat turned hard to swallow at the sight of his friends.

Acornshell placed the bundle of herbs down, nudging them in his direction. "Here, eat these. They will replenish your strength and keep your hunger at bay for longer." She meowed. Then her gaze darkened; her voice lowered to an intense murmur as she leaned closer to him. "You're as strong and as skilled as any other warrior, Redthorn. As long as you make the right choices, everything might turn out okay."

Redthorn blinked in bewilderment. He opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but Acornshell turned away before he could speak. Redthorn wanted to follow her and ask what was that all about, but he brushed it off. _Just more medicine cat nonsense!_ He bent down and lapped at the herbs, cringing at the strong bitter taste in them.

Gingerpelt padded up to him. "Redthorn, I know you are probably looking forward to get on with your journey." _Is it that obvious?_ He thought. "But we were wondering, if we could accompany you to the border. Just so we can say our proper goodbyes?"

Redthorn looked at each one of his friends, nodding slowly. "Yes, of course."

They ducked and slipped through the narrow camp entrance, appearing out into the steep slope of the ravine outside. Cloverheart fell in step beside him, his gaze down and not uttering a single word, as they climbed up the rocky terrain to the top.

"Which way are you planning to go?" Gingerpelt asks, climbing out with the help of Holloweyes beside him.

Redthorn looked out into the trees. "The Fourtrees." He replied, feeling the breeze brush his whiskers. "From there I will travel through WindClan territory and climb out the Highstones."

They nodded and followed him.

The sun grew hot as the four cats made their way to Fourtrees, sunshine seeping through the leaves of the trees high above them and littering the leafy ground in patches of light. Redthorn was thankful for the deep shade under the trees and the cool freshness of long grass and clumps of fern as they brushed against his red tabby fur. All his senses were alert, his paws tingling and heart beating in excitement. What sights would he see beyond the Clans? What is waiting for him out there?

Much to his building eagerness' relief, the group of friends reached Fourtrees quick and without any trouble. As they slid through the bushes down into the hollow, Redthorn stopped. He looked up, admiring the large oak trees on either side and the Great Rock before him, taking a deep breath.

He turned around to face his friends. So far, throughout the whole journey Gingerpelt was the only one to say anything. Redthorn presumes that Cloverheart was too sad to say anything and Holloweyes, well, he just doesn't care.

Redthorn gazed at them with sadness. "Well, time for me to go." He murmured wistfully.

Cloverheart still refused to meet his gaze, kicking the ground and making a small cloud of dust. "Why do you have to go?" He muttered, cuffing the grass. "Are you really that unhappy here?" He finally looked up, green eyes glazed over and glistening.

Redthorn sighed, smiling a little. "Cloverheart, I am not leaving because I am unhappy here. You know that." He mewed, stepping closer to his dear friend. _No, I am leaving because I am unhappy with the way things are around here._ He thought. Redthorn leaned forward to place his muzzle against Cloverheart's cheek affectionately. "You are my greatest friend, and the best littermate I ever had."

"Then why are you leaving?" Cloverheart pleaded, backing away from him. His eyes emotional.

Redthorn gazed at him with sympathy and sorrow. "Because I have to. I need to leave and go beyond the borders to see what the world is like out there for myself." He meowed. "I can't just continue to live in ThunderClan as if there was nothing bothering me. I want to do this!"

Cloverheart looked away, his ears dropping with tears welled up in his eyes. Holloweyes was just looking around the hollow, seemingly not caring about their moment; never mind actually wanting to be there. Gingerpelt shot a sympathetic glance to Cloverheart, gently nudging him, before stepping closer to Redthorn.

"We'll never forget you, Redthorn." Gingerpelt meowed, resting his muzzle on top of Redthorn's head. "I hope you stay safe on your journey."

Redthorn gave him a thankful blink, grateful he hadn't said anything about the sign to Cloverheart or Holloweyes.

Faking the sign of the bloodied thorn was a lot easier than he thought it would be; and Gingerpelt fell for it perfectly! Redthorn had snagged the largest thorn he could find and drenched it in rabbit blood, and then left it in the medicine den where he knew Gingerpelt would find it only to take it back when the medicine cat had his back turned. Gingerpelt was so ecstatic to have received his first "proper" sign from StarClan he had no trouble keeping this to himself and Redthorn until today.

Cloverheart frowned, sighing wistfully. "I can't believe Redthorn is actually leaving." He muttered in disdain, the tip of his tail twitching.

Redthorn looked at him once again, his ear twitching. "Yes, Cloverheart… I have to leave and follow my dream." He turned away, looking over the horizon beyond the tree tops of the forest viewing the mountains stretching in the distance. He smirked. "And I am going to leave my mark."

Cloverheart sniffed, exchanging a confused look with Gingerpelt. Holloweyes flicked his tail dismissively. "Fine by me!" He meowed cheerfully, proving that out of the three he was the happiest in this turn of events.

Redthorn turned to face Holloweyes. He was about to open his mouth and speak but quickly stopped himself. No matter what he says to the grumpy blue tabby warrior, he will never take it seriously or really like it. Their rivalry remained strong even after all these moons of training and fighting together. Redthorn shook his head and sighed. "You can keep my nest if you want, Holloweyes."

The eyeless warrior turned to him in surprise. "Will do." He meowed. "But I have a suspicion that you put fire ants on it before leaving."

Redthorn chuckled. "Didn't have the chance to." He retorted.

"You are coming back, right?" Cloverheart questioned, his eyes hopeful.

Redthorn faced him. Come back? If he succeeded in achieving his dream, maybe. But who knows how long will that take or if he will achieve it at all. In fact, if he could he would not come back at all.

Redthorn glanced over his shoulder toward the far horizon. "Who knows? Maybe." He took a deep breath, padding away from them to head over to the base of the slope, leading to WindClan territory. He climbed the stones before stopping, longing weighting in his heart. He turned around once more, his friends were still standing there looking at him intently with the exception of Holloweyes. He smiled, raising his tail. "Goodbye, old friends!" He yowled from across the hollow.

Even from far away he could see Holloweyes look of disinterest. "IIIII-I'm not your friend." He heard him growl, prolonging the "I".

Redthorn shrugged, smiling at his friends for one last time before he headed up the slope and disappeared through the tall grass. Now, he is free. With no warrior code or boundaries to hold him down, he can do whatever he wants.

He climbed out the ravine, breaking way and leading him to the open moor where a large field of heather and grass stretched before him. He scented the air. A patrol must've just come by. Redthorn took cover in the tall grass and darted through the field.

He left ThunderClan to pursuit his dream, and although he was sad that his friends couldn't join him along on his quest; maybe his WindClan allies will be more open to his idea. And who knows? If he does succeed, Redthorn could come back and free his friends from the lie they have been fed their whole lives to believe in.

He will free them too, one day.

 **Redthorn is no longer available for ship requests (for now)**


End file.
